Hinatea
by SAga4000
Summary: Hinatea Waialiki, the eldest daughter to Moana Waialiki and the Demigod Maui, sets off on a journey to restore the sea and save her village, her loved ones, and most of all her sister while coming to terms with who she is and what she is meant to be. (Inspired by BadOctopus' 'The Chief's wife' and 'Our Future Together' by CartoonJessie! Ch.8 ending has been changed)
1. Prologue

After reading and getting inspired by a few of fanfics following the Hooked Wayfinders trend (such as Our Future Together by CartoonJessie and The Chief's Wife by BadOctopus, and I wholeheartedly recommend you read their fics first before reading this one! Seriously, their stories are amazing!) with a few of the Maori legends. The character of Hinatea (who's name means Fair moon in Maori) came to mind; so after Hinatea's conception, the next step came creating her own storyline that wasn't a repeat of the whole plot for Moana, which would be hard to do given Hinatea's age. Fortunately, while I was doing research for the story, did the main theme came to mind, and those themes were family and fatherhood.  
Anyway, that's enough rambling/explaining the basis of the story from me.  
I tried to keep the setting and culture as accurate as possible, so please if you spot any misinterpretations or if the characters are OOC in any way please let me know so I can fix it!  
This chapter and any future chapters are currently unbetated, and I tried my best to use the correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation, but if you spot a few errors, or if any of the characters appear OOC please forgive me. Once again I tried the best I can.

And I do apologize in advance if this story is offensive to anyone of actual Polynesian descent out there. I tried my best to keep the cultural aspect to it as accurately as I could.

I hope you enjoy my very first Moana fic on this website!

Please check their works on Ao3 (archiveofourown)

* * *

 **Prologue: The Moon**

* * *

 _ **Thump. Thump. Thump** **.**_

Big, heavy footsteps pressed against the sand as a large, broad figure wielding a giant fishhook, walked toward the shore, where the fishing boats sat slightly tilted on the sand. The Wayfinders of Motunui were returning tomorrow and being the great Demiguy he was, he was going to surprise them with the greatest haul of fish all of the islands will ever see...if he could get The Ocean to help him in his endeavor.

Maui, dawning a new dark green _lavalava_ , stood tall, valiant and strong; depictions of his favorite transformations were sewn together over several traditional plant patterns. He turned to the tattoo on the left side of his chest; depicting the moment he lifted the sky, and said after taking a whiff of the fresh ocean air, "Okay! So what'll it be, Giant Hawk?" Mini-Maui immediately turned that idea down with a quick shake of his head. "Shark?" Mini-Maui slowly pinched his index finger and thumb together, indicating his host was close.

The amused expression on Maui's face quickly changed to confusion when his tattoo counterpart lifted his own giant fishhook and quickly shapeshifted the top half of his body to a shark.

His face immediately fell flat, " _No_. It was bad enough seven years ago, and it's gonna be even more ridiculous now." Maui then poked Mini-Maui and said, "Can we get real here, _please_." Mini-Maui shrugged before finally shapeshifted into a hawk.

"Hawk it is," Maui replied with a dimpled smile, finally pleased just to be able to shapeshift into something not stupid. He had his giant hook up raised up in the air, ready to thrust it down just as he was about to let out his famous cry, when suddenly without any warning the familiar twinkling sound the living mini-tattoo echoed as he suddenly started jumping frantically and furiously started pointing behind his tall, larger than life host.

"Hm?" His Demigod host looked down at his bicep and saw his mini-tattoo counterpart frantically waving in a feeble attempt to get his host to look behind him.

Maui looked down at his raving tattoo with a straight face as he said, "I can't understand you when you start screaming." With a stomp and narrowed eyes, Mini-Maui stopped, started tapping his foot and pointed behind him. Curious, Maui turned, looked _behind_ him toward the village path behind the beach and saw… _nothing_.

Suddenly a childlike giggle resonated from his left, only to stop when he turned and looked and then the same squeaky sounds of laughter came again to his right. A sneaky grin slowly crept up to his lips as he wholeheartedly made the decision to partake in a certain future––Maui pause with one eyebrow raised and his brown irises looking above him as he stood there in thought. What would be a fitting name for this sneaky little girl? Demi-demigoddess? _Quarter goddess?_

The giggles appeared again and Mini-Maui quickly dashed from Maui's bicep to his shoulder and down his back to give the little sneaky three-year-old dark curly haired girl a silent scolding but before he could even begin to waddle his inky finger, Maui turned and easily scooped up the girl in the lightly coloured, red leaf patterned _lavalava_ with one hand.

Fits of squeals and giggles came soon after as Maui declared rather proudly holding the girl high up in the air, shouting for the whole island to hear. "Behold Hinatea, The Greatest future Demi…uh... _Quarter_ Goddess in all of Motunui!" Little Hina let out an adorable dimpled smile as she clapped her hands before Maui started bouncing her on the palm of his large hand.

"Higher!" Hina squealed.

Maui lowered his arm down to look her in the eye as he asked.  
"What's the magic word?"  
She replied. " _Please_..." He chuckled,  
"Anything you say, Your Highness!" Maui then proceeded to lift his arm straight up and continuing bouncing her while adding a just a pinch more of his phenomenal strength in each toss, so she would go higher and higher and stopped when Hina slowly stood up on his hand to look straight up, keeping a fixated gaze on the moon. There was a certain faint cry she could hear echoing inside her as she continued gazing upon it, and this cry had been one she'd been hearing for as long as she could remember. Hina slowly took a step forward toward the edge of her father's hand.

Panicked, Maui quickly put her down before she could fall, and watched as she slowly walked toward the beach.

Hinatea or Hina as she was referred, slowly toddled on the sand heading toward the ocean with her tiny hand reaching out toward the moon's reflection in the water. Maui stood there watching in pride with an opened mouth lopsided grin on his face, ignoring Mini-Maui's insistence on taking her back to Tui and Sina's fale before they would be scared half to death at their granddaughter's sudden late-night disappearance!

Maui poked him and said,  
" _Hey!_ I haven't seen my awesome daughter for _three weeks_ , what's five minutes gonna hurt?" Mini-Maui threw his hands up in the air and crossed his arms before he turned letting his back face forward as the twinkling sounds of his huff echoed. Maui rolled his eyes while letting out an annoyed groan before he turned his attention back to his little girl on the beach.

There was _no way_ he was going to miss this.

Realizing he was being ignored, Mini-Maui continued on with his small tirade, unaware that Maui's fingers were slowly nearing him till he was flicked off the tattoo mountain only to land head first on boulder tattoos located on Maui's back, and immediately went unconscious.

Maui's shoulders shook softly as he let out a light satisfied chuckle before he turned his hook upside down and leaned against its handle, while Hinatea continued on approaching the waves as it hit the sand.

Right on cue, The Ocean slowly lifted itself up into a swell and curved down at the girl. Hinatea stared up at it for a moment before she moved back a few steps and leaned over to her left, desperately trying to look up at the moon behind The Ocean.

Maui frowned in confusion and worry by his daughter's gripping fascination with the moon. Suddenly he let his fishhook fall sideways in the sand and quickly ran over to grab her, as she was a second away from walking directly _inside_ The Ocean. Potential future Demigoddess or not, she was still technically human, and if there was one thing Maui knew, it was that humans— _babies especially_ —would drown.

He picked her up and said as he lifted her to his shoulder, "Okay Shark-bait it's way past your bedtime!"

Hinatea stretched out her arms as she tried to dig herself out of her father's gigantic arms.

"What? Papa, I wants to go back!" Mini-Maui, now conscious, raced up to Maui's right shoulder blade, stood directly where Hinatea could see him and started wagging a stern finger at her.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

The Ocean watched as Maui took his daughter back into the village, making sure that the two made it to the village safely; and once Maui's form disappeared up the slope that separated the beach from the mainland, The Ocean slowly twirled back and moved the tip of its head toward the glowing moon.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Maui felt unsettled on the inside as he turned to glance at his daughter, who, from the moment since she could talk, told him the strangest notions about the moon; some of which he'd already knew, and the rest... well they were puzzling even for him.

Soon the orange glow of two lit wooden torches were moving quickly in front of them.

He sighed, turned to his daughter and said, "Look, as much as I love rescuing drowning babies from sharks and sea monsters, I'm not risking your life just so I can be the world's greatest hero again." The more he thought about it, the more he kinda missed that sense of bravado and the huge emotional boost it gave his ego. But what did that compared to them battling monsters and performing good deeds together as a Demigod and Demigoddess father and daughter duo? _Nothing_.

He waited a thousand years to be a hero again, so what's the difference another fifteen to eighteen years gonna make?

"Besides!" He said while putting her down, before he knelt to her height as a slightly aged Sina and Tui came over with relief written on their faces, "Mommy's coming back tomorrow and we'll meet up with her at the beach."

Sina thrust the bottom of her wooden torch in the earth and lifted Hinatea up, sighing in relief, before she greeted her young granddaughter with a _hongi_.

Tui, whose dark hair had started to turn gray with age, walked over toward his wife and granddaughter, and also greeted Hinatea with a hongi before he turned to Maui and asked, "Why aren't you with Moana?"

Maui let out a confident laugh and said, " _Relax_ , she's got everything taken care of."  
Tui crossed his arms and eyed his son-in-law with a stern gaze,  
"That's beside the point, Maui. You've lived amongst our people for four years, and I'd thought you'd learned our ways by now."

Maui replied with a boisterous tone his voice, "And I have!" Sina coughed purposely, keeping her eyes trained on him before she nudged her head toward Tui. It took him about a second to realize his offense. Maui slapped himself on the forehead for forgetting, "Oh! _Right, right, right_." Before he cleared his throat and walked over to Tui, and greeted both of his in-laws with a hongi, which Tui and Sina gladly returned. With that out of the way, Maui gave him a sincere apology and explanation for his sudden return,

"Sorry 'bout that, I meant no disrespect! And as to why I'm here… _well_ , I actually wanted to surprise the wayfinders with some fish, but then I felt bad about not seeing my kid for a few weeks, so I thought there's no harm in coming by to check on things…" He then let out a nervous chuckle as he added, "…and I might've woken her up by _accident. Definitely an accident!_ " Tui shook his head in response to Maui's explanation. Sina walked over toward her husband, still carrying Hinatea in her arm, and placed her hand on Tui's shoulder before she turned to him with a nod and smile. Tui let out a soft sigh before he smiled as well.

He turned to Maui, putting on a stern face and said, "Since you were the one who woke her up, you're the one who's going to put her to bed."

Maui scoffed as he cracked his knuckles, "Don't worry, I'll get her to sleep in no time." Tui raised an eyebrow before he turned to his wife with a skeptical look on his face.  
Sina paid him no heed and graciously walked over to hand little Hina over to him. She put her hand on her son-in-law's forearm, patting it lightly as she said in a nurturing voice, "Goodnight Maui."

Maui smiled warmly at her and said, "G'night Sina, and you too Tui." Sina returned his smile with a sweet motherly grin of her own, she then leaned over, kissed her granddaughter good night and gave Maui another hongi to bid him good night, before she and Tui headed back to their _fale_.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Finally, alone, Maui carried Hina on the palm of his hand, all the way to the _fale tele_ and walked through the _malae_ , climbed up the stone steps to the big house and entered through the front section.  
She protested, "We're not 'pose to be here 'lone, Grampa say so."  
Maui quickly shushed her before and said in harsh whispers, "Hey, hey, you're not alone okay? You're with the one and only _Maui_ , and this's our secret, _no tattling_."

Hina let out an uncomfortable whimper as she looked up at the high circular dark ceiling, and the support poles, just as Maui was putting his hand down so she could get off it. Hina reluctantly got off her father's hand and looked back up at the dark high ceiling with her scared little eyes.

Then she felt her father's large finger underneath her hand. She looked up and saw his gentle eyes and reassuring face smiling back at her as he told her,  
"Don't worry, _I'm here._ " Hina slowly curled her fingers against his large index finger–though they barely made it to the edge of his finger–and followed his lead as he brought her toward the back of the fale tele.

He carefully sat down, cross-legged and put his fingers together and cracked his knuckles as Hina was settling herself on his lap. "Alright my favorite little troublemaker, what story do you want your all powerful, _amazing_ demigod dad to tell?"

Without even giving her mind a second to think, she shouted, "Moon!"

Maui raised an eyebrow and said in a joking manner, "Well look who's getting obsessive?"  
Hina persisted, "I wanna hear a story of the moon!" Maui let out a toothy chuckle, revealing the small visible gap between his top front teeth, raised his hands and gently waved them up and down so she would settle down,  
"You sure?" He asked as he raised his hands and said, "You sure you're brave enough to hear the _terrifying_ tale…" He paused for the suspense before he yelled out, " _Of Rona and the Moon!_ " while raining down his tickling fingers on her neck, stomach, sides and little feet.

Taking pleasure of hearing his daughter's high pitch shrieks of laughter for a minute before he slowly pulled his hands away. Hina's laughter continued for a few more minutes before they slowly subsided with short breaths and several coughs that her father tried to soothe with gentle pats to her back. Finally, they came to complete stop, and Maui couldn't help but ask just for the heck of it,

"Are you really sure you wanna hear that _scary story?_ " And because he'd already told her all the stories he knew about the moon... _except for this one._

Hina got on her knees and half lifted herself on his lap, her hands pressed against his _lavalava_ and begged,  
" _PLEEEAAASEEE!_ "  
Maui raised an eyebrow and replied with a cheeky tone in his voice, " _Nah_. That's a story _no_ child should hear."  
His daughter, unable tell if he was being serious or not, immediately became slightly despondent at his response. Maui stared at her with calm eyes and a lopsided smile before he shrugged and said,  
"Well, I can't say 'no' to that face." Maui shook his head and chuckled again before he looked and saw her confused face, a gentle smile came to his lips as he said, "All right, Princess. _It's_ _story time_." Hina let out a surprised gasp and looked up at him in confusion. But he kept that gentle sincere smile on his face, and she quickly figured out that he was really going to tell the story. She let out several happy giggles before she got down; scooted over and sat so close to the upper part of her father's lap, her right arm touched his stomach.

Maui put his arm on her back, so it acted as a support for her back and to catch her when she fell asleep in the middle of the story.

He began telling the tale, "A long _long_ time ago. _Way_ _before_ I was born, there lived a woman named Rona. She was the daughter of Tangaroa, The God of Sea—"

"What's that?" Hina asked him. Maui didn't mind the interruption really, not from someone so young, and certainly not from his own daughter.

He began to answer her question, "Well, you know that Daddy was raised by the gods, right?" Hina nodded and he continued, "Each God—and _Goddess_ have…" He paused trying to find the word, "… _a_ _job_ they need to do, and Tangaroa's job is to take care of the sea and everything in it."

"So the sea is Ta-ta?" Hina asked. Maui tried not to laugh at the abbreviation, but a quick snort managed to sneak its way out of his lips before he could stop it.

He cleared his throat from any laughter still trickling down there, "No, no, The Ocean has a mind of its own. Trust me." He told her before he muttered, "I found that out _the_ _hard way._ " He waved her over and whispered in her ear, "But just between you and me, I don't think even 'Ta-ta' can control The Ocean." That made Hina giggle, and her giggles were and still are the most _beautiful_ sounds he would ever hear.

"Now, back to the story. Tangaroa had a daughter named Rona, who like her dad was in charge of the sea. Her job was to control the tides—she's the reason why a huge tidal wave hasn't struck Motunui yet. So don't forget to thank her later. Anyway, one night—much like this one—she went out to the river collect water, all without a torch." Maui lifted his hand up to stop Hina from interrupting and continued, knowing that she would fall asleep at any second—at the same time his three-year-old daughter let out a soft sleepy yawn that went un-noticed. "No, she didn't take a torch, she had the moon's light to guide her way. And with the help of the moon, she was able to cross the dense jungle and make it to the river. She filled her water gourd till it was full and turned around, ready to head back home." Maui paused, watched as Hina started rubbing her eyes and patiently waited till she stopped.

"Rona turned, ready to head back home, when the moon wanting to trick her, suddenly hid behind the clouds and thus made everything dark. Rona had trouble seeing where she was going and—"

 _ **Thud.**_

Maui looked down, having just barely felt the weight of his daughter's back on his hand, and saw she had fallen asleep. He muttered, shaking his head. "Works every time." Mini-Maui made his graceful appearance by peering through a couple of tattooed boulders and immediately smiled at the sweet sight.

He chuckled, and this prompted his tattoo counterpart to turn toward him with a glare and put his little inky finger to his lips. Maui sighed half-rolling his eyes as he carefully lifted Hina up off the ground so she could settle in his arm, "Yeah, yeah, I know. _Don't wake the kid_."

Hina instinctively snuggled closer to the warmth of her father's chest. Mini-Maui, with his hands resting on his cheeks, lay down on his stomach as he watched his host's daughter with an endearing look in his little eyes. He then looked up at Maui and saw an all too familiar certain twinkle in his eyes. It was the same glimmer of happy disbelief he'd witness on the day that this tiny precious being came into his host's life.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Maui took soft steps back to Tui and Sina's _fale_ , where Hina usually stayed during his and Moana's journeys. He entered and saw that his in-laws were already asleep, so he did his best to make as little noise as possible for a demiguy of his impending size as he headed over to Hina's little _fala moenga_ and very carefully started to set her down.

Hina let out a soft groan in response to the change. Maui quickly froze with Mini-Maui biting his nails in response; fortunately, she didn't wake. Mini-Maui let out a silent sigh of relief as he wiped his forehead. Maui simply chuckled with that toothy lopsided grin of his as he gazed upon his daughter with endearment and fatherly pride in his eyes as he memorized her features.

She had his eyes, but her mother's long lashes, but his lips, and quite possibly her head shape too— _he hopes she will_ —and there was her nose; it was a combination of them both; meaning she would most like have his wide nasals, though not as profound, but that meant she wasn't going to be a looker when she grew up, and that fact hurt him more than anything in the world, all because she took after him.

 _'I'm so sorry, Hina.'_ Maui thought; blaming himself for cursing his precious, kind, and caring little girl with his looks.

Though one thing was sure, she'd inherit their best qualities in terms of personality, and he hoped that would be more than enough for her to be accepted once she comes of age, with that thought still lingering his head, he pulled her elaborate sandy brown flower patterned blanket to her chin and rubbed his hand against her soft curly hair, before he turned, smirking to his best mini-tattooed friend and said,

"We got some fish to catch."

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

The walk back to the beach was unsurprisingly peaceful, and the bright glow of the moonlight only added more to that serenity. Maui walked over; with three fishing nets, all lumped together on his shoulder, to where his hook had dropped in the sand and carefully picked it up before he examined it for any unlikely damages. He nodded approvingly, "Yeah… still good."

Suddenly he got the urge to look up at the night sky and stare straight at the moon. Hinatea was born on a bright moonlit night like this one, hence the name 'Hinatea' which meant 'Fair Hina' or 'Fair Moon' depending on how accurate you wanted to be.

But something was off about the moon, and he couldn't quite see just what it was yet. So he kept looking attentively, as did Mini-Maui. Finally, he noticed something. A small crack…too small for mortal eyes to see, but it was there at the moon's imprints of Rona's bucket. Then it hit him, the moon wasn't supposed to be full or this bright.

That lunar cycle should've passed two months ago. He looked down at the ground and turned his head in thought. _'What's going on?'_

A feeling started stirring in his gut—and no it wasn't hunger. It was something else. Something far _deeper_ within his core, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Mini-Maui reminding him that they were running on a very limited time.

"Okay, okay buddy." Maui sighed and said without his usual enthusiasm, "Let's just get this over with." He put the edge of the nets in his mouth, lifted his hook and let out a muffled version of his famous cry and shaped shifted to his favorite form.

The giant hawk.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII  
**

* * *

As these troubling questions rang through his mind; off in the far distance in Tui and Sina's home, Hina had woke and was currently standing out at the entrance of her grandparents' home, once again entranced by the moon. She tilted her head to one side for a moment before she straightened her head back up again, then she stretched her hand out to the moon and asked with innocent eyes, "Why you crying?" to the beautiful bright full moon in the sky above.

* * *

 **List of terminologies:**

Lavalava: A traditional piece of attire made from mulberry paper or hibiscus bark, which is worn around the waist.  
Hongi: A Maori gesture that can be used as a greeting or farewell by pressing your forehead and nose together.  
Fale tele: Translated to 'The Big House' in English; is an important Samoan gathering house, used for Chief Council meetings, family gatherings, funerals and Chief title investitures.  
Malae: A large outdoor clear grass area used for celebrations, gatherings, and ceremonies.  
Fala moenga: A mat made from Pandanus leaves usually used for sitting or sleeping.


	2. Chapter One: Whakahoki

**Chapter One:** **Whakahoki**

* * *

The moon was pulsing brightly before it gradually dimmed and became bright again. A hawk's distant cry echoed from the beach and distracted her for a moment as she saw a giant hawk spreading its wings on the shore as it flew beyond the reef, toward the deep ocean. "Bye, bye, papa!" She shouted, having seen her father's transformations for as long she can remember.

Suddenly a moonbeam appeared directly above her. She slowly lowered her arm and looked up, " _ **Ooooh…**_ " She cooed as the moonlight grew brighter and brighter with enough light to match the sun. The beam slowly came to her and a hand of light wrapped itself around her tiny body, then another beam appeared beside her and itself around her as well. The beams lifted her tiny body off the ground by a few inches before a third beam appeared, more radiant and wider than the first two. Hina looked up at the third beam and saw a face made up completely of curved lines and swirls inside a circle that created the illusion of a nose, mouth, eyes and head.

Hina cocked her head to one side at the strange creature before her. The Spirit simply stared at her attentively and waited to see the child's reaction. She laughed happily and stood on the tips of her toes with her little pudgy arm outstretched trying to touch The Spirit.  
It curved down toward her, going low enough for her hands to rest against its glowing transparent skin. The little girl spotted the scar across its face and said with a worried tone in voice, "You hurt."

The Spirit leaned down closer, which only encouraged Hina to leaned closer and quickly blew on the scar. The Spirit stared at her as she pulled away. "Mama says blowing it makes it better." She looked up at The Spirit and felt its arms slowly put her down before it unwrapped from her tiny little body.  
It stood straight and tall before her and drew its symbolic arms to its chest. Sudden flows of light appeared to be trailing from its back and all flowed to one spot, the center of The Spirit's right hand.  
Once again, Hina tilted her head to one side in curiosity as she tried to see what it was doing?  
The Spirit's smooth curved fingerless hand tilted down, presenting her a clear white transparent marquise shaped stone with a _ta moko_ of an eye carved in the middle.  
Hina gasped as she quickly grabbed it with child-like interest and held it in her little hands. She brushed her finger on the surface and was dazzled by the pretty patterns and color inside.  
"What you call it?" She asked before she lifted her head and saw it had disappeared. "Where'd you go?" She spoke out in question as turned and started to wander around her grandparents' _fenua_. Hoping that she could find her new friend.  
" _ **Ah, ah!**_ " She was suddenly scooped up into her grandfather's strong arms, and the shock caused her to drop her little stone on the grass. Hina felt it drop and she immediately tried looking for the stone over her grandfather's shoulder but to no avail, as they entered his _fale_.  
Sina sat up on her sleeping mat and stared at them both while they entered. "What were you doing out there?" Tui asked as he put her down.

"My friend called me," Hina replied, confused by the perplexed look on her grandfather's face. Tui turned to Sina for a moment hoping that she as a mother could explain? But she looked just as confused as he did. So he went straight to the source,

"And who's your friend Hinatea?"

"Um… the three lights from the moon." She answered before she turned around to head outside. Sina got up and rushed over to pick her up and held her granddaughter close to her while she was flailing her little arms and legs at the entrance.

Sina looked at her husband, hoping he could provide an explanation. Tui took a deep breath and exhaled with a long sigh, "I'm sure it was just a dream, Hina."

"But I saw it." She replied pointing to the entrance, "There!"

Tui, believing this to be a part of her sleepwalking episodes, then insisted that all she saw was just a dream.

Disheartened, Hina told him, "But I really saw it..."

He sighed and turned to his wife before he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's late and we all need to go back to sleep if we're going to wake up early tomorrow."

Hina cocked her head to one side in wonder, Sina bounced her slightly but only to turn the girl around to face her as she chuckled before kissing the right side of her head, "That's right my little _mano_. We're going to have a very special day to plan for in the morning. I'm sure your dad told you all about it."

"Mama's coming home!" She shouted in excitement before feeling her grandfather's strong hand on her arm.

He spoke with a gentle but authoritative tone in his voice, "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

The little girl could hardly keep still as her grandmother set her down on her _fala moenga._ The thought of her seeing her mother again sent a rush of immeasurable joy in her heart; it overrode almost everything that happened. Her papa's brief return, the story he told her, the encounter she had a few minutes ago and lastly, she forgot the stone.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

 _ **DUNK!**_

Three fishing nets, each filled to their maximum landed and sunk into the sand. A blue flash appeared and the sounds of Maui's heavy footsteps pressed against the soft sand. The boisterous Demigod shook all the seawater off him and turned around to face sky behind him.

The night sky was slowly turning red, as dawn grew close. Letting out a satisfied chuckle; he turned and walked over to his haul, and picked all three of the bulging nets like they were weightless and slung all three of them over his shoulder as he started humming the tunes of 'You're Welcome' to celebrate a very surprising successful mission—thanks to The Ocean's help of course—and to add more emphasis to his feelings of accomplishment, he followed its rhythm as he walked.  
Mini-Maui sprang back to life and lifted his arms to stop Maui just for a moment.  
"What is it now?" Maui asked, exasperated. Mini-Maui crossed his arms and eyed him suspiciously before he pointed his hand toward a certain glowing white circle—called the moon. He'd noticed something was completely off about it. His host's shoulders sunk in exaggeration as he said,

"The moon's fine. Okay? There is _literally_ nothing to worry about."  
Whatever half-attempt of reassurance he gave Mini-Maui was seen for what it was, _a farce_. Maui was scared _—no_...he was terrified of what was happening to the moon. He also missed being in action. That much was obvious, so why was he feebly trying to hide that?

"Look, I got three huge nets filled with at least two hundred fish each and I have a whole village to feed and I'm not gonna let you ruin it just because you're _a chicken_ and _you're_ worried about the moon. So here's what's going to happen, _I'm_ gonna drop the fish off at the cookhouse, so _the cook_ can cook it in his _umu_." A flustered Maui then poked his living tattoo friend and told him off. "And you're just going to have to _deal_ with it." Mini-Maui gave his larger, living, breathing counterpart a flat stare as he leaned against his upside down fishhook as Maui continued on walking.

He doesn't take his secrets or his _denials_ very well, not one this deep, and especially not when Maui made _him_ the scapegoat.  
Fortunately, this big deniable oaf had him as a _best friend_ _and conscience_ to remind him that _every action has a consequence_ , whether he liked it or not.

Several roosters crowed in the village, which meant that it was already dawn, in turn, that meant there was very little time for him to fool around or worry about things that _didn't_ need worrying, especially when it came to the Gods, and as far he was concerned, the moon was a matter they could sort out _amongst themselves_.

Maui looked down at the left side of his chest and saw that Mini-Maui had reverted back to his original pose, lifting the tattooed sky.

Maui took his friend's silence as a sign that the subject had been dropped. So he continued on carrying the fish toward the cookhouse, still humming the tunes to ' _You're Welcome_.' Unfortunately, Mini-Maui had other plans. He shapeshifted into his tattoo version of a giant hawk and flew down into Maui's _lavalava._  
The Demigod froze as he just felt two _extremely_ _powerful_ smacks to his _sensitive spot._ His eyes went wide, his mouth opened exposing his teeth as he gritted in pain, Maui toppled over like a coconut tree in a bad storm, dropping the three fishnets, and landing face first on the sand, blacking out prior to impact. Mini-Maui quickly rushed out from the Demigod's _lavalava_ to peek over his shoulder, his ink-black hands pressed against the tattooed cliffs. He laid there, his face buried in the sand. Mini-Maui ran from his shoulder to his forearm, not expecting that reaction, the tattoo started waving frantically at his unconscious friend for five minutes.

The Ocean lifted itself up into a tall swell and gave the fallen Maui a hard smack to the back of his head. The shock immediately brought him back to consciousness, and he lifted his head up, coughing out the sand from his mouth before he laid his head sideways and felt the pain again a few seconds later.  
" _ **Aahahaa…owwww…**_ " He groaned as he lay there with his stomach on the sand and his back to the rising sun and his hands pressed under him, nursing the injured spot. Mini-Maui, realizing that he'd crossed the line, stood forcing an innocent smile on his little face while hiding his fishhook behind his back.

Maui muttered with narrowed eyes. "I hate you…"

They soon heard the undeniable sound of a certain hen's clucking in the distance; pecking for food no doubt, before her pudgy little legs marched over toward the beach.  
The hen, clearly too dumb to tell the difference between an _injured Demigod_ and a huge pile of seaweed, climbed and walked on him, starting on his _lavalava_ and finished on his right temple, and using the spot as a nest, the hen sat down, let out a loud caw and subsequently laid an egg in his hair.  
Maui rolled his eyes and let out soft, irritated groan as he lay there with a dumb chicken clucking near his ear, still scowling and in throbbing pain down below. _'What else can go wrong today?'_ He thought in complete dread.

Fifteen minutes later, it was finally time for the fishermen to come to the shore and sail on their fishing boats.

The first three young men were chatting amongst themselves, carrying their fish traps and nets, when they made it to the edge of the path and suddenly stopped in their tracks at the sight of their very first male _faletua_ on the beach, lying stomach first on the shore with a certain hen pecking at his cheek, and three large nets of fish sitting to his left.  
The sight was both shocking and amusing to see, and all three of the fishermen struggled to hide their laughter with two out of the three barely succeeding, that was until Maui lifted his head and gave them all the most intimidating glare they'd ever seen. All hints of their amusement disappeared and two of the young men dropped their fish traps to went over to begin the challenging task of lifting their Chiefess' strong and bulky _Faletua_ , while the third man lifted the hen off Maui's head and ran back to the village for help.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Meanwhile out on the ocean,

Twenty-three-year-old Moana stood looking into the horizon, adorned in a red _puletasi_ that greatly resembled her late Gramma Tala's; her long curly-wavy hair that was usually styled with a half-knot held together by hair tie made from flax fiber was gone. Instead, she wore her hair loose and was only allowed to wear a pink hibiscus flower behind her ear.  
Her _tapa_ cloth skirt _—_ the very same one she'd worn during her adolescence _—_ and her red _fusi_ that was used to fasten her skirt, fluttered forward in the breeze that came behind them.  
She half-consciously lifted her hand up to her neck, where her red-dyed coconut fiber, whale teeth, and white coffee bean trivia shells necklace once adorned her neck to symbolize her high rank and status as Motunui's first _ali'i nui wahine_.  
She sighed and remembered that she couldn't wear it or her armband or feather belt for the time being, at least not for the next nine months. She missed that necklace, particularly the _pāua_ pendant, which was used as the centerpiece of the jewelry. It was her grandmother's keepsake, and it hurt to know she would have to part with that too… _at least for now_.

Taking a long deep breath, Moana looked up at the sail and quickly turned to run toward the back of the canoe. There she loosened and untied the _sennit_ rope to the sheet, pulled and held onto it tight as the wind filled the sail, forcing the canoe travel quickly by the strength the breeze.  
" _ **Hrrruggghhh...**_ " She was straining to hold the rope to the gigantic crescent-shaped sail as two of her voyagers came and took over. Moana turned and saw that her steersman was left to steer the vessel alone.

 _Not on her watch._

Her steersman looked up when he felt someone shifting the oar slightly, and saw that it was Chief Moana. She turned to him and said,

"It's a little easier when two people steer a _va'a-tele_ this size."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you, Chief." He replied with gratitude in his voice, before he asked purely out of genuine concern. "Are you sure you should be doing this?"

Moana turned to him with a grateful smile on her face. "I'll be fine, thanks for asking." He got the message; she was going to stay by his side till the ocean waves were smooth again.

That opportunity came an hour later, and she wasted no time to grab a rope and held on to it while she leaned against the edge to one of her canoe's double-hulls and dipped her hand in the sea so she could feel the different currents passing through her fingers. Each current would've taken her to different undiscovered islands, but she wasn't going to those islands—no, it was time for her to return home… and continue her _little project_. She turned around still holding her hand in the water and looked at the half-woven flax basket. That basket was going to be her new _pikau_ or carrier basket that she would wear on her back, and it was hopefully going to make child-rearing easier for her the second time around.

So far the only ones who knew—and who paid attention—were her fellow Wayfinders, who saw all the signs; she wore her _fusi_ a little looser than usual, then there was the hidden strain behind her eyes as she fought nausea, citing it as simple seasickness despite never showing signs of the ailment at sea before, not even when she was pregnant with Hinatea.

She looked up and pinpointed their location by where their large canoe glided beneath the rising sun and could feel her island's current passing between her fingers. She pulled her hand out of the deep blue water and headed over to the steer before pushed it slightly to the left. Moana turned to look behind her and made sure her remaining fleet followed. She took a deep breath and she could practically smell Motunui near the horizon, and the food they were preparing, fish, breadfruit, and coconut milk.

The scent of coconut milk reminded her of her young daughter. _Oh,_ she could just picture Hina's little face, as she would go around begging for coconut milk every night before she went to bed. The heaviness in her heart slowly vanished a she felt them nearing home with each ocean wave. She looked up at the sky, half-expecting to see Maui in his giant hawk form by now—unless he'd lost track of time playing with their daughter—and given how much he loves to spoil her, she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

 _If only she knew._

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Back in Motunui, near the inlet, stood the largest _fale_ in the entire village. This _fale_ was known as the _maota tofa_ and it was built with the finest materials that their island could provide, with its great eight-foot tall _paepae_ , and its high frond thatch roof—the tallest in the whole village—decorated with red chicken feathers that hung around the bottom of the roof.

Hina hummed as she sat next to her father's _fala moenga_ , creating a _siapo_ of her little moon friend on _u'a_ cloth with charcoal made from last night's fire. Maui laid with a blue ocean patterned blanket tucked over his _lavalava_ and legs, staring at the six _poutu_ with pure annoyance written on his face as Mini-Maui was trying to get his attention or apologize for what happened. Maui ignored him. He was in no mood to talk to the little _traitor_. So he continued staring at the dry frond leaf ceiling. Hina giggled and cooed beside him.

"Finish!" She declared throwing her hands up in the air, she picked up the cloth, stood on her two little legs and toddled over to her father. Mini-Maui quickly made his way to Maui's right shoulder to see the drawing she'd made, and gave it two thumbs up.

"Thank you!" Hina replied with a giggle. Mini-Maui raised his hand up for a five high. Hina lifted her hand up and gently smacked it against her father's shoulder. Mini-Maui then made his hand into a fist and held it close to her. Hina looked at her hand and looked up at him with confusion written all over her face; Mini-Maui showed her what to do. "Okay." She replied before she curled her fingers in and brought it to where he stood on her father's skin.

" _Hey!_ When can I get a turn?" Maui spoke with an impatient tone in his voice. Hina turned her attention to her father and climbed on his chest before she held up the drawing.

"Here you go, Papa." He reached for the drawing and carefully pressed his fingers against the edge and brought it closer to him before he lifted his other hand to hold the other side.

"Ha! You've got my artistic skill!" He cheered enthusiastically as he lifted his head to face her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Maui replied with a proud smile "Yeah." Before he looked at the drawing again and despite some of the smudges in the background, he was surprised to see she paid attention to some detail on the figure's tattooed face. "So, who's this suppose to be?" He asked while Hina started playing with her fingers as she answered, "The moon."

Maui looked up at his daughter skeptically and added, "I thought the moon was this big round glowing white thing?"

"Nuh-uh, it had a glowy faces with curly lines and two no finger hands! And a long, long neck!"

Confused, Maui took another look at the drawing and paid even closer attention to the details. The depiction slowly unearthed old childhood memories, he'd buried down for over a millennium. Soon the Gods warnings slowly rang through his mind, telling him not to do anything to offend the moon Marama or he would share a similar fate to Tangaroa's unfortunate daughter, Rona.  
Now, the fact that the moon had gone out of his way to abduct a fully-grown goddess for reacting to his trick wasn't really what scared him—it did scare him nonetheless—but the thought of the moon actually showing himself to Hina to take her, that's what _terrified_ him.

"Papa!" Hina screamed having apparently trying to get his attention.

He responded with a, "What?"

"I really saw the moon!" She told him.

Maui raised an eyebrow and said while smiling, "I believe ya." He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close to him, his eyes slowly closed as her forehead rested against his," You're gonna be something great one day, Hina. I can feel it."

"I am?" Hina asked staring at her father as he slowly opened his eyes, doing his signature eyebrow raise and smirk before he answered.

"You bet you are!" Maui picked her up and started throwing her up in the air as he declared, "You're the daughter of Motunui's first Chiefess, Moana Waialiki, and her amazing demigod consort, Maui. You got greatness flowing in your blood kid!"

Mini-Maui, not wanting Hina to heed her father's big-headedness, grabbed one of the tattoo frames, pulled and released, letting it slap against his host's skin.

" _ **Ow!**_ " Maui cried out before he turned to his friend.

Ready to hurl his giant fist down on his little inky form when Hina–who pulled herself up to her father's right hand–scolded the tattoo instead by wagging her little finger at him, "No! No! Bad tat-tat! Don't hurt Papa!"

Mini-Maui dropped his arms and looked down, twirling his foot in shame.

 _Oh!_ How Maui wished Hina had snuck out to the beach again!

 _'That'll teach him.'_ He thought. A grin appeared on Maui's lips as he lifted her into the air and said, "You tell him Shark-bait!" Before he set her down back on the floor.

The sounds of the conch shell horn resonated from the beach, prompting Maui and Hina to turn toward the doorway and said with a smile on his face.  
"Look's like Mommy's home."

"Mama!" Hina shouted excitedly before she ran toward the doorway, ready to climb down the steps when she stopped and turned, "Papa, you gonna come too?" She asked. Maui paused, having just realized that he didn't explain why he'd been lying on the mat all morning.

"Uh…" He went as he rushed to put the right words without detailing what _exactly_ happened, and saving him further embarrassment from the recollection. "…Daddy's _not feeling well_ kiddo, so you go right ahead and give Mommy a kiss from me, okay?" Maui winked, "Think ya can do that?"

"Uh huh!" Hina replied before she walked out, pushed the _pola_ aside and slowly climbed down the steps, one foot at a time.

Maui chuckled as he watched her go, and put his arms over his head before he sighed with a proud smile on his face, "That's my girl."

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hina raced down the slope, her little legs waddling as she ran down through her family's land by herself, till her grandfather spotted her heading down toward the beach by herself.

" _ **Whoahohohoh!**_ And where do you think you're going little one?" He asked as he settled her in his arms.

"To the beach to see Mama." She answered.

He chuckled and said to her in a soft voice. "Well aren't you lucky, your grandmother and I were just about to go and get you." Just as Sina walked over to her husband's side, Tui put his arm around his wife, "Now that we're all here let's go greet your mother together."

"Okay!" Hina replied as her grandfather led them toward the beach where the boats could be seen on the sea nearing the shore. "Mama!" The little girl cried out happily, waving her hand at the distant vessels. Tui and Sina turned to one another as they walked; both grandparents bore a look of pure joy before turning their gaze back to their grandchild.

The rest of the village had started to gather at the beach and stopped and cleared a path for Tui and Sina as they walked forward down toward shore.

Moana walked to the front of the _va'a-tele_ with her arms folded over her chest as she saw Motunui's shore in the near distance.

There, standing right where the seawater touched the sand, were her parents and young daughter.

She could hear her daughter's heart-warming screams, "Mama! Mama!" on the shore, and it seemed like an eternity had passed before they finally came close enough for her to jump off.

Tui carefully put Hina down on the sand and watched, as Sina placed her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand on his bicep. She rested her head against the crook of her husband's shoulder as she gazed upon their granddaughter with a warm loving smile on her face.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Moana quickly got down on one knee and held her arms out for her daughter, "Mama!" Hina shouted as she waddled into the water, running straight into her mother's loving arms. She giggled from her mother's kisses to her cheek and squealed even louder as Moana spun her around, before bringing her close for a _hongi_.

Moana whispered, with her forehead still pressed to her daughter's, "I missed you, so, _so much_." She opened her eyes as she felt Hina's tiny hands moving to her cheeks as she said,

"I miss you too, Mama." Soon her parents walked over toward her, and she greeted them both with a _hongi_ , starting with her father first and then her mother.  
With the formalities out of the way, Sina enveloped her daughter in a hug before her father joined in as a sea of their villagers welcomed her and the other voyagers home. Moana pulled away slightly and looked around, seeing the smiles on her people's faces as loved ones reunited with loved ones. But there was one face that she didn't see. She looked over toward at the back of the crowd, then to the skies, the trees, and even to her feet, in case he shape-shifted into a lizard or a beetle.

He was nowhere to be found, confused Moana looked up at her parents, as she settled her daughter to her hip and asked, "Where's Maui?"

The question brought a hush upon the crowd, confusing those who'd just returned. Tui took a step forward and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder as he opened his mouth to explain, but upon hearing her father's name was interrupted by his granddaughter as she suddenly said, "Mama, papa told me to kiss you from he!" Hina moved and kissed her mother on the cheek.

Moana couldn't help but giggle at the gesture, but that only added more to her internal confusion. It wasn't like him to not make some public spectacle of his affections for her. Which could only mean one of two things? He had a surprise waiting for her or he was nursing his injured pride.

"What happened?" Moana asked, looking at her parents specifically.

Tui assured her putting his arm over her shoulder, "We'll tell you later, Moana. For now, let's just celebrate your safe return."

Moana raised an eyebrow and guessed, "Maui told you how far I was, didn't he?"

Tui replied. "All he needed to do was show up, and that's how we knew." Sina nodded in agreement as she walked beside her daughter; Hina saw her grandmother and immediately stretched her arms out toward her, Moana graciously handed her daughter back to her mother.

They all headed back to the village and walked up the path; where Moana saw a huge load of fish—far more than what the fishermen would collect in a day. Her eyes widening slightly she turned to her parents. "Wow… the fishermen really put an effort today." Sina and Tui turned and saw the surprised look on their daughter's face.

He explained, "It wasn't just them, Maui played his part too."

Moana slowly stopped her in tracks and looked at them as if they each grew a second head, " _Maui?_ "

Tui and Sina slowly nodded with smiles on their face as her father gave this simple explanation. "Your homecomings always brings back unexpected miracles, even for 'fishermen' like Maui."

Moana didn't even want to imagine what that demigod consort of hers went through to successfully catch fish. Maybe her father was right, and miracles did happen whenever she returned home. Hina then saw her mother and stretched her arms out to her. Moana carefully took her daughter from her mother and settled her on her hip once more.

"The cooks are making your favorite meals," Sina told her taking her twenty-three-year-old daughter's arm in hers, " _Ika mata, Kālua pig_ —"

Moana's eyes went wide till her father interrupted to add. "That's not Pua."

Sina smiled when she heard her daughter's sigh of pure relief. She continued on. "We also have _palusami_ , roasted fish in wrapped banana leaves—"

Moana suddenly stopped in her tracks, bewildering her parents, her daughter and the rest of the villagers. All eyes were on her, and she'd never felt so suffocated in her life, but she put up a brave front and said to her parents as respectfully as possible,

"Mother, thank you. I really appreciate all the trouble you're all going through—but if it's all right with you, I think I'd like some fish broth with coconut milk." The second Moana uttered the words coconut milk; Hina perked up and immediately demanded.

"Co'nut milk! Mama, can I have some co'nut milk?"

Tui turned to face his granddaughter and reminded her, "And what do we say?"

Hina then added, politely, "Please?"

Tui walked toward his daughter and said, "I'll take her." Moana nodded and handed Hina over to her father to take to the _tunoa_. He stopped after taking his third step and turned to glance at his wife and daughter. He took notice of Moana's garments and said with a soft smile on his face, "Well, it seems we'll be celebrating _two_ momentous occasions today."

Moana smiled back at him, relieved that she didn't have to tell him the news.

"Mind your health, Moana." He told her, his voice gentle, but authoritative at the same time.

She smiled as she replied, "Don't worry, Dad. I will." Sina linked her arm around her daughter's before she continued on leading her back to the _maota tofa_. Moana bore the same nervous look she had when she had been pregnant with Hina. In fact, her heart was racing. _How was Maui going to react to the surprise?_ More importantly, _how was she even going to tell him?_

A village girl called out Moana's name and ran up to her. Moana and her mother stopped to look at the girl offered her an open-end _lei_. Touched by her sweet gesture, Moana bent forward, holding her long hair to one side, as the little girl draped the untied _lei_ over her shoulders. Moana gave the girl a _hongi_ and watched as she ran back in the direction she came from, "Congratulations Moana!" She called out, turning her back slightly and waving at her. Moana waved back for a few seconds and turned to face her mother. Sina smiled before she turned to look back at the path leading back to her daughter's home.

Moana waved back for a few seconds and turned to face her mother. Sina smiled before she turned to look back at the path leading back to her daughter's home. Her mother asked, "Okay, so you want fish broth and coconut milk? Is there anything else you'd like?"

Moana turned to her mother with an awkward smile before she said, "Well, there's a bowl of _poi_ and…could you help me make another _pikau_?"

Sina just brushed her fingers through her daughter's loose hair as she said, "I'd be more than happy to—" Sina stopped in the middle of the way and softly pressed her hands against her daughter's cheeks before she called her by her childhood nickname, "—My little minnow."

Moana returned her mother's loving gesture with a warm hug as she whispered, "Thanks, Mom."

Sina hugged her daughter back, and pulled away while keeping her hands firmly on Moana's arms, "Anything else?"

Moana nodded, reached down to her _fusi_ , pulled out her necklace and said, "Can you please hold on to this for me?"

Sina gladly took the necklace and held it tight as she continued leading her daughter back to her home, where she would finally get some answers about Maui's absence.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

When she pushed the _pola_ with a painting of her consort's fishhook, aside and entered her darken house with her mother and she found Maui lying on his mat, scowling as he stared at the ceiling.

"Maui?" She called out; he let out a surprised gasp and immediately sat up— _a little too quickly_.

He let out a soft wince before he answered, "Moana?"

She stared at him with concern written all over her face, "Are… you okay?"

He replied with an embarrassed chuckle, "Yeah… I'm fine." Before he turned and saw his mother-in-law there, "Hey Sina."

Sina greeted him with a nod and a smile before she turned to her daughter and said, "I better go see how your dad's doing."

Moana nodded in agreement.

Sina turned to her son-in-law and said to him, "And I hope you feel better soon Maui." Before she turned around and left their house, letting the _pola_ fall into place to block out most of the blinding sun from entering their home.

Moana went to his side and sat down with her legs folded under her. Maui placed his hand on her shoulder, and the two pressed their foreheads and noses together, "Welcome back, Curly," Maui whispered. The two pulled away, but Maui couldn't necessarily bring himself to pull his hand away just yet.

Moana slowly put her hand on top of his and asked, "What happened?"

Maui's mood soured and his expression changed from content to annoyed in an instant. He pulled his hand off her shoulder and turned to his tattoos and pointed to the tattoo on the left side of his chest, right next to his tattoo of her. " _Ask him._ "

Moana turned to where Mini-Maui was usually seen holding up the sky only to find him missing, "Where's—"

Maui suddenly cut in and said, "Get your leafy skirt butt out here and tell her what you did!" Mini-Maui's fingers were seen on the edge of the canoe tattoo as he slowly peeked his head out and waved at Moana before he was ready to lower back down behind the tattoo canoe to hide. "No, you don't!" Maui pressed his finger against his little head and forced him back up to the canoe. "You're not leaving till you tell her what _you_ did."

Wide-eyed, Mini-Maui immediately pointed an accusing finger back at him.  
"Oh _no, no, no,_ don't pin the blame on me!" And the argument ensued with a lot of finger pointing on Mini-Maui's part, and a lot of shouting from Maui.  
Moana's presence seemed forgotten as man and tattoo continued on with their verbal and silent fight. A lot of curses leaves Maui's mouth, all of which Mini-Maui blocked out by purposely by putting his fingers in unseen his ears.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, _A demigod_ who's lived for _thousands of years_ and his animated tattoo, _acting like babies._

Moana tried to get a word in, but Maui's shouts blocked out whatever attempt she made to pacify the situation. So, she calmly walked up to him, unnoticed, and quickly grabbed him by the earlobe and gave it a powerful tug before she slapped her hand on top of Mini-Maui. Maui immediately flinched as a response, curling his fingers in pain and cried out as she tugged harder, "H–Hey— _ow!_ _**Ow!**_ "

" _Stop it_. You two are acting like _children_." With that said she let go of her consort's ear and pulled her hand and away from his chest, Maui and Mini-Maui stopped to turn and look at her, she narrowed her eyes at them both. Mini-Maui started to twirl his foot guiltily while Maui avoided her stern gaze; apparently, something about their stone floor caught his interest.

Moana took a deep breath to calm herself down as she turned to them both, clasping her hands together as she spoke, "Now, one at a time. Mini-Maui, you first."

Mini-Maui pointed to Maui, then pointed to himself, and using his hook turned himself into a chicken before pointing a feathered finger back Maui. Moana nodded with her hands on her hips, "So… he called you a chicken." Mini-Maui nodded, changing back into his human form, and seemed to stop there. Moana crossed her arms and said, " _Keep going._ " And from the tone of her voice, they both knew there was no getting out of this one. Mini-Maui reluctantly continued by changing himself to a giant hawk.

Moana watched the next scenes that played out. Her stern eyes slowly going wide with shock at the same time her mouth slowly hung open after he was done.  
"You hit him _there_ … all because he called you a _chicken_?" She spoke out in pure bewilderment. She knew there was more to it than that. "What else happened?" She asked. Mini-Maui turned his back to her and crossed his arms before he shook his head and pointed to the demigod himself, clearly done telling his side of the story.

Maui scoffed at his tactics.

Moana raised an eyebrow as turned to him with a stern look in her eyes. " _So_?" She began, "What else did you do to him that made him hurt you like that?"

He replied once again scoffing at the thought of his obvious guilt,  
"Nothing." He looked up at her and saw that she wasn't buying it. He sighed and said, "Fine. _Fish_ —" He flicked Mini-Maui off his shoulder before he could say anything contradictory, "We got into an argument about fish."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You two got into an argument about _fish_."

Maui nodded as he lied despite knowing how stupid the story sounded, "Yeah, fish."

"I don't believe you." She retorted. Maui shrugged without a care in the world before he lay back down and shifted to lie on his side, so his back faced her. Moana took a hesitating step forward and knelt down beside him, tucking her legs beneath her knees. "Are you sure that's all that happened?"

Maui kept his back to her, so she wouldn't see the remorseful look on his face as he replied, "Yeah it is."

She sighed, "Maui—"

He interrupted her and said, "Don't you have a feast to get to?"

She shook her head and told him. "Everybody's still preparing for it, so I still have _some_ time."

Maui could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head. But she wasn't getting any more out of him, and he'd made sure that his body language made it clear to her. Moana sighed, this time of defeat as she asked, "Want me to get you anything?"

Maui thought for a minute before he replied, "I'll have whatever you're having."

Moana, happy that he had his back turned, slowly placed her hand on her flat stomach. If there were a right time to subtly tell him the news, it would be now. " _Okay…_ " She said in a sing-a-long voice as she stood up and headed toward the door, "…If your belly's hungry for fish broth, _poi_ , and coconut milk. It's fish broth, _poi_ and coconut milk you'll get."

Mini-Maui, who'd just climbed back up to Maui's shoulder, heard what she just said, let out a silent gasp as before he flashed a big toothy grin on his face as he started jumping up and down happily.

Maui saw what his little tattoo friend was doing, and just let out an amused chortle to hide his confusion as he finally turned to lie on his back. He turned to her with one eyebrow raised and pure mirth on his face, thinking this was a joke, he replied in know it all tone. " _Fish broth, Poi, and coconut milk?_ Okay, that is _not_ food for a _demigod_ like me. Those are things that pregnant women—"

He stopped midway through his sentence as his eyes widen; the realization hit him like three whole breadfruits fell on his thick dark curly silky haired head. He quickly sat up in shock and immediately turned to her with pure disbelief all over his face.

Moana slowly turned back to face him, beaming as she glanced at him and saw the dumbfounded, breathless look on his face.

He jumped to his feet, and the foundation shook slightly from his strong built as he took one good look at her. Aside from the _malu_ on her hands and the ones barely peeking out from under her skirt, and her left shoulder tattoo, consisting mostly of sea turtles, sea turtle shells and ocean waves; her appearance had changed _vastly_.

Her half-knot was gone leaving her long curly-wavy hair completely loose— _just how he liked it_ —and so was her whale teeth necklace with her grandma's _pāua_ pendant in the middle. It was replaced with an open-end red _lei._ Her armband was gone. Her belt was gone but her _fusi_ was still fastened around her _tapa_ cloth skirt, though it wasn't fastened as tightly as usual, which meant she was going change out of them, soon.

Moana gasped as he grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up five feet high before he let out his signature cry, " _ **CHEEEHOOO!"**_

Her hands clasped both ends of the _lei_ as he spun her around in the air before he put her down. Whatever pain he'd been feeling seemed to have miraculously washed away as he ran over and grabbed his hook from the floor and ran back to Moana, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ready to go?" He asked her eagerly.

She raised an eyebrow and said with a know it all tone, "You sure? I thought you're in too much pain—"

He blew her off with a wave of his hand and said, "Oh _that_. _ **Pffftt**_ … I'll get over it. Besides, what kinda demigod would I be if I let a pregnant lady walk alone?"

Moana nudged him with her hip and poked him in the chest before she retorted, "That's pregnant _Chiefess_ to you. Thank you very much." She took the first step forward toward the door and reminded him, "And… I was the one who restored Te Fiti." She paused and added, "Last I checked being pregnant and walking alone is nothing compared to confronting…" She paused and spoke while air quoting the words, "…a 'lava monster'." She saw the small smirk he had on his lips, and the familiar warm glow in his eyes as he stared at her. "What?" She asked.

" _You._ " He replied, his smile widening, "You never cease to _amaze_ me." Moana rolled her eyes at his charming response. He continued, "You've done things no other mortal has ever dreamed of. You sailed across the sea, found me, _beat Te Kā_ and next you're gonna tell me that you're still not scared some evil spirit will take our kid's soul from behind you?"

 _So that was it._

He just wanted to feel useful again… or he was still wary of her people's superstitions. Moana immediately her head shook her head before she paused and thought about it for a moment before finally admitting while pinching her fingers together, "Maybe _a little_... but that's never stopped me before."

Maui shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." Before he pulled his arm off her shoulder and started walking out of their house. He called out, "Enjoy the walk!" Moana immediately followed after and soon climbed down the steps in front of him. She glanced over her shoulder, and he saw the little devious smile on her face. She didn't need anyone to protect her from danger; she's more than capable of protecting herself, but their soon to be two children would always come first, especially where her pride was concerned. That was an unspoken agreement between them both—although Moana would do a better job at upholding that agreement then he would.

She felt his arm around her shoulder again, and turned to look up only to see that stupid grin on his face as they climbed down the steps together and walked toward the back of their house and up the slope toward the middle of the village, where the smell of fish, roasted pig, coconut milk and chicken were the strongest.

Maui suddenly stopped midway up the village path, forcing her to stop too. He cupped her chin between his fingers and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks for cheering me up, _Chief Moana._ "

She smiled and replied resting her head on his shoulder for a minute, " _You're welcome._ "

He put his arm around her again before they continued on toward the meeting area.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

The minute they were within the crowd, Maui went back to his loud, boisterous self as he sat to her right for a minute, before he left to do what he did best, entertaining the village children during the feast. Their daughter Hinatea was among the crowd of children that gathered around and climbed all over him, of course there was a lot of acting on Maui's part, especially when he just happened to 'fall' over on his back as the older children all pushed him down, while the younger children—including his daughter—fascinated by all of his elaborate moving tattoos, clambered to his chest, feet and arms.

The most of the adults were delighted at the sight, and the sounds of their muffled laughter only warmed his heart. He decided to go further, but what stunt could he perform? While he thought of his next best possible performance, one of the younger girls who'd taken interested his long curly hair took upon herself to test her reflexes on it.

Maui felt a sharp tug to his hair follicles and looked up as the little girl, Anuhea started sucking on the ends of his hair. He immediately lifted the little girl up in his hand, slowly stood up, and caused the rest of children to roll off him or back away.

He pulled his hair out of the little girl's mouth. Then an idea came to his mind, "Who wants stories?!"

Once again, the children surrounded him, all of them eagerly begging to hear his tales.  
He chuckled he said waving his hands up and down gesturing the children to settle down. "Okay, okay, you gotta earn it first, kids." He then turned, and raising his fishhook, waved it to the _fale tele_ , before placed his fishhook, upside down on the ground right next to him to use as a start line. "First one to move me from this spot to the _fale tele_ will get a story of his or her choice!"

With the challenge laid out, all the children immediately went about to start their task, even little Hina joined in the fun and started pushing her father by the back of his right leg. Maui stood there, still as a statue, watching in amusement all the children made an effort to get him to move.

When that didn't work, Hina toddled over to join the younger boys and grabbed her father's pinkie before she started pulling as well.

The children kept pushing and pulling, and just for the fun of it, Maui slowly started to shift his right leg forward, encouraging the children to continue on with their endeavor. Maui then shouted to raise their spirits, "C'mon kids, put some _muscle_ into it!"

The older boys continued pushing him on the back. Hina, having grown tired of pulling on her father's pinkie went back to where the older boys were, her tiny hands pressed against the bottom of his _lavalava_ , and pushed.

He looked down and saw his daughter's strained face, grunting as she tried with all her might to push his leg forward. Maui turned and saw the oldest one of the group, eight-year-old Hiapo, putting all his strength to pushing the burly demigod's back. Slowly, Maui moved his other leg forward and then his other leg. This encouraged the children to push and pull even harder. Maui, pleased with all their efforts and teamwork, finally started walking, which only motivated the children to keep going.

"Look behind you kids, see how far you've crossed," Maui told them, waving his arm over the clear grassy land behind him. All the children stopped for a moment and turned to look _behind_ him. His fishhook was at least ten feet away from them now.

Feelings of accomplishment washed over all the children, but they only made it about halfway there. Hiapo pressed his hands on Maui's back and pushed, and the rest who stood behind him joined in. The younger children—with the exception of Hina—all started pulling on his arms again.

Within ten minutes, the children had managed to 'move' him from the _malae_ to the bottom steps of the _fale tele_. Soon, half of the children that had been pushing him from the back quickly moved to the front and joined in the rest that were tugging him by the arm. Hina, who was so dead set on pushing his leg forward, hadn't realized she'd been left to continue on with her struggle alone. That was until Hiapo managed to 'pull' him to take the first step.

A half dimpled smile slowly crept to Maui's lips as he climbed up the steps and announced looking directly at Hiapo, "And we have a winner!"

Hiapo was suddenly paralyzed by timidity as the crowd of children stood behind him. "Hiapo, come on up!" Maui told him.

The eight-year-old breathed in and proceeded to take soft slow steps as he approached. Hina started stomping her feet in anticipation as she watched Hiapo finally reach the top and looked up at her father.

The grand moment was interrupted when out of nowhere the stupid hen's clucking was heard nearing the _fale tele_. The children looked behind them and saw her marching over, stopping only to lay an egg. This big-eyed, pudgy, white-feathered bantam hen, that Hina named 'Moa', was the very same hen that used Maui's head as a nest. She was also the one of the _surprisingly_ three offspring Heihei had miraculously managed to sire a year ago just before his death, and unlike her two brothers, Moa was just as slow and dim-witted as her father had been.

But there was one thing they could all agree on, despite her brain— _or lack of_ —she knew how to do her job.

A second later Moa let out a loud caw and laid another egg on the spot. Maui stared at the chicken with a straight face as Hina waddled over to Moa and picked her up. Carrying the chicken in her arm, she toddled over back to where she stood in the crowd, grinning happily as she looked up and said, "Keep talking Papa."

A loving smile slowly made its way to his lips as he looked down at his young daughter for a second before he turned back to the boy. "Hiapo, you were the first one who officially moved Maui from the _malae_ all the way to the _fale tele_. "So… what story do ya wanna hear?"

Hiapo looked down for about a minute and said, "How Moana and you defeated Te Kā."

Maui grinned, " _ **Ooooh**_ …nice choice. Alright kids come on in!" He moved to one side as the children climbed the stone steps, and counted in his head just to make sure they were all in. He heard a soft grunt coming from the stairs. He peeked over the edge slightly and saw Hina struggling to get up while still carrying Moa in her arms. He leaned over and picked her up.

"Huh?" She went, no longer feeling the cold stone steps beneath her tiny bare feet.

"I got you." Her father murmured as he carried her along with him to the back of the building.

Maui set his Hina down beside Hiapo and took several steps back. He turned and saw she was still holding the chicken in her arms. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a half stern look, "Put her down." Hina pouted before she let out a soft whimper. Maui told her again with a firmer tone, " _Put her down._ "

Hina reluctantly placed Moa on the floor and let her wander around the building, "Okay—" Maui began just before Moa cawed once more and laid her ninth or tenth egg of the day. " _Okay…_ " He continued as he sat down, cross-legged in front of the children. He looked around and saw the pile of _siapo_ cloth all stacked on the west end of the _fale tele_.

Maui turned to his young daughter and pointed to the stack, "Hina, could ya give me a hand and grab those?"

The little girl looked over and pointed to the pile, "That one?" She asked.

Maui smiled, "That's the one!" Hina stood up and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to where her father had pointed and picked up the pile before she toddled over, bringing them over to him.

Maui took the pile from her little hands and said to her with a smile, "Thank you, Hina." before he gently pushed her in the direction of the other children. "We don't need _these_ , do we kids?" He tossed the piles of _siapo_ over his shoulder scattering all of them behind him, bringing smiles to the children's faces as Hina trotted over and plopped herself down next to Hiapo. A toothy grin started to make its way to her lips, clapping her hands in anticipation for what was coming next. He stood up and urged the rest of the children to stand up as well. The Demigod told him as the boy about halfway off from the floor.

"Not you Hiapo. You're the audience for today!" Maui wanted to start the story the only way he knew how, with a lot of exuberance, pantomime and _fun_ , and of course with his little ensemble each playing a role in the tale.

He took a few steps back and pulled the _tapa_ mat up, before sticking his hand into the mat, and pulled out several painted masks made from the unrefined bark of the mulberry tree.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Moana could only watch and shake her head to what she could see from the _malae_. Sina walking over to her daughter only had this to say,  
"It's good to see he's recovering nicely." She sat down next to her daughter and handed her a wooden coconut husk bowl of _poi_ , which Moana graciously took from her fingers. Sina watched attentively as her daughter started scooping the light purple bits of smooth pounded taro with her hand for a few minutes, till she noticed her mother's warm gaze.

"What is it?" She asked with a bewildered tone in her voice.

Sina took a deep breath and brushed away and tucked some of her graying hair behind her ear before she moved her hand to her cheek for a minute as she said, "I'll tell you later."

Moana could only smile at her mother's response, as she already had some inkling on what she'd wanted to say. _Where did all the years go?_ She knew that feeling—she felt it every day just by looking at her own little girl.

She turned and at the _fale tele_ after hearing the sounds of her daughter's roaring, and smiled to see Hina taking part in whatever activity her father had set up, and actually sticking with it. Then again, they couldn't be even more alike, not just in appearance but also in spirit.

Sometimes she still could hear Maui's voice in her head and the declaration he'd made on the day Hina had been born.

 _"Watch. She's gonna grow up to be something amazing someday! I just know it."_

He didn't really clarify what 'amazing' exactly meant for him. But she had a clue about what his dreams for Hina were. They were _vast_ , _extraordinary, over the top_ and of course, as he would put it, _'Awesome.'_ And that was so... well… _Maui._

Suddenly the _fale tele_ roared with laughter as Moa made herself comfortable on the top of Maui's head and crowed laying an egg before she flapped her flightless wings and jumped off. The egg rolled off and shattered on the floor, spilling yolk and albumen all over the _tapa_ mat. Maui and the children stared at the shattered egg before they all looked up at him. The Demigod simply shrugged his shoulders and said, " _I_ …am not cleaning that."

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

At last, the day was done, and those who'd returned from their voyage to Tetahi, Moana's first island discovery, were finally allowed to retreat to their homes and rest.

Moana—now adorned with a new type of red one-piece _puletasi_ that she could slip on and off, rather than wrap around her body—lay down on her bed, made from multiple layers of sleeping mats stacked together to about three feet high, and rested her head against her bamboo pillow.

The effects of her pregnancy combined with the long trip had caught up with her as she quickly fell asleep just as Maui entered carrying Hina in the palm of his hand to surprise her, having just gotten permission from Tui and Sina to take their daughter back.

Hina put her finger up to her lips and made a shushing sound, "Mama's sleeping." She whispered.

Maui lifted his hand up, so she was standing at eye-level with him, "Yeah..." He said to her before he got down and lowered his hand down to the floor and continued, "Mommy's really tired from her trip."

Hina toddled over to where her mother slept on the far right of the room and slowly peeked from the edge of her bed. Maui sat down on his _fala moenga_ and watched what she was about to do. Hina leaned forward slightly, but then drew herself back before she turned to her father, "If I give kisses will Mama wake up?"

Maui shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at her with a soft smile on his face and said, "Probably."

Hina let out a surprised gasp when she felt her mother's arms grab her, and pull her up to the bed.

"Too late, I'm up," Moana spoke in a soft tired, but happy voice as she pulled their squealing three-year-old daughter closer to her, just before she planted another kiss on the top of her head.

Hina turned to lie on her side, so she could see her mother's smiling face.  
"You sleepy?" Hina asked perching herself up by her arms, seeing her mother's tired eyes. Moana smiled as she slowly nodded. Her daughter then lay back down, staring at her mother's face and said, "I'll stay with you, Mama."

Maui let out a muffled chuckle as he sat down, letting his giant fishhook rest on his lap while he watched as Moana started brushing her fingers through their daughter's hair and listened to her giggles as her restless little girl continued gazing upon her. Eventually, the young mother could barely keep her eyes open while she continued stroking her daughter's hair for an hour before her fingers eventually stopped moving altogether. By then Hina had already used up whatever leftover energy she had and fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

Maui half-leaned against his arm while he sat, looking at them both as they slept. Mini-Maui waved at him and held up a tattoo version of a blanket before he ran to the next frame and draped it over some tattooed rocks that bore an uncanny resemblance to Moana and Hina.

The Demigod rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head as he responded, "Yeah, yeah, alright." It wasn't like he wasn't going to tuck them in anyway.  
He carefully got up and took soft, slow steps toward the occupied layers of _fala_ mats in front of him. The question came to his mind again as he was left wondering, _how'd he get so lucky?_

Maui knelt down on one knee and carefully draped the blanket over them. He then turned toward the burning candlenut inside the coconut husk bowl and blew it out.

The whole room went dark from the lack of fire and the lowered _pola_ sheets surrounding the whole house.

A glint caught his eye, coming from outside. Maui turned toward the doorway and watched as the sheet flapped from the wind. He stood up and walked to his _fala moenga_ , picked up his fishhook and proceeded to walk toward the door.

He took one last glance at Moana and their daughter, just to make sure they both stayed asleep before he pushed the _pola_ to one side and stepped outside.

Walking down till he'd reached the last step, Maui lifted his fishhook above his head, shifted into a beetle, kept himself hidden on the bottom end of the steps, and waited.

The clouds covered the moon, turning the whole island of Motunui dark for ten to fifteen minutes till the moon's beam shot down from the space between the clouds.  
The glimmer came from Tui and Sina's home. Maui shapeshifted into a lizard and raced over. With a flash of blue, he changed back to his human form, holding his giant fishhook in one hand and picked up the tiny clear stone with the other. Maui clenched his fist and proceeded to walk down to the beach.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

He stared at it and turned it over, and saw the eye-shaped _ta moko_ carved into the surface. Suddenly all the stories the Gods and Goddess told him came flooding back, as their voices echoed, describing this very same stone.

This was the eye of Marama.

With his eyes narrowed, Maui turned his head up toward the moon. He raised his fishhook up high and shouted due to fear and fatherly rage, "Stay away from her!" He glanced at the stone in his hand for a full minute and flung it over the air with all his might. The stone flew out of his hand and carried on before it finally disappeared two thousand feet away into the sea.

Heaving, Maui slowly straightened up and continued staring at the full moon. Feeling confident that he'd gotten his message across. He cracked his neck and turned around, ready to head home when he felt a huge spit of water hitting the back of his head.

Maui immediately whirled around and saw that The Ocean had managed to stretch itself up high enough to peek over him before it dropped the stone at his feet. He picked it up and stared at it in disbelief and anger. He then turned to The Ocean and told it, "Not happening!" Before he threw it back into the sea. The Ocean lowered itself down and came up a second later before dropping the stone beneath his feet. He glanced down at the stone for a minute before he looked up at The Ocean, and kicked it away from him.

"She's _my daughter_ , and she's _still_ a kid, _okay?_ She's not old enough to be dealing with this mess!" He took a step back before taking a deep breath.  
The Ocean stood there towering over him for a moment before it leaned forward and slowly pushed the stone closer to him.

Maui took this motion as a sign that The Ocean didn't care about Hina's age and well-being. But that couldn't be further from the truth. Understandably enough due to a lack of a voice box, The Ocean couldn't just speak and _tell him_ to _keep the stone_ till Hinatea came of age.

He held his giant fishhook in front of him and gripped it with both hands as he went into a fighting stance. The Ocean hesitated and in a way, so did he. Not because of fear, but because of Moana, and how much they both meant to her.

At the same time, he knew he stood no chance against The Ocean's power, but Hina was his flesh and blood. She was his family. She was _his daughter_ and she was the second person who gave him the _unconditional love_ he'd always _longed_ for. Most of all he wanted to give her that same unconditional love his parents _denied_ him—so she wouldn't have to suffer alone through the harsh future she was sure to face. And if The Ocean wasn't going to protect her...then _he_ would.

* * *

Notes:

 **List of terminologies:**

Whakahoki: A Maori verb that could mean to return or to respond.  
Umu: A Samoan stone oven which sits on top of the ground.  
Mano: Hawaiian word for shark.  
Fusi: A tapa sash.  
Maota Tofa: The House of a High Chief.  
Ta Moko: Traditional carved Maori tattoos.  
Siapo: A traditional and valuable Samoan cloth made from tapa.  
Pola: Sheets that surround the entire fale to be used as blinds or covers to block out the sun, and provide protection from wind and rain.  
Faletua: The wife or consort to an ali'i.  
Puletasi: A Polynesian two-piece dress, consisting of a top and skirt that is usually worn to special occasions, cultural events or ceremonies.  
Ali'i nui: The Hawaiian word for a high-ranking chief, whose status is equivalent to a King. (Or in this case, a Queen)  
Va'a tele: A large traditional Samoan multihull, double canoe vessel.  
U'a: Unfinished/unpainted tapa cloth.  
Poutu: A Samoan standing post that measures about sixteen to twenty-five feet high, and is situated in the center of a fale to act as central pillars.  
Sennit: A type of cordage that is made by plaiting fiber or grass together. It can be used in crafts, hat making, as ornaments, architecture, boat building and rope.  
Poi: A traditional light purple Hawaiian dish made from mashed or pounded Taro fruit that has a dough-like or watery consistency depending on how it's made, and how much water is used.  
Ika mata: A traditional Cooks Island dish, consisting of raw fish salad and coconut milk.  
Kālua pig: A traditional pork dish that is usually made with an underground earth oven.  
Palusami: A Samoan dish made from Taro leaves and coconut milk. (Modern recipes tend to add corned beef into the dish)  
Lei: A Polynesian garland made of flowers.  
Pikau: A Maori carrier basket that mothers use to carry their babies or young children on their back.  
Tunoa: A Samoan Cookhouse.  
Fenua: The Tahitian word for Land or Earth.  
Pāua: The Maori word for Abalone shell.  
Malu: A Traditional Samoan tattoo for women that covers a woman's leg from the thigh to just below the knee.  
Paepae: A usually large stone platform rising appreciably above ground level and used as the foundation for many Polynesian houses or other buildings.  
Wahine: The Polynesian word for woman. (e.g Ali'i nui wahine translates to "Female High Chief" or commonly known as Chiefess)


	3. Chapter Two: Wherereitanga (Part One)

Once again shout out to BadOctopus and CartoonJessie for inspiring this fic! And shout out for my wonderful bf TaintedWisdom2014 for beta reading this chapter! Love you, hun!

And yes this story is also posted on Ao3 for those who of you are interested!

Heads up, I've also started my first day on my new course so chapter three will be a while! In the meantime I'll keep you updated on Tumblr (my username there and Ao3 is the same as the one here!)

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Wherereitanga (Part One)**

* * *

The Ocean still hesitated but Maui, despite knowing that he would lose was _ready to go._ Mini-Maui was frantically waving his arms around, trying desperately to stop him but Maui's fishhook had already come alight.

Mini-Maui put his hands over his eyes, too afraid to watch. Maui waited for the attack, but no attack came. The Ocean was fixated on something _behind_ him. Mini-Maui peeked through his fingers and saw that nothing was happening. He ran over and disappeared over his host's shoulder, only to reappear on his back. He smacked his arm against Maui's skin to get his attention.

"Maui?" Moana's voice called out from behind him. Maui spun around and saw her with confusion written all over her face as she stood there with Hina's _pikau_ strapped to her back.

The Ocean sunk down again and became one with the waves, stretching its watery form to reach for the stone by Maui's feet and took it back for safe keeping.

" _Moana!_ " He began, letting out a nervous chuckle as he hid his fishhook behind his back before he asked trying to be suave, " _Hey…_ what are you doing up?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest and looked him straight in the eye as she begged the question.

"Well, what are _you_ doing up?"

" _Me?_ I was… uh…" Maui looked down at Mini-Maui, his eyes silently urging him to help him out. Mini-Maui shrugged his shoulders with his hands raised and shook his head.

Maui let out a soft irritated groan and turned to look at Moana, who at this point had her hands on her hips as she waited for an explanation.

It took him about a minute, but he finally had an answer in his mind. "I... _I_ just needed to _thank_ The Ocean for helping me fish today."

Moana's stare remained filled with obvious skepticism as she continued looking at him before pointing out,

"And why do you need your fishhook to do that?" Mini-Maui turned to him with a look that was practically screaming at him to _open up_.

Defeated, Maui finally sighed and put his fishhook down for a moment. "I… just got a lot on my mind."

Concerned, she took a step toward him and asked, "Like what?"

He turned and looked at her over his shoulder, realizing that he should've never listened to Mini-Maui, to begin with, he replied,

"Like an old friend of mine called, _Nunya._ "

She let out an exasperated sigh as she could feel herself firing up with frustration. Moana took a deep breath so she would remain calm, patient, and dignified as everyone expected her to be. "Maui—"

He shot down whatever question she was about to ask by cutting her off with the excuse.

" _Look,_ it's been a _really long day_ so, how about we just turn in for the night? I could _really_ use some _sleep_ right now."

She let out another soft sigh, knowing that she was _too tired_ to argue— _and_ she didn't want to risk waking their daughter up. But she couldn't really rest knowing that he was troubled—and it wasn't because she saw him as one of her villagers or her consort or the father to their child.

He was _Maui_ , Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero to all, father to their child, her _faletua_ and one of her _best friends._

"Maui, I know it's late. But hear me out… _please._ "

The slight pleading tone in her voice painfully tugged at his heartstrings, but he kept his back to her and took this time to turn to Mini-Maui who was encouraging him to turn around and _talk to her_.

He relented and finally turned to face her. Smiling, Moana walked over toward him and pressed her hand against his cheek.

"I'm not gonna make you talk. But I want you to know I'll be here when _you're_ ready to." She pulled her hand away from his cheek and turned around ready to head back home when she suddenly felt Maui's hand clasping hers.

Holding his fishhook, he slung it over his right shoulder and he slowly pulled her back closer to him. She looked up and saw a genuine smile on his face as he put his left arm around her waist and said.

"What kind of demigod would I be if I let a pregnant _chief_ walk home alone at night?"

She nudged him playfully with her hip and chuckled before she lifted her hand up to rest on his shoulder as she led them home.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Putting his fishhook down next to his _fala moenga_ , Maui walked over to the right side of the _fale_ and helped Moana untie the carrier basket's straps and caught Hinatea in the palm of his hand.

The little girl let out a tired groan after the impact. Mini-Maui quickly made his way down Maui's arm to check on the girl and made sure she stayed asleep before he looked up at Maui and Moana and gave them both a thumbs up.

Moana smiled and leaned down to give him a grateful kiss on the top of his head. "Thank you, Mini-Maui." Her consort's little tattoo counterpart waved his hand at her bashfully before he tried unsuccessfully to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Maui poked him before anything could happen and said. " _Hey!_ If you wanna kiss somebody then go get your own wife!" Mini-Maui glared at him and then waved his arms exasperatedly toward the tattoo of Moana and pointed out that _she wasn't alive_ like he was _._ Maui simply raised his right eyebrow as if to say _that wasn't his problem_.

" _Enough._ " Moana cut in before another 'argument' could ensue. Putting her hands on Maui's shoulders as she looked at them both. "I love you both—" Maui immediately turned to her with a slight scowl on his face. She flicked him on the nose and continued on carrying a dignified tone in her voice. "And I expect the two of you to get along." She then eyed Maui and added, " _Especially you._ "

He snorted in response and she gave him a warning look before she carefully lifted their daughter out of his hand.

The little girl immediately snuggled against her mother and used her long soft hair as a pillow. Moana patted her back gently as she started humming a local lullaby as she walked to the middle of the _fale,_ where a small _fala moenga_ laid beside her consort's.

She gently laid their daughter down on the mat and pulled her blanket up from the end of the _fala moenga_ before she tucked it beneath her daughter's chin.

Moana felt Maui's large hands on her shoulders as he leaned over to watch their little girl as she slept. She heard the soft amused chuckle escape his lips as he continued staring at her. Watching every breath she took, every cute little twitch her upper lip and finger made whenever she started to dream whatever it was that three-year-olds dream about?

"I wonder what you were like at her age?" Moana thought aloud.

Maui shrugged and said, "Who knows?"

She stared at him in confusion for a moment and asked, "You don't remember?"

"Nope." He replied with his usual upbeat tone in his voice masking the fact that he could barely recall his own childhood or the time he'd spent with the Gods. He let out an involuntary pessimistic chuckle as he looked down at the floor. Then again it was over maybe _two_ or _three_ millenniums ago

Moana turned to him and saw the soft disappointed look in his eyes. She reached over to place her hand on his lower arm, and she stated, "You _can't_ remember."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and replied. " _No, no_. It's nothing like that. It was just… a _real_ long time ago."

He looked down as he felt her hand move from his arm only to clasp his own as she said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He told her with a shrug and a forced smile. "Besides, I'm pretty sure the Gods are happy that I'm finally out of their hair." He then turned to her. "'course that means you'll be stuck with _me_ till the end of your days!" Moana nudged him with her shoulder and retorted while forcing down an undeniable yawn,

"If I can handle a _shiny_ _fifty-foot tall_ singing coconut crab I can handle _you._ "

A confident grin came to his lips as he declared, "Oh yeah? I bet you can't handle this!"

Confused by what he meant? She turned to him and went, "Huh— _oh!_ " Before she unexpectedly found herself flung onto his shoulder as he carried her all the way to the other side of the house where her bed laid. "Maui!" She started spoke with a scolding tone in her voice before she cried, "Put me down!" He continued holding her in place as he cleared any dust that laid on her bed and scooped her up from his shoulder and plopped her right on the bed.

Moana sat there with her feet touching the floor as she was left completely puzzled as her mind rolled the question. _'What…just happened?'_

"G'night Princess!" Maui shouted waving goodbye as he tried slipping away to the middle of the _fale_. Moana grabbed hold of the back of his rope lace before he could get away and gave it strong _yank_ causing the front of his necklace of teeth to _suffocatingly_ press against his throat. Forcing him back towards her.

 _Choking,_ Maui turned his head and neck at a thirty-degree angle so he would have a little room to _breathe._ He received a very quick but _painful_ surprise when Moana _tugged_ on his ear and reminded him as she let go of his necklace. "For the _last time._ I am _not_ a _princess_. I'm _The High Chief_."

In his defense, he replied, " _It was a joke!_ Y'know how I— ** _ow…ow. Ow!_** " Moana raised an eyebrow and gave him a knowing look. The Demigod relented, raising his hands up in surrender as he _once again_ chucked her _impudent_ behavior as a normal part of pregnancy. "Okay, _okay!_ _I'm sorry._ " He felt her fingers _finally_ let go of his ear. And at last, he could breathe a sigh of relief.

Slowly she pressed her hands against his cheeks as she pulled herself off the bed and walked over toward him. Standing on the tip of her toes she gave him a quick kiss and gently said, brushing her thumbs against his cheeks. "Good night Maui."

He replied with a sweet smile on his face. "Good night Moana."

She smiled back at him and pulled away. She turned and walked the two steps toward her bed before she lay down and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Maui stood there staring her and watched her, gazing at her and all her perfections while she slept. Carefully he walked over toward her and brushed away the thick strands of hair that her mouth almost swallowed behind her ear before he turned around and softly walked toward his _fala moenga_.

He laid his head on the hard bamboo pillow and stared up at the dark ceiling before he closed his eyes and went to 'sleep.'

An hour passed and nothing happened. Another hour passed and still nothing. Finally, the third hour came when a gut feeling told him a certain _someone_ was coming at that very second. He grabbed his fishhook and slowly made his way toward the entrance. Pushing the _pola_ over his head he stepped onto the _paepae_ and sat down with narrowed eyes and his fishhook on his lap as he waited.

Sure enough, a beam appeared a minute later and Marama's spirit stood before him. He jumped to his feet and stood on the top of the stone steps.

His face-harden, hiding the small twinge of fear he felt in his heart. Gripping his fishhook tightly he looked at the moon spirit straight in the eye, his heaving breaths echoed through as he finally spoke in a strong voice. "She's _a little girl_ who doesn't need to get involve with _whatever_ mess the Gods are _creating_."

There was no reaction from Marama, no shock, fear, incredulity, shame, _remorse, nothing._ He was just as cold and emotionless as the Gods' stories portrayed him to be. Maui took a deep breath, mainly to push down whatever fear and fury that was bubbling up inside him. "Let's skip the small talk and get straight to the point. **_Why_** …are you here?"

He watched as Marama took off his tiki mask and let it fall to the ground. The light illuminating his face grew brighter, which made his face tattoos stand out even more—but it gave his newly formed scars the same effect.

His eyes widened, his closed flat mouth line slowly became agape as his genuine shocked expression betrayed his urge to remain stone-faced. He quickly looked up and saw the cracks on the moon had drastically _increased_.

Which proved one thing. Someone was actually _attacking_ the moon.

Marama bent down and retrieved his mask before he placed it back on his scarred face. The revelation left Maui _completely_ stunned for words—that was until his daughter Hinatea came to mind.

Taking a long deep breath, he stood up, grabbed his fishhook, and decided to talk to him man to man… or _Moon_ in this case.

" _Look,_ if you needed help. _You_ should've come to _me._ Okay? _Not her. Me._ I'm _the Demigod_ here." Mini-Maui sprang back to life and signaled him to head into the jungle so they could have a private discussion.

Maui turned to Marama with his finger raised up and said, "Excuse us for a sec." Before he hopped off the _paepae_ and headed toward the jungle located on the back of his and Moana's _fenua,_ so he and Mini-Maui began their 'secret talk.'

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

"What do you mean, _go?_ " Maui spoke in a harsh whisper. "Keep watch? _Keep watch for_ —Are you _kidding_ me right now!? He wants to take— _yes of course I know that's what he wants!_ " Mini-Maui's various sound effects carried on as the two argued.

"Uh... _no._ If he has _the guts_ to kidnap a full-grown goddess what's gonna stop him from taking _a little girl..._ " Mini-Maui stopped him and immediately started making his point. Confused, Maui simply looked down at him squinting his eyes in bewilderment, " _Wait._ What do you mean if he wanted to take her he would've— _scratch that._ You got a good point there. _Anyway,_ we're not going so— ** _ow!_** "

Mini-Maui glared at him tapping his foot with his arms crossed over his chest before he immediately pointed in the direction of the moon. Maui took a long deep irritated breath before he finally relented, "Okay, okay, _okay!_ _We'll go!_ Are ya happy now?"

With one last approving twinkle from Mini-Maui, The Demigod finally turned around and headed back toward his house.

Finally, he said as he faced Marama, "After much _discussion_ …" He paused as Mini-Maui struck up his victory pose. Maui rolled his eyes and continued, " _We've_ decided to help you on one condition..." Maui closed his eyes, sucked his lips and clenched his fist. He doesn't trust Marama one bit, _but Hina did_. And kids had a strange way of seeing _the good_ in people. Even people supposedly as _evil_ as Marama.

Maui took a deep breath and opened his eyes before he turned to Marama and pointed his finger at him and said with a serious tone, "...You protect _my little girl_ and _make her happy_ while I'm gone _. Deal?_ "

Marama stood for a moment pondering what Maui just told him before he finally nodded in agreement. Maui took a deep breath, as he _couldn't believe_ what he was about to do next. He brought his hand out to Marama and held in front of him, half expecting the spirit to not know what to do. But to his surprise _—and disappointment_ —Marama lifted his fingerless hand up toward his. With one quick shake, the deal was done, and with that Marama slowly drew back and leaped into the sky.

The Demigod let out another long sigh as his mind felt about just as heavy as his heart. He slowly turned in the direction of the door, where Moana and Hinatea lay asleep inside, and then he slowly turned to his right where Tui and Sina's _fale_ stood about a hundred feet away.

He then turned toward the land behind them, where all of Motunui's villagers slept in their houses surrounded by their loved ones' tonight.

The weight of responsibility felt heavy on his shoulders as the sense of impending doom pulsated through his body.

 _Sometimes being a Demigod isn't all that it's cut out to be._

"I'm doing it for them. I'm doing it for _them_." He told himself in a soft whisper before the words echoed on and on like a chant in his mind.

Maui walked down the step, feeling the need to clear his head with a nightly stroll.

He circled the whole village two or three times, climbed up the second highest mountain on the island, gathered coconuts and did pretty much whatever quiet activities he could to distract himself from the fact that he _needed_ to go.

Mini-Maui patted him on the shoulder reassuringly as Maui sat down on the second highest mountain for the third time that night. The despondent Demigod turned to his little tattoo friend and said with a small smile, "Thanks, little man I really appreciate it."

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

By the time Maui was ready to turn in the sun had already started to peek out of the horizon. He could hear Moana stirring from inside; followed by Hina's soft tired grumbles as her little body craved more sleep.

A second later he heard the sounds of her little feet softly pattering the stone floor; intrigued he walked up the steps to the _paepae_ , sat down and waited as his little girl appeared to be sleepwalking toward the steps.

He grabbed her gently and pulled her into his arms before she could fall down all eight flights of the stone steps and kept her close to him ignoring her feeble punches as her hands started flying about. She socked him lightly on the left arm as her sleepy mind registered him as a threat.

Maui settled her against his chest letting her little head lie where the tattoo of Moana and her canoe stood over his heart. He gently started to pat her back as she continued hammering her closed fists against him in her sleep.

A few minutes later she finally calmed down and her arms fell flat to her sides as she started mumbling something about Moa telling her to flap her little wings so she could fly before she went quiet and the sounds of her soft snores followed.

" _Kids._ " He muttered as he stared at her in amusement before he wiped away her drool off the left side of his chest before cradling her little body in his arm.

Feeling the change, Hina curled herself to one side and snuggled against her father's chest. Maui looked down at her with a loving smile on his face and let out a soft snort as her little mouth parted slightly letting more of her drool run down her lips and strike his skin.

Of course, he meant nothing of his mutterings—drools or not, Hina was his _greatest_ accomplishment and he wouldn't trade her for all the heroic deeds in the world.

Maui sat there holding Hina close to him watching the sunrise on a new day and actually _prayed_ that he could solve the problem so his little girl wouldn't.

He narrowed his eyes to block out the glare of the sun's rays as it glinted from the horizon. Then he felt a certain little somebody stirring his arm; Hina shifted and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She slowly sat up and yawned while stretching her arms.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Her father greeted, smiling brightly as he looked down at her.

Hina looked up at her father with her sleep filled eyes and replied as she smiled. "Morin' Papa…"

"Had a good sleep?" He asked. She nodded tiredly with her head lying on the left side of her father's chest. The sounds of her father's heartbeats echoed lightly in her ear before she let out a soft sigh and started to fall back asleep in her father's arms. Maui cradled her close to him as the sun moved up higher toward the sky.

Moana's footsteps soon followed as she headed toward the door and pushed the _pola_ sheet to one side. "Maui?" She said in a perplexed tone, "Have you been up all night?"

The worry in her voice cut through him like a knife. " _Pretty much._ " He replied with a shrug as she sat down next to him. He avoided her gaze because he felt too _ashamed_. But this was for her and their daughter's own good. Even if she— _as Hinatea's mother—deserved_ to know that the moon was being attacked and he— _it_ _possibly_ wanted to take their daughter. And now he, _Maui_ was being _forced_ to actually help one of the beings he loathed the most.

Moana smiled the minute she turned to glance at their sleeping daughter in his arm. She reached over and started stroking her finger against Hina's cheek. A small involuntary dimpled smile slowly formed on the little girl's face.

"You're gonna wake her up." He told her as she kept going.

"Well, it _is morning._ " She pointed out as she continued stroking their daughter's cheek.

He replied with a whiny tone in his voice, " _C'mon,_ let the poor kid sleep a little longer." She raised an eyebrow to that one and looked up at him with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

Maui carefully turned and held Hina in his right arm before he pointed at her sleeping child and he said grinning persuasively, "How can you say 'no' to this _adorable_ little face?"

Moana simply shook her head and added, "Well, I wouldn't have to keep saying 'no' if you stop saying _'yes'_ to whatever she wants."

Maui scoffed and blew off her _unbelievable_ accusation with a retort, "She is _not spoiled_ I promise you that." She rolled her eyes in disbelief and shook her head as an amused smile appeared on her lips.

He continued on. "I'm just giving her everything she deserves."

She stared at him and said, "Really? _Everything?_ "

He nodded and said smugly, "Yeah _everything._ She _is_ _my daughter_ you know."

Moana playfully gave him a hard backhand smack to his shoulder before she poked the center of his chest as she said, "Let me _remind_ _you_ that it takes _two_ to make a child. _And_ one of those two is the one who carries that _child_ inside them for _nine months_ and gives _birth_ to it too."

He replied in a know it all tone. "Oh yeah? Well, I didn't hear you screaming so it can't be _that bad_."

 _Oh! She had him now._

Moana explained. "Well if you _must_ know. Women in labor are usually _discouraged_ from screaming or crying out in pain, that's why you didn't hear me scream no matter how _tempting_ it was. A child's birth is supposed to be a _happy_ occasion, not one filled with pain." She looked down and saw that Mini-Maui pulled down the scoreboard and scratched two tallies on her column before he turned and lifted his hand toward her for a high-five. Moana gently slapped her hand against his tiny inky hand and smirked while crossing her arms over her chest.

Maui scowled playfully, seeing that she won this _round_ he finally gave in to his _defeat_ , "Alright, alright, _Chief._ She's _your_ daughter too."

Moana looked at him with a satisfied smile on her lips and replied, "That's more like it."

Speaking of births… there was one question that he wanted to ask. But Moana caught on and told him _firmly_. " _No, you can't._ Maui, when I go into labor, _do_ _not_ turn into a beetle and try to sneak inside. I'd rather not have my dad almost squeeze you to death like last time."

Maui scoffed and blew off her outrageous notion with a simple dismissive wave of his hand before he pointed to himself.

"Uh, _hello? Demigod_ here." He flexed his left arm and carefully pointed to his bulging muscle with a cocky smile on his face. "I'm immortal _and_ _indestructible._ Nothing on this island or _the rest of the world_ can kill _me_."

Moana told him with a serious tone in her voice as she got straight to the point, " _Maui_. Promise me you'll respect _my and my people's_ _traditions._ It's important for you as the _Faletua_ to set a good example for the children. _Especially Hina._ " Mini-Maui ran down his arm and came up to her and raised his hand for another high-five that Moana gladly gave in return. "See, Mini-Maui understands."

His little tattoo counterpart looked up at him with his arms crossed and gave the larger than life Demigod a quick nod.

Maui scowled and snorted apparently still slightly sore from the fact that _he_ wasn't allowed inside till after Hina was finally born all those three years ago _._ And the fact that _his_ tattoo friend was actually _encouraging_ him to miss out on witnessing his second child's birth over some _silly 'no men allowed'_ tradition?

 _That was so unfair._

He grumpily sighed. "Alright, alright. _I promise._ "

She smiled and rewarded him with a quick kiss on his cheek before she pulled and placed her hand back to her lap as she turned to gaze at the sea, completely unaware that he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

It was times like these that reminded him _why_ exactly **he** — _not she asked first_. He loved it how she could make him feel wonderfully warm inside while reminding him of his place and the influence he had as _her faletua._

Most of all, he loved her strength, her fierce personality, her patience, all her shortcomings, her devotion to her people, their _traditions_ and her family and the fact that she'd given him _everything_ he could never give her back in return _—not unless she became a demigoddess—_ but he knew she would choose to live and die her among her people over immortality any day.

Moana turned to check on Hina after seeing the little girl stir slightly and then looked up to see the soft, endearing glint in her consort's eyes. "What?" She asked smiling lightly.

" _You_ ," He replied with a sincere smile and sincere tone in his voice. "You surprise me." He leaned over slowly and made sure not to make any sudden moves that would disrupt Hina's sleeping.

Moana felt the ever-strong pull between them. She leaned over _toward him_ , so he wouldn't have to move and possibly wake their daughter up.

The undeniable tug on their heartstrings pulled even harder as they drew close. Moana reached over and placed her hand on his cheek. The two leaned closer and closer till their faces were two-inches away from each other.

Mini-Maui quickly covered his eyes and turned around to give his big buddy some privacy. The feelings of guilt erupted inside him like a volcano and he quickly jerked away from her. Moana's eyes slowly started to open as she stared at him with shock and then worry. "Maui?"

Mini-Maui turned back around and peeked through his fingers. He lowered his hands saw that _nothing_ had happened and was _shocked_ when Maui turned away from her and gazed at the ocean instead.

" _It's nothing_." He sighed. Moana looked down just in time to see Mini-Maui's facepalm before she scooted and reached over to press her hand on her consort's right cheek and turned his head to face her. She'd told him that she wasn't going to _make_ him talk, but it was clear he was carrying _more_ than _he could bear_. And try as she might there were some promises that she _couldn't keep_.

" _Please_ tell me what's bothering you?" She begged him without sounding _too_ desperate.

Maui saw the concerned look in her glistening eyes and he started to crack. "I gotta go take care of some _stuff._ "

"What kind of 'stuff' are we talking about here?" She asked relieved that he was _finally_ opening up to her.

Maui replied with a dejected tone in his voice, " _Gods stuff._ "

Moana drew back slightly and taking a deep breath before she turned back to him and asked, "What do you mean by, Gods stuff?"

He remained silent and she sighed, "I know this isn't _easy_ for you to talk about your feelings. But, you know you can _talk to me_."

He wanted to. _He really did_. But he didn't want to risk freaking her out about the whole _moon issue_ … especially with her so early into her pregnancy. And of course, he didn't want to admit that _he had no idea_ what was going? He finally said to her in a very frank tone. "Trust me, _you_ wouldn't understand."

She sighed and tried to guess, "You miss all those adventures, you miss being the hero—"

He cut her off and retorted, " _Hey_ , I needed to settle down at some point. Y'know, have a kid or two—all that _good_ stuff."

With one eyebrow raised she spoke pointing out the obvious, " _Settling down_ isn't something that _you_ would do."

"Well, here I am." He replied slightly annoyed with her _constant snooping_.

She picked up the irritated tone in his voice and leaned a little closer to him, putting most of her weight in her right arm before she spoke and asked in a gentle voice, "What's bothering you?"

Maui sighed dragging his face down with his left hand as he said, "I told you, _you_ wouldn't understand!"

Moana didn't even know if it was his secrets and excuses or her pregnancy or a combination of both—but she just about _had it_.

Fed up, she stood up and said. "What is _wrong_ with you? I was just _trying_ to help!"

Maui rose to his feet and told her, "Well _you can't_."

She told him watching as he started to pace around in frustration. "I think I can if _you let me_ and stop _hiding things_ _from me!_ "

Maui stopped in his tracks, in a moment of gnawing guilt his eyes turned to one side before he slowly started to squeeze them shut. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around and said in a low intimidating voice, "Well maybe there's something's that I _don't_ need to tell _you._ "

A million thoughts raced through her head as she looked up at him, with her eyes widen in disbelief as he towered over her.

"What _did you do?_ " She demanded, her voice in an accusatory tone.

"I didn't do anything!" Maui shouted defensively.

Moana shouted in accusing tone, ready to go head to head with him, "If you _didn't do anything_ , then why are you being _defensive?_ "

He shouted back in retaliation, " _I'm being defensive—Look,_ _it doesn't_ concern you _okay!_ "

Feeling her frustration rising up, she screamed pointing her finger right at him, " _You're_ _impossible!_ "

He had the final word in by exclaiming with intense vexation, " _And_ _you're nosey!_ "

The two stood almost head to head with one another, both heaving and red from their heated _banter_.

Neither of them noticed Hina had woken up until she spoke out in a worried voice, "Papa? Mama?" The two parents paused and looked down only to see their precious little girl looked up at them in horror, having just seen them fight for the very first time in her life.

Moana gently grabbed Hina from the crook of Maui's arm and turning her back to him, held their daughter close. Maui realizing that he'd screwed up _big time,_ reached over to place his hand on her shoulder. He barely laid one finger on her skin when he saw her flinch. Finally, she spoke in a soft harsh voice, " _Just go._ "

Clenching his fist, Maui made his way toward where his fishhook laid and grabbed it, hopped off the _paepae,_ and changed into a Giant Hawk before he spread his wings and took off _,_ ignoring his daughter's _heart-wrenching_ cries for him to come back.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

 _Whenua o Marama_ was one of the few places the Gods had described and _warned_ him to avoid in his youth. Their voices continued ringing his head whispering words of precaution and threats to strike fear into his then childhood heart. _And yet_ …here he was savoring the west wind blows and the warmth of the sun through his feathers as he was flying the three-day journey there.

He flew past Te Fiti's sleeping form and several of the newer five to four-year-old islands he'd pulled from the sea and continued on flying nonstop for hours till the sun had finally set and there was nothing left but seawater down below.

A day passed followed by the night before another day and night followed. He still kept going as his eyes now combined with a hawk's sharp vision scanned the dark sea and the dark blue skies. Searching for any sign that would let him know he was getting close.

 _There!_

He spotted something _—a human actually gliding_ across the _ocean_ with nothing but his bare feet. Maui dove down slightly as not to draw attention to himself as he spied on the strange man wearing a tiki mask and a cloak made with bird feathers woven on the top. Maui also noticed his top knot and feather plunged into his woven flax leaf hairband.

Suddenly the man moved a few steps back as a large body of water shot up toward the sky. Maui stopped and looked down only to realize the man was riding a _whale_. His eyes narrowed as he turned and flew up a little higher. He then stopped when he felt that he was high enough and looked down to see how far The Whale rider had traveled, but to his surprise, _he was gone_.

Suddenly he heard a loud cry from above him. Maui turned to look up and saw The Whale Rider hurling down right at him holding a glowing white _toki poutangata_ high above his head.

Maui quickly changed back into his human form and drew his giant fishhook up to block the attack. The mysterious whale rider was visibly shocked and Maui used this to his advantage. He lifted his glowing blue fishhook in the air and was ready to swing it for the attack. The Whale Rider lifted his weapon at the same time and anticipating The Demigod's attack quickly swung it hitting him right across the jaw.

The impact caused Maui to black out and drop his fishhook as he fell several hundred feet in mid-air hurling toward the sea down below. A few minutes later Maui's eyes slowly opened and he saw that he was falling headfirst toward the water down below. He looked around and saw his giant fishhook falling just right below him. Maui reached and grabbed it. Turning himself into a shark just a mere few seconds before he splashed into the water.

Using the cover of darkness, Maui swam down deeper into the pitch-black sea. A sound low pitch humming echoed through the water and he heard something swimming above him. He looked up and saw the _huge_ dark silhouette of a whale passing over him.

Maui waddled his back fin and quickly swam after them.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hours later, it was dawn by the time all three of them made it to _Whenua o Marama_ with The Mysterious Whale Rider arriving on the front of the island and Maui's shark form taking off for the back.

The Demigod made it to the shore and quickly changed back into his human form. Holding his fishhook tight in his left hand he turned and looked up at the large mountain crater covered with dead and wilted dimming luminescent flora and trees.

His eyes widened a little in shock. He knew that it was going to be bad… just not _this_ _bad._ But he didn't have time to gawk at the sight. Not while he had a mission to do and not when he had only a couple of hours till the moon returned to its resting place. Mini-Maui reminded him that they were just here to _investigate—_ but the Demigod had _other plans_.

He is _Maui, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero to all, Faletua to Chief Moana Waialiki and father to Hinatea Waialiki_ and he was going _save the moon._

Maui flicked Mini-Maui off his shoulder and quickly shapeshifted into a lizard and ran forward on all fours from the flat jungle towards the high mountain.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

After a two-hour climb, The Mysterious Whale Rider finally made it down toward one of the deep crater's inner edges and got down on one knee and waited for Marama to descend down his resting place.

He heard a slightly rumbling coming from above and looked up to see the great moon himself lowering down toward the large hollow crater. He prepared himself to make that leap once more. He was also completely unaware of The Demigod's presence right below him till the moon _finally_ entered the hollow entrance to the crate and shed a bit of light on his grinning face.

The Whale Rider took a few steps back and got ready to sprint. Maui took his sweet time and waited for him to jump.

The Moon descended and he finally jumped. Maui made his move and grabbed him by the ankle. The Whale Rider immediately turned toward where he stood and froze when he saw The Demigod standing there with a wide smile on his face.

" **Surprise!** " He shouted before he pulled and slammed him against the crater wall. The Whale Rider's body slammed against the rough rocky surface and collapsed to the floor.

Maui moved toward the edge holding his fishhook in front of him and got into a fighting stance while he stood guard as The Whale Rider very shakily reached for his _pounamu_ adze and got up. Their weapons came alight.

The Demigod wanted to add a bit more _room_ into their upcoming fight, so he used the moon's surface as a boost to leap high in the air while The Whale Rider used the edge of the crater's cliff to hurdle himself toward the Demigod as he raised his fishhook high over his head while he moved his glowing white _toki poutangata_ from under his arm and swung up.

Their weapons struck causing a huge explosion of light that sent shocks wave for miles.

The impact sent Maui flying and crashing toward the beach. The Demigod barely had time to get up when The Whale Rider leaped toward him with his weapon and struck him on the back. Maui felt the pain of the new gash on his back. He fought through his pain and gathered his strength and knocked The Whale Rider off him. He grabbed hold his fishhook and used it to slowly pull himself up from the sand. He lifted his hand to the stinging spot on his back and slowly brought it forward only to see _his blood_ in the palm of his hand.

The Whale Rider slowly sat up on the sand a few feet away from him and sat up. He spotted his opponent slowly rising to his feet and used his chance. Maui felt another two painful thrusts to his back followed by three more strikes, one he managed to block with his left arm, and right leg and then the third to one of his ribs. The blows caused him to break two of his limbs and crack at least _three_ ribcages.

Maui laid on the sand, grimacing in pain. Then he quickly reached for his fishhook and blocked The Whale Rider's weapon just in time to stop it from bashing his head. Gritting his teeth, Maui struggled to push his attacker's weapon back with one hand. But the _excruciating_ pain from the gashes on his back and his broken bones made it difficult for him to keep up. Thinking quickly, Maui used his good leg to kick him off far enough for him to turn himself on his stomach and try to get away.

Using his fishhook, Maui dragged himself as far away as he could. _He was beyond terrified_ of this God's power—in fact, he was _sure_ this was going to the end of him. But he couldn't let that happen _not now._ The Demigod's vision started fading in and out as he struggled to crawl to safety all the while he could hear The Mysterious God's slow resonating **_thumping_** footsteps toward him. Maui tried to move faster despite his injuries but didn't move fast enough. He felt a sharp kick to his cracked ribcages, giving him no choice but to lie on his back. The pain forced himself to stop where he laid, forcing the Demigod to look up at the _God_ that was about to end his existence. And the last thing he heard as he watched his long, _long_ life flashing before his eyes while anticipating _the end_ was a loud _**SPLASH**_ coming from the ocean waves beside him. He looked up and saw The Ocean's watery form coming toward him. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

A week passed, and during at that time, Moana did whatever she could to distract herself from the gnawing guilt inside her, without performing tasks that were too demanding for someone of her condition. She attended council meetings, walked around the village accompanied by her mother and daughter, gave advice to those who sought her counsel and of course _sometimes_ she would sneak out to dance with The Ocean _—_ with Hina tagging along every now and again to see her dancing the dance her Gramma Tala had taught her all those years ago.

However, tonight would be different.

A small entourage that had traveled from another distance island had come to Motunui in need of supplies and rest for their investigative journey to figure out the strange occurrence. Moana had called forth another meeting in her _fale fono_ with her father sitting to her directly to right having taken on the role of her _Tulafale_ as she sat at the center of an elevated platform wearing her new _puletasi_ with her neck still bare and her loose hair flowing beneath her _tuiga_.

Tui spoke and beseeched them to tell her of their news. Moana listened carefully as the Chief spoke accounting the decreased tide on their island and other islands that had disappeared from the _increased_ sea level. Her council of _Matais_ quickly turned to each other and some started whispering among themselves.

"Everyone please _calm down_." She spoke her voice full of order and dignity as the air filled with her influence and brought her people to silence before she turned to her guests and said, "Please continue."

The middle-aged Chief nodded to her respectfully and continued on with his unnerving tale. Suddenly the thin glow of a torchlight shone through the side of the front _pola_ sheet as one of the men—whom she recognized to be Hiapo's uncle by his wavy black hair and light brown _lavalava_ —unceremoniously ran in the _fale fono_ and quickly got on his knees and bowed pressing his forehead to the floor.

"I'm sorry to disturb your meeting, Chief Moana. But you need to come with me." He said huffing before he slowly sat up and looked straight at her. "Your _Faletua's_ just arrived." Moana and her father along with everyone else in the room turned to one another in confusion till Hiapo's uncle Aputi added, "He's _hurt_ … _bad._ "

Her heart sank in pure dread and she hadn't realized that she nearly stood up till she remembered to execute some proper conduct. Moana took a deep breath and sat back down before turned to everyone sitting below her.

"To our guests, _we_ the people of Motunui humbly welcome you to our island and we hope you'll enjoy your stay here and help yourself to whatever supplies you need." She then turned to her father for a moment before she turned back to their visitors and informed them, "My father, Matai Tui will escort you to the _fale talimalo_. Now, everyone get some rest and we will resume the council meeting tomorrow."

Moana took off her _tuiga_ and set it in front of her before she stood up straight and making sure to carry an air of dignity and _leadership_ as she headed toward the door.

She pushed the two front _pola_ sheets aside and stepped out with Aputi by her side holding up the torch he'd plunged on the ground. The two ran as fast they could, neither one of them noticing that the moon was no longer full.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Aputi led Moana to his sister's house and pulled the _pola_ to one side before he stepped aside and allowed her to enter his sister's home all the while she prepared herself to see what she was about to see as she stepped inside. She stood there in stunned silence seeing an injured Maui lying down flat on his stomach with his long hair tied into a topknot as Aputi's forty-five-year-old sister _—_ the village's _Fofō_ started giving him a massage to heal his broken right leg and left arm.

Moana stood there listening as her _demigod_ consort's soft labored winces of pain as he laid there half-conscious on the _fala_ mat with a simple light brown floral patterned blanket draped over his _lavalava_ and legs. The village's _Taulāsea—_ who was also the _Fofō's_ eldest daughter _—_ then started dabbing a white _u'a_ cloth soaked with salt water and broken _Fetau_ leaves across the three deep gashes on his back to prevent it from getting infected.

The _Taulāsea_ spread the cloth out across the injuries and left it there letting the medicine soak through his skin before she sat down and allowed her mother to massage his broken bones with coconut oil.

Moana immediately went to kneel by his side and started stroking her fingers through his hair. Hearing the light pained wheeze in his breath she was sure that he might've cracked a rib or two.

Hiapo's mother the village _Fofō_ leaned over as she started turned to her and bowed her head before she explained, "I've given him something to drink to help with the pain. So don't expect him to be lucid for a while, Chief Moana."

Moana turned to her with a grateful smile as she replied,

"Thank you, Waiola."

"You're gonna need _stronger_ stuff to knock me out," Maui replied as he moved his half-opened eyes up to look at Moana with a small smile on his face.

She looked down with relief and smiled at him before she leaned down and pressed her forehead and nose against his as she asked in a soft whisper. "Are you going to be okay?"

He slowly raised an eyebrow and smiled as he responded with his usual teasing arrogance, " _Hey,_ I'm _Maui_ remember? I'm immortal _and_ _indestructible._ " She let out a teary laugh before she reached over and gently brushed her hand against his face. His eyes closed, memorizing the way her hand felt against his cheek as she brushed it all the way down to his chin. Maui ever-the-proud _half-human_ _deity_ he was, slowly opened his eyes and wanted to wave her worries away by trying to move his broken arm before Waiola could brace it properly with the two cut half thick bamboo stems and _sennit_ rope.

Maui then cried out in pain twice. One due to _underestimating_ the extent of his injuries and two from the smack Waiola gave him for trying to move his injured limb.

" _Hold still,_ " Waiola told him with a stern, motherly tone as she laid the two bamboo stems on each side of his arm and fastened it with the rope before she leaned over and did the same thing to his broken leg.

Grunting, Maui was impressed how much strength this middle-aged widow had which in turn was a reflection of her expertise in medicinal practice... _although_ having six children _—_ five daughters and one son _—probably_ played a huge part in it too.

Waiola went over to the damped cloth on his back and lifted it up to see how much of the oils his skin had absorbed before she slowly draped it back down. She stood up and walked over to her water jar and washed the excess oil off her hands before she turned to Moana smiling as she told her letting out a bit of her friendly humor,

"I can't say I've ever dealt with a _bullheaded_ _demigod_ before. But the good news is his bones are already starting to heal so he should fine within _a week_." Her sharp motherly eyes saw that he opened his mouth to make some snark comment but she warned him. "And if I catch you moving even _one_ finger or _toe_ from that mat before the week is done _—_ so help me, I _will_ give _you_ the _beating_ of _a lifetime_."

Maui slowly rolled his eyes hiding the fact that he _really_ didn't want to find out what her definition of a _beating_ was and muttered begrudgingly, " _Yes ma'am_." Before he felt Moana's fingers brushing the roots of his hair in soft _soothing_ strokes while Waiola and her eldest daughter _—_ the village's _Taulāsea_ prepared another one of those weird tasting herbal concoctions that suppose to _hopefully_ make him sleep.

Moana heard her consort let out a soft groan and looked down to see the look of disgust on his face as he looked up at her and mouthed the words, "That stuff's _nasty._ " She couldn't help but laugh at his smart-mouth comments. _Oh, how she missed them._ Soon the pair heard Waiola and her daughter's footsteps approaching the sleeping mat. Maui immediately scrunched his nose in disgust and _dread_ for a second before he turned to Moana hoping that she would get him out from drinking _that_.

" _Oh stop it_ , it isn't that bad." Waiola scolded him before she brought the coconut husk cup filled with that _awful_ tasting _drink_ toward him. He looked up at Moana again hoping that she would exert her _authority_ as The Village Chief and get him out of drinking that so-called _medicine._ But all she could do was shrug her shoulders with an apologetic look on her face as Waiola put her hand on her hip and her daughter crossed her arms over her chest.

Both mother and daughter looked down at him with stern eyes.

Seeing no other way out of this...The Great and _Powerful_ Maui closed his eyes and took a _long_ deep breath, ignoring the sharp pain from his three cracked ribs before he raised his hand horizontally flat in the air. Waiola dropped the coconut husk bowl on the palm of his large hand and with one gulp the mighty demigod drank the whole thing in a single go. Not expecting the _extremely_ _strong_ taste _after he swallowed_ the liquid down, he quickly made a face and started to cough.

"What the heck did you put in it?!" He exclaimed in-between coughs. Waiola stared at him pushing her lips to one side as she answered, "The usual leaves and roots I used earlier. But _you wanted stronger_ stuff so I _tripled_ the normal dosage just for _you_." No sooner did she say that he let intoxicated groan as the medicine started to take effect.

Well, _whatever_ she did it seemed to be working as he fought to keep his eyes open. Moana leaned over and undid his topknot before started brushing her fingers through his curly hair.

" _Stop it_. You're gonna make me _sleep._ " Maui told her with a tired annoyed tone in his voice as he laid there, eyes half opened and _scowling_ partially at the fact they were treating him like an _impudent child_ rather than the _Great_ _Demigod_ he was.

Moana raised an eyebrow and kept going as she retorted, "That's the whole point. Besides _you've_ earned it _and_ the faster you rest the _quicker_ you'll get better."

He still continued on fighting a losing battle as he struggled to keep his constant closing eyes open. "And if I say I'm not gonna sleep till I see _our kid._ "

She leaned over and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead and promised him as he looked up at her. "Then I'll say, _you can see her in the morning_." She pulled away and added, "Now get some rest."

He sighed and chuckled and said finally surrendering to sleep, " _Fine._ " Moana continued stroking his hair and listened to the sounds of his soft snores as the medicine made him sleep. Waiola then offered to take her home. But she declined and asked if she was allowed to stay with him for the night?

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

"I don't know how you put up with him?" Waiola noted, pulling up her graying dark brown hair into in a topknot.

Moana smiled and looked up at her as she continued stroking his hair while he slept, "It's not that hard to figure him out. _Believe me_. Besides he knows how to make the children happy."

Waiola nodded in agreement as she said sitting down beside her, "Well I suppose that's true. _**Hmmm**_... now that I think about it, your consort can consider this my thanks for making my son's day." She paused for a moment as a soft reminiscent smile appeared on her face as the memories of her late husband started to resurface. "I haven't seen him that thrilled since his father..." Moana placed her hand on her shoulder.

Waiola took a deep breath and immediately waved her young Chief's comfort away. " _I'm fine, I'm fine._ We all have to move on eventually." Changing the subject Waiola then asked the question that had actually been _plaguing_ her mind since that Poor Boy brother of hers had Maui brought into her home. "What living being could've done that much damage to _demigod_ of all things?"

Moana knew. It had to be one of the Gods... then her trail of thought paused. _Why did he try to fight them?_ "What happened?" She questioned unintentionally.

Waiola answered, thinking she was talking about how her brother had found Maui on the beach. "Well, Atapi told me the _strangest_ thing. One minute he was keeping guard on the island shore and the next minute the _ocean_ literally sped toward him carrying your injured _faletua_ on its surface before laying him on the sand." Waiola then couldn't help but laugh at the memory as she continued on referring to her brother by his nickname, "Poor Boy had to run back to the village for help to lift Maui's behind." Waiola turned and saw Moana wasn't laughing and immediately cleared her throat. "My apologies, Chief."

Moana politely replied. "Apology accepted."

Waiola was secretly relieved that she wasn't talking to Tui right now... or she would never hear the end of it from him.

"So what do you think hurt him?" The middle-aged _fofō_ asked again.

Moana turned to her and answered. "One of the Gods I guess... or that Giant Crab Tamatoa he keeps talking about."

Waiola went. " ** _Hmph_** _._ _Gods_ and _Giant Crabs._ My goodness nothing is ever simple with you two isn't it?"

Moana chuckled and shook her head as she jokingly replied. " _Unfortunately_." The two women stopped and turned when they heard his soft sharp hisses of pain as he slept. Moana reached over and brushed her fingers through his thick curly hair as his facial muscles started to cringe from the pain. " _ **Shh... shh...**_ You're okay. _You're going to be okay_." She whispered in his ear as she continued comforting him the best she could, unaware that Waiola had got up and laid a sleeping mat down for her.

"Time for you to get some sleep too, Chief Moana," Waiola said, laying a blanket down on the sleeping mat she'd set up for her. Moana immediately shook her head and tried to object but Waiola cut her off, "Don't forget you've got two lives within your body. And one of them _isn't_ your own. Go on now. **"** Moana sighed before she turned to her _faletua_ and saw that he'd started to relax _._

"I'll see you the morning." She whispered before placing a kiss to the side of his head. She brushed her hand against his cheek before she stood up and headed over the sleeping mat and laid down on her side.

She pulled the blanket to her shoulders and stared at Maui, watching him as he slept.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Meanwhile,

Tui and Sina took Hinatea to their home for the night, knowing it was the best option for the time being. Little Hina laid asleep on her sleeping mat when she suddenly woke to faint glint coming from the side of her grandparents' _pola_ sheet. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes before she turned back toward the door. Giggling excitedly she got up and toddled over toward the door before she pushed the sheet to one side. An excited gasp left her lips when she saw her moon friend standing before her. "You came back!" She shouted raising her arms up toward him. Marama slowly wrapped his fingerless arms around her tiny body and lifted her up. Hina giggled and pressed her hands to what she believed to be his face. "You all better?" She asked. Softly, Marama nodded his head. Smiling Hina leaned over and gave him a _hongi_ before she pulled away. Then Marama gave her one in return before he slowly put her down. Confused, by the senses she could feel from him. She looked up at him and asked, "You going away?" Marama stood there looking down at her through his tiki mask. He remained silent not by choice _—_ but because he couldn't speak.

Hina waddled over toward him and wrapped her arms around his transparent form. "You coming back, okay?" She asked looking up at him with a small glimmer of hope through her watery brown eyes. "Okay?" She asked again as she tried holding on to him tighter. Marama phased right through her arms and slowly glided down backwards from the _paepae._ Her teary eyes widen in disbelief as she watched him continue moving backwards as he went further and further away from her grandparents' _fale._

Sobbing, Hina climbed down the stairs and chased after him with her little arms outstretched toward her friend as he slowly started float off the ground. Hina ran toward the spot he just stood on and tripped on a taro root, skinning her little hands and knees against the dirt. The pain made her bawl even harder as she laid there with her stomach to the ground and her back to the night sky.

Her loud screaming cries alerted her grandparents from inside their _fale_ , and nearly scared them to death when they saw her missing from her sleeping mat. Tui immediately rushed out in a panic and saw his crying granddaughter down on the ground about six to nine feet away from the house. His heart leaped to his throat and he made a mad dash toward the girl before he lifted her up and pulled her close. " _What happened?_ Are you hurt? Let me see _—_ " Hina pulled her hands away from her grandfather and clasped them together,

"No..." She sobbed before she turned and stretched her toward the moon. "Come back... come back..." The little girl buried her face against her grandfather's shoulder. Tui turned and looked up to see the moon was no longer full like it had been for the past two months. Part of him felt relieved to know that the moon had returned to its lunar cycle, however, part of his heart broke to see his granddaughter so despondent over the fact that the moon was changing. "Everything will be all right." He spoke to reassure her, "The full moon will be back soon."

Hina slowly pulled herself away from her grandpa's shoulder and looked up at him, hiccupping as the tears still streamed down her face,

"Then I'll see my friend?"

Tui sighed and smiled reluctantly as part of him was still slightly unnerved by his granddaughter's _unusual_ fascination with the moon. "Yes, then you'll see your friend again." Hina continued on sobbing and hiccuping, but she started to calm down as her grandfather brought her back to his _fale._

Sina looked up at them both the minute they walked in and Hina immediately stretched her arms out toward her grandma and clung to her the minute she was in her arms. Her grandmother started to comfort her the same way she comforted her mother all those years ago. Tui then offered to make her coconut milk but the little girl shook her head and clung to her grandmother harder. Her hands hurt, her knees hurt and most of all... she already _missed her friend._

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Maui, the larger than life demigod didn't know what time it was or how long he'd been out? But there was one thing that he was sure of. He _needed_ _to_ _go quite badly_ and he needed Moana to help him get up. "Moana... _"_

Moana stirred, grunted and turned on the sleeping in response to whoever was calling her name. Maui grunted in annoyance as he laid there desperately needing to _answer nature's call_. "Moana." He called her again, a little louder this time. And to his admiration and annoyance she let out a soft sigh but she didn't wake. He tried again. " _Curly._ " But she remained asleep. Now, irritated and nearly ready to _burst_ he shouted, "Hey, _Sleeping Beauty_ I gotta _go!_ " Waiola threw a wooden bowl to his head to shut him up so he wouldn't _possibly_ wake her eight-year-old son Hiapo, who was sleeping beside her. Though he was pretty sure if the boy didn't wake up from his shouting he could sleep through anything.

Moana let out a tired groan as she sat up before she turned to her _faletua_ with annoyed eyes.

"What?" She asked with an exasperated tone in her voice.

Maui, unaffected by the glare she was giving him then replied like an overgrown man-child, "I gotta go. You know as in _go,_ go."

Moana yawned and told him as her eyes started to close, "Then get up and do your _business_ outside..."

Maui looked up at her and could tell that her brain was obviously still half-asleep. He raised his good arm up, lifting his finger as he reminded her, "Yeah _..._ trust me, I would if I _could._ But uh... I got a bit of a broken leg and arm here, remember?" Sighing tiredly Moana got up and headed over toward him when Waiola got up and put her hands on her young Chief's shoulders and stopped her.

"No, you don't. You're pregnant and _you're_ going back to sleep while I handle your bullheaded _faletua._ "

Moana replied as she politely moved Waiola's hands off her shoulders, "It's fine. Besides, I'm the only one who can lift him anyway." Moana walked over toward him and carefully draped his braced broken arm over her shoulder. "You good?" She asked him. Maui nodded before he pressed his hand to the floor and used his good leg to hoist them both up. He leaned on Moana as they walked outside. Waiola stood at the entrance of her house shaking her head in amusement as she watched the two before she disappeared inside and let her

He leaned on Moana as they walked outside and walked down the stone steps. Waiola stood at the entrance of her house shaking her head in amusement as she watched the two before she disappeared inside and let her _pola_ sheet fall back into place.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Moana stood with her back against a mango tree as she looked up at the starry night sky and savored the cool breeze and the salty smell of the sea air as she slowly closed her eyes and listened to sounds of the waves hitting the rocks and the sand. It calmed her of her troubling thoughts to the point of nodding off while standing and the _point_ where she couldn't hear her consort calling out to her from wherever he was?

"Moana, you okay over there?" He called out to her as he leaned against the tree having just finished a few minutes ago. She didn't answer him _again._ He sighed and using his last resort, pressed his hand against the bark of a tree and using his good arm and leg, began limping over to where she was. The expectant mother gasped when her consort suddenly spoke out in a joking manner, "You know... I'm beginning to think you _enjoy_ seeing me struggle."

She put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath to regain her composure before she turned away from him. The questions started flowing in her mind like a wild uncontrollable river during monsoon season.

Maui raised a concerned eyebrow and asked, "You okay?"

"Huh...? Oh yeah, I'm... fine. _Great!_ " She said forcing a smile as she looked up right at him with her hands clasped together.

He saw right through that one and leaned over toward the tree beside him while putting his hand on his hip. With one eyebrow raised, he told her, "Okay _, first off._ You're making it _way_ too obvious that you're lying _._ Second off, let me just apologize for waking you up like that. You know, with you being pregnant again and all."

A soft smile came to her lips as she replied, "Apology accepted." She paused for a moment while trying to put the words to her question together.

Maui turned to her and saw that she was deep in thought and that only made him even more concerned. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied but he didn't seem convinced. Sighing to himself, he hoisted himself up and carefully walked over toward her and leaned on the side of the tree adjacent to her.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked as he turned to her with a gentle dimpled smile on his face. Moana looked up at him and saw the encouraging look on his face before she replied,

"I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?" He asked. And she swore this conversation felt _very familiar_ to paused for a few minutes, once again trying to decide whether she _should_ actually tell him what's bothering her or should she give him the very treatment he deserved? In the end, she decided to do _both._

She turned to him and said, "Like an old friend of yours named, _Nunya._ "

He immediately stared at her with an annoyed faced and one eyebrow raised. _Did she really have to go there?_ He couldn't believe that this was _happening_ to him right now of all nights. "Okay,and you get mad at _me_ for keeping secrets _—"_

"Only when it puts your life at risk. Like it did this time. You could've been killed!" She stopped herself from screaming at his face as she looked at him dead in the eye. Maui pulled himself back away from her slightly and listened as she continued trying to stay calm, "Why didn't you just _tell me?_ "

Tell her what? That he was off to fight that strange unknown Whale Riding God? That The Whale Rider was responsible for what happened to the moon? That he almost died... _That he didn't want her to come and put her and their unborn child's life at risk._

She saw the regret in his eyes as he looked down on the ground, but that wasn't enough to sway her from getting answers. So she repeated the question, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

He let out another long sigh as he stared on without facing her. "'cause I knew you'd want to come along if I did." She got up and walked the short distance toward his side of the tree. He closed his eyes and continued looking away from her. Soon he felt her right hand on the left side of his cheek, and very slowly she turned his head toward where she stood.

She then told him as she started stroking her thumb against his skin. " _Of course_ , I would've wanted to come. But that doesn't mean I would." She then stopped stroking her thumb and pressed her hand on the side of his face. "I'm pregnant and I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." She then pulled her hand away, now realizing the implication he'd _unintentionally made_.

It was maddening and it really hurt. Maui looked down at her completely puzzled by her actions.

" _Do you trust me_?" She asked him blatantly with a serious look on her face.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do I trust you? _Moana_ , you know I do—"

She spoke out trying not to sound too frustrated. "Do you _really_ think I'd be stupid enough to do something... that _dangerous_ while _I'm pregnant_?"

Maui's eyes immediately went wide as he turned to her in shock. " _No!_ Where'd you get that idea—"

Partially satisfied with his response, she walked over to him and told him bluntly. "Then you should've told me the _truth_ from the very beginning."

Maui opened his mouth to say something in his defense when he heard a small jingle and saw Mini-Mini looking up at him with a knowing look in his eyes as his little-tattooed friend waved his arm over toward Moana's direction, clearly encouraging him to _apologize._

The Demigod sighed remorsefully before he looked up and saw that she'd moved about three to four feet away from the tree with her arms wrapped around herself in a hug.

" _Moana_ ," He started before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, " _I'm sorry._ I'm sorry that I... uh... _didn't_ tell you the truth. I'm sorry for keeping _secrets_..." His shoulders slumped as he realized just how much of a _pain_ and _jerk_ he'd been. He turned to look at her, hoping that she would at least _glance_ at him while he made his apology. But she never did... and that was okay with him. He knew he deserved it. But that didn't mean that _she_ deserved to feel miserable for _his stupid choices_.  
A small smile made its way to his lips as he turned to her again. Before he continued on, mixing his sincere apologies with a bit of humor. "I'm sorry for calling you _nosey_ when all you were trying to do was _help._ " He paused for a minute before he added, " _And,_ I'm a big dumb old _Shark head_ who never _seems_ to learn _his lesson_." She let out a sniffled laugh when that _ridiculous image_ came to mind.

He saw her grip on herself ease up a bit. He braced himself as he pressed his right hand against the tree bark and prepared to _carefully_ walk over toward her.

Moana turned and heard his slow, strong footsteps behind her and saw him struggling to make his way toward her. She quickly went over to him and put her hand to his chest, "Easy... _easy."_ She whispered trying to keep him standing. Maui turned to look down at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks, Mo." He replied and then continued, "Listen. I'm really sorry— I _never_ should've kept the whole thing a secret from you. And I _promise_ it'll never happen again."

She raised an eyebrow and asked with pure skepticism in her voice, "Do you _really_ mean it?"

Maui turned to her with a confident smile as he pulled his right arm away from her shoulder and said, " _I,_ Maui, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero to all, _Faletua_ to the _ever amazing_ Chief Moana Waialiki and father to the _extraordinary_ Hinatea WaialikiI give you my word. It will _never_ happen again."

Moana then poked the center of his chest. "It better not or you'll have _more_ than the Gods to worry about." He jokingly raised his right hand in surrender. Her smile widened and that was a sight that warmed his heart. She carefully draped his arm back around her shoulder and said as she walked them off. "C'mon _Shark head_ , I have a feeling our daughter's up and she'll be _very happy_ to see you."

The pair walked off, with Maui leaning mostly on Moana for support as he said chuckling, " _Okay_ , now you're just rubbing it in." She chuckled and replied as her voice became a bit softer with each step she took.

" _Maybe_ _a little._ "

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

For the past nine months, life in Motunui continued on like normal.

Hina grew, now standing slightly above her father's waist and to his relief, she didn't inherit his short legs and was going to have normal proportions. But it was still too early to see who's head shape she'll inherited—he still hopes that she'll have Moana's—but the resemblance between them became even more apparent when her now wild curly hair started to grow out past her shoulders. And her nose slowly started to take its shape. Like he feared, she'd inherited his nasals but just like he also predicted they weren't as prominent as his—and he _thanked_ Moana's bloodline for that.

Most of all he _hopes_ that their second child would take after _her_ side of the family rather than his own—not that he even knew what his _real parents_ looked like nor did he care really.

Marama stopped showing up since he, _Maui_ saved the moon all those nine months ago, although Hina still asked about him every now and again, but he'd always had some smart answer to her questions.

Of course, there was one thing that he couldn't quite answer and it all started when Moana went into labor that afternoon and Hina learned that Sina, Waiola and her eldest daughter along with the _faatosaga_ were the only ones who were allowed inside the home at this time.

The little girl immediately started pressing with her questions about why she, her grandfather or any man wasn't allowed inside? Maui didn't answer her _—he was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the silly tradition_ —instead, he decided to take his little girl down to volcanic rocks for a much-needed distraction… and what better way to do that than _fishing?_

Hina fixed up her red flower patterned _pareo_ and ran over and wrapped her tiny fingers around his index finger as he led them off to his _favorite_ fishing spot.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

 ** _Thud._**

Maui sat Hina down against the volcanic rock's surface. She looked up grinning while leaning her back forward toward her father. Watching in complete anticipation as he lifted his fishhook off his shoulder.

"No daughter of mine is not gonna know how to fish." He told her as he put his fishhook down before he put his fingers together and cracked his knuckles. "Watch and learn sweetheart. Daddy's gonna show you how a _real man_ catches fish." He picked up his fishhook, tied the rope to the top and proceeded to walk over toward the edge of the rock and ordered after he threw his fishhook into the water, "All right Ocean, do your stuff!"

The Ocean immediately appeared in a large swell and sprayed a large amount seawater at his face, forcing him to close his eyes.

Maui, now soaked from head to toe, coughed and spat out the salt water out of his mouth before he yelled out, " _Oh c'mon!_ " before The Ocean spat out a _familiar_ blue fish right at his face.

Hina let out a giggle and Maui lifted his long wet hair off his face and looked down at the fish. He clenched his fist before he spoke in a deep dangerous voice. " ** _You_** _._ "

Wide-eyed, the blue fish scrambled its fins toward the nearest geyser it could find. Maui chased after it like there was no tomorrow and in his frustrated frenzy was completely unaware that the blasted creature had led him toward a row of geysers till the great Demigod himself was blown off into the air, again, again and again.

Hina, thinking this was all a fun game giggled as she chased after her father.

 ** _THUD!_**

Maui landed flat on his back, with his hair spread out under his head and each of his arms out wide at a ninety-degree angle as he bore a bewildered look on his face while facing the sky, while the fish jumped back into the sea.

Hina caught up and _plopped_ herself next to him mimicking his posture and giggling as she declared, "Look! I'm you, Papa!" Maui _—_ who was a little bit disorientated _—_ turned to face his daughter and saw the toothy smile on her face as his mind slowly registered what she'd just said.

He let out a warm chuckle. " _Yeah, you are_." He told her smiling before he turned and picked her up and bounced her in the air, taking in the wonderful sounds of her giggles before an unexpected sound echoed through from the _maota tofa._ They were the loud resonating sounds of a conch shell horn. Which could only mean _one thing?_

Maui, in a fit of excitement accidentally threw Hina a little too _high_ up in the air before he screamed. " ** _CHEEHOO!_** " Mini-Maui started to panic and then he gave his _reckless_ host a hard _**smack**_ on the arm and immediately started raving about as he pointed up in the air. Maui looked up and saw his screaming daughter hurling down toward them. Maui made a mad dash for his fishhook and immediately ran back toward one of the geysers before he stomped his big foot on it. The Demigod jumped on the geyser and waited. Finally, a strong spit of water and steam shot up, shooting him up in the air. He reached for his daughter and pulled her close before he swung her over his shoulder. Hina grabbed hold of her father's locks and clasped them tightly.

A flash of blue appeared followed by the cry of a hawk. He turned his smiley beak feathered head toward her. Puzzled, she looked down and saw that they were actually in the air. A small gasp escaped her lips before her father let out a screech as he looked back at her. "I'm good, Papa!" Hina replied as she gripped his feathers tight. Maui flapped his wings he flew higher into the air. Hina had an ecstatic smile on her face as they flew through the clouds. She looked down and saw Motunui far below before she let out an excited shout. " ** _CHEEHOO!_** "

His heart bubbled with pride to hear his daughter trying to imitate his favorite cry. Maui looked down and slowly glided down straight back toward the island before he slowly turned at an angle and made sure he'd given Hina enough time to tightened the grip on his feathers while he tried to circle the _maota taofa_.

Near exploding _uncontrollable_ excitement filled his heart as his ears picked up the beautiful sounds of a newborn baby's shrieking cries from down below. His mind filled with thoughts of the new baby and the amount of fun he was having with Hina, he'd completely forgotten he was in _plain sight_ of Tui and the other male village elders waiting outside his and Moana's home as he circled the area.

He turned to look at his daughter over his shoulder and Hina saw the awestruck look on his daughter's face. He almost felt bad that he had to land soon, but the plan was for them to see the new baby. So he glided down and landed with a loud **_THUMP_** before he changed back into his human form. Hina threw her arms in the air as she stood up on his shoulders and screamed. "That was awesome, papa!" She turned to her father and said, "Can we go again, _please!?_ " Tui walked down the stone stones of the _paepae_ as he slowly approached his granddaughter and son-in-law.

Maui chuckled as he slowly pulled her off his shoulders and settled her in his arms. "Okay, okay, but we'll go _after_ we see the baby."

Hina then asked, "Can we go faster then!" Maui opened his mouth ready to tell her _not till she was older_ when Tui cut him off and said,

"You'll do no such thing,"

Maui, realizing that they'd saw everything began cursing himself internally while holding Hina in his arm as he asked trying to sound sure of himself as he always did. "And why not? She's _safe_. I'm _safe._ Everything's _gonna be fine._ I'm not 'bout let anything happen to _my_ _little girl_." Hina pushed her way out of her father's arms and started climbing up his arm to his shoulders.

She sat down and hid behind her father's head before she popped out and let out a childish **_"Rawr!"_** Tui crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Maui _specifically_ with stern eyes.

"She's a young girl—"

Maui cut him off unintentionally and lifted Hina off his shoulders,

"Who has _Quartergoddess potential_." He stopped the minute he saw Tui's eyes narrowing and quickly said, " _Sorry_."

Tui continued on. "Having great strength isn't enough to protect her. You _need_ to think of her safety—" Maui opened his mouth but Tui continued on and said, "And taking her flying at this _age_ is _dangerous_. Especially with the height you were in the air."

"She's fine as long as I'm around—"

"That's _my point_. But you can't be there to watch her every single _second_ of every day."

"Uh yeah, _I can_. 'cause I'm gonna be there with her _every single second_ of every day." He paused, his eyes widened for a moment when he remembered there would be _one moment_ where he would always give her privacy and quickly added, "Y'know _except_ when she needs to _go,_ go." Tui kept his disapproving gaze on his reckless demigod son-in-law.

Maui bounced Hina once more before he settled his daughter in his arm and started to walk past his father-in-law, "Anyway _,_ it's nice talking to you Tui. But Shark-bait and I have a baby to see—"

Tui sighed and spoke out "I wasn't done yet Maui." Groaning softly The Demigod stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face his father-in-law.

Luckily Sina then came out just as Tui was _about_ to speak and climbed down the steps with a bright smile on her face and walked over to her son-in-law and they greeted each other with a _hongi._ They pulled away and she said while looking up at him. "She's ready to see you now." He smiled gratefully at her and replied, "Thanks." Sina quickly moved to one side and watched with pure joy on her face as he rushed inside with Hina in his arms. The rest of the village elders quickly turned to Tui with concerns on their faces.

Tui simply crossed over his chest as he stared at the front door, shaking his head.

He _really_ needed to talk to Maui after they all had a chance to see the baby.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hina didn't quite know what to make it as she stood there with her head tilted to one side as she watched her father trying to balance the little thing in his arm. Maui remarked with a small proud smile on his face, "She's so _tiny_."

Moana smiled at the sight for a few minutes cleared her throat signaling him that it was eldest daughter's turn to see the baby. Maui looked up smiling before he turned to their daughter, "You wanna hold your new sister, Shark-bait?" Hina nodded and leaned over. Then she saw the little bundle started to flail about. She pulled away for a second before she leaned over to look at the baby again, cocking her head to one side in astonishment

Maui nudged his head toward the spot next to him. Hina immediately sat down next to him. Hina crossed her legs and waited. Maui carefully placed the baby on her lap and guided her hands to hold the baby properly. Hina cocked her head again to one side before she looked up at her father and asked, "Baby?"

Maui smiled as he answered. " _Yeah_. Meet your sister, kiddo."

"Well, what are you sitting and gawking at her for?" Waiola said chuckling as she along with her daughter and the _faatosaga_ were folding Moana's sleeping mats, making sure that the new mother had everything ready for her one month stay at her parents' house. "Give your sister a kiss on the head to say hello."

"Okay!" Hina replied before she leaned down and quickly pressed her lips to her newborn sister's forehead. The three women were all smiles as they giggled at the sweet sight. Hina slowly pulled away and continued staring at the baby. Maui smiled as he leaned over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You like your new sister, Shark-bait?" He asked. Hina turned and immediately nodded. Her father smiled and said, "And you're gonna help mommy and daddy take care of her _right?_ " She nodded again grinning as she looked up at him. Suddenly a strange feeling started coming up inside her. She looked down at the squirming little baby in her arms. A new understanding slowly made its way through her mind. She was big and this baby was little, which meant it could get hurt more, and this baby was a part of her family—since her mama _had the baby_. So that made her even more special. Because _they_ both came from the same place.

Hina leaned over to give her new sister another kiss on the forehead before she pulled away and whispered,

" _Hi, Tala_."

* * *

 **List of terminologies:**

Wherereitanga _:_ Birth.  
Fetau _:_ A plant that is known as Alexandrian laurel. Traditional doctors break and soak its leaves in salt water to help cure rashes and infection.  
Tuiga _:_ A traditional Samoan Headdress used by The Chief and The Chief's children.  
Tulafale _:_ The Orator Chief.  
Whenua o Marama _:_ "The Land of Marama." In Maori. The o is a used after a noun as a possessive denominator when describing an object, property or living thing.  
Toki poutangata _:_ A traditional Maori adze commonly made from greenstone (pounamu) that is usually used for ceremonial purposes, but can be used as weapons as well.  
Taulāsea _:_ A traditional Samoan healer.  
Faatosaga _:_ A Samoan healer who specializes in pregnancy and midwifery.  
Fofō: A word used to describe a traditional massage or the person who specializes in traditional massages that are used to help treat sprains, aches, and other ailments.  
Fale Fono: The Chief's meeting house that is strictly used only for meetings between a group of chiefs (also known as fono)  
Fale Talimalo: The Samoan word for Guest House.  
Matai: A word to describe a Chief of lower rank than an Ali'i, Orator Chief or a potential heir to become a new Ali'i. (For story purposes a Matai here would be used to describe someone of lower rank to an Ali'i)


	4. Chapter Three: Kanohi Hautoa (Part One)

Once again sorry for the extremely long update! As I explained before I have started college so things have gotten crazy!  
Shout out to CartoonJessie, BadOctopus for inspiring this story! And to my new friend Mangaia for providing me the correct translation for the chapter title! :D This chapter is for you!  
And yes this chapter will also be separated into two parts! With part two following immediately after this! On a side note, this could possibly the last long chapter I'll write.

(Please note this chapter has not been edited whatsoever and I will edit this chapter at a later date, so don't be surprised to see changes later on)  
And once again the possible OOC warning is still on.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Kanohi Hautoa (Part One)**

* * *

Hearing the name Hina had picked out for her sister only made Moana smile—not because that was the original name she'd wanted to pick out—but because it lifted her heart knowing that Hina wouldn't have trouble adjusting to her new sibling, and in the end that was all that mattered.

"Why Tala?" Maui asked squinting his eyes in amusement as he feigned his confusion.

Hina looked at her father and replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know."

Moana remarked with a gentle tone in her voice as she cast her loving eyes on her daughter. "Well, I think it's a _beautiful_ name."

Two hours later, Moana and Tala had been moved to Sina and Tui's _fale_ where they would stay under their care for a month. But for some strange reason, Hina's placement became an issue as well...Maui didn't really understand why?

That was till his father-in-law came by around dusk—after he'd left Hina in the care of her grandmother—and called him to come to the beach where the two could talk man-to-man and _father-to-father._

Tui stood near the shore, staring out into the horizon as Maui stood behind him. "So, um... 'Sup?" The Demigod asked in a semi-casual tone before he shrugged. His father-in-law finally turned around to face him with calm eyes as he slowly crossed his arms over his chest. His calm glance turned stern as he eyed his daughter's demigod consort. The stare made Maui felt like a little boy again and he hated that feeling.

He wasn't a boy anymore. He was a two or three-thousand-year-old _Demigod_ adjusting to _human_ life. And for some strange reason, his father-in-law couldn't see that he'd barely scratched the surface to actually understand what _mortality_ really was? And now he was getting another lecture about it.

 _How did Moana put up with **this** her whole life?_

Tui opened his mouth and Maui grew tense as his father-in-law spoke, "Please, _help me_ understand what goes through your mind?"

Maui mimicked his father in law's pose and replied rather coolly,

"Uh, that depends what you wanna know? _Seriously_ , ask me anything I won't mind."

His father-in-law was clearly un-amused and Maui could tell by the way his shoulders remained firmly in place and his stance strong and authoritative with all the air of a former High Chief.

Tui wasted no time to get straight to the point, "Do you care about Hinatea's safety?"

Maui immediately replied with a proud smile, " _Of course._ " That question did irk him a little. But at the same time, he tried to follow Moana's example and see it from both sides. Tui was a father and _grandfather_. He had _years_ of experience when it came to child rearing. Years that Maui unfortunately _never_ had during the last thousand years since he'd been alive _and_ despite having plenty of opportunities in the past—fatherhood never appealed to him.

In fact, sometimes he found himself in conflict with it now—but there was one thing he could agree with. He _loves_ his daughters and he would do _anything_ for them.

"I'm not trying to insult you Maui," Tui told him.

The Demigod simply took a deep breath and replied,

"I know, _I know._ Look, maybe I can be a _little_ over the top." He paused and thought about the little throwing incident earlier today and quickly added, "And reckless too. But hey, I'm gonna try the best I can to keep my girls happy."

Tui added, "And _safe._ " His expression softening a little as he turned to his son-in-law. "That was quite the dangerous stunt you pulled today. Flying with Hina at that height. She could've gotten hurt."

Maui held himself him back from saying something that would turn this _simple conversation_ into a screaming match between them.

Tui continued on and said, "Keeping your children happy is one thing. But their safety will always be paramount above everything else. Or have you forgotten what happened to _you_ all those months ago."

 _He didn't. He couldn't_ —and for a while, he had the scars to prove it. Out of all the dangerous feats, he'd been through _that one_ left him truly terrified.

And it wasn't because he _almost died_ but it was the thought that he came _so close_ to never seeing his daughters—or any more children he and Moana might have—growing up or being able to hold his newborn daughter Tala today or watching Moana grow _old_.

 _He came so close to never seeing his family again._

Worst of all he still hasn't told Moana the full story about his little _mishap_ at _Whenua o Marama_. And there was no need to either. The moon was safe and that _Whale riding jerk_ got taken to someplace below the sea _—Lalotai maybe?_ Not that he really cared. All that matter was _they_ were all safe and _he_ , Maui put in an effort in to make it possible.

Suddenly he felt his father-in-law's hand on his shoulder as he said,

"Remember Maui, children will need a mother and _father_ to give them guidance in life..."

And Tui's lecture slowly faded from there.

Maui _knew_ all that and he wanted to teach them _everything_ he knew the best way he knew how by having fun and letting them chart their own course. Most of all he wanted to be their friend _and dad_ , not one or the other. And he was a demigod so no task should be _impossible_ for him to—

" _ **Maui**_." Tui's stern voice pulled him back from whatever trails his mind and transported him to. Wide-eyed The Demigod slowly turned his eyes to face his father-in-law and saw the displeased look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

It was then he realized just how much of Moana's personality came from her father, and to be honest it secretly _scared_ him to see the resemblance.

Maui forced an innocent smile as he cringed sheepishly before he straightened up and cleared his throat. He then spoke while chuckling nervously, "Um. You were saying?"

Tui shook his head in exasperated _astonishment_ before he said,

" _Never mind_. It's sundown and dinner will be served soon." Tui then turned and made out of the beach. The _former_ High Chief slowly turned when he noticed that his son-in-law didn't follow him.

Maui drove him to the point of pure vexation at times—and over time he found himself growing a bit more and more _irate_ with his daughter's consort. _But_ , he admired The Demigod's efforts to fully immerse himself among their people—even if he needed more time to exercise executing _proper_ respect to him and the rest of village elders.

Tui called out to him. "Maui." His Demigod son-in-law turned to him, his eyes wide with bewilderment as he waved his arm over for him to come and join him. " _Come_. It's time we eat."

Smiling lopsidedly Maui walked over toward his father-in-law and followed him as he led the way.

The strong scent of dinner struck him like a rock near the ocean and Maui still couldn't get over how mouthwatering the food smelled or how much of it was prepared. There was roast chicken, roasted fish, _oka i'a, Alaisa fa'apopo_ and there was more to come.

Then he realized that they were actually preparing to celebrate Tala's birth. The sounds of children's laughter echoed behind him, and he turned to watch as Hina stood up surrounded by a small group of two or three-year-olds, trying to balance an unhusked coconut on her head.

Sticking the tip of her tongue out on the upper lip in concentration Hina then bounced the coconut on her head.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

The green unhusked coconut flew and landed on the top of Hina's half tied medium long wild curly hair as she stood trying to entertain the group of younger children—one of which was her now four-year-old sister Tala, who clearly took after Moana's side of the family. With her straight-wavy hair—that she obviously inherited from their grandmother Sina.

Among her other features were her slightly slanted eyes, long eyelashes, and nose—many claimed she would resemble her great-grandmother and namesake. The only two features she'd inherited from Maui was his dimples and the small gap between her two top front teeth.

Now at seven-years-old Hina's resemblance to Maui grew even more apparent but a few Moana's features were also coming in.

Her father's prayers were answered when it was clear that she'd inherited her mother's head shape, and the length of her nose's bridge was a mix between his and Moana's. It wasn't too short but it wasn't same length as hers either. The size of her head made her round eyes appeared bigger—and with the combination of her long eyelashes only added more to her _femininity_.

She still had a _slightly_ delicate version of his wide nostrils and his lips. But that was okay—he was just relieved that she wasn't going to grow up looking _completely_ like him. Which meant she had a _chance_.

"Check this out!" Hina carefully bounced the coconut off her head again and again and again, trying hard to remember her father's moves to keep it from falling off.

Maui proudly stood as he watched his eldest daughter at a distance crossing his arms over his chest. He then saw his youngest daughter got up and raised her hands toward the coconut her big sister was holding.

The children gathered around the two sisters and watched as Hina very carefully placed the coconut on her sister's head. Tala immediately stood very still as she gracefully started to turn spin around, trying hard not to let the coconut fall off her head.

Then the horns sounded, signaling the sign of oncoming visitors. Maui let out an annoyed groan and saw that the children were still playing. He whistled to get their attention. The children stopped playing and turned to see their Chief's consort standing before them.

And he said to them, "Play time's over kids!" The children immediately started groan and Maui raised his hand and waved them along, counting each and every child that walked passed him. He counted five out of seven kids and slowly made his way up toward the coconut tree where two small distinctive hands were seen gripping the bark.

With one _**thump**_ the Demigod father of two made the tree shake hard enough for Hina to loosen her grip and fall onto his shoulder. He then lifted his hand and caught little Tala in the palm of his hand. He quickly pressed his hand to Hina's back and stopped any escape attempt she _could've_ made.

His eldest daughter let out an irritated groan as she narrowed her eyes and pressed her cheek against the palm of her hand.

Maui heard the soft annoyed moan in his daughter's voice and immediately went to reassure, "Don't worry you'll get time to play with your friends later kiddo. But right now mommy wants us all at the beach."

He immediately grabbed Tala's sneaky little foot and pulled her back down from over his shoulder before he held her in place.

In a moment of attempted trickery, Tala let out a small sniff started to escape her nose.

Maui quickly put a stop to her fake tears before she before she could even start. " _Hey_ , don't even _think_ about it."

The two sisters grunted and turned to one another and that's when their emergency plan came to life. Hina slowly turned to her sister with a devious smile on her face and saw Tala bore a similar expression on her face. Hina gave her sister a wink and then immediately started squeezing her legs together as she said in a desperate voice. "Daddy I gotta _go_..."

Maui stopped in his tracks and turned to look over his shoulder. " _No_ , you don't need to go anywhere but the beach."

"Not that 'go' Daddy. I gotta _go_ , go!" Hina cried while biting her lower lip for the dramatic effect and to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh. _Oh! Okay, okay, okay!_ " Maui quickly turned back and walked around for a place to set her down. And then Tala needed to go well. Maui, not wanting his daughters to soil his shoulders quickly moved them under his arms and scurried to the nearest spot he could find.

He set them down immediately and watched as Hina took her sister's hand and disappeared into the jungle with her. He called out to them, "Remember, yell _'Maui'_ when you're done!"

"Okay!" Came Hina's indistinct reply.

The Demigod put his hands on his hips as he looked down at Mini-Maui as he stood with his arms crossed and said in an amused tone,

"Who knew being a dad was _such hard work?_ " Mini-Maui quickly raised a disapproving eyebrow at him and the Demigod added, "But it's worth it." Mini-Maui gave him an approving nod before he returned back to his original pose.

With a satisfied sigh, Maui leaned against the bark of a Papaya tree and waited.

Fifteen minutes passed and he grew hungry so quickly made his way up the tree and picked some of the ripe fruit off the tree.

Twenty minutes passed and he leaned his back against the bark with at least three to five whole Papaya skins around his feet. He glanced up at the sun every so often just so he could figure out what of time of day it was?

Thirty minutes passed. And finally, one hour passed and he sat there feeling righteously suspicious and worried that his daughters were taking this long. "Girls, _c'mon_ we've made Mommy wait _long_ enough!" He called them but he only got silence as his answer.

Grunting, Maui stood up and thanks to Moana and Tui for insisting that he leave his fishhook at home—he had to find his daughters the mortal way.

By walking.

 _This was going to be a **long** afternoon._

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

 _'Where are they?'_ Moana thought, now dressed in her two-piece red puletasi, _tapa_ skirt complete with her waist bamboo belt, whale teeth necklace with the _pāua_ pendant in the middle and elaborate red headdress, as she, her father and a few of High Village Elders were giving their guests, _Matai_ Tūhuruhuru, his _Tausi_ Apakura and their ten year old son—who had since run off to play with the other village children—a tour of Motunui.

"This is quite the peaceful village, Chief Moana. Tell me how you manage to lead such a magnificent place?" Tūhuruhuru remarked.

Moana smiled beside him as she very quickly adjusted her _tuiga_.

She replied, "Well, I believe it's very important to listen to all your villagers—treat them as family regardless of their ranks. And most of all do what you can to keep everyone happy."

Tūhuruhuru nodded considerably before his wife Apakura spoke out and asked, "And when do we get to meet your _Faletua_ , Chief Moana?"

Moana, feeling incredibly agitated simply forced a polite smile and tried to stall them as much as she could. She very quickly changed the subject asking them instead of their island and their other children instead.

Apakura was happy to report that she and Tūhuruhuru were the proud parents of three children, two sons, and one daughter—and that their two children were still too young to come along on their journey.

Moana then enquired about the situation on their island and that's Tūhuruhuru assured her that their island and other islands were thriving despite the strange phenomenon three years ago.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Giggling the two sisters made their way to Waiola's house and very slowly climbed up the _paepae_. Pushing one of the side sheets apart, Hina peeked in and hissed to get his attention, " _ **Psssstttt**..._ Hiapo. _Hiapo!_ "

The now twelve-year-old Hiapo stopped weaving the fishing net in his hands and turned his wavy dark brown haired head toward the side of his mother's half-opened _fale_ and was surprised to see his Chief's daughters. "Hina? _Tala?_ What are you doing here?"

The two sisters let themselves in as Hina explained, "We're trying to hide from _Dad_."

Hiapo was even more confused now. Especially when Maui _never_ gave them any reason to hide from him. "What... did you two do?"

" _Nothing!_ " They replied in unison.

Soon they all heard Waiola's voice slowly nearing the _fale_. Hina grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her along before they made their way out to the back. Hina and Tala jumped down the three-foot tall foundation. Leaving a worried Hiapo to rush over to the edge of his mother's fale right before Hina peeked her head up and whispered, "Oh and if you see Dad, keep him distracted!" She then lowered her head down for a minute before her head suddenly popped back up and added in another whisper, "Don't tell him Tala and I were here!"

Hina then got down again, grabbed her sister's hand, and the two quickly began crawling away from Waiola's fale toward the dense tropical forest beside her house.

Once she felt there were clear, Hina urged her sister to stand up and then turned to her sister holding her fist up. "Remember the plan?"

Tala smiled and replied lifting her own fist, " _Yeah_." The two sisters fist-bumped walked through the jungle and carried down the path to a secret hangout that only the village children knew about.

Five minutes later Hina and Tala's heads popped out of the bushes when they heard the unmistakable sounds of their friends laughing. Followed by an unknown boy's voice. Pushing her lips to one side and narrowing her eyes, a suspicious Hina lowered herself back down the bush and began crawling

The seven-year-old girl's eyes slowly narrowed when saw a boy—older and not native to her island doing _her job_ — _entertaining her friends._

Tala slowly peeked out from behind her sister, pressing her hands against the back of Hina's head. She saw a small glow appearing beside her sister and looked up to see a tall, lean, transparent person with a glowing mask standing beside her sister. With one eyebrow Tala pushed her lips to one side and squinted her eyes before she asked, "Who's that boy?"

Hina stood up and walked over toward them. Tala nearly fell forward but managed to stop herself. She turned to look beside her and saw that spirit was gone. She took another step forward and couldn't help but feel other invisible eyes watching her. She turned around and soon she saw all the invisible creatures that roamed their island. And listened to their voices as they hummed and whispered a name.

"Tala, c'mon!" Her sister called her.

"I'm coming!" Tala shouted back before she turned back to the creatures and said, "Tell me more later." Before she ran toward her older sister.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Maui walked down the slope having searched through every tree, _fale_ , bush, mountain, cave _and boulder_ he could find. And after every unsuccessful attempt, he'd made to find them, the Demigod found himself in a rather indecisive mood. _In other words_ , he couldn't figure out whether to be _mad_ or _proud_ for his daughters' trickery.

Either way, he needed to find them and he'd made the decision at this point to find them by sky. So all needed to do was walk down this slope and head to his house, grab his fishhook change to a Giant Hawk.

 _Problem solved._

He carried on down the slope till he reached his land near the inlet and approached his large _fale_ in front of him before he climbed up the eight steps to the top of his eight-foot-tall foundation when he suddenly stopped at the sounds of soft murmuring coming from inside.

He heard five voices. Two male—one he recognized as Tui's and three females—two he knew were Moana and her mother Sina. And the other two had to be their guests.

He had two choices now. Go on in and make things incredibly awkward for everyone or he could just go back down and continue searching on foot? He chose the latter and turned around.

Apparently, he forgot how _heavy_ his footsteps were because the next minute he heard someone inside excuse his or herself before stepping outside.

He slowly turned around expecting to see Moana or Tui standing there. But was pleasantly surprised to find his mother-in-law instead. Sina smiled, placed her hand on his shoulder and waved her toward the door. A relieved Maui wholeheartedly went in and politely greeted their guests with the hongi before he excused himself and made his way to his folded sleeping mat and very quickly pulled something between the folds.

Moana quickly raised a suspicious eyebrow as her consort quickly excused himself and literally slipped out from one of the side sheets.

Her guests, the thirty-five-old _Matai_ , and his thirty-two-year-old wife turned to one another in perplexity. Tui and Sina also spared each other a confused glance by their son-in-law's arrival to abrupt exit.

Moana excused herself for a moment and stood up before she walked out through the front of the fale.

Maui was a second away from changing forms when he heard Moana clearing her throat from behind him.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a soft demanding voice as to not alert her guests inside, "I expected you and the girls at the beach _an hour_ ago."

"I know, I know. And I was on my way there..." He paused when Moana rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "I'm being honest here! I went to get the girls and we all were on the way down to the beach till Hina and to go and then Tala had to go. So I let them go and they ran off to... wherever they went?"

She stared at him, eyes flat. "So they _tricked_ you."

" _Pretty much._ " He replied.

She felt a headache coming and started rubbing her temples in response. Then she felt Maui's hands on her shoulders as he reassured her.

"I'll change into a Giant Hawk and _find_ them. 'kay?"

She smiled, "Okay. But you bring them _straight_ home do you understand?"

Maui grinned and replied with, " _Yes Chief._ " He then lifted his fishhook ready to change when he felt that dramatic flare ignited in him. He turned to her with a daring grin on his face and very carefully took ten steps back before he sprinted and launched himself from the ground, using his legs as a boost he launched himself into the air and quickly thrust his fishhook downward. A flash blue appeared and there was the great Giant Hawk himself.

Maui let out an excited screech before he flapped his wings and flew. Leaving Moana to watch, shaking her head as she remained on the ground.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hina made her presence known and she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Tala stood next to her sister and sensed what she felt. The four-year-old then leaned over, and in a moment of premonition she whispered with know it all tone in her voice, "This is a really bad idea..."

Annoyed, Hina gently pushed her sister to one side before she walked over toward them.

All the children turned to her after hearing the sound of footsteps and listened as Hina said, "Uh, who are you and what are you doing on my island?"

The non-native boy turned to her and mimicked her posture and he retorted,

"And who says this is _your island?_ "

Hina replied with a smug smile on her face as she leaned forward and pointed to herself with her thumb, "Says _me_ , _Hinatea Waialiki of Motunui_. Daughter of Chief Moana Waialiki and The Demigod Maui."

The Boy stared at her, his face flat of any emotion before a couple of laughs started to escape his lips. Hina and her sister stood there with bored looks on their faces as they watched him huddled over with laughter.

" ** _Ooooohhh…_** that's rich! That's just rich coming from a _pig-faced_ girl like you!"

Tala and the other children gasped. Hina narrowed her eyes in an irked manner, though deep down she wanted to cry. But she wasn't going give this big jerk that satisfaction. She decided to get mad instead.

After all, who did this stupid head kid think he was? What did he know?

She never asked to look like this, he didn't know that spent a whole week secretly praying to The Gods who raised her Daddy would make her look as pretty as her Mommy and grandma. He didn't know fact she spent the past three years wondering if the fact she wasn't pretty was the reason why Moon friend never came to see her again?

He's a _stupid_ jerk who needed to get his butt kicked.

Hina simply walked over toward the ravine beside the hideout for a moment and dipped her hands in the water as he continued on completely unaware that she was gathering mud.

The Boy, thinking that he had his way, decided to amp up his game and started blaming her _dad_ for what happened to Te fiti a long time ago.

 ** _SPLAT!_**

Mud smacked against his face and dripped down his cheek. More shocked looks appeared on the children's face as they stood behind him. Tala quickly ran over straight to Anuhea.

Hina felt _a lot_ better and she grinned at the annoyed look on his face and put her hand on her hip as she gloated him on as payback for insulting her father and that _hurtful_ comment about her appearance, "Well this little piggy just tossed mud on your _perfect_ little face!"

The Boy wiped the mud off his face and stared at her with burning eyes. But seeing his reaction only added more fuel to her already growing ego.

He then shouted, "At least _I_ know how to _respect_ my elders!"

She mocked him waving her hands in midair,

" _At least I know how to respect my elders!_ "

He grew angry and in retaliation picked up the mud she'd threw at his face and launched it right back at her. Hina quickly dodged it and the next one and the next one till he ran out of mud to throw right back at her. The Boy then picked up pebbles and began launching at Hina. The Village Children all ran and got out of the way while Hina continued on running and dodging The Boy's angry attacks.

The Village Children who unfortunately were in the line of the fire tried quickly to get out of the way and those who couldn't make it ended up getting hurt.

One of those children was Tala herself, whose forehead got cut when a sharp medium size pebble scratched on the right side of her forehead. The very second Hina heard little sister crying and saw her bleeding all bets were off.

She turned to The Boy with her narrowed eyes and with a very clear scowl on her face. She curled her mudstained hands into fists. "Hey Princey, let's go! Right here and now."

The Boy backed away from this _crazy_ girl and cringed.

Hina wasn't going to let him _get away_ with hurting _her_ little sister. "What's wrong _Pretty Boy?_ You too chicken to get your butt kicked by _a girl?_ " She paused, straightened up crossed her arms over her chest and _corrected_ herself while leaning her back forward. "Oh wait. _That already happened_."

The Boy felt his pride slowly start to press him. But he wasn't going to fight some _wild_ little girl. "I'm not gonna fight—"

"Well, I _dunno_ 'bout you, but if it were _me_ , I'd feel pretty _stupid_ for losing to _a girl_ right about now."

Most of the boys in her village quickly turned to one another in worry while half of the girls there were comforting Tala and the other half were urging Hina to back down.

But the hotheaded girl didn't seem to get the hint because the next minute she started flapping her elbows and _**clucking**_ like a chicken and kept doing it till she finally heard what she wanted to hear.

"Fine! We'll fight right here at sundown tomorrow!"

Then a loud screech appeared above them and they all looked up to see a huge hawk flying down toward them. The Boy stood there in awe and watched as The Giant Hawk dove down and quickly changed into a large, _strong_ looking man with an _astounding_ number of tattoos.

Tala ripped herself from Anuhea's arms and ran to him crying and screaming, "Daddy!"

Maui quickly put his Giant fishhook to one side and got down to one knee before he pulled his second daughter into his arms and then he saw the cut on her forehead. The other children quickly turned to Hina some of them had sympathetic and some of them had annoyed looks on their faces.

Maui patted Tala's back as he started letting out comforting shushes, "It's okay, okay, sweetheart. Daddy's here." Before he stood up holding a teary faced Tala against the crook of his arm while he directed his eyes to all of the children as he made an attempt to sound stern. "Now, can somebody here tell me what's going on? And how did my daughter's forehead get cut?" Soon the village children quickly surrounded them and all of them starting talking at the same causing a volcano of babbles to erupt.

He waved his free hand and signaled them to settle down. " _Kids, kids, kids!_ Maui only has _two_ ears here. Not one, _not_ _three_ , _two_. And I can't understand you if you don't talk _one at a time_ , alright?"

The children thankfully quiet down and he smiled,

"That's more like it. _Okay!_ So, _what happened?_ " He suddenly called out after seeing a certain somebody trying to sneak away. " _Hinatea_ , where do you think you're going?"

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to see her father raising his eyebrow while giving her a knowing look. Her shoulders slumped and she replied, " _Nowhere_."

"That's what I thought." Maui then said curling his index finger toward him. "Now, c'mere." Hina reluctantly walked back toward and rejoined the group before she sat down, cross-legged and grumpily crossed her arms over her chest as one by one the children told her father what happened that day.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Two wooden bowls were placed in front of the two sisters as Tui made his way back toward to where his wife sat and took his place beside her. Hina and Tala looked down guiltily before they looked up at their grandparents. Then they turned to their parents who sat directly beside them.

Hina looked down at the bowl her grandfather had carved on the day she was born before she diverted her eyes toward the piles of stone her father placed beside her.

" _Hinatea._ " Her mother started, "Do you remember what your grandparents, father and I told you about those bowls?"

Hina nodded and said, "They're 'pose to be me and Tala's bowls of light."

Moana slowly nodded then Maui raised an eyebrow and added,

" _And_ what happens when you do bad things?" The little girl looked down for a moment before she looked up at her father, hoping to find some sympathy but Maui crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow in an authoritarian fashion before he continued, " _And_ what happens next?"

She sighed and replied, "We put a stone in the bowl..."

"Go on." Sina urged her while being gentle and firm at the same time.

"Umm..." Hina turned and reached over and lifted one of the small-medium size stones in front of her. She picked one up and just _stared_. _What was this suppose to teach her?_

She looked up at her parents and grandparents with a confused look on her face. Sina encouraged her to do what she had to do her by putting an imaginary stone into an imaginary bowl in front of her.

Following her grandmother's example, Hina placed the first stone, then her second and her third and last in her bowl she still didn't get it.

Hina then turned to Tala, who only had one stone to put into the bowl. Her little sister had a look of understanding on her face before she looked up at her parents and said in a teary voice,

"I'm sorry..." Tala put her stone in the bowl. Moana immediately opened her arms to their youngest girl. Their four-year-old daughter rushed over and clung to her.

"Hina, do you have something to say?" Said Tui as he gave his eldest granddaughter a stern stare.

The seven-year-old girl groaned then with replied begrudging, " _I'm sorry._ "

Maui grabbed the folded _u'a_ cloth beside him, slung over his shoulder, stood up and wiped his hands.

"Great! Now we've gotten _that_ outta the way—" He proceeded to walk toward the door. He grabbed his Fishhook and used it to lift the sheet over his head. "I got _some things_ I gotta do." Smiling he left out one high-pitched, " _Bye!_ " before he took off.

Moana took a deep breath before she turned to her eldest and saw the forced grin on her face. Moana's expression remained stern as she said, "We'll talk more about this when your father gets home. And you _will_ apologize _sincerely_ this time. Take those stones out and _do it again._ " Tui reached over behind him and pulled out another stone before he set the fourth stone in front of his eldest grandchild.

Hina raised her frustrated clawed fingers in the air and grunted in an annoyed manner before she leaned forward, pressing her face against the floor, her wild curly hair flowed down past her shoulders, hiding whatever disgruntle expression she had on her face as she started letting out incoherent muffled complaints and grunts while laying her face on the river stone surface.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hours passed and the stars began to fill the night sky on the quiet sleepy village as everyone on the island, guests and villagers and The Chief's family prepared to sleep.

Moana got down on her knees carrying her sleeping seven-year-old daughter in arms as she prepared to set her down on the sleeping map beside her sister's. She didn't know what time Maui would return or whether he left the island without telling her again and left her to explain to Hina the severity of her actions. And he left her comfort their seven-year-old when she started crying from remorse.

She watched as her daughter shifted slightly and her daughter's upper lip started to twitch like it always did whenever she slept. That put a small smile to the now twenty-seven-old mother's face as she reached over and brushed her hand against her daughter's cheek. Then Hina's lips formed a small involuntary smile as Moana pulled her hand and sighed,

"What am I gonna do with you?"

She heard two loud _**THUMPS**_ outside followed slowly by her consort's footsteps as he quietly tried to make his way up the stone foundation to their house, only for her to hear him stopping his tracks at the faint glow of a single burning candlenut inside a wooden bowl.

She stood up and turned crossing her arms the same time he entered their fale. Her feelings of annoyance quickly changed to perplexity when she saw the large moving sack he had on his back. Maui's eyes quickly moved to the bag he had on his shoulder and quickly hid it behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" She asked with an un-amused look on her face.

" _Nothing_." He said before more familiar growls and grunts came from the sack.

Moana's eyes slowly went wide.

No. _No. Oh no._

The bag was ripped away from his right hand and suddenly found its way to Moana's as she stood behind him to open the sack. To her extreme _surprise_ a four-fingered pink hand holding a bamboo blowgun popped out and she immediately pulled the blowgun away and pushed the arm down before she quickly closed it back up. Her eyes still wide with shock for a few seconds before her eyes slowly narrowed as she slowly turned to her _Faletua_.

She then spoke in a harsh whisper, "Why would you bring _The Kakamora_ here?!"

"First of all it's not _'the'_ it's _'a'_ so that means _only one_ and second of all, did you forget that snot-nosed kid challenged _our daughter_ to a fight?" Maui reached over and took the bag back from her and said in a very casual tone, "And what better way to prep her than with this _little guy or girl?_ "

Moana then pointed to the weapon in her hand and said,

" _He—she—it_ had a blowgun."

Maui retorted, "That _you_ just took away."

Moana groaned and buried her face in her hands letting the blowgun fall to the floor before she slowly lowered herself to the floor in pure exasperation leaving him completely _confused_ by her reaction.

He tied the top of his makeshift sack good and tight so the little coconut-wearing beast wouldn't escape and put the bag down on the floor before he softly got down and sat down next to her as he put his fishhook down.

"You okay?" He asked her out of pure concern. Moana slowly pulled her face away from her face and let out a soft sigh.

" _I'm_ trying to instill good values—"

" _So am I_." He stopped when he saw her glaring at him and quickly replied, "Sorry."

She sighed for a moment before she looked up at him with a small short lasting smile on her face before she turned away and stared at the floor, "Maui, _wars_ can start from disagreements like this. And that's the _last_ thing we all need right now."

Soon a solemn look slowly appeared on his face as he finally started to understand what she getting at. All the different villages slowly began to thrive again after the whole calamity he'd unknowingly brought upon the human race all those long years ago. And they wish to continue to thrive. But in order to that, they all needed to _work together_ to make it happen.

He turned toward her and saw the despondent expression that carved its way into her face. "I'm just trying to teach her that aggression isn't the answer to _everything_."

He turned away from her a moment and took a deep breath before replied since they were basically letting things out into the open anyway,

"And I'm trying to teach her not to let herself get pushed around."

Soon a proud smile came to his face as he continued his voice once again filling with his usual energy, "You should've _seen_ her Moana! The dodges, how _fast_ she moved! You would've been so..." He turned to her and the energy in his voice slowly disappeared when he saw the next expression on her face, "...proud."

She had her eyes closed with her finger and thumb pressed against the bridge of her nose. Her mind filling up with thoughts of all the _possibilities_ to even register the fact that he'd seen the whole thing when he flew the skies and did nothing to stop it.

Maui reached over ready to place a comforting hand on her shoulder when he suddenly drew back.

Maybe that was too soon?

But he _couldn't stand_ seeing her this way. So what could he do to cheer her up? Then the thought immediately came to mind. _The Ocean_. The Ocean would cheer her up.

Moana turned and looked up when she felt the floor shaking slightly beside her and she saw Maui stood up, walked and picked up the bowl with the lit candlenut before he blew it out with one strong breath.

She let out of sigh and turned away, thinking that he was ready to go to bed. Instead, he turned toward their two children and made sure they were fast asleep before carefully walked over and sat back down next to her before he asked,

"Wanna go to the beach and clear your head for a bit, _Princess?_ " She elbowed him in the gut as a small sniffle of a giggle escaped her lips.

She smiled as she turned to him while the small glow of moonlight peeked through the sides of the pola sheets and shined on her face slightly, "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass—" She suddenly cried out in shock as he threw her onto his shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the house with her. Moana then told him in a harsh whisper, "Maui _please_ put me down!"

" _Nope_." He told her as he carried her all the way toward the beach. "I say you've got _way_ too much in your head right now Chief, and so, _it's beach time._ "

She remained silent and he turned his head slightly turned to glance at her over his shoulder as he added. "You know I'm right."

Moana slowly turned her head to face him and their eyes barely met. And they both thought about how one was just as stubborn as the other.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

But she had to admit that she missed feeling the waves touching her toes and the salty scent of the sea. Moana stood where she felt she belonged and danced to the sounds of its waters striking the sand.

 _He was right._

She needed this. And she hopes that she'll be able to _think_ better with a clear head.

Maui watched her from the beach and savored how happy she looked as her hips—that had become attractively wider after bearing two children—gently swayed and how she moved her arms with the motions of the waves. He watched how her feet moved. How one went back and the other forward before one twisted diagonally to one side and the other followed right behind that foot.

Suddenly she stopped and her head whirled around back toward the direction of their fale. Wide-eyed she suddenly took off running back in the direction of their home.

He turned around and that's when he heard it, _their daughters screaming in horror._ Maui jumped to his feet and immediately ran behind her.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hina screamed as she raised her mother's water gourd high up ready to throw it as she guarded her screaming little sister behind her. The little coconut armored person? With the puffer fishskin helmet free from its now torn bark cloth prison waved its blowgun before it took aim blew the blowdarts in the direction of the girls.

Hina ducked and pulled her sister down with her before she got up, let out a yell and threw the water gourd at its head.

The water gourd struck and _bounced_ off its coconut armor and stunned the two sisters to silence. Tala held onto her sister's dress as Hina's eyes narrowed in an irked manner and she muttered, " _I hate coconuts._ "

The creature prepared to fire once more. Hina and Tala started screaming again before she grabbed her four-year-old sister's hand and started running round and round and around their circular house trying to get away as the surprisingly cute—but _scary_ little monster started chasing at them before it stopped for a quick second and looked up at the _poutu_. While the two girls continued on screaming and running the background. Hina suddenly stopped causing Tala to bump into her and fall to the ground.

"Where's— _ **Ack!**_ " Hina jumped back trying not to get hit by the blow darts firing above them and rolled backwards against Tala as her sister ducked down on her knees.

" _ **Ow...ow...ow**..._ " Hina grunted as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. But she barely had time to think when another blow dart came flying her way. She dodged it and grabbed her sister and tried running in the opposite direction from the strange coconut armored thing.

" _Girls!_ " Moana cried as she pushed her way through the front door. A dart flew her way and landed by her feet. She looked down and up toward the support poles. The creature stared at her and in a moment of recognition did a battle dance before it aimed its blowgun at her.

Moana's eyes narrowed before she raced to one side as the blow darts were fired. She made her way to her girls, scooped Tala up and grabbed Hina by the hand and ran out, pushing her way through the back of the fale where she jumped with her daughters and ran.

"Mommy what was that thing?!" Hina asked aloud as her mother took her and her sister outside through the back. "Kakamora!" Tala suddenly shouted. Hina simply stared at her with a bewildered look on her face.

Moana put Tala down beside Hina and ordered, "Stay here." Before she turned around and headed back to the _fale_. She only took two steps forward when she heard a _**crashing**_ sound coming from inside.

Panicked, Moana quickly ran back but only made it about two steps when Maui came crashing through the back of their house and rolled on the grass. Maui grabbed the Kakamora and threw it against the tree.

The blasted coconut armored imp didn't know how to stay down so Maui put his Fishhook beside him, spread his legs apart slightly, bent his knees and leaned forward before he drew his bent arms back while clenching his fists.

Moana stopped in her tracks in astonishment and horrified wonder.

 _'Why isn't he stopping that thing?'_ She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice her disobedient daughters running up next to her.

The Kakamora stood up and got into a fighting stance. Maui then put all of his energy and fighting spirit into his face. He stomped his foot and brought all that energy out into a single powerful expression, his Warrior Face.

With his narrowed brows, eyes wide and his mouth opened his bared teeth temporarily clamped shut, " _ **HA!**_ " The Kakamora slowly drew away. Maui let out another threatening cry while putting all of his energy on his face, " _ **RAH!**_ " He stuck his tongue out in an intimidating opened mouth snare. And with that, the Kakamora fainted from fright.

Moana stood there with her mouth slightly agape as her youngest daughter slowly walked over and took her hand. Hina didn't even move from where she stood. Her young mind was trying to register what happened. Her Daddy just made that weird scary thing faint without even touching it.

How did he do that? Her mouth slowly broke into an ecstatic smile, after three years of trying to break the habit. Hina started stomping her feet in anticipation while trying to contain her excitement. But after ten seconds she couldn't take it anymore! Hina quickly ran up to him and screamed, "Daddy! Daddy! You gotta teach me!"

Tala quickly pulled herself away from her mother and ran up to her father. "Me too! Me too!"

Maui got down and looked down at his two daughters as he turned them both with an eyebrow raised and a half-cheeky smile on his face. "Do you girls _really_ wanna know?"

" _Yeah!_ " They replied.

"Well. If that's the case..." Maui paused and watched his daughter's looks of complete anticipation before he put his arms around them and stood up while picking them up at the same time to declare as spun all them around, "I'll be more than happy to teach you girls!"

Moana coughed and cleared her throat and gave him a knowing look. Maui immediately stopped and glanced at his daughters before he added, "Only if it's okay with your mother."

Hina and Tala immediately turned to Moana with pouty eyes. Moana crossed her arms over her chest and gave them all a stern stare before she sighed and shook her head.

"Think about it this way. Hina won't have to _fight_ anybody and if there's no fight then there's no reason to start a war."

She raised an eyebrow and started rubbing her chin in consideration before she finally agreed,

" _All right_ you can teach them."

" _Yes!_ " The three of them went before the two sisters leaned forward and put their arms around their father. Moana walked over and carefully pulled Hina and Tala off their father's shoulders.

Maui turned to them both. "Okay, girls it's late so off to bed with you."

"Daddy do we have to?" Hina asked while her sister put her hand on hers before they looked up at him, pouting even harder.  
Maui smiled and said with a shrug, "Oh sure, you two can stay up and watch mommy and I making _kissy-faces_."

Moana slowly turned toward him and saw that split second wink before she joined in and placed her hand on his chest as she said, "He's right you know. Daddy and I are gonna be out here _all night_ just telling each other just how much _we love each other_." Moana then stood on the tip of her toes and slowly brought her head and lips forward to his, and stopped when they were less than one inches apart.

Hina made a face and cringed, " _ **Ew! Ew! Ew!**_ "

She took her sister's hand and pulled her along back toward the _fale_ and ignored her when she protested, "I wanna see!"

Maui and Moana slowly pulled away and chuckled the very second their daughters disappeared back into the house. The two turned to one another and said in unison, "Works every time." Before they gave each other a high-five and a fist bump.

The Kakamora then came to and saw Maui there before he rushed over toward the Demigod. Maui sighed and quickly picked up his fishhook before he used it to bat the Kakamora straight toward a coconut tree. Sighing to himself he stated, "Well, that didn't go as planned."

Moana crossed her arms over her chest and pointed out,

"What more did you expect? And _why_ did you bring one of those... _things_ here on the island?"

"I told you I was _trying_ to _prep_ our daughter up for her fight tomo—later on, tonight."

She shook her head in disbelief and he continued before he moved to stand behind and beside her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "She has real _greatness potential_ , Mo. You really should've seen her today. I think you'd be really impressed."

She rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly toward him.

"Imagine this." He lifted his hand to the side of his mouth and his arm around her shoulder. She turned toward his bicep and saw the scene that played out. He continued on narrating, "A great crowd gathers. _**Hah**..._ " And Mini-Maui started raising his arms up and down in a cheering fashion as Maui cheered in a low husky whisper to give his voice the crowd effect, " _Hina... Hina... Hina..._ " The Demigod raised his arm in a low fist pump and finished with, " _You're so amazing!_ "

Moana looked up at him chuckling as she said, "I know she _and_ her sister will become great people one day. I can feel that just as much as you can."

Maui then questioned in a teasing manner with one eyebrow raised, "She has a sister?" Moana's eyes went wide and gave him a good smack on the arm for that comment. He just laughed and said, "How could I ever forget _Tala_? She's... _She's something else_."

Moana smiled and added, "She's sensitive, empathetic—"

He turned to with a confused look on his face, " _Empathetic?_ "

She answered his question and continued at the same time, " _Compassionate_. And I'm pretty sure she'll be quite the independent thinker when she gets older."

He let out a soft snort as his mind focused on the word _independent thinker_. That could mean one of three things. One she would have a mind of her own or two she would _search for answers_ to every question that she had in her mind or three she would think what she wanted to think and _not_ let anybody tell her otherwise. He hopes it'll be _the third one_.

Soon The Kakamora got up for the third time and immediately charged at the couple. Maui whacked the stubborn creature with his fishhook again and sent it flying back to the coconut tree.

Moana finally had enough and asked Maui to take the poor thing back where he got it. He rolled his eyes at her _compassion_ for the 'poor' little guy or girl— _it_ and walked over to pick up the unconscious little fella by the foot and carried the Kakamora over toward where his upside down fishhook stood. Maui lifted his hook and shapeshifted into a Giant Hawk before he used his talon to carry the unconscious creature while he flapped his mighty wings and _flew_.

Moana put her hands on her hips as she watched him fly away before she carefully made her way over toward her _fale_ when she heard the sounds of a feminine grunt coming from behind her. Moana turned and saw it was Apakura, still dressed in her light red _puletasi_ with her long straight hair done up in half-knot.

She sighed in relief the minute she saw Moana was still awake. "Chief—"

" _Moana_ would be fine."

Apakura smiled gently at her before she approached the young mother of two as she explained, "If it's not too much trouble with you, Moana, may we talk—"

Moana cut her off gently and said. "Mother to mother?" Apakura nodded. A small smile came to the twenty-seven-year-old Chief's lips as she reached over and placed her hand on the older _Tausi's_ shoulder before she replied, "Of course. Let's talk more at the beach."

Apakura nodded in agreement and followed her lead as the two women proceeded to walk down to the beach.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Once again Moana revelled at the feeling of the seawater striking her feet while Apakura sat down on the sand with her legs folded under her. She stood there watching Moana dancing gently against the waves before she stood up and walked over toward her.

"Do you mind teaching me?" She asked. Moana smiled as she turned to her while she continued on dancing and replied,

"Of course not."

Apakura smiled and soon joined in and paid close attention to her movements. Moana watched her carefully and was surprised to see that after about twenty minutes she got all the moves down.

"Let me just apologize for my son's actions today," Apakura spoke out as she and Moana spun with their arms raised up toward the sky.

Moana then replied, "And allow me to apologize on my daughter's behalf too. She's... _hotheaded_ at times."

Apakura couldn't help but laugh and added,

"Don't worry Tuwhakararo is too. I think it may have a lot to do with the fact that they're both the firstborn children of Chiefs." Moana laughed for a moment as she and Apakura performed the final moves to the dance before they stopped.

Moana smiled as she turned to Apakura and saw the friendly smile on the woman's face before she said. "I hope you're not offended?" Moana shook her head before she said, "So no hard feelings?" Apakura immediately shook her head, "Of course not. Children will be children."

The two women then exchanged a farewell _hongi_ before they walked up the beach and headed toward the village path and soon headed their separate ways, each of them feeling remarkably better after the whole exchange as they entered their _fales_.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Moana was relieved the next morning when Tūhuruhuru and his wife Apakura came by to her _fale_ each of them holding several layers of fine _tapa_ mats and a _i'e toga_ in their arms. Tūhuruhuru then politely requested that they formally settle the matter between children as to keep the good standing relationship between their two families.

The twenty-seven-year-old _Ali'i nua_ smiled and invited them to come and discuss the matter in her _fale_ _fono_.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Earlier that morning, Maui, Hina, and Tala went over to Waiola's _fale_ and waited till the woman had stepped out before they made their way inside where an unsuspecting Hiapo laid fast asleep on his sleeping mat. Maui turned to his daughters with a devious dimpled smile on his lips, his daughters turned to him with the very same expression. Maui leaned over, bundled him up in his sleeping mat and threw the startled boy over his shoulder.

Hina and Tala followed after their father out into a secluded but dense part of their island where a large thick jungle laid.

After about a five to twenty minute walk, they found a small little clearing beside a small ravine and Maui pulled the sleeping mat off his shoulder and unrolled it with a strong tug causing Hiapo to quickly spin around. Hina and Tala ran over and grabbed his hands forcing him to a stop before he could fall into the ravine.

The twelve-year-old boy dressed in the un-dyed leaf patterned _lavalava_ stood there in a surprised pose with his arms outstretched in front of him and his knees bent while his legs parted slightly to keep him in balance.

Hina walked the short distance over toward him with a smug smile on her face as she hid her hands behind her back.

He shook the dizziness from his head and studied his surroundings with his mouth agape then he slowly turned and narrowed his eyes at the seven-year-old girl. He was ready to give her a piece of his mind and then he stopped when he realized that logically there was no way she could've just carry him with ease by _herself_.

Which could only mean that her father was present too. Sure enough, he looked over behind her and saw Tala, and behind the four-year-old girl was The Great Maui himself. Despite his annoyance to be dragged back into their shenanigans, Hiapo asked them as respectably as possible. "What do you need me to do?"

Maui answered with a confident smile on his face, "Just _stand_ there." He turned to his two daughters and called out, "Girls come with me!"

Hina and Tala raced after their father, leaving Hiapo to stand there and shake his head as they disappeared into through the thick forest in front of him.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Maui and his daughters squatted down behind a bush as the Demigod turned father of two-faced his daughters and explained while he was putting his hair up into a topknot,

"Now here's what you gotta do. Take your fear, pain, joy, rage and mix 'em up together into something the _world_ still hasn't seen."

Hina and Tala nodded eagerly as their minds absorbed every single lesson their father was telling them. "Most of all, keep your _real feelings_ inside. Don't let it show."

"Okay Dad," Hina replied. Meanwhile, Tala just knew just how bad that advice was. But before she could open her mouth to say thing something, he'd fastened the rope that bound his hair up then he motioned them to follow him.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hiapo started pacing as he waited for the three _kids_ , praying that his mother wouldn't kill him for his forced absence.

Maui called out to him, as he and the girls walked out, "All right Hiapo get ready!"

The twelve-year-old boy turned to him with a confused look on his face as he asked, "Get ready for what?" Maui then got squatted with his legs drawn slightly apart and got into a traditional war stance,

"Come at me."

Hiapo's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared at his Chief's _Faletua_ in complete disbelief.

 _Has he lost his mind?_

"I can't do that—do you know what they do to people who try and _attack_ the Chief's fam—"

Maui the cut him off and retorted, "Uh, and do you know what they do to tweens who disrespect their elders?"

Hiapo crinkled his nose in confusion at the term. " _Tweens?_ "

The Demigod let out a frustrated growl, "It means— _never mind_. _Look_ , just come at me okay?"

The dread immediately filled his mind as he thought, _'I am so **dead**.'_ With one powerful yell Hiapo put up _any_ brave face he could muster and rushed at Moana's Faletua.

Maui had to admit Hiapo _had skill too._

 _'Maybe when I'm done here, I'll ask him if he's interested?'_ The twelve-year-old was finally close now and the notion came automatically to Demigod. He got into position as all of his emotions and mana into his face and brought it all out in with one single terrifying look.

Hiapo let out a loud boyish scream as he fell back on the ground. And then Maui laughed like he'd never laughed before. Hiapo tried hard not to cast a deadly _glare_ at him.

"You okay?" Tala asked, now standing next to him.

He replied breathlessly, "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine."

"Pretty cool huh?" Maui stated proudly.

Hiapo slowly nodded before he slowly got up and dusted the dirt off his lavalava. "What was that?" He asked.

Maui and Hina turned to one another, both smiling as they stated at the same time, "Warrior face." He got down to Hina's height,

"All right Shark-bait, now it's your turn."

 _Hina could hardly wait._

* * *

 **List of terminologies:**

Kanohi Hautoa: Warrior Face (XP)  
Tausi: The Wife of an Orator Chief (For story purposes she will also be known as the wife of a Matai)  
ie'toga: A large fine mat of high value in Samoan culture.  
oka i'a: Samoan fish salad.  
Alaisa fa'apopo: Coconut rice.

* * *

Hey guys, just a quick author's note.

I found an interesting post on Tumblr called: "How to praise writers and influence fics" And it has put down some really good points.

If you, the readers truly enjoy our works then leaving kudos (if you're in Ao3) or faving or putting a story you like as part of your favorite story + alerts or adding an author to your Favorite Author's list is flattering nonetheless. But if you really want to show your appreciation to the author, then please, and I mean review (or comment if you're in Ao3) their work. Let them know what you liked, _hated,_ or overall felt okay with? Did some parts make you cry? Did some parts bring fiery rage in your heart? Give us feedback! Give us some form of acknowledgement that our work _is_ being read and is or not making an impact in your life?

I know this is whole author's note is quite dramatic, but there is some truth to it. We as writers- _literary_ _artists_ seek critiques for our written masterpieces. Especially after we've put a lot of effort into our written works.

So, again. I apologize for having to ask.

But _please_ and I mean _please review._

And thank you to 3431Jessica for reviewing all three chapters of Hinatea! I'm so glad that you're loving this story! And don't worry there's more fluff (and a possible appearance of a teenage Hinatea coming!)


	5. Chapter Four: Kanohi Hautoa (Part Two)

Once again, this chapter has only gone through a very quick edit at all so if forgive me if there are any missing words.

I will thoroughly edit this chapter at a later date. So don't be surprised to see some changes.

So I recommend you read "The Chief's Wife" by Bad Octopus if you want some laughs before/after reading this.  
Or you need more romance/angst then I recommend reading "Our Future Together" by CartoonJessie! :D

(You can find them both in Ao3)

Once again, I'm not Polynesian (although their culture has a few similarities with my own) so please prepare for a few inaccuracies. But I did the best I could to keep things as accurate I could with what research I conducted. Oh, and of course possible OOC warnings are up too.  
With that said,  
I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you can!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Kanohi Hautoa (Part Two)**

* * *

Morning slowly turned to sunset,

And the group consisting of a Demigod, a twelve-year-old boy, and a four-year-old girl sat down on the ground watching seven-year-old Hinatea as she was performing her Warrior Face for... how many times she'd done it?

Maui stared at her, his cheek resting on the palm of his hand as he sighed, "Lower."

She got lower and it still didn't look right. She bared her teeth too hard and the way she hunched her back forward made her look…well, he didn't want to go there.

"Stronger." She tried that again, this time putting more strain onto her face and it still was off. Tala yawned before she crawled up to her father's lap, sat up and laid her head against his chest.

Hiapo took a deep breath as he stood there staring at her with bored eyes.

Maui looked down at Tala and saw an opportunity to take a break for a bit. "Okay! I'm gonna go and put her down for—"

"I'll do it." Hiapo cut him off before pulled Tala away from him and stood up, balancing the four-year-old against his hip before he headed away. Had Maui been in a good mood, he would've laughed at the sight of his youngest daughter's head leaning back, drool escaped her lips and her back curved backward while her arms dangled from each side of her body.

Instead, the Demigod quickly turned with an irked look on his face but Hiapo kept his back to him as he walked off, leaving Maui to his fatherly duties.

"Do you even know how to get back?" Maui called after him. The twelve-year-old boy ignored him and kept going.

Maui had an obvious scowl on his face as Hiapo abandoned the team. He let out a soft scoff and muttered, "So much for sportsmanship." Mini-Maui glared and then elbowed him in the chest before he pointed to Hina, telling his host to pay attention to his daughter and then he saw what the problem was.

She was thinking too hard. Maui stood up and walked over toward waving his hands in front of him, "Stop, stop, stop, stop, _stop!_ "

Hina immediately dropped her arms and turned to her father with confused shock as he came over.

And the next two words he uttered only confused her even more.

" _You're thinking._ "

Hina looked up at him with her right eyebrow raised as she replied with a "Um...yeah?" She looked up and saw Mini-Maui wagging his finger at her and then Maui cut him off,

" _Hey!_ Let me take care of this please." Mini-Maui slumped down in disappointment and then Hina giggled and lifted his spirits once more. Mini-Maui jumped to his feet with a wide happy grin on his face.

Maui raised an impatient eyebrow as he asked,

"Can I continue now?"

Hina and Mini-Maui eyed each other sheepishly before they both nodded.

" _Thank you._ Now, thinking is a _big no_ when making a Warrior Face." He knelt down to his daughter's height and explained before he thumped his fist to the left side of his chest.

"It's not about using your mind. It's all about bringing out everything that makes you, _you_ ," He smiled before he lifted his daughter's chin with his fingers, and looked her straight in the eye before he added pressing the finger he'd used to cup her chin to the left side of her chest right where her heart was, "And telling all your challengers you're a _Warrior_ and you're _not_ somebody they can mess with. Put all that in and use your face as your weapon."

Hina looked up at her father in consideration before she asked,

"Do you really think I can do it, Daddy?"

Maui smiled before he replied, "Do I think you can do it? _No_." Her shoulders immediately slumped. He leaned forward and told her with obvious fatherly confidence,

"I _know_ you can." Hina smiled and quickly ran to give him a hug. Maui chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled his daughter close.

"Thank you, Papa."

"You're welcome, Shark-bait."

Their moment was interrupted by the sounds of a _**SQUAWKING**_ seagull from above. Maui and Hina immediately pulled away from one another and saw the bird hovering in midair. Then they looked at the reddening sky. Hina, realizing that she going to be late for her challenge, ripped herself from her father's arms and quickly ran down the path Hiapo had taken.

Suddenly she felt the ground shaking beneath her feet and a pair of large hands scooping her up. She found herself sitting on her father's shoulders, her chin resting against his hair bun as he sprinted down the path and ran past Hiapo and Tala on the way.

Hina half turned and waved at him shouting, "See you there, guys!"

Hiapo shook his head as he carried her now conscious sister on his hip, "And to think she'll be Chief one day."

" _Nope_. She's gonna become something prettier than she already is." Tala suddenly spoke.

"Uh huh...?" Hiapo turned to the little girl, expecting to see some form of jealousy on her face. But instead, he saw compassion and incredible insight on her little face.

She was doing that odd thing _again_ , the part where she could so overtly switch personalities from a stereotypical little sister to someone who appeared wiser beyond her years.

"We gotta go—" She suddenly shouted before pointed to the right and said, "That way!"

Hiapo was bewildered by how specific she was and he turned to look down at her.

"How—" He'd barely got the word out of his mouth before she cut him off with an urgent shout,

"Hurry!"

"Okay! Okay!" Hiapo pulled her onto his back and raced off, piggybacking her the same way he would his young nieces and nephews.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Maui raced through the trees "Hold on tight we're almost there—"

Waiola stepped out from hiding spot with arm out and her hand held up in a stop gesture about ten feet in front of him.  
" ** _WHOA_!** " The Demigod exclaimed before he pressed his feet harder on the ground forcing him to skid to a stop right in front of the woman.  
He chuckled nervously as he slowly got down to give her a hongi but she thought it better to grab his ear and tug on it instead.

"I'm not here for small talk. Where's my son?"

"He's good— _ **Ow!**_ "

"I've had it up to here—" She lifted her hand over her head, indicating just how much she'd tolerated him. "—With you and your antics! Faletua or not...if I don't see my boy here within in the next five seconds—"

"We're here!" Tala screamed from behind them as she and Hiapo finally appeared, with her standing on his back and him leaning forward to catch his breath. Maui and Waiola turned to the two children, both their eyes widened in shock; clearly the two were surprised by the sheer coincidence of their timing.

"You made it!" Hina shouted as she slid down her father's back. Hiapo slowly straightened up and got back to carrying Tala on his back.

The twelve-year-old boy was shocked to see his mother there, "Mom?" Waiola let go of Maui's ear and sighed in relief. Hiapo lifted Tala off his back and set her down on the ground as his mother approached them both.

The two exchanged the _hongi_ before Waiola pulled away and sighed in relief as Tala made her way toward her father. "What are you doing here?" Hiapo asked, "How did you know where to find me?"

Waiola smiled and said, "I have my ways." She turned to Maui and had half a mind to hit The Demigod _where it hurts_ , but she wouldn't do such a thing in front of the girls she'd help Moana bring into the world.

"I outta give you a beating—"

"Mother, _please_." Hiapo put his hands on her shoulders, "He didn't mean any harm. But Maui, I'd appreciate it you _ask next time._ " Waiola looked up at her son with a proud smile on her face before she reached over ready to brush some of his messy hair off his face, but not wanting to baby him, held herself back.

Hiapo turned to his mother and linked his arm with hers,

"Let's go home."

Hina quickly climbed down her father's back and walked over toward him. "Wait, you're not gonna come and watch Hiapo?"

"I'm sorry Hina, but I got chores to do _and_ I think I've made my mom worried enough. So I'll see you around okay?"

Waiola then added as she turned to Hinatea,

"I hope you're not referring to that whole fiasco yesterday young lady."

Hina bit her lower lip and slowly turned to look the other way, and that was the answer Waiola needed.

"Well, I'll be more than happy to inform you that your mother and the visiting Matai have resolved the issue, so there will be no challenge tonight."

" _What?!_ " Hiapo, Maui, and Hina all exclaimed.

Then Hina grunted while crossing her arms together, " _Great!_ All that hard work for _nothing_." Hiapo looked up and saw that Maui had a very similar huffy expression on his face.

"I don't know what you're complaining about?" Waiola spoke out her voice tone was mixed in-between wisdom and dogmatism, "At least your mother can rest easy without having to worry the threat of possible war over her head."

Those words did put Maui's mind at ease somewhat. But he felt bad for Hinatea and Hiapo at the same time—especially after all the effort they both put in today.

"This sucks," Hinatea grumbled before she plopped herself down to the ground and crossed her legs.

Waiola shook her head in shame at the girl's reaction before she muttered looking up at Maui, "Well it's official you're gonna ruin her with all your conceit."

Maui cast a look of complete displeasure her way as he spoke on his daughter behalf, "Uh _no_. My daughter will _not_ be conceited in any shape or form. She'll be confident."

Hiapo sucked in his breath to hold in his laughter but the Demigod turned and glared at him and that shut him up. Waiola had a blank look on her face as she stared with one eyebrow raised as she added.

"Well, she's going to be conceited if she becomes too _confident_ in herself."

Hina knew what that word meant and she was proud to be so sure and strong like her father was. So she responded to Waiola's words the only way she knew how. With hostility.

The little girl stuck her tongue out and let out a long spattering exhale making a _**THHBBBBBBBBTTT!**_ Sound through her lips as she leaned forward with her eyes closed, legs spread slightly apart, her arms drawn back and her hands clenched into fists.

Finally, she straightened up and crossed her arms over chest as she stood looking completely proud of herself before she stated, "I am confident and there's nuthin' _you_ can say 'bout it! _You old stupid stick in the mud!_ "

That look of pride completely changed to confusion when she saw the expressions on their faces. Her father looked mortified and so did her little sister. Hiapo was furious and his mother Waiola had a whole of emotions mushed together. There was anger, offense, shock and most of all hurt.

"What?" Hina asked shrugging.

Hiapo took a step forward with his fist held high ready to hit her for disrespecting his mother. But he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly drew his hand back. He slowly opened his eyes and saw confused round eyes looking back at him. He looked up and saw the apologetic look in Maui's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

Hiapo bit the left corner of his lip and took a deep breath before he raised his hand up at Maui to keep him from saying what he wanted to say.

"Can Mom and I go home now, Lord Maui?"

The Demigod spoke nodding while he swallowed the emotional lump that started forming in his throat, "Sure. Go ahead."

With that said and done Hiapo turned around and linked his arm with his mother's before he led them away.

Hinatea looked up at her father still confused and then saw the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

Maui turned to her to say something but immediately closed his mouth back up—deciding against it and said instead,

"Let's... just go home." Tala walked over in front of him and raised her arms to him. Maui leaned down and picked her up with his left hand.

Hina walked over and wrapped her fingers around his before she looked up at him and saw him taking a deep breath. He looked down at her and she was shocked to see the genuine shame on his face before he turned away.

Her heart skipped a beat and she immediately felt she needed to fix whatever she did wrong.

"Daddy I'm—"

Maui quickly pulled his finger away from her hand and held it up to silence her for a moment as he fought to keep his shame-filled temper under control.

He told her his voice straining to keep a calm tone,

"We'll _talk_ when we get home."

Hina looked down at her feet and replied, "Yes Daddy." Before she marched ahead of them. Tala looked up at their father and saw the mixed look on his face. As she could feel his anger and guilt building up.

She reached over and placed her tiny hand against his cheek and said,

"It's not good to be mad, Daddy."

Maui closed his eyes and sighed, muttering,

"Yeah I know, Kiddo. I know."

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Maui watched Hinatea like a hawk the whole walk from the thick tropical forest to home. They walked passed the villagers who stopped and said hello.

Tala politely waved back at them while she sat on her father's shoulder. They all headed down the slope toward their fale and passed Moana when she came by to escort toward the malae. She stopped in her tracks and turned around as her family walked on by heading toward the maota tofa.

"Chief Moana."

She turned around to see Hiapo walking up to her with a serious look on his face as he said; "I need to talk to you about Hina."

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

"I hope you're proud yourself," Maui spoke as he sat down with his arms and legs crossed. Hina sat down in front of him with her legs folded under her in an acquiescent position as she looked up at him and said,

"I'm really sorry—"

He narrowed his eyes and unintentionally yelled at her, "I'm not one who needs to hear that!"

Hina's eyes quickly diverted to the floor as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued,

"Y'know, I thought your mom and I taught you better."

"You di—"

"I'm not done yet." She remained silent, and his mind went blank for a moment. Where did they go wrong?

He tried to wrack his mind around it. Their daughter was a rude, disrespectable, daring little girl and he had no idea where she got it from?

Suddenly Moana cleared her throat from the entrance as she stood there observing the scene before she asked,

"Do you need me to talk to her?"

"I got it," Maui replied. Moana put her hands on her hips as she stared at him.

"Are you sure?"

" _I got it_. Just—Just lemme do what I need to do, okay?"

"Okay...if you say so. Come on Tala it's time to eat." Their four-year-old daughter stood up from where she sat on the edge of the fale and ran over to join her mother.

Moana pressed her hand against Tala's back and gently pushed her outside before she turned and followed. The _pola_ sheet draped down and fluttered before it became still.

Hinatea's stomach grumbled but despite the obvious urges from her belly, she had no appetite. She felt too bad to even think about hunger at that moment. She heard her father let out a loud sigh and then turned to look at him.

The next words that came would leave a bitter taste in his mouth and a permanent crack in his heart, "I never thought I'd say this... but I'm so ashamed of you right now."

A shocked gasp escaped her lips as her eyes widen as the tears welled up. Maui wanted to turn away and avoid having to see her tears, but he already saw them forming and his instincts were telling him to make them stop.

Hina sniffled and wiped her nose with her arm before she looked down at the floor. "You're mad at me, right?"

Maui stared at her for a moment and his heart panged at the sight of his first-born looking so down.

The words came out automatically from his mouth, "No, Shark bait, I'm not mad—"

"So you don't hate me?"

" _What?_ " He looked over and saw her changing her posture as she pulled her knees up to her chest to hide her tears.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. 'Course not. Hey, _c'mere_." Hinatea looked up and saw her father opening his arms to her. She crawled and climbed up to his lap. He wrapped her arms around her and started patting her back as he continued, "I could never hate you."

She looked up at with her tears slowly streaming down her face, "But you said you're 'shame of me."

Maui took a deep breath as he continued patting her back and then he continued,

"Okay. Listen, Kiddo, I'm not ashamed of _you_. But what I _am_ ashamed of is _your actions_. See the difference?"

She sniffed and pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him as he wiped her tears with his thumbs,

"Yeah..."

"Yeah? Do you really get it or are you saying to avoid _The Tickle Monster!_ " He turned her to lie her down on the floor as he tickled her sides and belly.

She immediately burst into laughter, as she started squealing, kicking and laughing. " _Stop it!_ _Dad, stop it! No more Tickle Monster!_ " Maui kept doing till she started coughing. He quickly pulled away and patted her back to loosen her airways.

Once her airways were cleared the leftover bits of Hina's laughter escaped and she turned and looked up at him. Maui leaned down and lifted her chin with his right hand. "You feel better now?"

She smiled and replied, "Yeah."

"Good. Now gimme a hug."

Hina smiled, stood up and tried to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. Maui wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before he whispered to remind her, "You know Mommy and I love you right? And we always will."

He felt her hand curl up against the back of his neck as she replied softly, "I know, Dad. I love you too."

He pulled away the minute he felt himself starting to tear up from her words, and the Demigod cleared his throat before he looked back down at her with his arms crossed over his chest. "Alright, enough of that. _You're_ still going to say sorry to Waiola, understand?"

Hina immediately nodded. Maui then jumped to his feet and said as he lifted her off the floor and settled her on his shoulders,

"Good! Now, the sooner we get this done sooner _I_ can eat."

She leaned over and pressed hands against the back of his head, scolding him. "Daddy!"

Maui turned to look over at her as he innocently asked hiding the lopsided smile on the left side of his face. "What?"

She scolded him again and exclaimed, "This isn't about you!"

He retorted, " _Uh_ , since when is it never about _me?_ "

Hina raised an eyebrow and warned him grumpily. " _Dad._ "

The Great Demigod turned father simply chuckled and replied,

"Okay, okay, _I'll stop._ "

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hina looked over father's bun and saw Waiola's house a few feet in front of them. She took a deep breath and looked down at her father, "You can put me down now."

Maui raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Sure you don't need me to come with you?"

She crossed her arms over chest as she gave an exasperated stare,

" _Dad..._ "

A proud smile appeared on his lips before he pulled his arms back and lifted her off his shoulders and set her down the ground. Hina turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. Maui smiled and patted her head with his left hand while his right settled on his hip.

Hinatea pulled herself away from her father and ran toward Waiola's _fale_.

He stood there watching with a proud smile on his face and listened as his daughter shouted as she continued running, "I'll be right back!" Maui shook his head and muttered,

"Kids."

 **IIIIIIII**

Hinatea climbed up the three steps to the top of Waiola's home and stopped for a moment feeling a moment of doubt before she turned around to face her father as he was leaning against a palm tree.

Maui mouthed the words, 'You're doing great.' Before he gave her an encouraging wink. Hina smiled back at him before she turned back to Waiola's entrance and took a deep breath before she slowly approached it.

"Waiola?" She pushed the _pola_ sheet to one side and entered the dark fale and heard the sounds of someone crushing leaves in the corner. She sighed in relief to see that she was home.

The little girl carefully approached her and said, "Waiola, I came here to say... sorry."

The sound of the crushing leaves stopped and Waiola straightened up from where she sat with her legs folded beneath her body. Hina stopped in her tracks as she could see Waiola moving her hands to her lap as the older woman's back continued facing her.

"I'm sorry for calling you a 'Stupid old stick in the mud' Waiola. _I really am._ " The only response the little girl got out of her was a long deep sigh.

Hina looked down for a moment and took a step forward before she asked, "How— _How_ can I make it up to you?"

Waiola's eyes slowly opened and her posture eased. She asked without even looking at the girl. "Do you really mean it?"

The older woman heard the remorse in Hina's voice as the girl replied, " _Yeah_."

"Then you can start by sitting down when you're a guest in another person's _fale_."

Hina quickly sat down with her folded knees under her. Soon Waiola got up and turned around to face the girl for a moment. Hina had her head down the whole time in a submissive pose. Waiola turned toward the clay jars she had on the corner of her circular home.

Soon the young seven-year-old girl felt something being draped around her shoulders. She looked down and saw a white lei around her neck.

Waiola lifted her chin up and added, "The second thing you can do is make it up to Hiapo tomorrow—" She cut Hina off, "The _third_ thing you can do is continue being the sweet, kind, _gentle_ girl you truly are..." Hina smiled for a second before she cried out after Waiola gave her a backhanded smack to the back of her head and exclaimed while the poor girl rubbed the back of her head, "And for the love of all that is sacred _don't_ follow your father's example!"

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea kept her promise and early the next morning—at the crack of dawn and she headed over to Waiola's _fale_ , completely eager to earn both their forgiveness. She climbed up the steps to their _paepae_ and slowly peeked through their sheets.

Without any warning, a large hand grabbed her hold of the top of her head and another one covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. She found herself lifted off the ground and slowly turned to see that her father was standing behind her with a suspicious look on his face as he asked, putting her down and taking his hand away from her mouth.

"You mind explaining to me why are you sneaking out _so_ early in the morning?" Her father asked having secretly followed her all the way.

"Because I promised Hiapo's mom that I would help him with his chores today."

Maui looked down at her with one eyebrow raised,

"Not till you work on your Warrior Face you don't."

Hina immediately opened her mouth to protest but he slung her over his shoulder and carried her off toward their training spot.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Maui lifted Hina off his shoulder and plopped her to the ground. "Okay, now show me what you got?"

Hina took a deep breath and cried as her round eyes went wide as her mouth formed into an O as she cried out while he father circled around her.

" _ **HOOO!**_ "

" _Pathetic._ "

She kept her eyes wide and bared her teeth while raising her hands. Maui stopped right in front of her and said,

"Weak."

She hunched forward still with her hands raised in the air and cried out, " _ **RAWR!**_ "

Maui continued standing in front of her as he stared her down with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not seeing a lot of effort on your end, Kiddo." He continued circling her and stopped right behind her and put his hands on her shoulders as he reminded her, "Remember what I told you yesterday. _No thinking_. It's all about _intimidating_ your enemies. Like that kid the other day. How did that little twerp make you _feel?_ "

Her eyes immediately narrowed as she felt her anger building up. What did her father tell her yesterday? _'Take your fear, pain, joy, rage and mix 'em up together into something the world still hasn't seen.'_

Not wanting to leave her father unimpressed Hina took a deep breath and allowed her rage to built up before quickly turned around and gave him the most **frightening** face she could come up with.

" _ **RARRR!**_ "

Maui screamed, wide-eyed as he flinched back in fear as he stood there with his left knee up.

Then he saw her eyebrows and eyes were narrowed. He straightened and leaned forward and drew her eyebrows up and opened her eyes more so they looked wide and warrior-like.

He pulled himself back and said smiling proudly at her,

" _Better_. Now do it again but this time keep your eyes _wide open._ "

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Maui and Hina practiced till the sun started to rise. And she stopped to point at the reddening sky. Her father sighed and said, "Okay. You can go now."

She smiled before she ran over and gave him a quick hug, which he gladly returned. Hina then pulled away and ran off, heading back to the village before her father called out,

"Remember same time tomorrow!"

She half turned toward him only to reply,

" _Got it, Dad!_ "

Before she turned back and continued on running through the thick jungle.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hiapo was down on the beach with his brothers-in-laws readied the fishing canoes to set sail when all six of them heard Hina yelling as she ran to the shore. "Hiapo, what can I do to help?!"

The twelve-year-old boy let out an exasperated sigh and told her as he tying up the ropes to his sheet, "Go home, Hina."

Hina crossed her arms over her chest and told him,

"No. Your mom told me to help you so I'm here to help. Just tell me what to do?"

Hiapo finished up the sheet and told her as he was loosening the sail, " _You_ can help by going home. _Now go home._ "

She took a step forward and told him,

"Your mom told me that I _gotta_ help you. So just tell me what to do!"

He kept his back to her as he continued on fixing the sail. Ikaika, the eldest of Hiapo's five brother-in-laws turned to the twelve-year-old boy and crossed his arms over his strong chest as he stared at the little girl.

"You heard Hiapo. Go on home, Hinatea."

The little girl pouted and grumbled before she turned around ready to head home when she suddenly realized that she could _use_ this moment to her advantage. She then said in a sing a long voice, " _Okay_... _I guess I'll go_ and see _your mom_ and let her know that _you refused to accept my apology_."

Her pace slowed as she heard Hiapo's uncomfortable grunts in the distance but she could tell that he was still hesitating so she added,

"Gee, I wonder how your mom would feel—"

" _Fine,_ " Hiapo growled, his shoulders slumped in defeat, "You can help."

She turned around trying not to smirk in triumph. But she couldn't help but curl up the corners of her lips a bit.

 **IIIIIIII**

Within an hour, Hina, Hiapo, and his sisters' husbands sailed off, traveling in three fishing canoes to collect fish that morning. Hina could hardly keep herself away from the edge of Hiapo's vaʻa-alo as looked down and saw the school of dolphins and fish that swam under them.

Then Ikaika called them from his _vaʻa-alo_. Hina turned to him with a confused look as Hiapo steered his canoe near his brother-in-law's and stood up. Ikaika turned to Hina and added, "That means you too." She stood up looking even more confused.

"Why?" She asked.

Hiapo's second brother-in-law explained to her from Ikaika's canoe, "So we can ask for Tinirau's blessings for the fish we're about to collect and Tangaroa to bless us with smooth waters."

Hina cringed in further confusion and she added, "Um... that's stupid. You got my dad Maui— _The World's Greatest Demigod_ remember? Whaddya need to pray to _those Gods_ for—"

"Hina enough!" Hiapo scolded her having grown impatient of her imprudent behavior, "You might not respect _our_ traditions but that doesn't mean _we_ don't. If you don't want to pray then _don't_. _Just_ —Just sit at the edge of the boat and _be quiet._ "

She glared at them all and marched over to the edge of the canoe and sat down with her knees up to her chest as she said loud enough for them to hear, "You're all suckers anyway!"

Hiapo rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief before he walked to the hollowed edge of his canoe. He and his brother-in-laws and began reciting the ancient prayers.

" _ **Puh**..._ " She went as she sat down with her elbow on her knee, her cheek against the palm of her hand and her bored eyes gazing into the horizon.

Ten minutes was like an eternity to her and what felt like forever ended when she felt the canoe moving again. Hina quickly stood up and rushed over as Hiapo rowed.

She shouted as she picked up the second oar in the middle of the canoe, "I can help! I can help!"

Ikaika turned to face her moment from his own canoe and spoke to her like he would his own daughter,

"This isn't a task for you girls like yourself, Hina." She narrowed her eyes in response as she looked up at him and declared holding up the oar,

"I'm the daughter of the Demigod Maui there's _no task_ I can't do!"

Hiapo and brother in laws turned to one another with obvious skepticism as they all raised their eyebrows.

"All right." Hiapo's fourth brother-in-law said from the last canoe, crossing his arms and covering the tattoo on the left side of his chest. "If you think you're strong enough to do anything then try hauling the fish."

Hina smiled before she dropped the oar and walked over toward the net.

Hiapo stopped her. "Not here. We're about an hour away from the fishing spot."

She let out a frustrated growl before she let herself fall flat on her back on the middle of the fishing canoe with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked up at the sky with an annoyed pout on her face.

Hiapo ignored her and continued rowing.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Some time later, after Hiapo released the sails as the winds picked up.

Hinatea saw him weaving the new coconut fibers into the net. She asked, "Why don't you just make a new one?"

Hiapo looked up at her for a moment and went back to working. She gave him a blank stare.

Ikaika looked at him from his canoe and told his youngest brother-in-law. "Hiapo, our future _Chief_ just asked you a question."

The twelve-year-old boy sighed and reluctantly gave her an explanation, "It was my Dad's."

Hina slowly sat up and crossed her legs as she stared at him with her head tilted to one side. She watched as he methodically weaved the fiber into the net one strand at a time. "I didn't know you had a dad."

" _Everyone_ has a dad. If I didn't have a dad my sisters and I would've never been born."

Hinatea then crawled over and sat down next to him before she added still bearing a confused stare,

"I thought we only came from our moms?"

Hiapo closed his eyes and sighed before he opened them and gazed down at her as he started to explain,

"When a man and a woman love each other very much—"

Ikaika gave him a stern stare before he warned him, " _Hiapo_. It's not your place to have this conversation with her." Hinatea raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

Ikaika then cleared his throat and gave this simple explanation, " _Your parents_ will tell you when you're older."

She stared at him, her eyes flat before she muttered,

"Spoil sport."

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Less than an hour later the rain started to appear. Hina wriggled her nose when a water droplet hit the right side of her nose and she looked up to see light gray clouds in the sky.

He got up toward the edge of the boat and dipped his hand into the water. Hina cocked her head to one side and asked, "Um… what are you doing?"

Hiapo sighed in irritation and turned to look at her over his shoulder and said, "You can't be serious."

"What?" She replied shrugging her shoulders.

Hiapo shook his head and got up and said to her with a half mock tone in his voice, "I thought you were the daughter of the Moana Waialiki one of Motunui's Greatest _Wayfinders_ , remember? How can you _not_ know what I'm doing?"

Ikaika stood up and turned to his youngest brother-in-law, "Hiapo, _enough_. Why don't you go secure your sail?"

The twelve-year-old fishermen walked passed her, headed toward the back of the canoe, and pulled the rope to the main part of the sail to fold it. He then walked over to the mast and tied the middle part rope of one of the hooks there and then tied the end of the rope on the sheet.

Hiapo's second brother-in-law walked over to the front of Ikaika's canoe and stood next to him, listening as his eldest brother-in-law spoke out, "Looks like there's a bit of a storm on the horizon."

The Second brother-in-law turned to him and asked,

"Should we turn back?"

Ikaika looked deep in thought as he paused while trying to listen to his instincts. They've all faced minor storms before and they all made it out alive. But now they have one setback. The Chief's eldest daughter and her lack of Wayfinding skills were so apparent she probably had no idea how to survive a minor storm. He didn't want to risk it.

Ikaika announced, "We're turning back."

Hina quickly stood up from where she was sitting,

"What? Why?"

Ikaika turned to her and explained, "There's a storm coming and you obviously never handled on before—"

She protested, "I can too!"

Her brown eyes looked over and saw the mast on Hiapo's canoe. A determined smile came to her face as she sprinted past, grabbed, pulled the rope from the hook and climbed up to the top of the mast.

Hiapo grew even more exasperated at her hardheadedness and ordered. "Hina, come down here before you get yourself killed!"

She put the rope down on the top and sat on it with her legs crossed and her crossed arms over her chest,

"I'm not coming down till we get to the fishing spot! So, _ **THBT!**_ "

The twelve-year-old boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath while he prayed to the Gods to give him patience.

Ikaika shook his head and turned back to his other brother-in-laws before he gave them the order, "We keep going."

Hiapo looked up and swore he would wipe that _smug smirk_ off her face.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

The minor storm grew worst and worst by the time they all arrived. The strong winds nearly blew all their fishing nets and baskets away. The waves rose and rocked threatening to knock their canoes upside down. The lightning flashed and thunder roared as Hiapo and his brother-in-laws struggled to keep their boats afloat while Hina screamed and cried for her parents as she tried holding onto the slippery mast.

Suddenly a huge wave came their way from behind and knocked their fishing canoe over. Hina screamed as she fell from the top of the mast and sunk into the water below.

The baskets floated upward but the nets were pulled into the sea and one of the nets managed to wrap around Hina, preventing her from swimming up. Panicked, Hina struggled to unwrap herself from the net but managed to free one of her arms as she started trying unsuccessfully to pull herself toward the surface as the ocean's current was dragging her back down.

One by one each of the six brother-in-laws popped their heads out of the surface and made way toward Hiapo's overturned boat. Being their wives' younger and only brother Hiapo's five older brother-in-laws put his safety above everything else and told him to grab onto the edge and pull his boat while they push.

Hiapo held on the edge and grabbed the rope to the top of the mast and pulled it to one side. Finally, his boat was turned and he climbed over to the other side and started pulling his sisters' husbands to the canoe. And to their horror, his third brother-in-law called out,

"Where's Hinatea?!"

Hiapo quickly turned around to face the water and made a run for it. Taking a deep breath, before he dived into the ocean ignoring his brother-in-laws' pleas for him to stay onboard.

He swam down, down and down into the dark depths of the sea. His brown eyes then narrowed when saw the remnants of nets floating mid-water. Soon he saw what looked like to be a silhouette of a child's arm aimlessly stretched out toward him. He swam faster but realized that he was quickly running out of breath. Then he saw someone zooming past him and saw it was Ikaika.

His eldest brother-in-law quickly made his way down toward the strange silhouette and grabbed it before he quickly swam back up.

He grabbed Hiapo and a net tangled Hina by their arms and kicked his legs, swimming back up toward the surface.

Once up Ikaika lifted Hina on top of the canoe before he pushed Hiapo back up. The other two brother-in-laws pulled him up and Hiapo and the third brother-in-law cut and pulled the net off Hina's motionless body.

Hiapo rushed to the little girl and pulled down her top slightly before he laid his head on her chest and to his horror, he wasn't able to pick up a heartbeat.

He quickly went into action and started pressing his hands against her chest while he also made sure her airways were aligned before he started to give her mouth to mouth while he ignored his newest brother-in-law as he was screaming in sheer panic at the situation.

There was a loud _**SLAP**_ in the background and his brother-in-law finally stopped screaming.

Ikaika quickly knelt beside him to offer his assistance and Hiapo instructed him to start the compressions on Hina's chest and to keep it in sync the rhythm of his own heartbeat. Ikaika listened to his heartbeats and immediately started pressing his hands on her chest.

Hiapo's second brother-in-law quickly loosened the sail and held onto its main rope as the storm's winds hasten their journey back to Motunui.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

An hour had passed since his daughter had gone to help Hiapo with whatever chore he needed to do, and so on this fine hot and sunny day, the Demigod decided to reward himself with a couple more hours sleep inside his shaded, cool _fale_.

He lay down on his sleeping mat and in fact _did not_ snore as he slept and for once he was glad to get some relaxing sleep—such luxuries were rare since he had kids—so anyone could imagine his irritation when Tala decided to wake him by jumping on his stomach several times till he grunted in annoyance and pushed her off him before he turned to lie on his side.

The little girl fell on her rear with a gasp before she got up and slapped him on the back of the head.

" _ **Ow!**_ " He cried as he quickly sat up raising his hand with one finger in the air, ready to scold her. "Okay! _You_ do not get to do that—"

His youngest daughter cut him off and spoke with such urgency as she started hyperventilating, "Daddy!Daddy!Wegottagotothebeachit's—!"

Maui clamped his hand over her mouth and took a deep breath, " _Breathe and slow down._ "

Suddenly the _pola_ sheet flapped as a flustered Sina ran inside heaving as she stared at her son-in-law with terrified shock in her watery eyes. He immediately stood up and the words barely formed in her mouth as she rushed over, grabbed his hand and pulled, silently urging him to come with her. Maui, out of respect for his mother-in-law allowed her to pull him along.

All the while sinking feeling of dread grew from the pit of his stomach and rose to his chest and finally to his throat. Tala ran beside him and wrapped her fingers around his index finger and pulled to help her grandmother get him to the beach faster.

Once there, he spotted the large crowd that gathered down at the shore, and in the middle of the crowd was Tui, Hiapo, and his five brother-in-laws, and there kneeling below them was Waiola, Moana, and Waiola's eldest daughter.

And there right below the three women was his little ashen skinned Warrior... lying motionless on the sand.

* * *

List of Terminology:

Vaʻa-alo: A small fishing boat.

* * *

First, let me say, I'm sorry for ending it with a cliffhanger... so please don't kill me! I can't write chapter five if I'm dead LOL! XD


	6. Chapter Five: Hāpai

Hey guys, sorry for the extremely long update! But it's been hard keeping up with this chapter and school at the same time––and I ended up having to choose school then working on this chapter. But now I'm on term break till the first of May.

Now to let you know this chapter was originally going to be much longer (and have a different ending) but then I realized that I had too much going on, so began the process of three edits (in which I had to take out more than half of this chapter) at last, here is chapter five!

With that said, please forgive me if any of the characters appear OOC or if there are grammatical or spelling errors of any kind!

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Hāpai**

* * *

Tala stood in complete shock as her tears were running down her cheeks, watching the scene by the edge of the sand dune. Hiapo and his mother were trying hard to bring Hinatea back.

She watched as her father rushed past her and ran toward the scene and effortlessly shoved or punched the men who'd even _dared_ tried holding him back. That was until Tui stood forward putting himself between Maui and Waiola, Hiapo, and Moana.

And loud coughs resonated. Waiola turned the girl on her side to make it easier for the seawater to leave her already too fragile body.

Maui tried to move around his father-in-law, but Tui put his hands on the panicking Demigod's shoulders. "Lemme through!"

Tui told him as he held his son-in-law back, "Maui, you have to remain calm—"

Maui _almost_ shoved him out of the way. "That's my daughter out there now lemme through!" Moana got up and quickly intervened as she put her hands on his chest, trying to calm him down. "Maui _please_."

"Move! Move!" Waiola shouted at them all as Hiapo lifted and carried Hina off the sand. He and his mother ran all the way from the beach to their _fale._

Tala quickly jumped to one side and watched as her mother, father, grandparents and the rest of the villagers followed them.

She slowly turned back to face the spot where her father stood staring at flat sea before them.

Her eyes started to water again as the question left her lips, "What happened, Ocean?" The Ocean stretched forward and rubbed its watery tip against her cheek, comforting her before pulling itself back to become one with the rest of the sea.

More tears ran down her lips as she leaned forward and for once in her life, she wanted to scream at it for hurting her big sister but she didn't want to make The Ocean angry too.

 _She didn't want to feel angry too._

Sudden rushing footsteps came echoing from behind her, and then she was scooped up into soft and gentle arms. Tala looked up and saw it was her grandmother.

Sina carried her away from the beach up the sandbank and all the way up to the _maota tofa_.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

All the _pola_ sheets were closed, her grandfather and Hiapo's brother-in-laws waited outside, each of them was giving their accounts of the incident. Her grandmother put her down and very quickly made her way inside.

Tala stood there, watching, observing and taking in everything that was happening all around her; her grandfather's strong stance as he stood there with a calm look on his face but complete sadness and dread in his eyes. Her grandmother came out a few seconds later and stood beside him with her arms wrapped around his left arm as she also listened with a calm, collected look on her face.

Tala could tell that her grandparents' brave face was a result of their many years of experience from playing their roles in their village. The ability to remain calm even in the toughest of situations had become an admirable part of them just as it was a part of her mother. It was a big part of her, but it wasn't a complete part _yet_.

How would her mother deal with this?

 _'What'll Mommy do?'_ She thought before she turned her head toward the closed entrance and slowly walked over toward it and lifted the sheet and peeked inside.

Waiola, Hiapo and his eldest sister Aimata were tending to Hina and her mother was standing there… _alone_.

Where was her father? Tala peeked her head a bit more and she couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly she heard a loud **_thump_** beside the large _fale_ and she turned to see a hint of her father's broad shoulders walking toward the jungle surrounding their land dragging his fishhook through the soil as he disappeared through the trees.

Tala turned and headed toward the edge of the _paepae_ and stared at the path her father had walked through. She headed toward the steps and was about to climb down when she felt Ikaika putting his hand on her shoulder. "Leave your father be, Tala. Go be with your mother." Ikaika gently pushed her back toward the direction of the front entrance to her _fale_.

Tala stopped. Her feelings were telling her that she needed to go with her father. _She needed to go down the same path._ Tala quickly moved past Ikaika and walked over to her grandparents, who were still conversing with Hiapo's brothers-in-law. She stopped and waited till they finished or till they noticed her.

They continued on talking for a few minutes and then Tui suddenly turned to his granddaughter. The little girl took a step forward and she asked, "Grampa, can I go find Daddy?"

Tui immediately nodded and they all watched as she ran toward the steps and rushed down before she dashed toward the jungle, following the path her father had crossed.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

 ** _Snap… snap… snap…_**

Maui sighed from the curved trunk he'd been sitting on as he tossed away the thick pieces of the branch he'd been breaking and leaned forward with his eyes closed.

The Ocean appeared in a swell and stood in front of him. Maui then looked down and kept his gaze on the sand while The Ocean remained where it stood.

Tala approached the beach and watched as her father's hand clenched. Maui stood up gripping his fishhook and asked making a half effort to keep the bubbling of rage out his voice,

"You were suppose to protect her. So _what happened_?"

The Ocean couldn't speak and its involuntary silence was what made him snap. " _WHAT HAPPENED?!_ "

Tala stopped in her tracks before she got too close to her seething father. She spoke out in a meek voice, "Daddy, The Ocean doesn't have a mouth to talk with…"

Maui's eyes slowly closed at the sound of second daughter's frightened voice. He opened his eyes and turned to The Ocean before he opened his mouth to spew out more anger, but he closed his lips as soon as he opened them. Tala quickly ran over and wrapped her arm around his wrist, "Don't worry Daddy, Hina's gonna wake up soon."

His heart felt ready to burst painfully out of his chest when he heard her words.

 _Children's innocence was so bittersweet._

He turned to her, feeling the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. Maui paused as he forced himself to accept the harsh fact while trying to remain strong. He picked her up and carried her by the crook of his arm as he walked back toward the curved tree trunk before he put his fishhook down and settled her down next to him.

"Tala, listen…uh…there's—there's a _big_ chance that your sister's…" The words caught in his throat—he'd seen moments like these throughout his long, _long_ life and he knew firsthand that children who spent too long underwater almost always perished. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump forming in his throat—he couldn't get the words out of his throat no matter hard he tried.

Tala looked up at him and said, "She's gonna wake up again, you'll see." Maui turned to her and forced a smile before he lifted her up and pulled her to his shoulder. Tala put her arm around the back of his neck and told him, "She's strong like you."

His smile slowly disappeared as he closed his eyes. His face scrunched up in response to painstaking dread, realization, and grief crawling up inside him.

She wasn't strong. She wasn't _lucky_ like he had been. They were no Gods to fix this mess now… He'd put so much of his faith dreams and his hope in Hinatea he unintentionally disregarded the fact that she was mortal and she would always be _mortal_ , and now _his_ little girl was paying the price for his mistake.

"No, she's not…" Maui said sighing in defeat, "I just… fooled myself and _her_ into thinking that she's gonna become something _amazing_ one day."

Tala pushed herself away from her father's shoulders and leaned back as she stood with her little feet out from his hands as she reached up to touch his cheek.

He opened his eyes and gazed upon his daughter's and he was amazed to see the internalization in her eyes, as she seemed to see _right_ through him. Tala then said, "Don't all daddies think that?"

Maui let out a soft sad chuckle as he lifted her up and pressed his forehead against hers and said, "Yeah Kiddo, we do." Then he asked rhetorically, "When'd you get so smart?"

She replied unaware that she didn't need to answer, "Since _forever._ "

More chuckles escaped his lips as leaned closer and pressed his nose to hers before he pulled her away for a second before he drew his young daughter close to him for another hug. His hands pressed against her back as her left arm sprawled out against his broad neckline and right arm barely curled around the back of his neck.

"You know I love you lots too, right?" Maui told her.

"Uh-huh." She replied in a soft whisper as she hugged him and he flung his arms around her in desperation for any form of comfort he could get, "Hina's gonna be okay, Daddy you'll see." Tala continued hugging him and didn't even mind if he'd settled her down to his lap and kept his arms around her as they stared at the beach, watching the sun slowly sinking into the horizon.

Then three hours later the resonating mournful conch shell horn echoed all the way from his and Moana's _fale_ to the beach. The melody signaled to him that the very moment he'd been dreading had come.

A child of Motunui— _his firstborn daughter_ had died tonight.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

The _fale_ would've been completely dark had it not been for that single lit candlenut inside the wooden bowl. The two look over toward the edge of the house and could barely make out Moana's kneeling form as she sat beside a certain someone's sleeping mat.

Maui's footsteps echoed from behind her and slowly got louder as he approached the spot next to her before he sat down, crossing his legs.

The two sat down as a long, dreary, insufferable silence passed between them. He gazed Hina after she'd been cleaned up. Her long wild curly hair was done up in a proper braid that was draped over her left shoulder. Her right hand rested on top on her left hand, and her face bore such serenity it actually looked like she was sleeping.

Wiping his corners of his eyes with his thumb and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Tala approached them from behind and watched as her father put his arm around her mother as she rested her head against him. Maui rubbed her shoulder as she pressed her forehead the crook of his shoulder and hid away her tears.

The little girl looked over to glance at her older sister as she lay there on her sleeping mat. Tala slowly walked over toward the sleeping mat and reached over to press her hand on her sister's cheek when Maui reached out and scooped her up before he brought her close to them.

She looked up and saw the sad looks on her parents' face and she turned toward her sister again and looked up at her parents in worry and for a moment she lost hope before she regained it again, "Hina's gonna wake up again." She said as she continued looking at them both. Moana looked down at the second daughter and slowly brushed some of her wavy hair off her face. "No, Tala. Your sister's not gonna wake up again." Tala felt her father handing her to her mother before he got up and walked out of the home.

Tala was confused; something inside her told her that she would... so why didn't her parents believe her? "But she's—"

Moana had her eyes closed once more. Tala reached over and touched her mother's cheek with her hand. Her mother opened her eyes and looked down at her as she pulled her daughter up and started patting her back, "I'm okay Tala. I'm okay."

But she wasn't okay and her young heart could sense that. She turned and caught a glimpse of her father sitting out on the _paepae_. Then she heard her mother sigh and said, "Okay, it's time to sleep." Moana stood up and held her daughter closer to her as she walked over toward her sleeping mat and laid her little girl down.

Tala looked up at her mother as she pulled her blanket up to her chin and then she said, "Hina's gonna wake up again, Mommy." She then felt her mother's hand on her cheek as she looked down at her with a sad smile on her face. Moana leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Tala then asked, "Aren't you going to give Hina a kiss on the head too?" Her mother looked down at her with pain her eyes as she leaned down and pressed her forehead against hers while she explained,

"I can't do that. It's _tapu_. And you know what _tapu_ means right?"

Tala nodded and Moana gave her daughter another kiss on the head and told her, "Now, get some sleep… we have a big day tomorrow."

Tala watched as her mother got up and walked over toward the main entrance of the _fale_ and pushed aside the sheet before she stepped out and sat next to Maui.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

The two parents sat outside in silence as neither one of them had the courage to face one another… till Moana turned to him after she stared at full moon shining above them. She commented, "Do you remember Hina was born on a night like this?" Maui slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah?" He replied, "How's that gonna change anything?"

She answered, "I don't know…"

He closed his eyes and retorted in a soft dejected tone, "My point exactly." He remembered that night very well though. It was one of the most joyous life-changing nights of his life. But now…reminiscing that event only made the fact— _a fact that he was still having trouble coming to terms with_ —even more heartbreaking.

Moana then chuckled and said, "Do you remember how small she was compared to you?"

That brought up a pleasant memory in him and for a slip second, he remembered the warm glow around the inside the _fale_ from the numerous of lit candlenuts all around. He remembered how his then two-hour-old Hina wriggled and flailed in his hand, and just like a flame that beautiful moment was gone and he was back in the _paepae_ staring at his bare _empty_ palm.

He slowly curled his fingers inward and closed his eyes for a moment before looked on straight into the dark horizon. "I can't believe she's gone." The words escaped his lips before he could even stop himself. Moana hesitantly turned her head to face him and saw the internal struggle on his face. The way he sucked his lips in, the way he'd tightly shut his eyes and how his face scrunched up every few minutes as he fought to keep his composure.

This blow was just too hard—too _unimaginably_ painful for even the strongest to bear.

This was too hard for _them_ to bear.

"Hiapo told me what happened." She spoke out. Maui continued looking out as he listened and she continued, "There was a storm and they wanted to turn back…" She paused to take a deep breath just to keep the horrible images of her daughter screaming for them out of her head, "They wanted to turn back… and—"

He cut her off and said with knowing tone in his voice,

"She didn't let them turn back." A dreary silence transpired between them as neither of them dared utter the answer. Maui knew Hina wouldn't have let them.

"You were right." He sighed shrugging his shoulders slightly, "I… _spoiled_ her and now she's paying the price for it."

Moana looked up at him and said, "Maui, it's not—"

"I wanted to give her everything _I_ thought she deserved. I wanted her to give her the love my parents never gave _me._ But I screwed up and now she's gone…"

This moment brought back more memories to their previous child, who only lived within Moana for such a short, _short_ time before he or she was taken away. Part of him wondered if their child's spirit was around here, witnessing this moment? But those thoughts only added to his grief and his thoughts to what could've been and what _should've_ been.

"It's not your fault." She whispered back in an attempt to comfort him and alleviate his feelings of guilt at the same time. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his shoulder as her own grief became harder and harder for her to hold back, "It wasn't your fault."

He lifted his hand up toward his shoulder and clasped her hand and held it tight. She didn't know how to take it? Was he telling her it was all right for her to cry now?

She didn't want to cry—she _couldn't_ cry… not while Hinatea's spirit was still around. It wasn't right… no matter how much it hurt. _Death_ wasn't the end—at least not for her or people. But it was for him.

 _It was for both of them._

 _'I can't think like that._ ' She told herself. This was a period to celebrate their daughter's short life, not sit around in misery and grief. Despite her short time with them, Hina brought them as much frustration as she did happiness, and that's what she wanted to remember—the _happy_ memories; from her first steps to her first words to her first tooth. She then said fondly,"Hina was always stubborn even on the night of her birth, she refused to come out. That's usually the first sign that she was going to be a _very_ difficult baby." She felt the tears coming and forced them back as she continued, "And she was. But when she finally came out, she let out the strongest cries I'd ever heard." And in the end, delivering a healthy baby that was all that important to her. The past started flooding in, and the emotions she experienced through Hina's labour started coming in, all of them concerning another child left the world far too soon. The strange thing was, she no longer mourned for Hina's and Tala's lost sibling, she could feel her child's spirit here in the _fale_ and deep inside her heart, just as Hinatea was now.

"Pardon us Chief Moana."

The pair turned and saw Tūhuruhuru and Apakura walking to their _fale_ carrying gifts of food in their arms. The two stopped and bowed their heads to the grieving parents. Moana nodded back in acknowledgement and Apakura climbed up the stone steps, walked over to Maui and handed her gift to him before she took one-step down and stood a foot below them.

Then it was her husband's turn and Tūhuruhuru kept his stance strong but consoling as he walked up to Moana and offered her his gift. She accepted in graciously, "Thank you." She replied. Tūhuruhuru and Apakura looked at them both and said to Moana specifically, "We're so sorry for your loss."

Maui slowly nodded and replied, "Thank you." Apakura slowly frowned to the melancholic expression on his face. She then said, "If there's anything we can do to help you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"We'll keep that in mind, thank you," Moana replied on her _faletua's_ behalf.

Tūhuruhuru then asked, "I hope you mind if we extended our stay by two more days, Chief Moana?"

Moana replied politely, "You and your family are free to stay as long as you need, Matai Tūhuruhuru."

Apakura replied, "Thank you." Tūhuruhuru placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and they each bowed their head to Moana and Maui before they turned around on the steps and proceeded to walk down the stone steps.

Moana and Maui looked on and watched as they left. She turned to her _faletua_ just in time to see him standing up before he back inside their home, leaving Apakura's gift behind as he proceeded to walk toward the entrance.

She watched with sad eyes as he pushed the sheet to one side and entered their home. Tūhuruhuru and Apakura were the first ones to give them a gift and to send their condolences for their daughter's passing.

The more she thought about it the more she painfully realized that her daughter had slowly been turning into a nuisance for the village. Hina was impatient, impulsive, spoiled, brash and quite easily distracted. She never attended council meetings or wayfinding teachings even if when it was required of her. Hinatea had caused more trouble for everyone else and yet that little troublemaker would and always will be _her baby._

Her eyes slowly gazed up at the full moon before they stared down at its reflection on the ocean's surface, searching for any sign of Hina's spirit on the ocean. One hour passed and nothing came two hours and still nothing. By the time the third hour past; part of her wanted to curse it for taking one of her daughters away but another part of her cursed herself for having such thoughts.

It wasn't The Ocean's fault, it wasn't Hiapo's fault nor was it his brother-in-laws' and she didn't want to face the actual truth… _it was far too soon for that._

Moana let out a soft sigh as she slowly stood up and reached for the baskets of fruits Tūhuruhuru and Apakura had given them, carrying them in both arms she turned around and headed back inside.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Once inside she saw that Maui had moved his sleeping mat and placed on the right side of Hina's and laid down. He rested on his right side while holding their sleeping Tala close to him as he continued on gazing mournfully at their eldest daughter.

Moana glanced at her bed and slowly walked over toward it before she pulled out one of the many stacks of mats that made up her mattress and brought it over toward the left side of Hina's sleeping mat and set it there. She lay down on the left side of her body and her grief-stricken fingers slowly reached over to brush against her daughter's cheek, but she managed to stop herself in time and reminded her mind and heart that doing so would be _tapu_.

She looked up and saw that Maui was fighting that inner conflict in him too, the fight between respecting the village's protocols concerning things that are _tapu_ and his fatherly then looked up and heard him shifting slightly before he turned to lie on his back, while he draped a protective arm around Tala.

Their four-year-old daughter curled up and snuggled against him. Maui had a sad smile on his face as he looked down at their second daughter. Moana then got up and rolled up her sleeping mat before she stood up and walked behind him. She knelt down and unrolled her sleeping mat before she lay down and placed her hand on his back.

"I can't believe she's gone…" The words escaped his lips before he could even stop himself. He slowly turned to lie on his side and Moana rubbed his back and felt his shoulder blade move up slightly as he stretched out his hand and pulled Hina close enough for him to rub his forehead against hers. It didn't matter to him if this was _tapu_ or not, he didn't care.

Maui closed his eyes and pressed his forehead closer against hers, till their noses touched as he whispered, "I never should've let you go in the first place… I'm so sorry Shark-bait."

Moana pressed her forehead against the middle of his back and shut her eyes tight, forcing her tears back once more.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hours later,

Tala stirred and shifted before she finally took notice of the sounds of hitch pitch shaky but soothing hums resonating from outside the _fale_. Her little eyes slowly opened and heard the additionally sound one of the sheets fluttering at the edge of the house. Her little eyes moved toward Hinatea and she saw her sister hadn't moved an inch.

"Hina?" She called as she reached over to touch her but the sound of the humming grew louder and she stopped just before her fingers could even touch her sister's skin and saw someone standing out on the foundation of their home. Tala turned back to look over her shoulder only to find both her father had his back turned to her as he and her mother lay sleeping, with his arm around her.

Tala then turned back to her sister and said, "I'll be back." Before she slowly got up and carefully crept over to the other side. Her little pattered against the stone floor and her little hand pushed the sheet to one side and she looked up, eyes now wide with wonder as she saw a young man with dark long wavy-curly hair blowing into a small flute called a _nguru._

The little girl took special care to focus on his features. The top part of his curly-wavy hair was pulled back and tied into a half-ponytail, leaving the rest of his hair to flow freely on his shoulders. He also wore a grass skirt made from fine Pandanus fiber and over was another skirt made from _ti_ leaves that were held together by red fibers woven into the bottom edge of his attire. Another thing that made him stand out was the fact that he had a hue that glowed like sparkling blue stardust all over him, giving his skin a slightly pinkish complexion. She then looked down she saw that same blue glow in the shape of his faded feet.

Finally, The Young Man turned to her and Tala immediately knew he was a Waialiki from the shape of his eyes, cheeks and the size of his nose.

He held the _nguru_ in his right hand and motioned her to come with him. Tala hesitated for a moment before she turned to face her family once more. Her mother was sad, her father was sad and her grandparents were sad too. She turned back to her ancestor and saw that he was still waiting for her. She made a decision.

She was going to help Hina wake up again.

* * *

 **List of Terminologies:**

Hāpai:  
1\. To take up, support, shoulder.  
2\. To lift up, lift, elevate, raise, mete out.  
3\. To begin.  
4\. To set out, set off, start out, get underway (of a journey, etc.) - especially when used with the passive ending.

Nguru: A traditional Maori nose-flute that can be played both by nose and mouth.


	7. Chapter Six: Huranga (Part One)

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the extremely long update, but things are starting to get even busier in school as we're hitting close to the middle of the year. But the good news is I've started on Chapter seven, and the bad news is I'm not sure when it's going to be uploaded.**

 **Like always, this chapter has only gone through a mild edit, so don't be surprised if you see some changes in the chapter on a later date.**  
 **With that said, please enjoy!**

 **P.S**  
 **Sorry for the short chapter guys, but in all honesty, I couldn't come up with any other ending.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Huranga (Part One)**

* * *

Tala followed and was careful on where she stepped as her ancestor's spirit continued leading her deeper and deeper into the jungle. Suddenly he stopped right in front of the large tree hollow covered by thick vines and waved his hand over the vines.

The little girl carefully made her way over the spot and stepped over the large root before she pressed her feet against the thick patch of grass surrounding the tree. Tala walked close and reached for the vines and pushed them to one side before she slowly peeked her head in as the small reflection of moonlight covered the grass inside it.

Following her instincts, she kept still and made herself quiet on the inside. She listened to her island and everything in it. Her ears picked a low humming sound from the center of the tree hollow. Her feet led the way as she stepped inside, her hands reached out just below a small patch of tall grass. She pulled out the small carved touched and smiled when she felt its mana against her fingertips. In fact, she could feel a lot of life force just being under this tree.

She walked up and pressed her hand against the bark and she could hear, smell and feel its history. This place used to be a hideaway where children who'd lived more than a thousand years before her used to play.

Suddenly she heard the wind and the grass and her friends whispering in the breeze, blow it… blow it… blow it!

"Okay…" Tala whispered hesitantly before she put the mouthpiece to her lips and blew. Part of her felt that this was the right thing to do and yet another part of her told her this wasn't going to wake her sister up—suddenly a cool gust of wind forced its way from the east and stopped just as quickly as it came. Then someone gently placed his or her hand on her shoulder. She looked up and let out a soft gasp as she gazed upon the person before her. The middle-aged man before her wore a simple tuiga on his head—made solely from red chicken feathers and six smaller green chicken feathers—three on either side of his white inner shell on the red centerpiece. Her eyes gazed upon the hair he had on his chin, his aged slanted eyes and finally the pāua shell centerpiece on his whale teeth necklace. And then she saw that this blue glowing Chief wore a ti leaf skirt around his waist that held together with a waist garment made from bamboo fiber and white coffee bean shells and pieces of white wood or hollowed bone dangling in the spaces between the shells, and his last piece of clothing was an armband made from woven flax leaves and decorated with red fibers that lined the top and bottom edges of his band.

Her young voice uttered a name in a soft awestruck whisper,

"Matai Vasa…"

The Spirit of Motunui's first founder and her forbearer nodded as he looked down to his youngest descendant. Tala immediately stood up with pure excitement written her eyes.

Matai Vasa knelt down and pressed his forehead and nose to hers in a hongi before he stretched out his hand toward the instrument in her hand and pulled out its mana, producing another slightly transparent nguru for him to hold. He pressed his right nostril close with the first finger of his right hand, put the mouthpiece to his left nostril and blew while he slowly stood up.

The winds came whirling all around the spot as more of her and her mother's ancestors appeared before her from Matai Vasa to his son and all the way down to her great-grandfather Soba.

A small open-mouthed grin appeared on Tala's lips as she gazed upon her great-grandfather and she carefully observed the resemblance between him and her grandfather Tui.

They both had the same shaped eyes, nose, and jaw but different hairstyles. Her grandfather's hair was curlier whereas Soba's was wavier—and light gray compared to her grampa's dark gray locks. And just like Matai Vasa and Grampa Tui, he had hair on his face, but unlike them, his started on the spot between his nose and his top lip, and went all the around his mouth and stopped right on his chin.

Soba stepped forward away from the group and approached his great-granddaughter. The little girl's smile widened as she looked up at him with a hope shining in her eyes.

She could feel his willingness and guidance within her heart. She looked on and watched as the small flute was passed from each of her ancestors till it reached her great-grandfather. Soba took it from his father and blew.

A loud pitch humming sound came from the instrument. Suddenly balls of fire appeared in midair and separated in two rows, creating a path further down the jungle.

Tala hesitated for a moment and looked up to her great-grandfather, Soba. He nodded encouragingly. She turned back toward the lit path and slowly made her way down the jungle.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII  
**

* * *

What felt like hours had passed when she'd finally reached the end of the lit path only to find the moonlight shine on a desolate damaged fale covered in tattered pola sheets, moss, and dust.

Tala felt an internal tug pulling her toward the _fale_. It had a story, her ancestor's—her story to tell. Her little feet pressed against the wooden surface as she climbed up the four steps all the way to its narrow _paepae_.

The dust shifted and flew from her steps as she walked deeper and deeper into the dark isolated fale. The bluish glows of her ancestor's spirits and the very faint pink full body halos of their _mana_ filled the room as one by one they appeared behind her.

Matai Vasa stepped forth and blew on the _nguru_ once again. A loud pitch humming sound came from the instrument. The effects of the music, the slight changes in pitch had a calming but powerful effect on her. Tala's eyes slowly drooped, her body slowly relaxed and soon she lay down on the stone floor, resting her head on her hand.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself facing the back of the old _fale_. She turned around and saw herself sleeping on the stone floor and she didn't feel scared. In fact, she felt safe and happy to see that she matched the rest of her ancestors. A happy giggle slowly escaped her lips as she stared down at her semi-transparent and her almost invisible feet. Tala looked up with a beaming smile on her face and saw her great-grandfather looking down at her. He extended his hand toward her and she gripped his finger.

"Are we gonna wake Hina up again?" She asked. Soba slowly shook his head and told her as he led her out of the _fale_ , "You can't help her on your own but you can show your parents the way."

Tala tilted her head and asked, "How?" As he led them toward the right side of the island where the manifestation of _drua_ stood on the near the shore. Soba lifted his great-granddaughter up by her waist and walked over to the boat's side before he set her down on the boat.

The little girl slowly walked over toward the back end of the large vessel and stared on at the horizon line between the sky and sea. There was one thing she wanted to ask, what exactly did he mean by helping her sister? But she got her answer. She wasn't anywhere on the island and she wasn't anywhere on the sea—so where was she?

"Why'd the ocean hurt her?" Tala asked as her great-grandfather walked over, climbed down the main body of the vessel to one of its hulls and knelt down on the edge of the drua's left canoe and dipped his left hand in the water. "The Ocean didn't hurt her," Soba explained as his great-granddaughter followed him down, "It's trying to help her."

Tala cocked her head to one side and asked, "Why?"

Soba smiled lightly as he explained, "She's forgotten her place and she's lost."

"Lost?" Tala inquired. Soba pulled his hand out of the water and sat down crossed legged beside her. Tala folded her legs beneath her and turned to her great-grandfather.

"She has an ego as big as the sea itself and its blinded her to who she really is."

There was a long pause between them and Soba turned to see the thoughtful look on his great-granddaughter's face as she stared at the horizon. Tala finally turned to him and asked, "You mean like how she's gonna be even prettier than she is?"

Soba raised his eyebrows as he squinted his eyes and pushed his lips to one side while looking proudly at her, "So… You know." Tala immediately nodded before she looked up at him.

"Why?" She asked.

Soba's expression turned solemn for a moment before he faced her, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Tala paused for a moment and saw the look on his face and then said, "Only if _you_ want me to know."

Soba eyes narrowed for a moment and he had a questioning look on his face as he pointed to her, "And what if I _never_ want you to know? What will you do then?"

"I can wait forever," Tala replied with a sincere smile on her face. Soba slowly nodded in approval and said to her before he told her,

Soba slowly nodded in approval and said to her before he told her, "Dip your hand in the water the same time I do."

Soba then teasingly wriggled his fingers toward the water and Tala mimicked his movements and he playfully wagged his finger at her and said, "I said _dip_ , not wiggle." He saw the look on her face and could tell that she was holding herself back from making a comeback.

So he stuck his tongue out at her before he pulled his tongue back in his mouth and put on a daring look on his face. Tala still hesitated and Soba chuckled and asked, "Where's that famous Waialiki fire—"

Tala then stuck her tongue at him and said, "Now it's time!" Before she had a cheeky smile on her face.

Soba smiled back and stared at her for a moment, "You're just like my Tala."

"Where is she?" The little girl asked. Soba then pointed toward the water and told her, "She's living in the sea… as a Mantra-ray, flapping her _beautiful_ arms!" An affectionate smile came to his lips and Tala's eyes and smile brightened to be able to hear and see the clear love in him. If there was one thing that Tala truly treasured more than anything it was love between Mommies and Daddies, brothers and sisters or brothers and brothers or sisters and sisters and so on and so forth.

As if reading her mind Soba told her, "Love is one of the most powerful things in the world—"

"I know." Tala replied, cutting him off before she continued, "Daddy says love makes you kooky-dooks like The Ocean. But I don't think The Ocean's kooky-dooks."

Soba smiled dipped his fingers into the water and Tala quickly followed, "Well then you're a very smart girl to think otherwise. The Ocean knows everything about us, our past, our ancestors, our thoughts and our hearts. But most of all it brings life."

Tala turned to her great-grandfather with a cognitive look on her face as she waited for him to continue when suddenly both their hands glowed brighter in the water and the light slowly spread a few feet in front of them and then divided into two before it around one end and the other creating a spiral with two tails on opposite ends.

The spirals spun faster and faster, and its life grew brighter and brighter. Tala's was immediately entranced by the sight and little by little small forms started to appear on the water's surface.

She saw her mother standing on the beach at dawn with her belly poking out against the surface of her clothes and her hair down, dipping her feet into small waves hitting the sand. Then she saw The Ocean lifting itself up into a swell before it leaned forward enveloped itself around her waist, going round and around her middle. Moana smiled as she started stroking its watery form.

The Ocean could feel the baby inside her mother was in trouble. Deep trouble. Soba took his hand out of the water and the image disappeared. Tala leaned over closer trying to catch whatever glimpse was there, but there was nothing left for her to know. She turned to great-grandfather with a confused look on her face. Soba slowly stood up.

"Who's the baby in Mommy's belly?" Tala asked as she slowly stood up.

Soba answered, "Your sister, Hina."

Tala eyes slowly turned to the wooden boards as another cognitive expression came to her face. "So she was sick?"

Soba slowly closed his eyes for a moment and replied, choosing his words carefully. "Yes, she was sick. _Very sick._ " He looked up at the full moon with a somber expression on his face. The next parts were hard for him to put into simple words. He slowly turned to Tala and saw the little look of wonder and worry on her gentle face. Finally, he decided to simplify his words as he explained, "Your sister was almost born _sleeping_ , but I couldn't bear to see our little Moana go through that pain, not after that hard labor."

"What happened?" She asked.

"The Ancestors and I sought help from the Gods to help. But only one came to our aid. Rona-whakamau-tai."

Tala recognized the first part of the name immediately from her father's stories and asked, "Like Rona and the Moon?"

Soba quickly nodded and smiled as he turned to his great-granddaughter,

"Yes. That Rona." He then went on to explain the reason behind the other Gods and Goddess' reluctance to help. It was because of Maui and his betrayal from a little over a thousand years ago when he desecrated their teachings and the love they'd bless him by daring to steal Te Fiti's heart. "Tangaroa was exceptionally angry when he saw what Maui had done and Tāne was the one who banished him."

Tala then walked over toward the water and started stroking its surface and she whispered, "I'm sorry 'bout what Daddy did to you." Matai Vasa glanced at them for a moment in the background before he pulled on the rope and released the _drua's_ sail and soon their vessel moved faster and faster and faster. Tala's eyes widen as they seemed to be speeding along the water.

She stood up and turned toward the horizon where she could see a hint of a tall steep mountain peeking over the horizon.

The canoe slowly came to a stop and Soba turned his great-granddaughter and explained, "This is as far as you can go."

The little girl looked up at him, her little eyes filled with wonder and disappointment. She understood why she couldn't go any further. "What's wrong little Tala?" Soba asked as he knelt down beside her.

She replied in a soft voice, "I wanna help." Just as Matai Vasa was walking toward her holding the _nguru_ in his closed right hand. He looked down pointedly at his youngest descendant before he opened his hand and put the instrument on lips and started to play a melody.

"Watch and listen closely." Soba said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Tala immediately paid attention to Matai Vasa as he blew the flute through his mouth and changed the pitch of the song but lifting his index finger up and down three times, then he lifted his third finger for a full minute before putting it down. Thirty seconds later he lifted both his index and third finger at the same time and made the smooth transition of the pitches by moving his fingers up and down, up and down and up before going down again.

Finally, Matai Vasa slowly brought the music to a soft stop and turned to them both. Soba got up and encouraged her to stand before he nudged the little girl toward their eldest ancestor. Tala took several steps forward as Matai Vasa slowly brought the _nguru's_ mana toward her.

He then put right hand on her left shoulder and leaned forward, pressing his forehead and nose against hers in a hongi as he uttered one simple command.

" _Wake._ "

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hina had no idea where she was? But this place was strange. She looked up and she could see the sea above them; all the whales and fishes swimming across the watery ceiling. The thunder flashed through water above and it scared her.

"Mom? Dad?!" She shouted. Where were they? Where was she? And how was she supposed to get home?

She continued on walking till she stopped in front of a large cave.

"Dad?! Mom?!"

The eight-eyed bats on the ceiling quickly turned their heads toward where she stood, frozen in fear one by one each of them let out their venomous growls before they spread their large wings and swooped in to grab her.

She screamed and tried to outrun them and quickly spotted a large crack on the cave wall and immediately took her chance. She dove and crawled inside.

One of the eight-eyed bats clamped its mouth around her ankle, but nothing happened. Hinatea crawled in till she reached the back of the hollowed wall and pressed her back against, unaware that multitudes of pink urchin needles phased through her.

Her wide eyes were too focused at the giant bat's snout in front of her as it sniffed her out and tried digging its way into the crack.

* * *

 **List of terminologies:**

 **Huranga: To uncover or unveil something.**  
 **Drua: A multihull Fijian vessel that is similar to a va'a tele (with the exception of having one giant crescent shape sail instead of two) and it's basically the same giant canoe that Matai Vasa used in the flashback sequence to 'We Know the Way' and 'I am Moana/The Song of the Ancestor's.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Huranga (Part two)

**Hey, guys, I'm still alive! Sorry for another extremely long update but life's been hectic (and being sick during term break certainly made it worst)**  
 **Anyway, it's a semi-long chapter this time and there's quite a lot of things going on. Hopefully, it'll be easy to follow.**  
 **Once again this chapter has gone through minimal editing so don't be surprised to see changes in the future.**  
 **And please forgive me if any of the characters are OOC in any way, I honestly tried the best I could (though I feel I could've done a whole lot better than this!) I will try to do better next time!**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Huranga (Part two)**

* * *

Her eyes quickly shot opened and she sat up. Scanning her surroundings she saw that she was still inside the old _fale_. Tala stood up in shock and then took a step forward. She felt something under her foot and took a step back before she quickly looked down and saw that the instrument was planted right by her feet. She bent down and reached for it and held it close to her chest before she turned toward the fluttering tattered.

Suddenly she heard the whispers of her friends blowing in the wind. _Lalotai… Lalotai… Lalotai…_

"Lalotai?" Tala whispered tilting her head to the side. _Lalotai?_ Her eyes widen in realization. That tall rocky mountain she saw—it was the entrance to the realm from her parents' stories.

Her little eyes narrowed in determination and her fingers tightened against her gift. She turned around and ran forward as fast as her legs run; her little feet beat against the earth and grass as she raced home.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Her feet were stinging and sore from the constant running and the sharp twigs that embedded her little feet. She heaved as relief washed over her, finally, she's close to home. And she _finally_ made it, five minutes later and saw the glint of the sun's rays barely peeking out of the horizon. She hurried toward the front of the _fale_ and raced up the stone steps to the _paepae_. Once there she pulled the sheets to one side and peeked inside. She then let out a sigh of relief; her parents were still asleep. She turned and saw that Hina was still sleeping too. Suddenly she heard her father shifting for a moment before he stirred and sleepily turned to lie on his left side. Hina's head limply turned to the left and laid there.

Tala slowly walked over toward her and knelt down beside her sister and leaned forward, completely unaware that her heels pressed against her father's back till she heard him ask, "What are you doing?" Tala quickly straightened up turned to see her father looking at her over his shoulder.

She replied, "When you moved Hina's head dropped left." Maui let out a long sigh before he slowly sat up and half turned to face her before his eyes slowly turned to Hina.

The sounds of slowly soft twinkles resonated from Maui's tattoos; both Tala and Maui looked down and saw Mini-Maui sitting on a tattoo rock staring at Hina with sadness as small tattooed depictions of teardrops trickled down his face.

"Don't be sad," Tala said to her father's tattooed counterpart as she walked over and went over to brush her finger over his wavy patterned hair and then his chin, mimicking the comforting gesture The Ocean had given her the day before, "Hina's gonna wake up. Matai Vasa said so."

Soon she felt her father's hands grabbing her slowly by her sides before he whispered, "C'mere kiddo…" And lifted her up to his left shoulder. He started to pat her mournfully and Tala could feel it from the light, soft, thumps of his fingers. Matai Vasa had shown himself to her and so had her great-grandfather Soba, and he'd told her that Hina was lost in Lalotai and that _she_ could show her parents the way.

Part of her wanted to tell him everything that she saw but _patience_ was the verse her heart sang and if her heart told her to wait, then she would wait and her journey would be a secret… _for now._

Her eyes slowly closed before she reached over and put her arms over his shoulder, the fingers of her right hand just made it toward his nape while her left fingers curled against the side of his neck in a hugging fashion. She wanted to say sorry to him for keeping secrets but she also knew that doing so would give her secret away and another part of her felt unsure if doing this was the right thing?

"Okay, what's bugging you?" Her father asked.

"It's a secret." She replied honestly with a soft cheeky smile on her face. Soon that smile slowly changed into a frown the very second she saw the tired and sad look on her father's face a few seconds before he put her down.

"Do you wanna go back to sleep Daddy?" She asked, tilting her head slightly with a worried look on her face. Maui turned to her and for a split second, he could've sworn he saw a four-year-old Hina standing there in Tala's place. "Daddy?" Tala called out again. His mind finally registered her question and he responded with a slow simple nod before he turned and laid down on his left side so his back faced her.

He'd just closed his eyes when he felt his four-year-old daughter press her hand on his back and started rubbing it in circles—mimicking the way her mother would rub her back whenever she or her sister felt bad.

"It's okay Daddy, Hina'll get up, Matai Vasa said so."

"Sure he did Kiddo…" He sighed not making an attempt to conceal his doubt as he laid there with his eyes closed, "Sure he did…" A few seconds later he felt a hand on his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and he saw Moana looking back at him with sympathetic and sad eyes as she forced a smile before she nodded encouragingly at him.

He sighed and then asked Tala reluctantly, "So what else did Matai Vasa tell you?"

"I can't tell." Their little girl replied.

Moana then asked her, "Okay, is there anything else that you're allowed to tell us?"

Tala then climbed and half-hung herself off the edge of her father's shoulder before she slowly opened her mouth and then sucked her lips in before she immediately shook her head to her mother's question. Tala gasped and then giggled as she felt her father's hand slipping underneath her stomach to lift her up and set her down beside her mother. Tala turned around to thank her father, but Maui had already shifted to lie on his right side just so he could face Hina once again.

"Daddy?" She called out.

"Kiddo, _I'm tired_ so I'll play with you later okay—" He felt her left arm draped across the back part of his shoulder and her tiny fingers barely reaching the front part while her right arm rested against the nape of neck to the bottom of his thick curly haired head in some sort of hug.

"Thanks for carrying me, Daddy." She said.

He paused for a moment and then felt her leaning against him as her hands pressed against his head and the front of his shoulder. Slowly he lifted his left hand and gently patted her right hand and replied while trying to sound slightly enthusiastic, "Okay, okay, you're welcome."

Moana patted the spot in front of her, Tala immediately laid down and Moana put her arm around her daughter, "So? Did Matai Vasa told you to keep secrets did he?"

Tala replied forcing down a yawn, "Uh huh… he said I can't tell you till the time's right."

Moana smiled and then replied with a cheeky tone in her voice "Okay. Well, there's one thing that I know that you don't know."

"Mmmhmmm?" Tala responded as her droopy eyes slowly started to close and within seconds she fell asleep before Moana could even answer.

The twenty-seven-year-old Chief smiled at her daughter and spoke in a soft motherly whisper, "Goodnight, Little _Nai'a._ "

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

 _Everyone took shelter in their fales with their pola sheets down. Two-year-old Hinatea had wandered into their fale about half an hour earlier and was currently sleeping in his lap completely undisturbed by the sound of rain… till the loud rumbling of thunder came._

 _She woke up with a scream and a start her round eyes immediately darted toward one of the flapping sheets. A flash of lightning and another loud booming lightning was what done it. Hinatea screamed and quickly crawled behind a seven-year-old Hiapo and crawled under his sleeping mat._

 _He acted too and he peered over before he lifted the sleeping mat up, "It's okay Hina. Everything's going to be okay." He told her. The thunder **BOOMED** in the background and Hinatea screamed once more and sprinted into his arms, knocking him off his feet._

 _Hiapo's back and head smacked against the floorboards as he fell and he let out a pained cry before he laid there flat on his back._

 _"No! No! No!" Hinatea cried out after the thunder **BOOMED** in the background. She ran around the fale looking for a place to hide when Hiapo grabbed her, gently, got up and carefully tried to settle her against his hip before he started swaying her back and forth the same way he did with Aimata's new baby boy… though swaying a baby was much easier than swaying a two-year-old._

 _Then Hinatea pressed her chin against his shoulder as she tried to hide her head away from the lightning, followed by another loud shot of thunder that Hiapo jump and Hina sobbing. Hiapo patted her back and continued swaying her while he paced around, and bouncing her once or twice so she wouldn't slide off his side, "It's okay, everything's going to be okay." He reassured her as he turned toward the fluttering pola sheets…_

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

"Hiapo, wake up. Wake up." His mother called as she started to shake him by the shoulder. Hiapo slowly blinked his eyes open and turned to lie on his back and then saw his mother looking down at him with a concerned look on her face. He slowly sat up and turned to face her, unaware that he of the fact he'd been crying in his sleep till he felt her thumbs wiping the tear stains off his cheeks.

He immediately closed his eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry Mom…" Waiola put her arms around him and held him close in her motherly arms.

"It's not your fault, Hiapo." She told him just as they pulled away, "I hate to say it… but I shouldn't have—" Hiapo quickly took his mother's hands in his and held them tight in a comforting gesture as he reminded her,

"You didn't know, Mom… _we_ didn't know she couldn't sail—I'd thought Moana managed to teach her by now."

An uncomfortable silence passed between mother and son as they both knew what thought ran through both their heads and the more Hiapo thought about it, the more he realized that Hina had, in fact, brought this upon herself by taking off and hiding from her responsibilities—Suddenly Hiapo felt his mother's hands pulled away from him before she spoke, standing up in her fit of irritation as she started pacing about.

"I _warned_ him…" She clenched her hands into fists before she took a deep breath as she finally stopped in her tracks and turned to stand at the edge of her _fale_ finally she uttered, "If he hadn't put those pig-headed thoughts in her head none of this would've ever happened." That lost look dared climbed its way to her face as she stared out into the small patch of jungle and her eldest daughter's _fale_ in the near distance. Slowly Waiola lowered herself to the floor, folding her legs under her before she closed her eyes, bowing her head down.

A few seconds later she felt Hiapo's hand on her shoulder.

Waiola slowly put her hand on top of her son's and took a deep breath as her short fuse finally disperse before she looked up at the full moon in the brightening sky.

Hiapo looked up and saw the faded moon in the sky and blurt out, "I had a dream about Hinatea last night."

Waiola slowly turned to her son and leaned forward as before she nodded, encouraging him to continue. Hiapo slowly took a deep breath and carried on, "It… it happened the day Dad died—"

Her hidden mourning flashed through Waiola's eyes as she immediately corrected her son and said, "You mean during the devasting storm when she came waddling over to the _fale_?"

Hiapo paused for a second, then remembered the unspoken agreement between them before he continued, "Yes, I mean during _the bad storm_ —" He quickly shut his eyes and took a deep breath as the three words triggered his recent encounter at sea. He felt a soft squeeze to his right shoulder and turned to see his mother's worried face looking back at him. He relented as he looked down sheepishly, "I still feel like I gotta help her… but I can't… _not anymore._ "

She reached out and gently placed her hands on his cheeks and pointed out in a loving, motherly voice, "You're already helping her, son…" She then reached up and tucked a thin strand of his wavy hair behind his ear and added, "She called out to you and you listened."

Hiapo let out a deep long sigh of doubt before his face started to scrunch up as the recollection started to play in his mind and he said, "I should've climbed up the mast and…" Waiola immediately put her arms around her twelve-year-old son and started rubbing circles on his back,

" _ **Shh**... **Shh**... **Shh… shhh**..._ you did all you could, Hiapo. You did all you could…"

Slowly he lifted his head and looked up at his mother with tears appearing in the corner of his eyes, " _No_. I didn't." Hiapo pulled away from his mother and stood up. He turned around and headed toward the front of the fale and pressed his hand against one of the wooden poles and stared at the direction of the ocean, blocked by the dense jungle of tropical trees and bushes.

He shouldn't have given into her threats. _He should've just let his mother scold him for refusing her attempt at an apologetic gesture._

After letting out one more long sigh he took one forward and climbed down the steps from the _paepae_. He stopped for a moment and turned around to face his mother as she stood there.

"I'm just going down to the beach for a minute—y'know just to—"

"All right." His mother replied, "Don't forget to get the fish while you're at it."

Hiapo nodded and said just before he left, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hiapo's feet slowly trod against the grass, ground, and sand as he walked down the slope to the beach where he could see the sky slowly turning red in the horizon. He stared at the horizon just watching as the sun's rays shot out from the horizon line before his eyes slowly turned to the fishing boats resting on the sand and focused on his boat before his gaze once again shifted to the sea.

"Please forgive her." He started, "She was just a little girl—I'm sure she didn't mean…" His eyes slowly shut took a deep breath when another emotional urge came up, and he let out a pleading whisper, "Please help her… _please_."

"So you've come to pray, Hiapo?" Tui's voice echoed from behind him. Hiapo whirled around in shock and saw Tui standing behind him. He took a deep breath and replied, "No, Matai Tui, my mother asked me to go collect some fish for our _meaalofa…_ " His lips clamped shut and he felt like kicking himself for not being able to give a better gift—a _suitable_ gift for the grieving family.

"And are you sure you're ready to sail?" Tui asked purely out of concern.

"I… _no_ , but it's what my mother wants and it's our jobs as children to respect and obey our elders and parents. So, Matai Tui, may I have permission to go fishing?"

Tui stood, putting his arms behind his back, straightened his spine and told him, "If the fish is meant to be your gift then who am I to stop you?"

Hiapo smiled politely and replied, "Thank you." Before he turned around and headed toward his boat when Tui suddenly called out to him. Hiapo immediately whirled around to face him again as he walked over holding something in his clenched left hand.

"We found this entangled in Hina's hair." Hiapo looked the down the same time Tui revealed what he'd kept hidden in the palm of his hand. It was a thick piece of woven coconut fiber from the remnants of his late father's net—fashioned into a simple pendent-less necklace.

Hiapo reached forward and graciously took the cord from him before he put around his neck and fastened it. Hiapo's fingers slowly reached up and gently curled against this priceless cord that undoubtedly carried his father's mana within. Then he unexpectedly spotted three strands of Hina's hair—a source of her own mana intertwined with the cord. Finally, he looked up at Tui with a perplexed look on his face before he reached up ready to take it off when Tui stopped him and said, "Keep it as Sina's, Tala's and my gratitude for your part in trying to save Hinatea."

Hiapo slowly pulled his hands away from the back of his neck and bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you, Matai Tui."

Tui nodded his head in acknowledgment before he proceeded to walk over toward one of the geysers located a few feet in front of them.

Hiapo stood there awkwardly for a few minutes and asked, "Would you like me to escort you back, Matai Tui?"

"No thank you, Hiapo," Tui replied as he stared out into the sea attentively for a few minutes, then the two spotted something in the water swimming toward them. Tui slowly stood up and made his way down from the geyser toward the beach and into the sea, stopping when he was waist deep in water. Suddenly Hiapo saw a stray large gray manta ray with strange geometric tattoo-like markings, making its way toward Tui before it slowly swam around him and stopped only to let Tui brush his hand across its smooth skin.

"Hello, Mother." He greeted softly as the large manta ray continued circling around him.

"Mother?" Hiapo inquired as he approached Tui. The middle-aged Matai turned around and slowly began to step out of the water.

"You're well aware of our people's beliefs Hiapo, those who've passed on before us are still with us in one form or another." Tui turned back to the glistening sea and saw his mother's reincarnated form swimming toward the sea.

Hiapo slowly approached Tui as he stood on the edge of the beach letting the waves. "Are you waiting for Hina's spirit too?" The twelve-year-old boy asked.

"Yes," Tui replied slowly nodding his head as the two watched as the manta ray then started jump and dive and circle the water before jumping up again in a specific routine about thirty feet away from the shore, "Yes I am."

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hours passed and the sheets to the _maota tofa_ were pulled up, palm leaves surrounded the front of the _fale_ and fifteen fine mats were placed around the front of the large _fale_ where the elders and high ranking villagers would sit.

Hiapo, Waiola, along with her five daughters, five son-in-laws, and their children had arrived and sat down on the third row among the other fishermen.

They all turned their heads when Moana's _tuiga_ could be seen in the distance as she sat down inside her _fale_ toward the middle left side with no one sitting beside her.

"Where's Maui?" His five-year-old niece asked as her eyes searched for Maui within the _fale_ only to find him missing, "How come he's not here?" She asked, Aimata immediately urged her daughter to keep quiet and she did; although Hiapo could see the worriment and the curiosity in her eyes. He could only guess why Maui wasn't there for his own daughter funeral… for his _first_ child's funeral—the loss was too great. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see his mother nudging her head forward, signaling to him that it was time for them to give their gifts to Moana. Hiapo nodded before he and his mother stood up. Waiola took the lead with her daughters, Hiapo, her five sons-in-laws and her older grandchildren following behind her.

Tui announced their names and Waiola and Hiapo walk over to Moana, knelt and presented one basket of fish to her while his mother gave the other basket to Sina. His eyes slowly turned toward where Hinatea laid. It felt weird to see her being calm and still for once—it didn't feel right at all. Hiapo felt a slight pull on his arm and turned to look up and saw his mother silently urging him to go.

He pulled his arm away from her and he stared back at her apologetically before he turned to Moana, Sina, and little Tala, and turned back to Moana again, he got down on his knees and bowed forward with his hands laid flat beside each side of his head, while he pressed his forehead against the surface of the fine mats that carpeted the river stone floors.

"I'm sorry Chief… I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I know apologies won't change anything but I—"

"Hiapo," Moana told him, he slowly lifted his head from the floor and straightened up. He looked at her and she looked at him forcing a smile as she continued, "You tried to do the right thing and you risked your own life to save hers, you've done everything you possibly could…" Moana closed her eyes as the tears started forming and sniffed once before she took a deep breath to regain her composure before opening her eyes again, she looked at Hiapo again and said with such genuine gratefulness in her voice, "… _thank you_ for being there for her when Maui and I couldn't."

Moana then turned to Waiola and said to her,

"Thank you for trying to bring her back and for helping me deliver her into the world, Waiola."

Waiola nodded slowly with a sad smile on her face before she stood up with Hiapo standing up after her. The two then turned to where Hina laid with her family's 'ie toga covering her from the chin down.

Mother and son knelt pressing their foreheads against the stone floor to pay their respects to the deceased seven-year-old girl before they sat back up, while Aimata, Ikaika and their children's approached Moana, Sina and Tala to present their gifts.

Tears were ready to run down Waiola's eyes as she looked down at the girl, a child of their village, the third baby she'd been called forth to help deliver. She bent forward pressing her forehead against the edge of the large fine mat as her tears for the third baby she'd helped deliver finally fell from her eyes. Hiapo immediately sat behind his mother and started rubbing circles around her back with his right hand before he turned to face her once more with a remorseful look on his face before he slowly clutched the cord with his left hand.

"Don't cry Waiola." Tala spoke out as she got up and went around her sister's body to give her a hug as she declared, "Hina'll wake up soon. Matai Vasa said so."

Hiapo immediately opened his mouth to dissuade Tala from uttering her claims but then he closed it back up again—thinking it would be best to let her believe what she wanted to believe till the burial, then they all could explain the reality of the situation to her.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Night fell and most of the villagers had returned from their homes to collect their sleeping mats to lay at the front of Moana and Maui's fale, where they would sleep for the next three days.

Hiapo was just a few seconds away from falling asleep when he saw a shadow flying over head. His eyes slowly opened to a flash of blue behind him—followed the sounds of loud limping _**thumps**_ and dragging coming from the direction of the beach toward the _fenua_. He quickly turned to lie on his side and closed his eyes as the thumps got closer and closer. Eventually, the demigod's footsteps walked past him. Hiapo then slowly sat up and turned to see Maui walking through the crowd of the sleeping villagers surrounding his fale before he proceeded up the steps to the foundation, where the lit candlenuts illuminated inside the home.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Maui slowly walked past Moana, Tala, and Sina and just sat down at the edge of the fale with his back hunched over slightly in defeat as he stared out at their land with his fish hook lying on its side next to him. Moana half-lifted herself from her sleeping mat and turned to where her consort sat with his back facing her. She slowly stood up and walked over to sit next to his left. She then turned her to face him and saw the bruise on his cheek and the cut on his lip. Moana sighed and then got up and then came back two minutes later with a bowl of seawater and a small u'a cloth. She soaked the undyed tapa cloth in the seawater and said, "This might sting a little." Before she started dabbing it against the cut. He didn't even flinch or show any signs of pain and a worried look flashed through her eyes as she stared at him for a moment but he didn't even bother looking at her.

"Maui—" She started.

He cut her off and explained still avoiding her gaze, "I couldn't find her…"

A look of sympathy came to her eyes along with fresh tears ready to trickle down her face. He continued, "I went to _Hawaiki_ and _Rarorenga…_ got attacked on the way there… and I still couldn't find her." He started to blink away his oncoming tears and vaguely caught sight of Moana putting the cloth and bowl of seawater down so she could wipe the corners of her eyes. He slowly turned his to face her.

"What were you trying to do?" She asked as she slowly turned to him with disapproval mixed with the grief in her eyes.

He paused trying to get all his feelings into words before he finally answered, "I was gonna bring her back. _I want her back._ "

That nearly done it, and Moana felt one stray tear trickling down the corner of her left eye. She wiped it away as he continued on after he turned his head away from her, "Some demigod I turned out to be—I slowed down the sun, I pulled islands outta the sea… but I can't bring my own daughter back to life."

He heard her let out a deep shaky breath beside him then she spoke out and said, "I want her back too… but she's gone Maui, she's gone and we just have to accep—"

He cut her off, closed his eyes tight and practically begged, " _Don't say that._ "

She turned toward him, leaned forward and reached out for his right cheek with her left hand, turning his head to face her before she pressed her forehead against his and whispered with a grieving tone in her voice, finally letting the tears run down her face. "I want her back too…" With their foreheads still pressed together her eyes slowly closed the same time as his as she repeated in that same mournful whisper, " _I want her back too…_ " He put his arms around her shoulders the same time she put her arms around his neck and her silent tears turned to sobs.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Tala slowly sat up from her sleeping and turned to where her parents were sitting and then reached into her blanket. Her fingers curled the nguru and she slowly pulled it out. She put the mouthpiece to her lips and blew on it softly before she hesitated then a sudden breeze formed inside the house and blew out the candles. She quickly turned to where her parents were sitting, wondering if they noticed—then she felt a hand on her shoulder, Tala slowly looked up and saw her great-grandfather Soba standing there, with a reassuring smile on his face as he sat down behind her and put his hands on hers, positioning her hands and fingers said only for her ears to hear, "It's time." She took a deep breath and put the mouthpiece to her lips as her great-grandfather's fingers guided hers to play the right notes.

Soon a melody slowly resonated from behind them, it was low humming soothing sound with a twinge of sadness and lulling serenity. Her grieving heart slowly became calm, her eyes slowly closed as her whole body started to relax as she gradually fell into a deep, deep slumber. Maui seemed to have fallen under the same unnatural sudden boast of slumber, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he tumbled backward, hitting the floor with loud _**THUD!**_

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

It felt he'd gotten to sleep and woke up. But the only difference was he felt freer than he'd ever been before and the fact his skin had a pink, bluish-white glow to it with a very faint pink full body halo that circled his spiritual body. Maui looked down at his glowing faint bluish-pinkish hand.

He turned to look over behind his shoulder and saw that his back was fading upward like bluish twinkling star dust being blown up to the sk—ocean floor? A look of confusion slowly appeared on his face slowly made its way to his face. Suddenly he heard Moana groaning behind him, he immediately turned to look over his shoulder and there she was in her glowing glory.

She caught sight of her hands and immediately gasped and then she got up to study her surroundings and to her dismay, they were back in Lalotai. A few seconds later she could feel someone's eyes on her and turned to see Maui staring at her. His eyes were wide as he fixated his gaze on her middle. Puzzled, Moana slowly raised a perplexed eyebrow and out of nowhere, she spotted a tiny round glimmering bluish-white glow coming from her lower abdomen.

Her eyes went wide out of pure shock as she slowly reached the spot a few seconds later Maui's left hand enveloped hers and the two immediately looked to one another as a smile slowly made its way but before they could begin to savor the joyful discovery Maui quickly grabbed her and hid behind a rock.

"Maui what?" She tried to say, only for it to come out as _mmhmi mhut_ instead.

He shushed her and peeked out from the large coral they'd hid behind and then turned to her before he mouthed the words, 'Crab-cake.' Moana's eyes widen in shock.

Didn't they leave him lying on his back eleven years ago?

She turned to Maui, wondering if he'd been the one to help him get up sometime before their marriage; but her consort stared back at her, appearing just as bewildered as she was.

The loud _**thudding**_ sound of Tamatoa's seven in a half legs trudging against the sand as he walked past the coral. Maui and Moana let out a soft sigh of relief and then froze when he heard him come to an abrupt stop.

Tamatoa stopped in his tracks when he felt a funny sensation overcame him.

 _ **Achoo!**_ Bouts of white spit-like liquid shot out his mouth. His large buggy eyes narrowed as he turned his eyes to see what made him spit out?

Maui and Moana crouched tensely behind the coral with their nonphysical backs pressed against its surface and his hand pressed against the lower part of her stomach to conceal their unborn son's—or daughter's glowing orb.

Seeing nothing, Tamatoa dismissed the whole thing with a wave of his claw before he marched and carried on his merry way.

The two slowly peeked out from behind the coral just to make sure he was really gone. Finally, they both sighed in relief.

"How'd we get here?" Moana wondered.

"Dunno and I don't even wanna find out." Maui replied as he walked past her, "All _we_ gotta do is figure out how to get out of here."

His voice trailed off and Moana felt a subtle tug—a call that she could hear but couldn't be answered yet. The only thing she knew was that Hina had to be her— _she's here—_ Maui's irritated voice, his hands shaking her roughly by the shoulders and his exasperated expression snapped her out of her trance, "Earth to Curly! We gotta go—"

Moana threw her arms up to free herself from his grip before she blurted out, "She's here, Maui. _Hina's here._ " A puzzled look came to his face as he stared at

And then he took a deep breath before he declared as he slowly turned to walk away from her, "Okay, you're talking crazy talk—"

"Can't you feel it?" Moana's question came out as a desperate plea as she rushed to his side and put her hands on his chest as she directly in front of him, preventing him from taking another step. "She is here. I know she is." She saw the hesitation in his eyes and then stated, "You feel it too, don't you."

Once again Maui closed his eyes and said, "Yeah, okay, I feel her too—" He saw her opening her mouth and immediately slapped his hand on her lips, clamping it shut before she could even utter one word, "—I'm not taking a _pregnant lady_ to get her. 'Kay?" He took his hand off her mouth and crossed his arms over his chest, "Say what you want—you're not going—"

She began with a reluctant sigh, "Maui, you're right. _It's dangerous…_ " She then took her hands off his chest and waved her left arm at their surroundings, "…but look where we are?" She paused for a moment and took a good look at them both, analyzing their state of being before she pointed out, "Look at what we are… I can't exactly will myself back to Motunui. I'm—we're here like this for a reason and until that reason is made known, I can't go home."

He rolled his eyes disgruntledly—part of him knew she was slowly catching on what happened? And he hoped that she wouldn't—

"That melody we heard," She began, "That was a _karakia_ wasn't it?"

He closed his eyes and let out an annoyed grunt before he answered, "Yeah it was—and no I don't know who did it but when I find the guy… I'm gonna make him wish he was _never_ —"

Suddenly a young girl's screams echoed from the far distance and the two parents immediately froze. Eyes wide, Moana quickly turned to look over her shoulder toward where the cries came from. Moana quickly followed her motherly instincts and made a mad dash toward the source of the scream.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! _Mama!_ " Maui grabbed her by the shoulders, lifted her up and turned to put her behind him. "We can't just go rush in without coming up with a plan _first_."

Moana took a deep breath to calm herself down finally she pulled herself away from Maui and walked a few feet in front of him, her eyes scanned the terrain—trying to pinpoint exactly where the scream had come from?

"There!" She pointed a far-away cavern behind Tamatoa's lair. Maui walked over behind her and squinted his eyes to where she pointed and he saw something flying in the distance, heading right towards them. Suddenly more of the flying creatures started to appear and Maui immediately recognized the frightened flock to be a group of giant eight-eyed bats.

Without any warning he put his hands on Moana's shoulders and pushed her down to the ground while he got on top of her, hiding her and their unborn child's soul from the bats' view.

Finally, when he was sure that the bats were gone, he got off Moana and helped her up. She thanked him and turned to where the bats came from before she turned to him again and asked, "Okay, so… _what's the plan?_ "

Maui let out a quick deep breath before he told her, " _I'm working on it._ " Moana stared at him in annoyance and groaned in exasperation and finally, he said in annoyance, "Okay then, _you come up with one!_ "

Moana crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Fine…" An awestruck look slowly made its way to her face as she faltered, "…I… will…?" Maui saw that she was looking at something behind him, so he half turned and peered over his shoulder where an unexpected glowing figure stood just behind him.

His eyes slowly widened in disbelief.

Standing behind him was none other Marama himself staring at them both with his pleading eyes as he held his tendril like hands in front of them, raising the tips up in a stopping motion and let out a soft resonating mournful growl. Maui slowly and instinctively got in front of Moana to block Marama from getting too close to her and when more spirits appeared all around them, then he felt Moana moved beside him with her eyes wide in awe as she stared at each and every one of her ancestors from her father's side of the family, and her mother's. Her eyes then stopped at one female, dressed pink _puletasi_ pulled up with several white four-leafed floral patterns aligning the middle of her attire, with fastened loop around her neck. She also had white wavy-curly hair gathered up and fastened into a complete topknot. This woman had her mother's head shape, but with a slightly darker skin complexion and slightly darker eyes.

This woman was her maternal grandmother, Tasi, who'd passed away when Hinatea was only about a year old. Moana stood there in complete shock as her other grandmother walked over and gave her a quick _hongi_ and then gazed at her adult granddaughter with her reassuring eyes, before she turned and took several steps back, rejoining the other ancestors before Matai Vasa himself stepped forth and approached them both.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

 _ **WHACK!**_ The bat screeched in terror. Hina's breathing increased to loud panicking pants. _**WHACK!**_ And with one quick swoop, the bat was gone.

Hina's heavy breathing continued as she stared at the opening. Then she accidentally let out a gasp as she saw someone standing in front of the entrance. Suddenly she saw a long bony finger being pointed at her,

"Come out where I can see you!" A frightened Hina let out an accidental gasp. The Woman heard her and commanded, "Come out!"

She was too scared to move. Without any warning, she felt the woman's long skinny fingers wrapped around her wrist. Hinatea look down and with one tug from her outstretched arm, Hinatea was forcefully pulled out of the crack and she came face to face with a hollow-cheeked woman dressed in a tattered, withered ashy _puletasi_ and whose face was made from nothing but dying cinders.

Hina's breaths quickened as The Woman who now had grown fifty feet height in size brought her closer and closer to her. The little girl's mouth slowly opened, she started crying from fright at the sight of the woman's sunken, lifeless eyes, as the little seven-year-old screamed desperately for her parents as The Woman grew in height and her bony fingers now wrapped themselves around her little body, leaving her completely caged to her gruesome whim.

A sudden flash of light swooped straight through The Woman's wrist, her ashy hand disintegrated and Hina fell to the ground.

Finally a fit of fury, The Woman screamed in pain before she swatted her attacker with her remaining hand. The attacker was sent crashing to the cave wall. The Woman then turned to her target and saw that Hina had already made a run for it.

The Woman got down and reached out to stretch her arm—but before she could even extend her limb, she found herself entangled by four water tendrils that were stretched out from the ocean above them. Enraged she quickly turned toward the culprit and her sunken eyes immediately widen in shock. The person—The woman standing before them, with the long flowing black hair, dressed in a sea blue _pari_ with black and white diamond design, followed by a traditional piupiu, and a sparkly tri-coloured night blue, white and pink _korowai_ made entirely from star-dust whose face was covered by a white glowing mask with moko on its chin with a design that looked uncannily familiar.

Finally, Hina's savior took off her mask and revealed herself to be none other than Tangaroa's ill-fated daughter, Rona-whakamau-tai or as she was commonly known as _Rona the tide controller._

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **List of terminologies**

Meaalofa: The Samoan word for 'gift' (such as food, treasured possessions, fine mats or things of monetary value) is usually presented during occasions such as funerals and weddings.

Nai'a: The Hawaiian word for dolphin and porpoise.

Hawaiki: Is described as the land where all of the Polynesian people originated from, and it is also described as the underworld in legends. It is also known traditionally to the Māori people to be the home of Io the supreme being where all life began and in some cases, it's also known as the home the gods, including Maui.

Pari: The Māori word for a bodice or brassiere.

Rarorenga: The Underworld in Māori mythology is the realm of Hine-nui-tepō and the home of Maui's father Makeatutara, a guardian of the underworld.

Karakia: The Māori word for prayer, incantation, spell, and chant. It's also used to describe a ritual that performed during a chant or a spell.

Korowai: A Māori cloak made traditionally from flax and feathers.

Piupiu: A Māori waist garment made from flax strands all held together with a belt (or in modern times by a waistband)


	9. Chapter Eight: Huranga (Part three)

Hello, fellow readers!  
Wow... that was a pretty long wait!  
Sorry about that, but I'm sure some of you know how busy school can be? :/  
Anyway, here's chapter eight!  
Just a head's up for those of you have read this fic in Ao3, I've edited some things from the prologue to chapter seven! For my readers here on , I'm still working of re-editing Chapter 1 onwards, so I'm sorry if this chapter will leave you scratching your heads.

With that said, OOC warning is still up! Regardless of that, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Huranga (Part three)**

* * *

Moana bowed her head first as a sign of respect, and Matai Vasa bowed his head next as a sign of admiration and their equal ranks before he stepped forward the same time she did. Ancestor and descendant greeted each other with a proper _hongi_.

Maui stood there, looking around nervously at the sight of all his ancestral-in-laws when something unexpected happened…

Matai Vasa approached him, put his right hand on the back of his head and pulled him down, pressing their foreheads together for a few seconds before they finally pulled away from one another, Maui looked up and saw that the rest of the ancestors had disappeared. Matai Vasa then turned and waved his hand over toward where Moana stood, directly in front of Marama as the sounds of the moon's mournful resonating groan echoed as he held out his arms toward her, cupping something in his fingerless hands. She took a step forward and he gradually lowered his hands to unveil the hidden object in his hands.

There was a pull—a sudden urge of recognition the very second she laid eyes on the marquise-shaped rock with the image of an eye at its center.

The twenty-seven-year-old mother, chiefess, and hero looked up at Marama. Moana could sense what he wanted, but not his motives… in fact, the more she thought about it, the more her uncertainty grew, so she asked him in a soft, polite, but anxious voice, "Why did you bring us here?" Gathering her courage Moana then asked her second question, "Do you need help?"

Marama leaned closer to her, her brown eyes met his. Marama's eyes bore no pupils or irises, instead they glowed a soft whitish hue that appeared menacing but entrancing as well, and in that moment, Moana was entranced as her spirit stood there, searching his eyes, his past, his motives— _everything_ about him, while all she could sense was sadness and _pain_.

Maui saw the blank—entralled expression on her face and his feet reacted with his urge to snap her out of whatever _control_ Marama had over her. He took the first step but was stopped by Matai Vasa himself.

Just then, two soft, gentle, hands clasped the lower part of his shoulders and he looked beside him to see his dearly departed second grandmother-in-law, Tasi looking up at him with a reassuring smile on her lips, before her hand reached up—attempting to pinch his chin the very same she would back she was alive.

This time Maui didn't even try moving his head away— _no,_ this time he enjoyed the moment knowing that he would most likely never get this chance again… when he finds and _deals_ with the man who'd put this spell on Moana and him.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

" _ **AHHHHHH!**_ " Hina screamed as she rolled down the slope, having just run and slipped down from the edge of the bats' cave only to come to a rough stop, landing face first in the sandy dirt. Hina lifted her head up and lifted her hand up to shake the sand off her shoulders––her eyes widened and she looked down and saw the glowing and fading state of her hands and turned around to see her feet were mostly faded. She started heaving in shock as the knowledge finally hit her. Finally, her starry sparkling tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm dead! I'm dead! _I'm dead!_ "

The ground rumbled beneath her feet and Hinatea turned to look over her shoulder, gazing at the bats' cave thirty feet behind her but before she could make sense of what was happening? Rona came running toward her and picked her up and carried the girl under her arm before she fled the scene.

The bat's cave the burst, spewing out water and ash around the area. Rona remained unaffected by the blast and managed to get away in time.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

A few seconds passed and Marama broke her from his entrancement, having finished showing her what he wanted to show her. A big smile came to her lips as she looked up at him and she stood on the tips of her invisible toes and pressed her forehead against the top of his mask and whispered a very grateful, " _Thank you_."

Maui stared on two five feet away, completely dumbfounded and worried by whatever secret Marama didn't want to share with him… or whatever information he'd told Moana.

Moana then looked down at the stone he'd given her and handed it back to him, "I can't take this. It's not meant for me, and you'll need it more than I do." Marama let out a soft resonating groan; Moana smiled and said as she put the stone back in his tendril-like hands, " _You need it._ "

Suddenly, a loud boyish scream from above them the two looked up and saw two objects falling before them. Five seconds later the two saw Hiapo and Maui's fishhook hurling down.

 _ **THUD!**_

Hiapo's spirit slammed face first on the sandy ground with Maui's fishhook landing beside him. He laid still for a few seconds before his left shoulder shifted, and then his right. Slowly, he pushed himself up and lifted his head, finally Hiapo let out a loud gasp before he quickly doubled back and fell on the ground right on his backside.

His eyes went wide at the sight of all the spirits around him—he didn't recognize any of them… except for two. Maui and Tasi.

"This is… _impossible_ …" He whispered just before he felt two strong hands on his shoulders, carefully pulling him up to his feet. Hiapo whirled around and his mouth became agape as he took several steps back, too afraid to blink, too afraid to go near.

Standing in front of him was a forty-year-old man, with a thick dark beard that covered his chin and the space between his mouth and nose, dressed in a pandanus leaf wrapped skirt, with a belt of _ti_ leaves overlapping his sailing attire. Hiapo couldn't believe who he was seeing… it couldn't be _him_. His eyes traveled and stopped when he saw the tattoos stretching down his right should down to the middle of his elbow. Spearheads, shark teeth _… and fish._

It was him; it was _really him_.

"Dad!" Hiapo could barely contain himself and ran straight to his father's opened arms. His father put his arms around his sobbing son as Hiapo whispered, "I'm sorry, Dad… your ne—"

He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and listened to his words, "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. A net is just a net, but a _life_ is irreplaceable, especially the life of a Chief's daughter."

Hiapo looked down for a moment and muttered, "And I couldn't even save—"

Hiapo's father then told him, "All of this was planned, the very minute she insulted Tangaroa, and angered Rona."

"Wait, _what?_ " Maui exclaimed as he approached the two and stopped once he saw Moana's stern gaze upon him. Her message was clear, _do not interrupt_.

Hiapo looked up as father and with a heavy heart asked, "So, she's down here?" His father nodded and that was all Hiapo needed to know. His hands shook, a sign that he didn't want to pull away—but _he had to_ and he did.

"Can you take us to her?" Hiapo asked him.

His father replied, "It's not our place to do, but don't worry. Rona will bring her back to you when she's done."

A watery smile made its way to his face—and then he remembered. Hiapo turned around to face the demigod. "Oh, Maui, Tala wanted to me to let you, she's sorry that you didn't have time to take your hook with you down here."

Maui stood there, even more, stunned at his statement—and he made no attempt to hide. His eyes squinted in confusion as he stared at the thirteen–year–old boy in front of him, and that's when Hiapo figured it out. "You don't know?" He stated more than asked.

Maui leaned back his eyes still squinted in suspicion, "Don't know, _what?_ "

"Tala did this," Hiapo answered simply.

Immediately, Moana and Maui's eyes went wide as they looked at one another and exclaimed in shock at the same time, " _Tala?_ "

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Tui and Sina turned to their youngest granddaughter in awe as Tui's late father, Soba appeared behind Tala, letting her sit right on his lap. Soba nodded his head politely toward the two.

Sina sat down, with her knees folded beneath her and respectfully bowed her head while her husband knelt on one knee with his head down as an expression of their respect.

Tala turned when she heard a very familiar, **_Shhhh_** _…_  
An awestruck smile peered her lips before she exclaimed happily, "It's you!" Tui and Sina immediately turned to her with an alarmed look on her face and watched as their young granddaughter walked over toward the entrance of their daughter's _fale,_ where a boy's spirit appeared and pointed toward the inlet. A sudden strong breeze came and blew down the small shrubs and trees that blocked the beach's view from the _maota tofa_. The loud crashes of the fallen trees alarmed the sleeping villagers, and the sight of the large manta ray swimming in a circle close to their shore only added more to their fright.

Tala, on the other hand, took everything the best she could as she continued staring out into the ocean and listened to the splashes. It took till the third splash for her to understand.

"We gots to bring them to the water!"

Tui looked down at his youngest granddaughter as she looked up at him, smiling with clarity in her eyes as she said, "We gots to bring them to the water!" Tui looked down at the villagers, and then he turned to Tala, who stared at him with worried eyes, while he debated with himself. A few seconds later he felt his granddaughter's fingers curled around his.

He then looked to the men and gave the order.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hinatea had come to her senses and was trying to break herself free anyway she could, through screaming, thrashing, kicking, and crying for her parents, but the woman ignored her tactics till they'd reached her destination. Finally, inside the cavern, she lifted her arm and dropped Hinatea, letting the little girl fall flat on her face.

Hina quickly lifted her head and glared at her savior and made a declared her identity as she jumped up, "I am Hinatea—"

The Masked Woman cut her off, "— _Of Motunui_ , the eldest daughter of Chief Moana and The Demigod Maui."

The Masked Woman turned around, lifted her hands to her cover and slowly removed the mask from her face while Hinatea stood there completely puzzled for a moment, finally she rapidly shook her head—ridding herself of any form of confusion before she spoke out, making her statement loud and clear, "When my mom and my dad get here, they're gonna—"

"They're not coming little one. Not till _I_ let them come."

"Well, my dad's the greatest demigod of them so I say— _oof!_ " Hinatea fell straight to the ground after being knocked off her feet. Hinatea immediately sat up with a dangerous scowl on her face as she stared at her offender as she had her back to her.

Hinatea screamed, "Who do you think you are, lady?"

Finally, The Woman turned around to face the impudent little girl and asked, "And who do you think _you_ are, _child?_ "

Hina immediately stood up and spoke out, "I'm—" But once again she was knocked off her feet and fell, her back slammed to the ground as The Woman stood above her, staring her down with the end of her top end of her _taiaha_ pointed straight at her, just so the little girl could stare straight at her whalebone _arero_.

The Woman continued, "Who are _you_ to speak to your elders like that?"

Hinatea glared as she sat up.

The Woman then told her coolly, " _You_ , can call me Rona." A sudden sense of familiarity lit up in Hina's eyes as she heard the name… but _where_ had she heard it before?

Rona then lifted her _taiaha_ to stand it upright. Hina immediately flinched pulling her knees up and planting her feet flat on the ground as she immediately lifted arms up to cover her head, bracing herself for the attack.

Rona raised an eyebrow and said abruptly before she nonchalantly started walking, "Come with me."

Hinatea jumped up and stood there, crossing her arms and declared, "I'm _Hinatea_ of Motunui _,_ daughter of the _awesome_ demigod Maui, and _I_ follow my own rules, lady… and I say I'm not going anywhere till my dad comes here and _kicks your butt!_ "

Rona stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around with her left eyebrow raised as she stared coolly at the young girl before her and said, "I didn't give you permis—"

Hinatea immediately turned around, plucked her fingers in her ears, swung her little hips mockingly at Rona as she chanted, " ** _Blah! Blah! Blah! Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!_** I can't hear you!"

Rona slowly narrowed her stern eyes at the disrespectful little girl _,_ before she took her authority back when, for the third time, Hina was knocked off her feet and again fell under Rona's mercy.

" _Sit down._ "

Hina, sniffing in protest, sat down with her arms crossed over her chest and her head turned away to express her dissatisfaction further. Rona reached out and pressed her fingers against the girl's chin and slowly turned the child's head, so she could look the girl in the eye and reinstated the dynamic, and silently made it clear that she was the leader and _Hina_ was the follower and she was going to listen to her story whether she liked it _or not_.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

A gust of ash and rock came rushing toward them, followed by loud ear-piercing feminine screeches in the distance. Maui pulled his grandmother-in-law close to him and lifted his left arm, using his limb and his giant fishhook to shield them both from the strong winds.

Hine-nui-tepō's screeches had come to a stop as the dust settled and revealed the group of spirits before her. A look of complete and utter shock appeared before her expression changed to outrage as she let out a wild cry and slammed her fist down the ground, cracking the terrain below them. The crack grew and grew.

Hiapo's father pushed him out of the way and screamed with urgency, "Run!" Hiapo was too frightened to move, and his father gave him another push and said, "Hiapo, you have to go, _now!_ " But he was still stunned, and Hine-nui-tepō's shadow overcast them as her hand was slamming down toward them both. Hiapo's father had assumed a defensive position as he stood in front of his son.

Moana quickly ran over toward him, grabbed him and pulled him away. Finally snapping to his senses, Hiapo realized what was going on and said, "No, _no!_ I gotta help my dad!" He wrenched his hand free from Moana's, turned around, ignored her calls, and ran the opposite direction where Hine-nui-tepō stood before gathering all the spirits she could see.

He caught sight of his father in the goddess' clutches and in his desperation, ran faster toward them both. _He was so close_.

Suddenly, Matai Vasa grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in place, then Maui's voice rang out from a top of the remnants of the broken cave, "Hey _Granny!_ "

Hine-nui-tepō whirled around just in time for Maui to holler out his favorite phrase, " _ **CHEEEHHOO!**_ " As he leaped up, brandishing his fishhook above his head as he glided down toward her, full of thrill at the prospect he was fighting the old cro— _The Goddess of death_ herself.

Not even a few seconds passed when an unexpected glow appeared on her back. Then the tattoo Maui kept hidden under his hair started to glow and a hot, seething pain overcame them both.

Moana watched in horror as Maui missed his target and was free falling toward them at an angle and hit the ground—skidding several feet away while Hine-nui-tepō slouched forward crying out in pain as red embers flew up her back as Moana ran over and knelt by her consort, put his arm around her shoulder while he put his free arm on the ground and carefully pushed himself up, before the both of them made their escape.

"You…" The goddess began, her voice full of venom, before she lunged her arm forward toward her—unaware of the glow emitting from Moana's stomach till her hand was two feet away from the pair, and she felt the same burning sensation in her hand and saw the embers flying up from her ashen skin.

Suddenly she heard Hiapo's father call out his name and turned to see Hiapo running forward to grab Maui's hook. Her hollowed eyes narrowed and she drew her arm back, ready to take the boy.

Hiapo had just grabbed the fishhook's handle when the shadow of Hine-nui-tepō's hand loomed above him. He pushed him forced himself to move faster and faster and he cried out, "Maui!"

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea then began to pull at her wild curly hair before she let out a groan and exclaimed in a whiny voice, " _ **Ugh**_... _Why,_ are you doing this to me!" She stood up and said, "I just wanna _go home!_ "

"And you will," Rona told her cooly as she went over to one of the cavern walls and placed her hand on it, everything lit up in whitish-blue and illustrations appeared on the rocky surface.

Hina slowly turned her head at the greenish glow emitting to her left and became wide-eyed at the sight of the colorful pictures before her. " _Whoa_..." She walked over and stood beside Rona.

Rona continued as the images shifted to illustrate her story, "A long, _long_ , time ago on a large island surrounded by tall mountains, peaks, and lush green scenery. There lived a daughter of Tangaroa and his wife Te Anu-matao."

Hina eyes squinted at the island for a moment—it looked _familiar—_ it looked like _Motunui_ , but it couldn't be, but before her mind could even ponder whether or not this island was really Motunui or not, Rona kept going, "This daughter was the eldest of their ten children––and like her father, she had the ability to control the tides." The island changed to form into a drawing of a young woman with long hair holding a _taiaha_. Hinatea slowly turned to Rona as the realization slowly started coming in. "And as the eldest," Rona continued, "She was the one who had to set an example for her younger siblings to follow."

Rona waved her hand over the drawing and soon three more people appeared, a man and two children. From there on, she carried narrating the events that led up to the infamous abduction, and that's when Hinatea finally got her validation.

"You're Rona from Rona and the moon!"

She stood there with one eyebrow raised and a small amused lopsided smile on her lips as she leaned forward against her staff, remarking, "I was beginning to wonder if you were _ever_ going to figure that out?"

Confused Hina then muttered while repeating part of Rona's words, "If I was ever going to…" Realizing her implication Hina immediately shouted, " _Hey!_ "

Rona ignored her and keep going with her story, "Yes, it's true, Marama took me, but only after I forgot my place and _dared him_ to do so, out of anger." Hina turned her head back to the cave wall and the moon's image appeared on the wall, pulling her image, along with her water gourd and the tree she gripped from the illustrated ground and up into itself.

Hinatea looked up, the look in her eyes bordered between sadness and confusion as Rona carried on with her story, "Centuries passed as Tangaroa's eldest daughter remained on the moon. _Trapped_ as the story is told. But, now only four people know the truth." She paused and took a deep breath to ease the heaviness gnawing at her, "One of them would be you, and the other is your sister."

The little girl's nose scrunched to one side in confusion and she couldn't help but ask, " _Why Tala?_ "

Rona replied with a smart tone, "Well, unlike you, she knows how to listen to everything and _everyone_ around her."

Hinatea looked up at Rona, her eyes flat as she stated, "Okay, now you're rubbing it in."

Rona made no qualms to hide it and she carried on explaining, "It's important to listen to your elders little one, and know your limits––"

Hina's eyes immediately went wide and she couldn't believe _what_ she was hearing. She turned to Rona and began to point at herself with her thumb while she declared, "My dad's a demigod, _lady,_ I have _no limits._ "

Rona retorted, "And it's those thoughts that landed you down here in the first place." The little girl's eyes narrowed at her answer till Rona added, "And it was those same thoughts that caused your father to lose his fishhook _and_ got exiled all those years ago."

"How would you know?" Hina retorted, crossing her arms as she declared with a smart tone in her voice, " _You_ weren't there—so," She stuck her tongue out and blew raspberries at Rona, not even a second passed when she was suddenly knocked off her feet and fell back to the ground. Rona's shadow loomed over her as the goddess' spirit looked down at the little girl.

"I might've not been there, but I could see everything, hear everything and _feel_ everything." Rona paused for a moment to reach over and help Hinatea off the ground, "I felt Hiapo's sorrow, his mother's, as well as his sisters' and I felt your parents' grief, not just for you, but for the child that would've come before you."

Hina quickly became confused and rebutted her claim, "That's _impossible_ , everybody knows that I was the first bo—"

"You _might_ have been the first one who lived—but they had another one before, who only lived within your mother for three months." A look of disbelief filled the girl's face and then wonder arose as she turned away.

Rona saw everything and said, "Your sibling mourned for you and your parents. Your grandparents prayed for you, your mother prayed for you, Waiola prayed for you and though he won't admit it, your father prayed for you to survive long enough to be born. Your ancestors, _from_ Matai Vasa to the sibling who came before you, prayed for you to survive _past_ birth. I heard their prayers and answered."

She then looked Hina dead in the eye and added, "And when you were brought down here, Hiapo prayed for you, beseeching forgiveness for you to Tangaroa himself. I heard his prayer and I answered."

Hinatea then came back to her senses and looked up at her with confusion, "Wait… what makes _him_ so important?" Rona put her hand on the girl's back and turned her to face the cave wall, where the painting of Rona, her husband, and two children appeared and within a split second, Rona was pulled up to the moon's depiction, and her children's likeness quickly became bereft.

Soon, the ocean's imitation suddenly rose up into a huge wave on the wall and crashed down on the village. Hinatea let out a horrified gasp as she watched the scene unfold—suddenly there came a flash and Hinatea could see the events in its entirety.

The island—and everyone in it disappeared into the ocean. The tears were ready to run down Hina's face when the scene changed to the white sandy beaches of an unfamiliar island. Hina's eyes shifted to the lone figure of a boy lying on that very same beach, and a sad look came to Rona's eyes as she gazed upon the boy before them as stirred and raised to set his eyes on the island, and then the scene changed again. This time hours had passed and the boy was eventually brought back into the village, inhabiting the island.

Rona then took over and explained, "The villagers here, found my son and brought him to their chief and his family." She took a deep breath and continued, "And out of the goodness of their hearts, my child became their _hānai_ child," Rona then pointed to a twelve-year-old boy with medium curly-wavy hair, who sat next to the current chief, "See this boy here, this was _Matai Vasa_ , Motunui's founder, and _your ancestor._ "

Hina paused for a moment, still confused and unintentionally interrupted, "What does have to do with—"

Rona continued, "My son and Matai Vasa grew up together as brothers, they traveled together and they voyage to the newly pulled Motunui _together,_ bringing with them their families, forming their bloodlines on your island. You descended from Matai Vasa, and Hiapo and his sisters, and their children descended from my son, Kaikoa."

"Wait…" Hina began, "Doesn't that make your son, a _demigod_?"

Rona replied, "It did—however, he chose to live, grow, and _die_ with those who loved him and who he _loved_ in return…" Once again she took another breath and said to remind Hina and _herself_ , "Now, we're getting off track. I brought you here, because my descendant prayed for your forgiveness, and I've forgiven you—"

Hina immediately opened her mouth without realizing that Rona hadn't finished, "However, there's still a lesson that needs to be taught." Rona lifted her staff and very gently laid the tip of her _arero_ against Hina's left shoulder. A few seconds passed and a bluish light stretched out from the spot where her heart once was and was drawn into her are—causing the little girl's spirit to feel strangely _fatigue_. She slowly got down on her knees. Rona looked down at her with stern eyes as she replied, "I'll be keeping part of the power _I_ had instilled in you till you're ready." Hina looked up at Rona with confusion, "To make up for them, I'll give you another gift once you've reached your sixteenth ye—"

There came a loud _**CRASH**_ and a new hole had formed as a blur of blue, white and faint pink hurdled into the cavern.

Hinatea quickly recognized the individual and immediately ran to him, screaming, "Hiapo!"

The thirteen-year-old boy got up and froze for a moment in disbelief, till he saw her getting closer, and that's when he realized it was really _her._ Hiapo immediately ran over to her. The two hugged each other tightly, and he pulled away but kept his hands on her shoulders. Hiapo gave her one more hug before he pulled away, looked her straight in the eyes and replied, "I'm so sorry—"

"Me too." Hina replied sincerely before she looked down at the ground, "I shouldn't have called your mom an old stupid stick in the mud."

Hiapo reached over and tilted her chin, "Yeah, _that_ was wrong… but I should've accepted your apology in the first place. So, _truce?_ "

She giggled and replied, " _Truce._ " Suddenly she gasped turned to look over at Rona and exclaimed as she grabbed Hiapo's hand and started to drag him along with her, "Hiapo, c'mon there's someone you gotta meet!"

 _ **THUMP… THUMP… THUMP…**_

Hiapo quickly looked up at the hole with terror in his eyes and quickly moved to grab her hand—but he'd barely curled his fingers on her wrist when the cave's roof was torn open and Hine-nui-tepō peered down at the group and spotted her young target. Suddenly she turned her toward Rona, just as she was about to use her _taiaha_ and quickly swung her giant arm at Tangaroa's eldest daughter—sending her flying to a cave wall, and her weapon out of her hands.

Hina and Hiapo looked over in horror as Hine-nui-tepō grabbed Rona's _taiaha_ and broke it in half, weakening most of Rona's power.

The tide controller's spirit immediately got down to her knees and glanced over at her broken staff, then her eyes moved toward the _arero_ , and in her desperation, she began to crawl toward it, but she barely made it one step when she too fell under Hine-nui-tepō's grasp.

* * *

 **IIIIIIII**

* * *

Moana gripped Maui's feathers tight as she and Marama rode on his back as they followed Hine-nui-tepō's ash trail. Slowly, Marama reached up and placed his hand on Moana's shoulder before he let out another low sounding, resonating groan. The twenty-seven-year-old Chiefess smiled reassuringly at the moon's spirit when her daughter bloodcurdling scream. Moana and Maui were filled with a strong sense of dread, and Maui immediately tilted his eagle body and quickly flapped his wings to add more momentum to his flight and he heard her screams growing louder and louder.

Hinatea and Hiapo heard Maui's hawkish screech as they were trying to break free from Hine-nui-tepō's grasp. Moana quickly got to her feet and spread her arms out beside her, to help her balance.

Hinatea managed to pull one of her arms out and reached to her parents as she screamed while reaching desperately for them, "Daddy!"

"Now!" Moana commanded and a split second later, Maui changed back to his human form and brandished his fishhook up high while Moana hung on his back with her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they were free-falling toward Hine-nui-tepō.

The burning sensation started up on his back and Hine-nui-tepō's as grew stronger as they got closer and closer. But his desire to save his daughter outweighed any pain he felt.

With one powerful swing of his magical fishhook—there came a sudden burst of light and the echoing of Marama's horrified screeches.

* * *

Notes:

 **List of terminologies:**

Taiaha: A six to five-foot tall Maori fighting staff, that could also double as a spear or a baton.  
Arero: The carved head of a taiaha.  
Hānai: A Hawaiian form of informal adoption in which the adopted child is shared between his or her adopted family and biological family.


	10. Chapter Nine: Wherereitanga (Part two)

Hey guys!  
Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy dealing with exams (thankfully there's only one more left)  
Other than that, here's my birthday special gift to you all! :)

OOC warnings on!  
Other than that please enjoy!  
And please let know if you see any errors, missing words or misspellings of anything!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Wherereitanga (Part two)**

* * *

 _Waiola and her daughters all waited with Tui on the shore as all of them stared on with bated breaths as Hiapo, Moana and Maui laid completely listless in the water. Tala stood at the back of the crowd, watching anxiously and patiently for her parents and Hiapo to wake up._

 _The next anyone of them remembered was waking up to the sounds of ocean waves, and the sensations of cold waves hitting their skins and clothes, followed by the sounds of their relieved loved ones and the rest of the villagers rushing over toward them._

 _Hiapo suddenly found himself hugged by his sobbing mother, five sisters, his youngest brother-in-law, and two nephews._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" Tala shouted as she rushed to the water toward her parents. Tui quickly moved to one side. Maui and Moana to immediately got up and headed over to their little Tala who was now neck deep in seawater. The two parents pulled her up from the water at the same time and held her close. She lifted her head away from her mother's shoulder and the left side of her father's chest and asked, "Is Hina gonna wake up now too?"_

 _Moana and Maui turned to one another for a moment, and once again they felt nothing but heartache. Moana put her hand on the back of their daughter's head and held her close. Maui turned to her and could see Moana was too choked up to answer. Their Hinatea was down there in Lalotai, they saw her, they heard her, they were so close to having her again, but then they remembered she now belonged in that world—suddenly, there came the low resonating sound of the conch shell horn emitting from Moana and Maui's home._

 _Everyone turned to look at the of the maota tofa and a few seconds later Sina came running toward the beach, completely flustered, pale and sweaty with disbelief as she turned to face them all. Sina and her daughter locked eyes._

 _Moana, Maui, Tui, Waiola, and Hiapo followed Sina into the maota tofa and saw an incredible sight. Hina's skin had color—her color was returning. Waiola immediately went over and knelt by the left side of the sleeping mat, Moana slowly strode over and sat down by the right side of the sleeping mat. Maui slowly put Tala down and carefully walked over and knelt behind Moana and put his hand on her shoulder as the two parents watched, anxiously for any hopeful sign to show them that their little girl actually was coming back._

 _Then Hina let out a hiccup and the room suddenly went still. Maui moved to kneel beside Moana and leaned closer. Then another hiccup left her lips and the two of them saw movement beneath her closed eyelids. A third hiccup escaped her lips and Hina's eyes slowly fluttered._

 _A few heart-stopping seconds later, eight-year-old Hina opened her eyes to the sight of her parents and Waiola looking down at her with shocked faces, while Hiapo and her grandparents stood in the background with the same awestruck look on their faces as a sense of euphoric surrealism filled them all._

 _A smile came to Hina's lips as gazed up at them with her half-opened eyes and said in a soft whisper, "Hi Mama." Moana gave her daughter a watery smile before she quickly pulled her into her arms and held her tight as Maui slowly put his arms around them both._

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

 _Months passed, and soon a new addition to Moana and Maui's family was born. Makoa, and with her new brother's birth came opportunity––to get away, particularly this afternoon, she wasn't going to be chief… right?_

 _Hinatea peeked her head out from the side of her grandparents' fale and darted her head left and right, making sure that no was watching before she turned around and made a leap for the small patch of jungle on the side of her family's fenua. Then, out of nowhere Maui, with his hair pulled up into a topknot and a coconut fiber headband on his head, adorned with dyed red upright chicken feathers and ti leaves, scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder and started humming._

 _She let out a long sigh and then pouted, pressing her cheek against the palm of her hand as her father carried her, humming all the way to the maota tofa, where her tuiga waited to be put on her head._

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

 _With the tuiga now sitting on her head, Hinatea followed her parents down the steps from their fale and walked between them as they approached the fale fono. All she felt was dread––not intense dread in the foreboding sense, but a subtle one like the small retracting stretches of the ocean waves on the sand. She wasn't used to responsibility… at least when it was expected of her._

 _Most of all, she was still a little sour that her plans of escape were thwarted. She caught movement from the corner of her eye and turned her head slightly toward the beach. There was Hiapo sitting on a rock, watching her little sister Tala playing with the water and giggling whenever the ocean waves touched her toes._

 _Part of her wished that she could be over there, having fun instead of having to join in boring council meetings… that was until she spotted the waves rising in the distance._

 _Memories started flashing. Terrible memories… and that's her heart **thumped** in realization. The Ocean **wasn't**_ _her friend. It never was… and it would never be._

 _A suddenly nudge from her parents' hands brought her back to where she was, and where she was **meant to be**. Hina quickly turned her head away from the beach kept going._

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

 _Hina, now twelve looked up at the fale fono for a moment and then turned to glance at the beach once more. Sitting on the beach were her grandparents, watching her younger sister standing by the ocean holding their soon to be four-year-old brother's hand as he waddled and kicked the gentle tumbles of waves as it touched the sand._

 _Their grandfather stood up, but by the time Tui was ready to warn Makoa, Tala knelt down to his height and whispered something in his ear before she took his hand again and then started to dance the very same dance she'd seen their mother performed many times before. Sina got up and walked over toward her grandchildren and started to follow Tala's movements._

 _Once again, the humiliating feelings of fright started to fester in her heart and Hinatea turned away from the scene and caught sight of the mountains on her island. One was a sacred mountain and the other… was **her mountain**. Hinatea Waialiki, Daughter of The Great Demigod Maui and Chief Moana Waialiki._

 _A determined smile came to her lips._

 _Maui and Moana had arrived and turned to look down at their daughter only to find her gone. Moana and Maui, along with everyone present for the council quickly glanced around the fale fono, trying to figure out how'd she managed to escape?_

 _Unable to come with an answer, Maui let out an annoyed growl as he stood there with a disgruntled look on his face while Moana shook her head and then reached up to pat his shoulder and nudged her head forward, signaling to him that they'll have to carry on the meeting without her._

 _Moana led the way, completely unaware that Maui was tiptoeing backwards, ignoring their odd stares and silently urging the council not to say anything, till she'd sat down on her designated spot and opened her eyes, expecting to see him in front of her, only to discover he'd gone._

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Hinatea tossed her tuiga off her head and ran as fast as she could toward her mountain. She rushed past several strolling villagers and made sure not to crash into anyone as she pushed herself through the end of the village toward the jungle._

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

 _After about fifteen minutes of nonstop jogging, she pushed aside two giant leaves and stood there, heaving heavily and sweaty as she gave herself time to catch her breath._

 _She gazed up at the moment and took a deep breath before she walked forward when a flash of blue light appeared behind her. She quickly turned around and saw her father standing behind her. Hina sheepishly sucked on her lips as she stood there, mentally preparing herself for a lecture when out of nowhere Maui lifted the small hand-sized nets he'd weaved. She noticed they were filled with medium sized stones and looked up at him in disbelief._

 _He walked over and tied the nets on each of her wrist and each of her ankles._

 _"C'mon, show me what you can do." He told her._

 _Hinatea had a proud smile on her face and made her way toward the mountain wall. She felt for the crack and hoisted herself up, under her father's proud gaze._

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

A _grunt_ and another crack to climb, and a sixteen-year-old Hinatea pulled herself up against the second tallest peak on her island and finally reached the top. She stood up and turned around to look at the glistening sea and stared on at the sails of the fishing boats coming back to shore and thought the race tomorrow. _The race she'd stupidly agreed to partake._ It wasn't her fault though— _it wasn't…_ if only that pigheaded jerk son of Matai Tūhuruhuru had goated her on.

 _Oh!_ how she'd loved to shove her fist on his _perfect_ smug face.

But she couldn't—after all, they were still _guests_ and Tūhuruhuru wasn't all that bad… and his wife Apakura was sweet. Hina let out a long exasperated sigh as she plopped herself down on the mountain's top ledge, her back pressed against the soft cool grass while her well-toned legs swung against the edge. The sun's ray shined against her tattoos, giving light to the shark teeth patterns that circled her wrists.

She then sat up and stared out into the horizon with a slight sense of dread whenever she looked out at the sea, watching the sparkling ocean and the sun's reflection in the water. It was white like the moon.

 _The Moon… Marama?_ A nagging feeling started to fester in the back of her mind—like an itch that she couldn't quite reach and she couldn't figure out _why?_

Whatever the reason was, it clearly wasn't important enough for her to remember… _or care about either_. If didn't involve her sailing practice it wasn't worth thinking about.

Was she scared of the water?

 _No. No way, no how._ Hinatea Waialiki, daughter to Maui, Demigod of the wind and sea and Moana Waialiki, the first Chiefess of Motunui and restorer of Te Fiti's heart. She was no _coward_. She was _smart_ _enough_ to not make the same mistake twice.

"I thought you'd be here." An old man's voice said behind her. Hina quickly turned around to see her gray-haired grandfather standing there, tall and strong despite his age.

Hina let out a gasp before she greeted him, "Grampa? Hi! I… I was _hoping_ to find you up here—"

Tui took slow dignified steps toward her and replied, "Are you prepared for tomorrow?" He asked, referring to the quadrennial _Tuuga vaa._ Hinatea paused for a moment and then turned from her grandfather to stare out into the ocean for a moment. Tui sensed his eldest granddaughter's hesitance and walked over closer to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You'll do just fine."

Hina smiled, "Thanks, Grampa." But behind that smile was a hidden fear… a fear that she'd hope will never slip out, not because of what happened eight years ago–– _she had so gotten over that ––_ and she'd punched the next man who would _dare_ tell her otherwise. _Hinatea Waialiki_ was many things, but a coward wasn't one of them. _It wasn't_.

But then there was one more matter… _her dad._

He'd never let her sail beyond the shore—not even when it was _required_ of her. In fact, he'd always used his magical fishhook to change into her form and then take her place.

In fact, she hadn't told him about she agreed to partake in the canoe race.

 _How was he going to react to this now?_

She turned to her grandfather and saw the proud smile on his face, but the knowing look in his eyes. It seemed that he'd heard her thoughts, because his next reply to her was, "I will deal with _him._ "

"Thanks, Grampa," Hina replied before her dimpled smile widened before she took a step back while holding her right hand over her left arm.

"You're welcome, now would you be so kind to help an old man back down this peak?"

"Oh? _Oh!_ " She let out a nervous laugh that was similar to her father's and gently slapped herself on the forehead and replied, "Sorry Grampa." before she walked over and quickly offered her grandfather her arm. Tui put his arm around hers and proceeded down to walk down the path from the top of the peak and back toward the village.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Later that morning,

All the younger children gathered at the _fale tele_ and sat down. Nearly all but one of them was excited to hear this story. A now gray-haired Sina, sat down beside the children, with her legs properly folded beneath her so her youngest granddaughter at age two-in-a-half whose face was an exact image of Moana's as a young girl, could sit on her lap.

Sina turned to the storyteller, a young thirteen-year-old girl, dressed in a single _puletasi_ that held together with a fastened collar around her neck, who's hairstyle resembled her own and whose face was said to resemble her long deceased mother-in-law's during her youth.

Tala, now, thirteen-years-old pulled up one of the _siapo_ cloths and held out the one with the image of the ocean and presented it to the children before she started narrating the all too familiar tale, "In the beginning, there was only ocean. _Until_ The Mother Island emerged! Te Fiti…" Most of the children's eyes went wide with anticipation, except for one eight-year-old boy, who was too busy cleaning his ear to even pay attention. Suddenly a piece of candlenut went flying his way and bonked him on the head.

" _Hey!_ " He exclaimed while glaring at his older sister. Tala innocently continued, "…her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create _life_ itself." With that said, she held up the drawing of Te Fiti and presented it to the other children and listened to their **_Oooo's_** and **_Ahhhh's_**. "But in time, some began to seek Te Fiti's heart—they believed if they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs!"

Two large footsteps made its way up toward the _fale,_ there stood Maui, leaning against one of the beams and watched his thirteen-year-old daughter telling the children part of his life story. Tala carried on, "And one day, the most _daring_ of them all voyaged across the sea to _take it_."

Her young two-in-half-year-old sister let out a frightened gasp and drew back, pressing herself against their grandmother's middle.

"He was a warrior, _a trickster!_ " Tala continued, "A shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fishhook! And his name… was _Maui._ But, without her heart, Te Fiti crumbled and her anger awoke. She'd forgotten _who_ was and became…" She paused to add suspense to her story and shouted, "Te Kā! A demon of earth and _fire_. Maui was struck from the sky and wasn't seen again and his magical fishhook and the heart of Te Fiti was lost for a thousand years." Tala then picked up a _siapo_ with Te Ka's likeness drawn into the middle and another one with a picture of Tamatoa and held the two cloths in front of her face. "…where Te Kā and the demons of the deep _hunted_ for the heart."

She slowly spread her hands away from each other, separating the two drawings away from one another, "They hid in a terrible darkness that continued to spread."

Maui turned and spotted Moana's _tuiga_ from the corner of his eye as she was coming up.

"It chased away our fish and drained the life from island after island, and every one of us was about to be devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of…" She lifted one of the _siapo_ of Te Kā up high and brought it down with a single **_WHOOSH!_** As she said, "… _INESCAPABLE **DEATH!**_ "

All the children looked up at her wide-eyed, and everyone—except her eight–year–old brother Makoa and her grandmother Sina reacted—with fear. In fact, most of the five-year-olds started to cry and one fainted.

Maui and Moana's youngest daughter, Melelani spotted her parents, jumped off her grandmother's lap and ran to them, screaming in pure horror. Moana quickly bent over and lifted her little girl into her arms, "Alright, Tala I think you've scared them enough." She looked down at the children, and focused particularly on the child that had fainted as he was getting up before she turned back to her second eldest and said, "Why don't you tell them another story?"

"Mom," Tala begin, "You know how important it is to pass down _our_ stories to future generations… so, I can finish my story? _Pleeeassse?_ "

She felt her consort pulling his arm away from her as he joined their thirteen-year-old daughter in her begging. "Yeah, Moana, _pleeease?_ "

Moana raised a stoic eyebrow at the sight and shook her head before she told them both, her thirteen-year-old daughter especially, "Only if you _promise_ to skip the scary moments."

Makoa then let out an annoyed groan and complained, " ** _Awwwww_ ** Mom," while he threw his hands up in the air, "But those are the _best parts!_ "

Tala then nodded her head in agreement and replied, "Okay Mom." Makoa quickly turned to her older sister with a grumpy frown on his face as Moana slowly put her youngest daughter down.

"Good," Their mother replied.

Makoa rolled his eyes and muttered, " _Oh brother…_ " Before a pebble went flying from outside the _fale tele_ and bonked him on the head. He cried out in pain and quickly looked around for the culprit.

A few seconds later, she turned to the sound of the now twenty-year-old Hiapo calling for her. Moana heard the urgency in his voice as he said, "Ikaika has something he needs to show you."

Moana nodded as Maui cast a worried glance their way, watching as she followed Hiapo out of the _fale tele._

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

The sense of dread inside of grew from the pit of her stomach and traveled up to her heart as she walked over toward where Hiapo and his eldest brother-in-law stood.

Hiapo pulled out the staff they used to measure the height of the tide and pointed to the new mark he'd cut in the night before. The height of the tide had lessened by three feet since last night and at least nearly two hundred feet since eight years ago, and it didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

Moana turned to Ikaika and asked, "What about the fish?"

"Are you sure you want to see?" Ikaika asked cautiously.

" _Show me._ " She replied firmly. Ikaika turned to his younger brother-in-law and nodded his head. He brought the basket forward. Moana quickly noticed the unbearable stench but held it in. Finally, he held the basket at an angle, and right there was the unmistakable sight of rotten fish.

"That's what we fished up this morning." Ikaika's and Hiapo's brother-in-law informed her. She looked forward the other fishermen as they came in and the horrible odor filled the air.

"What about the lagoon and the channels?" Moana asked.

"Same result," Ikaika told her with a dreary tone in his voice.

"The Windward side?" She asked. Their grave expressions said it all. But she still clung to one small strand of hope, "What about the freshwater fish?"

"They're still safe." Hiapo assured her before he added, "But… we may not have enough seafood for the festival tomorrow."

Moana nodded and thought for a moment, "And the harvest?"

Ikaika stepped forth and told her, "Whatever's happening doesn't seem to be affecting the crops or coconuts."

A small sense of relief overcame her and Moana finally told them, "We'll fish from the rivers till this issue—"

Suddenly Hiapo's and Ikaika's fourth brother-in-law blurted out, "Maybe we should send Maui off to…" But he faltered once he saw the disapproving look on Moana's, "Sorry Chief, I only mean—"

Moana's face softened slightly, "I know what you meant, but I'm not going to force him into doing _anything_ he doesn't want to do—" She then let out a sudden sharp cry from the sudden sharp pain on her toe and an all too familiar iguana emitted a flash of blue and Maui appeared beside her.

He let out a laugh as he leaned against his fishhook and then winked at her and said, "Got ya!" A few seconds later their little Melelani's calls came echoing from the distance, another second passed before their little short curly haired girl was finally seen running to the beach. She screamed before she jumped and 'knocked' him down to the sand.

"Oh no!" Maui started as he started feigning his fright, "Motunui's finest seeker has captured me!"

"Tickles Monsters!" Melelani shouted as she raised her hands up and crawled all over him and rained her tiny tickling fingers against his skin. Fits of laughter erupted from her demigod father's lips as he cried, "She's killing me with her _tickling terror!_ "

A few seconds later Melelani finally smelled the horrible air and sat upon her father's stomach and pinched her nose with her right hand and started fanning the air with left. She asked "Smelly?" still pinching her nostrils shut.

Maui stiffed the air and immediately his nose started wrinkling from the smell, " ** _Ugh_** _..._ where is that smell coming fro—"

"It's the fish, Maui," Moana informed him before she turned to Hiapo and motioned him to come over. The Demigod sat up and caught Melelani before she could fall in the sand and carried her in his right arm as he rose to his feet.

Hiapo showed him the rotten fish and Maui's confused expression darkened. Melelani immediately became concerned to see the strange look on her usually happy father's face. "Papa?"

Hearing the worried tone in his two-in-half-year-old daughter's voice, he quickly put her down and said, " _Okay,_ time for you to go play with your friends—"

" ** _Uhrm—_** " Melelani started.

Maui lifted a stern finger, " ** _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ **_No arguing._ "

Melelani pouted and looked up at him with her cute little eyes. Her father pointed straight to the village and said to her sternly, " _NOW._ "

She grunted, puffed out her cheeks, turned and stomped off toward the village.

Moana turned back to Hiapo and his two brother-in-laws and assured them, "I'll talk to the council about this. In the meantime, we'll gather the fish from the rivers." Hiapo and his two brother-in-laws immediately went over to the fishing spot.

"Hiapo," Moana called out after him, "Do you mind staying here and…" Maui slowly turned to face with a confused look on his face, seeing his expression left her speechless and after a few seconds Moana quickly put it all together.

 _Hina hadn't told him._

"Do you mind staying here and taking care of that _issue_ I was telling you about yesterday."

He nodded slowly in understanding, " _Right._ Don't worry, I'll stay right here."

She nodded in gratitude, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see the _kaimahi pāmu_." Maui picked up his giant fishhook, turned and watched as she walked away from the shore and followed her.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

"What's going on?" Maui asked as he walked beside her. Moana turned to her consort and took a deep breath.

Moana turned to him and answered, "The sea keeps moving further and further away from the shore, now the fish…" She took a deep breath and muttered to herself, "I need to fix this before—"

He cut her off and said " _Wrong_." He before turned her around and cupping her chin, added, " _We_ gotta fix this." She looked up at him and saw the gentle smile on his lips and the determined fire in his eyes.

 _He was going fishing_.

She opened her mouth to speak but he'd cut her off with, " _You're welcome._ "

He lifted his fishhook high and with a loud cry, " ** _CHEEEOOOO!_** " He changed into his favorite form, flapped his giant hawk wings, and flew away.

Moana lift her arm to shield her face from the small dust and twigs and looked up. He was gone.

She rolled her eyes, shrugged her hands and shoulders before she took a deep breath and carried on down toward the path toward the farming fields.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Unbeknownst to Hina and her grandfather, they were walking down the same path as her mother and within fifteen minutes the two spotted Moana in the distance, coming closer and closer toward them.

Hinatea had a nervous smile on her face and begin to whisper to her grandfather to take another path, but her mother had spotted them.

"Hi, Dad." Moana greeted him before the two exchanged a _hongi_ and then she turned to her daughter and said to her pointedly, "Hello _Hinatea._ "

Hinatea let go of her grandfather's arm and went over to give her mother _hongi_. Moana and Hina pulled away. Moana looked pointedly at her eldest daughter and said with one eyebrow raised, "I thought you were practicing for tomorrow?"

Hinatea then moved away and explained, "I was! _I swear!_ " She paused for a moment as she started awkwardly rubbing her left arm with her right, "But I kinda got… called off doing _other things_ …"

"Have you told your father yet?" Moana asked.

Caught redhanded Hina immediately backed away and turned and said, "Okay… I should really be—"

" _Hina,_ " Tui called out to her with a stern tone in his voice, stopping her in her tracks.

Hinatea took a deep breath and muttered, "Yes, Grampa." Before she reluctantly turned around and walked over toward them.

"Hinatea," Moana began, "You know how your father can—"

"I know!" Hina said raising her hands up defensively before she took a deep breath and lowered her hands, " _I know_ , okay…" She paused and looked down on the ground before she said with a defeated tone in her voice, "But I had… _other things_ in mind."

Moana's eyes immediately softened with understanding as she walked over toward her daughter and placed a motherly hand against her cheek, "Hina, you know you don't have to do this you don't want––"

Hinatea looked up at her mother and put her hand on top of her mother's and slowly pulled her mother's hand away from her cheek. She clasped her mother's hand with her hands and said, "Mom, I'm _no_ quitter. I'm going for that race tomorrow and I _will win_. You can count your life on that."

Moana gave her daughter a proud smile as she put her left hand on top of her daughter's, patting it gently and replied, "Okay, well you better go then. Hiapo's waiting down at the beach."

Hina was immediately puzzled, "Wait? _Hiapo?_ But I thought—"

Moana gazed at her daughter with apologetic eyes as she reluctantly explained, "I have other things that _need_ my attention. Believe me Hina, I'd love nothing more than to teach you—"

Hina gently pulled her hands away from her mother's and held them up before she stated understandingly, "Hey, hey, I get it. _I get it_. You're the Chief and you have _Chiefly_ stuff to do."

She gave her daughter a grateful smile and a gentle nudge as she said, "You'd better not Hiapo waiting."

Hina then turned around and made her way back toward the main part of the village. Suddenly her steps slowed and she turned around for a moment with a worried look on her face. "What about Dad?" She asked.

Tui opened his mouth, but Moana put her hand on his shoulder, gesturing him to leave it to her. Moana turned to her eldest daughter and said, "Don't worry, _I'll_ handle him. Now, go on, I think you've kept Hiapo waiting _long enough._ "

Hinatea smiled and ran to give her mother a big hug, "'Kay." She pulled away but held her mother's hands tightly in her own before she smiled and continued with, "Thanks, Mom." Before she let go, turned around, and ran back toward the village.

Moana watched her eldest daughter with a loving twinkle in her eyes till she disappeared down the small mound, then it was back to business. She turned around and offered her arm to her father, who immediately wrapped his arm around hers.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hiapo stood against his canoe, holding a long pointed stick as he started drawing patterns on the sand. His mind focused on the specific image of a _ta moko_ of an eye. The image caught him in such entrancement, he started recalling memories—or a dream that had taken place eight years ago…

 _Lalotai,_ the realm of monsters. _Rona,_ his ancestress, Hina's spirit and his father's spirit who'd explained everything to him… and finally, Marama himself.

"Wha'cha ya drawing there?"

Hiapo screamed and instinctively whirled around ready to strike, Hinatea lifted her left arm up in defensive and pulled the stick away using her right hand. Hiapo let out a long sigh of relief and told her, " _Never_ do that again."

Hina stood with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised, "Okay, _one,_ _I_ wasn't the one _daydreaming_. _Two_ …" She tossed the stick and Hiapo caught it with his right arm, now tattooed from the shoulder down with patterns spearheads to symbolize, ocean waves, _kea_ and finally fish. Hinatea smiled, her eyes marvelling his tattoos before she continued, "…you should _always_ be on your guard."

Hiapo ignored her comment and plunged the stick into the sand before he said, "Let's begin."

Hina rolled her eyes and shook her head at his all work and no play attitude before she walked over to his canoe and climbed on. Hiapo saw her response and reminded her, "Need I remind you that _you_ don't that much time to practice."

She retorted, "Hey, at least I'm on the canoe now. So, are you going to get on or what?"

Hiapo slowly rolled his eyes before he grabbed the bottom of the back end of the canoe and lifted it up. "Hina, c'mon I can't do _everything_ for you." She hesitated for a moment and then turned back to look at the horizon and felt her fear returning.

Hiapo could practically feel her anxiety and told her out of pure concern, "Hina, are you sure you want to do this? It's okay to be scared—"

That's when she snapped back to reality and rebutted defensively, "I am _not scared!_ I'm not a _coward_. _'kay?_ " She sighed and got off the boat before she lifted the front end of the boat and lifted it up and helped him carry the boat out to sea.

Once they've made it toward the edge of the shore, the two put the boat down on the wet sand. Hiapo then began his prayer for Tangaroa's permission for them to practice at sea. Hina hesitated for a moment as her pride slowly started to creep inside her.

 _No._ She told herself before taking a deep breath.

Swallowing her pride, she stood up and walked to stand beside Hiapo and prayed alongside him.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

"I'm just glad Dad's not here to sabotage _this_ ," Hinatea muttered to herself, hiding her apprehension for the sea as she and Hiapo finally made past the shore.

Hiapo threw a small pebble at her, bonking her on the forehead and said, "Hey, if you have time to space out then you have time to study the sail. Now, come over here." Hinatea reluctantly turned and walked over toward him.

He looked up at her and asked, "Okay, now, do you know what a sheet is?"

Hinatea sucked in her lips before she gave him an awkward smile and shrug.

 _Figures._ He thought as he stared at her with unamused eyes before he shook his head and motioned her to come over. He pointed toward the sheet, "Pull the sheet."

Hinatea walked over toward the back of the canoe and suddenly, that's when she noticed the horrible smell all around her. She dropped the rope and turned slowly turned around to see Hiapo standing up, his body language tense as he stared out into the horizon. Then she noticed something floating from the corner of her eye and turned her head toward it.

Fish.

 _Rotten dead fish_ was floating beside the boat. She slowly rose to her feet and turned her head back to Hiapo before she walked over to stand beside him. He had a despondent expression on his face as his gaze focused solely at the sight of his livelihood failing around him. Then she heard him whisper, "It's getting worst and worst."

Hinatea reached up and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I promise by the time my dad comes back this whole thing is gonna blow over like––whoa!" Hina cried out as the strong movements knocked her and Hiapo to the surface of the canoe. Hiapo quickly crawled toward the back where the sheet was located as the waves grew and smashed against the canoe. He quickly stood up and pulled on the rope as the waves quickly became erratic, and nearly threw him overboard. In an attempt to stay on the boat, Hiapo quickly grabbed on the mast with the rope to the sheet still clasped in his hand. He turned and called out to Hina through the soaring waves that seemed to continue trying to turn their boat. Hina stayed down. Her screams blocked by the sound of wild waves.

Hiapo and Hina looked up in horror as the large curved wall of water toward over the boat, ready to take them both down. Hina barely had time to scream before the water crashed down in the canoe. The canoe overturned and forced the two underwater.

The waves kept crashing in the water; Hina's heartbeats began to rush as her fear-driven adrenaline kicked in as she kept trying to swim up—completely unaware that her right foot was lodged between two corals. Hinatea gripped her right ankle and struggled to pull it out.

Meanwhile,

The waves swept Hiapo all the way back to shore, where he coughed most of the water out of his lungs as he dragged himself further away from the water.

Heaving, he turned and looked behind, as he stood on all fours. _He was alone._ Hiapo quickly rose to his feet and called out, " _Hina?_ " His eyes quickly darted toward the horizon, searching for any sign of her. " _Hina!_ " He shouted as he continued searching. _Nothing._ The heart-sinking realization flowed through his veins. "Oh no…" He gasped, " _No, no, no._ " Hiapo immediately ran straight back into the water and dove in once the water level was high enough for him to swim through.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hiapo spotted Hinatea several feet in front of him and stroke his arms through the water faster. She was panicking and still trying to break herself free, Hiapo grabbed a piece of rock and swam in front of her and started breaking the two hard pieces of coral holding her down.

The two then burst out of the water just in time to be hit by an oncoming wave. Hiapo held onto Hinatea as the wave kept rolling them toward the shore.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Melelani wandered off, flowing the sparkling river's trail as she waddled further and further away from where her brother and his friends were playing, and instead was enchanted by the simmering water.

Giggling, she kept following the river toward the end and stopped for a moment at the strange sight. The fish laying on their side as they floated in the water.

"Fish?" Melelani called over as she carefully waddled over toward the edge of the water and reached out to grab it by its backfin. Her little fingers curled against its slightly transparent, smooth fin and pulled, pulled, and pulled till she got the fish out of the water and toward the bank.

She paused for a moment and stared at the still fish in front of her. Something about it didn't seem right, but she didn't know what? Curiousity got the best of her and she grabbed the fish by the back fins.

 _Maybe someone in the village would know?_

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hina coughed as she and Hiapo dragged themselves out of the water and to a crowd of worried villagers who'd witnessed the whole event. A few of the men helped Hiapo up while the women, including her grandmother, gathered around Hinatea ready to help her up, but Hinatea felt humiliated about the whole thing and immediately stood up and ripped through the crowd as she made a mad dash to the right toward the beach's thick rainforest where she would be alone and save herself from embarrassment of having them see her tears.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea sat alone for hours, on an angled palm tree branch with her knees up to her chest to hide her tearstained cheeks watching the sun move lower and lower in the sky.

The sound of footsteps echoed from behind her as her mother approached the branch and said while trying to sound optimistic, "Well, nobody can say you didn't try."

Hina let out a long sigh as she lowered her legs down and planted her feet on the sound and retorted while waving her arm in front of her in frustration, "Try? _Failed's_ more like it—" She stood up in an angered frenzy and exclaimed, "—y'know why do you even bother trying when you're just gonna fail anyway—Mom, just admit it—I'm a _joke_ who's too scared to—"

" _Hina._ " Her mother cut off her before she patted the spot beside her, "C'mon, sit down." Hinatea then stopped and turned her back to her mother. Moana stared and said, " _Now._ " She heard Hina's long defeated sigh before she turned around and sat back down. Moana turned to her daughter and saw looks of anger and shame on her daughter's face. Moana took a deep breath and said, "Hina, you're a lot of things, but _a joke_ isn't one of—"

Hina cut her off and replied with an accusing tone in her voice, "You're only saying that 'cause you're my mom!"

Moana put her hand on her shoulder, " _Because,_ I know how you _think_. You _and_ your dad, and I want you to know you don't need to push yourself to prove your wor—"

Hinatea stood up and turned to her mother declaring, "Well easy for you to say! You saved the whole freaking world! Dad's a demigod! And what am I? Some ugly pig-faced _chicken_ who can't gather enough courage to even sail across—" Hina bent forward, picked up a rock and hurled it toward the sea, "—this _stupid ocean!_ " She picked up more rocks and continued hurling it at the ocean while the emotional wall she'd built up started crumbling down and she dropped all the remaining rocks in her arms and lifted her left hand over her face.

Moana got up and walked over to her eldest daughter and put her protective, motherly arms around her teenage daughter. Hinatea slowly turned around and hugged her mother back, " _I'm sorry Mom,_ " Hina said between sobs, "I _couldn't_ do it."

"Hina," Moana began before she pulled her arms away from her daughter's shoulder and took her hands as she continued, "You can't rush _courage_."

Moana then reached up and tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear, "These things take _time_ and _patience_ to build up." She purposely paused to allow her words to sink in before she moved on to the next thing, " _And,_ you're more beautiful than you think you are… and even _braver_ than you know, and no matter what happens, no matter what choice you'll make. I'll _always_ be proud of you."

Hinatea gave her mother a watery smile before she gave her another hug. Moana wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tight.

* * *

 **List of terminologies:**

Kaimahi pāmu: The Maori word for labourer, farmer or farm labour.  
Tuuga vaa: Samoan for boat race.


	11. Chapter Ten: Whakataetae

Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!

Well, the double upload is here as I promise!

And there's not much I can say about this chapter, other than… it does deal with quite a few _clichés_ and the characters will most seem OOC.

I've mentioned this before, I am not Polynesian or of Polynesian descent, most of the representation in this fic is based on research and research alone. So, I do apologize in advance for any misrepresentations or any offending stereotypes that may or may not be portrayed in this chapter.

But, regardless. I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this story! And if you see any errors of any kind, please let me know so that I can fix it ASAP!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Whakataetae**

* * *

Finally, mother and daughter pulled away. Hina looked up to see her mother's smiling face and smiled back as she reached for her mother's hands and gave them a thankful squeeze. And then she slowly turned her head back to the sea and took a deep breath.

"I guess I owe _The Ocean_ an apology," Hinatea remarked with oozing sarcasm. Moana stared at her eldest daughter, with her one eyebrow raised, arms crossed over her chest and an amused smile on her lips as she appeared to be staring at something _behind_ her eldest daughter.

Hinatea paused and pondered the expression on her mother's face.

Moana lifted her right hand and pointed to the very watery _something_ behind her.

"What?" Hinatea asked, and a second later, a huge wave of unknown origin toppled over and drenched her in water. Hina coughed and spat out the salty water out of her mouth.

Moana couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Hinatea raised her long thick curly hair off her face and gave her mother an annoyed glance before she turned and yelled out at the ocean, "If you think that's gonna get me to _apologize_ then you have another thing coming!"

The Ocean then rose up in a swell and squirted water directly at her face before it quickly pulled itself back into the water returning back to the low tide and left Hinatea standing there, completely soaked. Moana chuckled and shook her head before she walked over to her daughter and placed her hand on Hina's shoulder before she turned and glanced down at the beach.

The tide grew out further and further away each day—in fact The Ocean's quick visit seemed like a pure miracle with the distance. Worriment filled her heart; at this rate the water would've uncovered the reef, leaving it completely bare and barren of life.

 _Would there even be a point in having a race now?_

Moana pushed these thoughts out of her head and by the time she snapped back to reality. Hinatea apparent took this moment of her distraction to expression her own fears and by looking out at the horizon with apprehension in her sixteen-year-old eyes.

Right now, her daughter needed her the most.

Moana walked over to Hinatea and placed her hand on her shoulder and reminded her, "Remember, you can't rush courage. It takes time and patience to build." She walked over and stood beside her and placed her motherly hand on her daughter's cheek, " _But_ , when the time is right…" She lifted her hand and tucked her daughter's long curly hair behind her ear, "You'll find it's been _inside you_ all along."

Hinatea scoffed and playfully pushed her mother's hand away.

Moana then put her arm around her daughter's shoulders, "That's enough talk for one day, c'mon it's almost dinner time and you have a bowl of warm coconut milk waiting just for you."

Hinatea smiled and replied, "Thanks, Mom."

Moana's smile widened as the two left the site and proceeded down toward the _malae._

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

By the time Moana and her daughter had returned to join everyone else at the _malae_. Melelani was perched on their grandfather's lap when she turned and saw the two coming over before she called out to her sister with the nickname, "Na-na!" Tui lifted her off his lap and set her down on the grass.

Hinatea got down on one knee and held her arms out for her young sister and pulled her close before blowing raspberries to her tummy. Melelani let out sharp shrills of laughter. Hinatea chuckled and said as she set her sister back down on the ground, "Alright Shrimp, down you go."

"Na-na here!" Melelani grabbed two of Hina's fingers and pulled her along to their family's spot on the _malae_. Hinatea slowly got down on her usual spot, Tala scooted over forcing their eight-year-old brother to begrudgingly scoot over as well while Melelani ran over and sat down on their grandmother's lap.

Moana walked over and sat down with her family and listened while her youngest daughter narrated a story about how she caught her first fish from the stream.

" _Ohoho…_ " Hina cooed before she reached over and grabbed her little sister off their grandfather's lap, "Looks someone's getting to be such a big girl!" Melelani squealed and screamed in laughter as she started flailing about her arms in excitement as her eldest sister started bouncing her in her arms for a few minutes before she set her down and suggested, "Hey, wanna show Na-na the fish you caught?"

"Yeah!" Melelani replied before she ran on her toddling feet toward the cookhouse.

Tala then stood up and told them, "I'm gonna go and make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

Moana nodded in understanding before she watched her second daughter leave. Then she turned toward her first and only son and asked, "So? Did you help Melelani fish today?"

"No… I was too busy playing with my friends…" Makoa sighed as he started twirling his finger around his _Oka I'a_ around the unwrapped banana leaf _._ Suddenly he froze, realizing that he'd just _admitted_ that he didn't watch his two-in-a-half-year-old sister, who'd _just started_ to learn how to swim three days ago—and let her wander off near water _unattended._ He nervously turned to face his mother _and_ grandfather's stern gazes.

Makoa then threw his hands up in the air and proclaimed, "It's not my fault! ShewasbuggingmewhatwasIsupposetodo?!"

Hinatea took this opportunity to simply roll her eyes and shake her head in disapproval, completely unaware that Makoa _had seen everything_.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Tala caught up with Melelani and gave her little sister her hand to hold as they walked to the cookhouse where Hiapo and his brothers-in-law along with the new cook Malosi sat around preparing the fish, breadfruit, kumara, taro, yams, and coconut milk.

Melelani pulled away from her older sister and hurried over to the _umu_. Hiapo quickly grabbed the little girl and pulled her away from the earth oven. Melelani immediately started protesting by flailing her hands and feet at the bundles of wrapped banana leaves and braided coconut leaves with cooked food inside.

Tala giggled as she walked over toward Hiapo and told him, "I think she just wants her fish."

"Gotcha," Hiapo replied before he instinctively went into uncle mode and put his arm around Melelani and locked her in place to stop her from getting too close to the hot _umu._ He leaned over at an angle reaching over for one of the wrapped banana leaves with his right hand, while he kept the left side of his body well away from the _umu_.

Melelani saw him pick it up and immediately reached over for it. Hiapo then lifted her away from the wrapped banana leaf and said, " ** _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa_** _!_ Melelani, It's _really hot,_ so, how about we let Tala hold it, _okay?_ "

The little girl grunted in protest and started reaching for it again and started screaming when Hiapo lifted his right hand up and held the wrapped fish away from her. Tala giggled and shook her head in amusement before she walked over toward the two. Hiapo sighed in relief before he handed the wrapped fish to Tala and finally set her little sister down.

Melelani quickly dashed over to her sister, whimpering and stretching her arms out for the fish. Tala bent down and scooped her sister up with her right arm and held her left hand well away from Melelani as she balanced her sister on her hip and carried her back to their spot on the _malae_.

By the time the two returned Melelani continued whining and whimpering in anticipation for the fish. Tala finally set her down and Tui reminded his youngest granddaughter to _behave_ herself and wait till her mother and their guest, Matai Tūhuruhuru finished eating.

Tala looked around with a worried look on her face. The sun had long since set and their father was nowhere to be seen. Something didn't feel right… and it wasn't the first time she'd felt this.

In fact, the feeling only grew stronger when the sun began to set and when the sky turned dark. Now her father wasn't here and her instincts seemed to intensify. She turned to her older sister and asked, "How long does it take Dad to fish?"

Hinatea shrugged before she stared at the food before them. Sina turned to Tala and put her hand on her shoulder and reassured her, "Don't worry, I'm sure your dad's fine… he must've gone further out to find some fish."

"Yeah," Hinatea replied as if her sister's concerns were the silliest things in the world before she managed to sneak a piece of cooked eel in her mouth and continued on while chewing, "Dad's a _demigod_ remember? He'll be fine."

Tala gave her a sister a lopsided smile before she added, "Even _demigods_ can get hurt. Like what happened to Dad a little over _thirteen years ago_ when he washed up the shore with deep lashes to his back."

Hina turned to her sister with an unamused look on her face as she stated, "Waiola told you didn't she?"

Tala's smile turned into a mischievous grin as she replied, " _Maybe._ "

Hina immediately rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief before she said, "That was a _long time_ ago and I'm _pretty_ _sure_ Dad's already learned by no––"

A large shadow cast over them. "Gangway!" Makoa shouted. Moana quickly grabbed Melelani and everyone scurried out of the way. A few seconds later a blurred brown and ashy black giant figure came speedily crashing down at the _malae_ and skidded across the ground, spreading some of the food along and leaving a twenty-foot long trail of the indented earth going through a small slope. The on goers looked and spotted a giant hawk at the very end of the trail, then a flash of blue appeared. Revealing Maui as he laid on his stomach, completely still for a few seconds with his hook clasped in his right hand and trails of ash slithering up into the night sky. Suddenly signs of movement came as he slowly started to push himself from the ground.

Moana quickly put her youngest daughter down on the ground and ran down to her _faletua's_ side. Everyone else gathered around in stunned silence, till Hinatea pushed her way through the crowd and followed after her mother as she put one of Maui's arms around her shoulder. Hinatea grabbed her father's other arm and like her mother, draped it around her own shoulder.

Together the two helped him walked up the slope and back toward the _malae_ and through the two rows of worried villagers as they made way for the three.

Tala stood beside her grandparents and younger brother, watching as her mother and older sister carried her father toward the _maota tofa_.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Melelani waddled back to the _malae_ with worried eyes as she searched for her prized fish among the mess. Her lower puckered out in disappointment as her desperate brown eyes shifted among the scattered and splattered different sized pieces of discarded and overturned eel, _kumara, palusami_ , coconut milk, fish, banana leaves and _kālua pig_.

When she couldn't see her prized wrapped anywhere she began the process of physically searching for it. Melelani pushed every tiny mess her little hands could hold, she lifted every banana leaf she found, and picked up the pieces of eel she came across, but still, she couldn't find it. Melelani let out a whimper, puckering her lower lip out while frowning.

Hiapo had spotted her searching amongst the disastrous feast and then immediately whistled to gain her attention. Melelani quickly turned her head, her eyes widened and glistened while her mouth slowly opened to form an ecstatic smile. She gently lowered the banana leaf back down and patted its stem before she ran over to Hiapo as he knelt down in front of her, holding out the very thing her young heart had been longing for. Melelani quickly grabbed the wrapped banana leaf and hugged it tightly against her chest, before she looked up at him with a toothy smile on her face as she said, "'Apo, thank you."

"You're welcome, Melelani," Hiapo replied with a polite smile before he held his hand out for her to take. Melelani pressed the wrapped banana leaf with her right and stretched out her left arm toward him before she curled her little fingers against the first digit of his right hand. Hiapo slowly rose to his feet and led the way with his back hunched forward slightly, so he wouldn't lose her grip on his finger as he'd walk her home.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Melelani clutched the green bundle close to the right side of her chest as she slowly looked up at her home with curious filled eyes at all the people visiting. She looked up at Hiapo and asked while pointing to her house and the worried villagers surrounding her family land, " 'Apo, why they're worried?"

Hiapo looked down at her for a moment and then turned away, his eyes shifting in thought when Sina finally walked over toward them.

"Gramma!" Melelani cried out as she ran happily toward her grandmother. Sina bent forward and lifted her youngest granddaughter in her arms. Melelani then presented the wrapped banana leaf and asked, "You want fish?"

Sina immediately nodded with an encouraging smile on her lips before she turned to Hiapo and said, "Thank you for finding her, Hiapo."

Hiapo politely bobbed his head and replied, "Of course." Before he watched as Sina turned around. Melelani then peeked her head over her grandmother's shoulder and waved at him. Hiapo chuckled as he waved back at her. Melelani smiled at him for a second, before she became distracted with the piece of fish her grandmother held out to her.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Moana would be lying if she didn't the exaggerated looks of pain on her consort's face when Waiola pressed a _u'a_ cloth soaked with seawater against the small cuts on his skin. _Thankfully,_ it was just small cuts this time.

Maui let out a sharp cry before he shouted to Waiola, "Jeez lady! Quit pressing so hard, _it stings!_ "

Hinatea crossed her arms over her chest, rolled her eyes and shook her head as she stood at the entrance of her parents' _fale_. Another sharp cry escaped his lips––and he turned to glare at Waiola as she sat there with an annoyed look on her face. Suddenly he felt the stinging pain again from his left. He turned his head and saw Tala sitting there, shrugging her arms and smiling innocently while she clutched incriminating saltwater soaked _u'a_ cloth in her right hand.

"You're lucky." Tala pointed out before she gently pressed the cloth against one of his cuts. He winced and Tala gave him an apologetic smile before she carried on, "At least it wasn't as bad what happened _almost_ fourteen years ago."

Maui raised an eyebrow and then asked, " _And_ what happened _almost_ fourteen years ago? Little miss, _I_ _wasn't born yet?_ "

Tala stated, "The Day _The Ocean_ stopped the Whale Rider and _saved you_."

Maui scowled as he tried to set the story straight, "Okay, that's not what happened—"

"That's not what _my friends_ told me," Tala replied with a teasing grin.

Maui opened his mouth and that's when Moana stepped in; she walked over toward Maui, placed her hands on his broad shoulders and said, "I think that's enough for one night." Moana told him.

Waiola then added as she started cleaning up, "Your daughter's right; You're lucky that you just escaped with scratches _this time._ " She stood up and then chuckled as she said before she reached over and pinched his cheek, "But _you_ gave us all quite a scare."

Maui shoved her hand away. Waiola turned around, holding the used cloth in her right hand and positioned it low enough so it would _accidentally_ slap his cheek as she walked out of the _fale._ "I'm gonna get her back one day." Maui declared still scowling. Moana shook her head.

Tala went over and hugged her father from behind and reminded him, "Never mind her Dad, you're alive and that's all that matters."

He gave her a quick smile before he turned to Moana and sighed, "Look, _I tried_ but I…" He swallowed and forced himself to continue, "But I _couldn't_ find any fresh fish no matter how far—"

Moana leaned over so she could face him to show her reassuring smile before she told him, "Maui, _it's okay_. I'm sure we'll sort it out. _Somehow._ " She paused and turned to their two children. She slowly darted her head while looking for their two younger children.

Then she let out a sigh of relief when her mother came by balancing their youngest daughter on her hip. Melelani turned and stretched her arms out toward Maui, "Papa!"

Sina set her down the same time Tui entered Maui and Moana's _fale_ and put his arm around her shoulder.

Meanwhile,

A small boyish shadow holding a certain white dimwitted plumpy bantam hen was up on the _poutu_ crawling toward a certain sixteen-year-old girl. He stopped only to pull the caught thread of his red _lavalava_ and to shush the buggy-eyed hen from clucking as he continued crawling over to the very spot where his target stood.

Makoa looked down with an evil grin on his face as he lifted Moa up above his head, ready to launch her down at his sister. He gasped, _she was gone._ Makoa leaned forward in a panic trying to find Hinatea.

His mind too focused on his lost target, echoed the words: _Where is she? Where is she?_ He hadn't noticed his athletic sister silently making her way toward him till he suddenly he heard, " ** _Boo_**."

Makoa let out a bloodcurdling scream his arms then threw a now panicked Moa in the air.

Moana looked up just seconds away when she caught sight of Moa's flapping form seemingly hurdling toward her. She ducked and Moa struck Maui's face instead. Tala and Sina rushed forward and tried to get the frantic hen off Maui's face.

" _MAKOA!_ "

Makoa sheepishly sank back toward the safety of the _poutu_ at the sound of his father yelling out his name, while Hinatea sat behind him with her legs crossed for balance as she stared at him with a smug look on her face.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Melelani jolted slightly and her eyes fluttered after her father moved her from his chest and laid her down on her sleeping mat before Moana slowly draped her blanket to her little shoulders while Maui stood up over toward Makoa's sleeping mat just to make sure he was _actually_ asleep before went back to Moana's side and put his hands on her shoulders just as he leaned over to admire their youngest daughter.

"She's gonna look just like you," Maui told her with a proud and lovingly dimpled grin on his face.

Hinatea yawned a few feet away from them and stood up, stretching her arms over her head as she declared. "All right, _home time_ for me."

"What's the hurry?" Maui asked Hina, "C'mon, I wanna hear 'bout your day."

Hinatea stopped in her tracks and froze for a moment. Maui saw her tense up and immediately asked, "Okay, Hina, _what happened?_ " Hinatea turned hesitantly turned toward her father before diverting her nervous eyes up to her mother as she felt herself shrinking back to when she was just a little girl all over again.

Maui then asked while slowly coming to his own conclusion for his daughter's mood, "Has ol' _jerk face_ been giving you trouble—"

"No!" Hinatea blurted out before she let out a nervous laugh and cleared, " _No._ It's not that…" She looked up at her mother and saw the confused look on her face. Hina took a deep breath and said, "It's just that… well, Dad. Please, _don't be mad_ … but, uh…" She took another breath and braced herself, "I'm gonna be in that race tomorrow."

" ** _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa_** _._ Okay, _no_. You're not going out into the ocean, you're not going on some _race_ out _at sea_ where you can drown again _._ " Maui told her straight out.

Hina argued back. "But Dad, that was _eight years ago––_ "

Maui quickly lifted a stern finger and said, " ** _Ahahahahah!_** _No back talk._ You're _not_ going to compete in _any sea_ race––"

She stared at him in disbelief as her shoulders slumped in frustration, "But Dad—"

Maui cut her off and said, "Hey! Don't _make me_ tie you to a palm tree again."

Moana was flabbergasted when she heard his confession, "A tree? When did you tie her to a palm tree?"

" ** _Uh_** _…_ " Maui responded before he gave her a nervous chuckle and a shrug. Moana covered her face in exasperation before she slowly shook her head in disbelief.

Seeing her state, Mini-Maui jumped up and then wagging a stern finger at his demigod host. Maui shot his tattoo companion a glare and told him off, " _Would you stay out of it?_ " Mini-Maui threw his arms in the air before he shook his head and returned to his original position. Maui then turned to Hina and told her, "Point is, you're _not_ joining _any race_ while still, I'm breathing—"

Hinatea gave her father a flabbergasted stare as she argued back, " _What?_ Dad that's practically _forever._ "

Maui shot back and told her firmly, "I guess that means you're not gonna race _in this lifetime_ doesn't it?"

Moana intervened before things became too heated, turning to Maui first she told him, " _Enough—_ "

But Hinatea was already steaming and red in the face when she cut her mother off and said as her voice began to rise with each letter, "I _never asked_ to drown y'know—"

"Well you did and as your father, it's _my job_ to make sure you don't drown again—"

Moana then shouted at them both, " _That's enough!_ " She turned to her daughter and said, "Hinatea, _do not_ raise your voice to your father, he's just looking out—"

Hinatea finally had it, "Oh! Of course, _how shocking_ you'd take his side."

"Hey! Watch it!" Maui told her as he rose to his feet and ignored Moana's signals for him to back down. "That's your mother you're talking to—"

" _Yeah?_ " Hinatea shot back, "Well this is your daughter you're talking to! And guess what? I _never asked_ to be born!" She then looked both her parents in the eyes and said to them both, "I _never asked_ to be your daughter…" She then turned to her father pointedly and told him as she slowly backed away toward the entrance of her parents' home, "And you know what, _Dad._ I wish _I wasn't_." With that, she turned around and marched out of her parents' home.

Maui was taken aback by this strange new _deep_ emotion inside him—and his brain wracked trying to put the pieces together as he stood there with an astonished face. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "I better go talk to—"

"Dad, you've done enough." Tala told him, "Let Mom talk to her."

He looked up and saw that Moana had already left.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

"Hina!" Moana called out to her eldest daughter as she headed over to her own _fale._

" _Leave me alone Mom_ ," Hinatea ordered as she climbed up the steps to her _paepae._ Her mother caught up and gently grabbed her arm.

" _No._ Not when you're upset." Her mother told her, "Now, will you hear me out?" Hinatea took a deep reluctant breath before she pulled her arm away from her mother's and walked over to the entrance of her daughter's home and entered.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Moana sat down on the floormat and turned to her eldest daughter as she continued, "I understand why he's doing these things and _constantly contradicts_ himself with _this race issue_ , and it goes deeper than that." She walked over to her daughter, who sat there rolling her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest.

Hina felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and Moana continued, "When you drowned that day, your father and I thought we'd lost you _forever,_ " She paused for a moment as her next words slowly began to open up the past grief still lingering around her heart, "And that was one of the most heartbreaking moments we went through." Moana took a deep breath before she went on to explain, "He left the island to find _you._ He left so we could have _you_ back."

Hinatea slowly turned her head toward her mother and she saw the distant look in her eyes as she forced herself to keep talking, "I would've done the same if I stood where he stood." She paused for a moment, reminding her. "Do you remember what Tala told you about Manatua?"

 _'How could I forget?'_ Hina thought to herself.

Moana continued, "Yes, he came _very early_ into the world, actually _far_ too early to survive… he barely covered the palm of my han—" She stopped for a moment and tucked strands of her daughter's thick curly hair behind her ear, "And then come next year, I was pregnant with you and your father was over the moon and you were the first child we both could _hold_."

A small smile came to Moana's lips as the fond memory started replaying in her head but she wasn't here to reminisce. "Hinatea, you were a gift to us both. A gift that we almost lost and he doesn't want to lose you again, and neither do I."

Her smile turned to a frown and part of her didn't want it to come to this, but this was for the best at least for the time being, "And after what happened today… I don't think you're ready. At least _not yet._ "

Moana slowly turned and saw the disappointed look on her daughter's face. She reached over and placed her hand on Hina's right cheek and turned her head to look at her, "Once you've overcome this fear you're dealing with, then you'll be ready and I'll be more than happy to teach you."

Hinatea took a deep breath and replied, " _Okay._ " Moana was relieved to see that she was somewhat complacent about the turn of events.

"So… who's gonna take my place?" Hinatea asked hesitantly.

Moana smiled and replied, " _Hiapo_."

That put a smile on Hina's lips as she replied, "I couldn't think of anyone _better._ "

Her mother's smile widened and Moana brushed her thumb against her daughter's cheek and said, "Alright, time for you to get some sleep. We all have a pretty busy day tomorrow."

Hinatea turned and watched her mother leave, "Night Mom."

Moana turned around for a moment as she was leaving and replied, "Good night Hina." Before she walked out of her daughter's _fale,_ letting the _pola_ sheet to her entrance slowly fall back into place.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

"I… am the ruler of this rock," Makoa declared putting his hands on his hips standing on top of a large rock as he stared down on at his audience, the two youngest children of the visiting Matai, ages seven and six as they both sat on the small canoes. He then lifted his finger and pointed it at them, "An island of _one_ , so take your canoe and _go_." He finished his speech by waving his hand in the _go away_ motion. The two children turned to one another in bewilderment and confusion to him.

He turned when he heard his name being called and saw his grandfather's distant form by the palms trees.

" _It's climbing time!_ " Makoa shouted to himself before he jumped down the rock and rushed back over to the village.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Tala was spending time with Tūwhakararo's sister Mairatea back at the _fale tele_ as the two of them were helping out with the preparations for the race that afternoon.

Then everything slowly went quiet on the outside and then everything went quiet on the inside, and that's when she was could listen. _Something wasn't right._ Tala slowly turned her head in the direction of the _umu_ ; where the fishermen and cooks had gathered so each man could begin cooking the meal for the village, their families and Motunui's honorary guests.

She slowly rose to her feet and slowly walked across the edge of the _fale tele_. Her eyes focused on the fish they collected and…

 ** _CRASH!_**

Makoa suddenly came falling through the roof and knocked his sister off her feet. Mairatea stopped what she was doing and went over to help. Makoa looked down and let out a sharp gasp before he quickly got off his sister, who laid there _completely unconscious._ Makoa started to panic till Tala started to chuckle from where she laid. He and the others in the _fale tele_ stopped and watched as she slowly rose up from the ground and looked up.

Makoa let out a sigh of relief and then realized that _he'd_ fell for his sister's trickery and exclaimed, "Hey! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack!" Her chuckles were the force that fanned the burning flames inside him as he shouted, "I thought you _died!_ "

Tala shook her head as she gave her brother a toothy grin as she went, " ** _Awww_** … Makoa, you _do_ care."

" _So not!_ " Makoa declared as he folded his grumpily folded his arm and swiftly turned his head away from her.

Tala raised an eyebrow and slowly rose to her feet and slowly walked passed him with purpose as she said, "They say denial is the first step to _hiding the_ _truth._ "

Makoa's eyes went wide as he turned to his older sister and then saw the triumphant twinkle in her eyes. He immediately scowled at the sounds of the others laughing followed by Tala's own laughter as she walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Makoa quickly shoved it away, "Get off me."

Tala raised another eyebrow and then heard the sound of their father walking over to the _fale tele_. Soon Maui's shadow appeared and the two turned as he walked over and said, "Hey! There's my champion tree—" Their father paused and said pointing to the obvious hole in the roof. " ** _Uh,_** _when did that happen?_ " He turned to his two children and spoke, " _Kids._ "

Finally, she coughed and said, "Y'know that coconut must've been really heavy to fall through the roof like that."

"Huh?" Makoa went as he turned to her with a confused look.

Tala continued on. "It's too bad _you missed it by_ _spending_ _all your time by the river, Makoa_." Before she gave her younger brother a quick wink and then looked over at her father and the others with a wide smile on her face.

Maui shook his head at them both. "I'll fix the roof _and_ I won't tell your mother _if_ you two—deal with old jerk-face over here." He said while pointing his thumb directly at Tūwhakararo.

The two siblings glanced at one another before they replied, " _Deal._ " Tala walked out first with her brother marching behind her.

Maui then stared pointedly at his eight-year-old son and called out to him, "Makoa."

His son stopped in his tracks, turned around and replied. "Yeah?"

Maui then told him, " _No more climbing—_ "

Makoa frowned and let out a reluctant groan before he replied with a very sullen tone. " _Fine_ —"

" _Not finished yet._ " Maui told him before he stopped and made sure no one else was listening before he added with a slightly sneaky grin, " _Unless_ you're gonna put Pretty face Tūwhakararo in his place."

Makoa brandished an evil grin of his own as he replied, " _Okay…_ "

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Once Hiapo had finished up helping around the _umu_ he headed down to the beach to join the competitors as they prepared their canoes for the race. Hiapo walked over to his canoe and climbed on to adjust his sail unaware that Tūwhakararo was walking over toward him.

"So it's true," Tūwhakararo began as he finally stopped right by Hiapo, "She really did _chicken out._ "

Hiapo raised an eyebrow and simply went back to fixing his canoe, knowing full well that Tūwhakararo simply wanted to get a reaction out of him.

Tūwhakararo then carried on trying to fan the flames by adding, "I guess I should thank you for not _letting her die_ this time so she taste her own shame when _I_ win—"

Hiapo's grip on the rope tightened for a moment before he turned around and asked with a slightly irritated tone his voice, "What are you trying to prove?"

Tūwhakararo then replied, " _Nothing._ I'm just letting you that _I'm already the best_."

"Okay then, if you know you're the best then why are you _trying_ to get a reaction out of me? In fact…" Hiapo then jumped down from his canoe and walked right over to him, "Why are you trying to _intimidate_ me? **_Hm_** _?_ If you're so skilled as you claim you are then you should have no reason to put the rest of us down." Hiapo then stood at a respectable distance before he pointed, "Unless, you're afraid that we might just _beat you._ "

Makoa's voice echoed behind him uttering the words, " _Ooooooh! You just got burnt!_ " As he and his sister Tala were approaching the two.

"Well isn't this a nice sight, Tūwhakararo." His mother Apakura added as she and Maui, now brandishing his red _lavalava_ and _tuiga,_ approached the group. Her sharp eyes glanced pointedly at her son as she stated, "Instead of challenging people, you're learning _how to make friends_ instead."

Tūwhakararo clamped his lips shut as he immediately whirled around to face his mother and Maui there. Apakura then turned to Hiapo and gave him a nod of acknowledgement before she turned back to her eldest child, "I think you should take this young man's advice and _go check your canoe_ Tūwhakararo." She saw him open his mouth to protest and cut it short with, " _Now._ "

Tūwhakararo kept his mouth shut as he turned around and reluctantly went to check his canoe.

"Thanks for the help Apakura," Maui replied.

Tala raised an eyebrow as Apakura replied, "Of course," She stopped for a moment and turned, smiling to his other two children before she turned back to him and said, "I think it's in the best interest of our islands if we continue remaining friends." Maui nodded in agreement before he turned to Makoa and gave him a secret wink.

Makoa winked back. Tala patted him on the shoulder to calm him down.

"Okay!" Maui began, dusting his hands for a moment, "So that's outta the way. Have you two seen Hina?"

"Uh, _no!_ What do I look like, her _babysitter_?" Makoa retorted.

Tala shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "Sorry Dad."

Maui let out a long sigh and said, "Alright, alright… **_um_** … if you see her let her know that… I'm _okay_ with her taking on the next race."

"For sure?" Tala asked raising a skeptical eyebrow as she stared pointedly at him.

Maui bobbed his head left and right and replied with a reluctant sigh, " _For sure._ " Tala smiled and then looked down as Mini-Maui came back to life and stretched his hand out to her for a high-five. Tala reached over and tapped her fingers against her father's chest. Maui rolled his eyes in response to the two, then looked over at Makoa and warned, "Hey!" His eight-year-old stopped his finger in mid nostril entrance as his father then told him with a pointed sideways glance. " _Quit picking your nose_."

Makoa immediately scowled before he crossed his arms over his chest.

Maui chuckled, "C'mon, your mom's waiting for you two at the _fale fono._ "

Apakura smiled as she watched his children and remarked, "Oh, I remember when Tūwhakararo was that age."

"Kids were easier to handle then?" He asked. Apakura nodded her head in response to his question.

"So?" She began as she looked up at him, "Shall we head back?"

Maui turned to her with a polite smile and replied, " _Lets._ "

As they walked, Apakura then asked him the question that had been lingering in her and her husband's minds since the previous night. "So, tell me more about your battle that night?"

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

The conch shell horn was blown and different tribes of the five competing villages gathered around Motunui's shore. Moana and most of her immediate family, along with her parents stood to the right of their honored guests. All of them wearing their best _lavalavas, putelasis, pareos_ and _tuigas_. While the most of Motunui's people stood behind them. Moana and Maui both noticed each other's over the shoulder glances as they both wondered where their eldest daughter had gone?

Tala stood by her grandmother bearing a _tuiga_ similar to her grandmother's on top of her head as she kept glancing back at the _umu_ where the cooks were preparing the meals for after the competition.

A few seconds later, a tug on her _maile_ and white plumeria bracelet snapped her out of her trance and Melelani shouted, "I can't see!" Maui leaned over and scooped her up to perch her on his left shoulder—but not before pressing a fatherly kiss on her right cheek.

Tui, Sina, Moana and Tala all smiled at the sounds of her little giggles before the second bellowing of the conch shell horn was released. Makoa finally cheered on, " _GO!_ "

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea quickly darted her head back to the shore from her hideaway and took a deep breath. She turned and then looked down at the wooden _tiki_ mask that she took from her mother's _fale_. This mask was one of three that her mother had hung on her posts, like the other two masks she'd saw, the carvings on this oval-shaped bamboo mask were very feminine in nature despite its smooth and most of the patternless design. Hinatea's eyes then stopped recognized the tattoos on the face's chin—this was Rona's mask… or a mask made in her image. Hina closed her eyes and sucked on her lips before she turned back toward the ocean in front of her.

She whispered, "Sorry Mom…" Hinatea then gathered up all of her hair and rolled it up into a bun before she reached over and fastened the mask over her face before she headed over toward the small canoe she'd _borrowed_ from one of the visiting wayfinders last night.

She took a deep breath and said to herself, "Okay… okay… remember _all the basics_ , Hiapo taught you yesterday." Hina saw the waves and gulped before she added with a mutter, "And hope for the best." She lifted the back end of the canoe and then pushed it out to sea.

This had to be one of the craziest— _stupidest even—_ stunts she'd ever done. In fact, there was no way she would pull this off… but, there was _no way_ she was going to let anybody else fight _her battles._

 _Not by a long shot._

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hiapo stood up gripping his oar with the other as he used the favorable winds pushed against the sheets to his sail, pushing his canoe to move faster. He slowly glanced over and saw that Tūwhakararo was catching up to him and he could see the pride in his eyes.

 _'No wonder Hina can't stand him.'_ Hiapo thought to himself as he stared at him for a brief moment.

"Hey, Fisherman!" Tūwhakararo shouted not too far behind him, "Save yourself the humiliation and just forfeit!"

Hiapo felt a sense of competition burning up inside him and he shouted, "Not a chance!" He felt the strong breeze coming the north. _Perfect._ Hiapo quickly got down and untied the rope to his sail. He quickly rushed to the right and jumped down on the smaller hull of his canoe. His sail contained the winds, and the winds pushed against his sail forcing his canoe to move faster in the water.

He just had to go around the island in one go and that was done—

" _No! No! No!_ " A familiar girl's voice screamed as the mysterious masked rider came crashing right through the other competitors' canoes. Hiapo was right in the path of the rogue canoe and quickly pulled his canoes at a forty-five-degree angle.

The canoe then slid right up, flew a few feet in the air and came crashing right through the water, breaking in an instant.

Broken pieces of wood came bubbling up to the surface of the water. An unmasked Hinatea burst out of the water and clung to the nearest piece of wood she could find and coughed the excess water out of her mouth.

The mask she used floated right next to her. She quickly reached over for the mask and saw the large gash scratched diagonally from its bottom cheek all the way toward the open slot for the wearer's right eye.

The race was then brought to an abrupt end with the low resonating sound of the conch shell horn. Hiapo slowly sailed to where she was floating and knelt down toward the wooden binds to the small second hull of his canoe, and gave her his hand to grab.

Hinatea reached over and he pulled her up toward his boat. She looked up at him with a soft smile that quickly disappeared the very second she saw the disappointed look on his face. She opened her mouth to speak—but she couldn't form the words in her mouth and she could barely swallow the thick lump forming in her throat but the shattering moment for her was seeing Hiapo shaking his head in shame before he stood up and made his way toward the back of the canoe, where he grabbed his oar and steered the boat in the direction of Motunui's beach.

Hinatea forced herself to turn her head toward her island's shore where she could picture all of their disapproving faces.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Tala stood there swallowing the lump in her throat as she saw Hiapo's canoe sailing closer and closer to the shore. She could feel the tension in the air and she saw her father's rigid posture beside her. She turned to face her grandparents. Her grandfather had his eyes closed and a hardened look on his face. Her grandmother's expression bore one of disbelief and concern.

" ** _Ooooh_** _…_ Hina's in so much _trouble—_ " Makoa chimed before she, their parents and grandfather all gave him a stern glance. He sank his shoulders and shut his mouth.

A few minutes later Hiapo finally made to the beach and hopped off his canoe. Hinatea gripped the mask she stole from her mother's _fale_ and slowly walked over to her mother and reluctantly presented the damage _tiki_ mask to her. Moana slowly reached for the mask and stared fixedly at the large dash scraped across the wood.

Hinatea saw her mother's fingers gripping the edges mask and her shoulders visible heaved from her slow deep breaths. Finally, Moana slowly tore her eyes away from their ruined _heirloom_ and asked the very question revolving in their minds, " _Why Hina?_ "

* * *

 **List of Terminologies:**

Maile: A native Hawaiian plant that is used to make leis.

Tiki: In Polynesian Mythology, Tiki was the representation of the first human on Earth. The images of Tikis in Hawaii presented in wooden masks or wooden statues, and from what I understand. The Tiki mask can other be worn or hung, and that each tiki represents a god or goddess, as well as bring protection, fortune and fertility to the wearer depending on which deity is carved.

Whakataetae: A Maori word that means:

1\. To compete, contend.

2\. Competitive.

3\. Race, competition, contest, match, tournament

Poutu: The three main poles located in the middle of a fale, that is used to hold up its thatched roof


	12. Chapter Eleven: Te Huamo

_Hey Peeps!_

Sorry again for the extremely long update, but college has started and it's been full on (especially with the never-ending amount of paperwork I have to do XP)

So, expect even longer gaps between updates fellow readers!.#Real-Life.

As usual, this chapter has gone through minor edits, so I apologize for any errors you might spot.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Te Huamo**

* * *

Hinatea stood there, the words trapped in her throat as she kept her eyes downcast, all the while, Moana kept her eyes on the ruined mask she held. _Why_ — _How_ could her daughter… _her own flesh and blood_ do something so reckless?

Moana asked her again, "Why Hinatea?" The tone of her voice signalled the enormity of her actions and the urgency for her to answer.

"I… _don't know._ " Hina hesitantly replied.

" _You don't know_ ," Moana remarked softly before ending her statement with a slight huff of disappointment.

Finally, she forced herself to look at her eldest daughter—the very daughter she didn't want to see at the moment, "You don't know or you don't _want me_ to know?" Moana felt like she wanted to scream in her daughter's face—let loose her fiery rage onto her like hot burning lava.

Her anger burned like a waking volcano ready to explode… only she had to keep it contained so she wouldn't burn away everything, she along with the other chiefs had worked _so hard_ to create. "I have _half a mind_ to cut you out from inheriting the title of Chief—"

Hina's eyes immediately widened in total shock and she opened her mouth and began to argue back, "Mom—you can't do that—"

Her grandfather took a step forward and exerted his role as _Tulafale_ and warned her, " _Hinatea._ " She immediately kept her mouth shut and looked up at her mother— _her Chief_.

Moana took a deep sharp breath, "Look behind you," She ordered. Hina slowly turned her and was faced with the damage _she'd_ caused. She gave her a full minute to take it before she asked, "Tell me? Is that the work of a responsible _Future Chief_ or a responsible _Wayfinder?_ " Moana paused for a moment as she felt her temper intertwining in her voice. "Your actions _prove_ to me that you're not suited to even be _considered_ an heir to the title."

Hinatea took a step forward with her hand reaching out, "Mom, I—"

Moana raised her right hand up to stop her while her left hand continued gripping the mask and her eyes kept it sights well away from the sixteen-year-old. "I can't even bear to _look at you_ right now." She muttered sharply before taking a deep breath, "You'll stay in _fale_ till I send your grandfather to collect _after_ the council and I finished discussing your _possible_ disinheritance."

Tears filled the corners of Hinatea's eyes before she turned desperately toward her family. Sina took a deep breath and let out a long sigh before she gave her eldest granddaughter an apologetic smile. Tui put his hand on his wife's shoulder before he gave Hina a sharp, stern, but a sympathetic glance. Maui's expression kept changing—bordering between fury for their daughter's defiance and the need he felt to talk Moana out of her impending decision.

Hiapo took a step forward and asked mainly to ease the tension, "Who's won the race?"

Moana slowly looked up at him and took a deep breath before she turned her head and addressed their visitors and said, "I apologize for my daughter's _shameless_ actions and know, that we'll bear the brunt of her recklessness… but, can we all agree that a winner needs to be decided _today,_ at the _Fale Fono_."

Matai Tūhuruhuru was the first to agree with Moana, and the first one to encourage the other visiting Matais to agree with him as well. Moana looked up at Matai Tūhuruhuru and gave him a grateful nod.

Soon all eyes turned to Hinatea. Many had disgruntled looks on their faces, and Tūhuruhuru's eldest son, Tūwhakararo had a look of complete satisfaction. She looked up and watched as the crowd dispersed, and she noticed Hiapo and her sister Tala were the last ones to remain.

Hiapo's shoulders slumped before he let out one sigh of disappointment before he shook his head and turned to walk away. Tala gave her sister a sympathetic smile as she walked over toward her older sister with a hand of sympathy outstretched and ready to rest on Hina's shoulder left shoulder. Her fingers barely reached the edge of Hinatea's shoulders when she simply turned away and slowly marched in the direction of her _fale._

Tala let out a long sigh before she lifted the _nguru_ to her lips. If there was a right time for Hinatea to receive her first gift, it was now. She started playing the tune her first ancestor, Matai Vasa had taught her and carried on playing the melody till the sun came down.

Once the sky turned into shades of red, violet and blue, a soft ethereal bluish illuminated from behind her. Tala turned around and saw Matai Vasa standing there before her. She immediately stopped playing the _nguru_ and got down, folding her knees beneath her before bowed her head before him. Matai Vasa got down one knee and lifted his descendant's chin up.

Tala then smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Later that night,

Moana sat outside her _paepae_ with her eyes at the _fale_ standing about twenty feet away from hers. She was having second thoughts… she was feeling _regret_ for what she had said. _Had she been too hard on her?_ She kept racking her brain from the previous night and went as far as to replay memories from Hina's infancy to now—trying to find the very seed sowed the vines to her daughter's _unbelievable_ stubbornness.

"Moana." Maui's accusatory came from behind her, " _We_ need to talk." She turned and looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face.

" _Excuse me?_ " She replied to his impudence as she slowly walked over toward him.

"You're _way too hard_ on her." Maui carried on as he began to approach her.

" _I'm_ being too hard on her?" Moana questioned as they two stopped once they were standing within three inches of each other, "She needs to learn responsibility." Moana shot back.

"She's still a _kid._ " Maui argued back as if trying to prove a point, "So… there's _plenty_ of time for her to learn—"

" _NO. Ther isn't._ " Moana said to him with a vexed tone in her voice as she fought not to yell at him and wake their three younger children inside. "You can't keep her making excuses for her, she _needs_ to learn—"

Maui cut her off and once again emphasized, "By being _disinherited?_ "

"I didn't know how else to get through to her," Moana replied, her voice on the verge of obvious desperation.

"Okay, how about start acting like _her mom_ instead of _her chief_?" Maui asked as his voice grew louder and his tone grew more frustrated.

" _I'm doing the best I can!_ " Moana finally yelled, "But I can't play both parts at the same time, but _you_ can help!"

Maui then exploded, " _We're not talking about me!_ We're talking about _our daughter._ "

"Maui, _you're_ the reason why Hina turned out this way!" She turned away from him, put her left hand on her hip and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, whaddya want me to do about it?" Maui nearly shouted before he turned away from her.

" _Help me._ " She said as she fought with every single fiber in her being not to scream in his face, "I need you to _help me_ —I need you to act like _her father_ , not her friend."

He immediately scoffed at her statement and said, "I don't need to act like anything 'kay? I know what I'm doing and _you_ need to stop being so hard on her and _don't disinherit her_. Moana, it's bad enough that you humiliated her out there in front of _everybody_ —"

" _That's my point_. She's just like…" Moana paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "She's just like _you._ "

He stared at her perplexed look at first, but that confusion was just a mask to conceal what he really feared… what he _hoped_ wouldn't happen. It was bad enough that she'd inherited most of his features—but she's inherited his insecurities and bravado. Out of all the things she got from him _why_ did it have to be _his insecurities and bravado too_?

Maui looked up at her and half expected her to proclaim Hina should've never been born— _no_ , he could see it happening at that very moment… he'd been rejected and discarded from birth and Hinatea bore a lot of his likeness… so rejection had to be down her path too. He took a deep mental breath as he waited for Moana to discard their eldest girl too.

Instead, Moana added, "She _…_ " She turned to face their daughter's _fale_ before she let a shaky sigh, "She needs _discipline_ , Maui." She turned to him with desperation and determination in her eyes, as her gaze could pierce through and get him to understand, "Not just from me, not just from my dad. But _you_."

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned sideways toward her, "Yeah… _No._ Last time I did that she cried and I'm _never_ gonna make her cry like that again _ever again._ "

Moana took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but Maui wasn't going to let her get a word in _just yet._ "You can call it spoiling all you want, but what _I want_ is just to make her happy…" He paused for a moment and straightened up before he turned to gaze upon their daughter's _fale_ and watched as the glowing firelight emitting inside Hina's home suddenly blew out to welcome the night into her house.

Suddenly Tui's thirteen–year–old words of _wisdom_ echoed through his mind as he finally let out a dejected sigh and carried on as all traces of his combative attitude just washed away, " _And safe…_ "

Moana slowly frowned as she too felt her frustration slowly cooling down. She slowly walked over where he sat down at the _paepae_ and sat down beside him, then waited just in case he wanted to continue talking. But he kept silent as he continued staring at their daughter's house.

Her chiefly nature took over and she faced him and told him, "I want her to be happy too… but she— _you two_ need to understand there's such thing as _too much_ happiness and too much of _anything_ isn't good. And being too lenient on her isn't going to help her find her _own_ happiness in the long run."

She watched as his shoulders slumped slightly and his expressionless gaze turned somber before while he continued eying their daughter's _fale_. Moana paused for a moment as she tried scrambling the words together unaware that Maui a bit more to say now.

"Parenting's really hard…" He said before sighing, "I mean… half the time I feel like I… don't know what I'm _even_ doing? But every time I see the kids _smile…_ I feel like I've gotten _one thing_ right." He closed his eyes and took a deep, somber breath before he added with a slight hint of dispiritment, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that at least _one_ of us know what we're doing?"

Moana frowned for a moment and then pondered, "You told me that the Gods—"

Maui cut her off just to clarify the state of his relationships with the so-called _deities,_ "The Gods gave me powers and the hook to _serve_ humans, and they taught me a few tricks—a few enchantments… _that's it_. Once I was ready…" He lifted his hands up and started waving them to and fro, "It was back living among mortals again!"

Now she understood _why_ his past from beyond parents' rejection was another sore subject for him to talk about. Moana reached up and put her hand right on his left shoulder blade. "Maui, I…" She paused and took a deep breath, trying to find the right words for this situation, "…I'm sorry _._ I didn't kno—"

He cut off her and said, "S'okay. It's not your fault." As he put his right hand on top of hers.

Remorse flickered through her eyes as she stared out into the horizon before them, her eyes then gazed upon the ground as she asked herself, "But if you think I know what I'm doing? You're wrong, sometimes I feel like I'm not trying _hard enough…_ that maybe—just _maybe,_ I'm not as good a mother as I thought I—"

That's when she felt his hand on his shoulder as he said, " ** _Hey_** _, **Hey** ,_ _you stop it._ You're being _way_ too hard on yourself and you're an _amazing mom_. Our kids are lucky to have a mother like you." Those words put to a smile on her lips and for a moment it made Maui smile too. Then he frowned and took his hand off her right shoulder before.

A slow low-spirited five-minute pause stretched out between them till he finally admitted what he never wanted to confess all this time, "Half the time I feel like I don't really know _what_ I'm doing?" Maui tore his gaze away from Hina's _fale_ and slowly fixated his stare toward the ground sitting there eight-feet below them as he continued while coming up with the assumption,

"Maybe… Maybe, I'm not really cut out for the whole fatherhood feat. _Heck,_ beating Te Kā was _nothing_ compared to this." He let out a long sigh and said, "I just wish… I had somebody who could've taught me what to do? To show me what it'll take to be a _good dad._ "

Suddenly he the slight pressure of her touch on his cheek as she gently turned his head to face her as she told him, "Maui, you _are_ a wonderful dad. You know our children better than I do—"

"Except for Tala." He quickly added with a chuckle. She let out several chuckles of her own before she started brushing her thumb against his cheek, their gazes met. Moana saw the glint of admiration in his shimmering eyes and she that same wonderful fluttering in her stomach as a comforting bubbling warmth filling up in her chest. The sensations were welcoming, to say the least… but the timing couldn't be any more off.

Despite the tender feelings, Moana kept a level head and slowly turned her focus on what was important right now, "—you know our children better than I do, Maui. That's another thing you've done right, and you know what? You _do_ have what it takes to be a great dad _,_ and you have us here to show you _how_ to get there."

Maui let out a sound mixed between a laugh and a scoff before he went, "Yeah?"

Moana smiled and replied, " _Yeah._ " As she continued brushing her thumb against his cheek and that's when she saw the warm _loving_ glint in his eyes and for a brief moment, all she could remember was the good memories over the last seventeen years of their marriage.

Since the seventeen years, they spend sharing each other's lives. Her hand slowly slipped down his cheek and rested against his right shoulder before she leaned over and rested her head against his left shoulder. Maui pulled his arm back and put around her shoulders as the two finally set their sights back on their daughter's _fale._

Then his arm acted on its own accord and it seemed like his spirit could sense Moana's troubles. She felt his hand rubbing her back to ease her tense as she continued staring at their daughter's house.

"I never should've said those words," Moana sighed.

"Well, you didn't know how else to get through to her? So, maybe a little _shock_ to wake her up wasn't such a bad idea." Maui concluded then frowned when he heard her sigh again.

She whispered with obvious regret in her voice, "I just wish it didn't have to go that far."

He slowly moved his arm to her upper forearm and pulled her closer to him, hoping that way he could squeeze whatever ounce of regret that was building up inside her. " _I know_." He replied softly after he turned to face her for a moment just to give her a comforting smile that she could see from the corner of her eye before he glanced back at his daughter's _fale._

Moana sighed and said as she standing up, "You should get some sleep, Maui." He looked over toward her left and finally took notice of her family's rolled _'ie toga_ lying beside her and looked up right at her as she continued, "I'll be performing the _i'foga_ tonight."

There were bags under her eyes and a slightly uncharacteristic pale tint into to her usually sun-kissed olive skin. Proof, of the last three sleepless nights she'd spend tending to the preparations for the _Tuuga vaa,_ and their fish shortage _._ All of her burdens seemed to never end in his eyes—when one was lifted off her shoulder another one is stacked on.

Then an idea struck and he suggested, "Why not let Hina do it?"

Moana immediately shot it down and told him, " _No,_ Maui, the _i'foga_ is something that the _ali'i nui_ has to do, and Hina isn't the _ali'i_ _nui_."

He opened his mouth and she shot him down again with a stern, " _NO._ She's done _enough._ " Their earlier conversation of the doubt having now left her mind. Soon the rest of Motunui's Matais were approaching their _fale_.

Maui frowned the very second Moana got up and her father walked up the stone steps to retrieve the _'ie toga_ beside her. He watched as she walked down the steps.

He called out, "Moana, _Wait!_ " She immediately stopped in her tracks and slowly looked at him over her shoulder. Maui took a deep breath said with a bright tone in his voice, "Okay, okay, I got a better idea… why not let _me_ do—"

Despite the obvious exhaustion in her eyes, she gave him the sharpest glare he'd ever seen, but he wasn't going to back down. "Look at you, you're _exhausted_ and you clearly need to _take a break_ —"

Her obvious fatigue combined with her guilt, _stress_ and determination had nearly reached her boiling point and it took every fibre of her being not to snap at him. "Maui. _Enough._ I'm the Chief, I'm _the head of the family_ , and a member of my family has _wronged_ a visiting _Matai_. It's _my responsibility_ to ask for their forgiveness."

Maui opened his mouth to speak again but then stopped when Tui immediately silenced whatever protest about leave to his lips. He looked up at his father-in-law and fellow village elder and saw the mixed emotions in his eyes. As her father, he was worried for her overall health both emotionally and physically––however as one of the villagers under her watchful eyes, he felt inappropriate to question her decision to perform the Chiefly duties now _expected_ of her since she'd rightly taken the position twenty years ago. And she was right, whether they liked it or not the _i'foga_ was a gesture reserved _only_ for the High Chiefs of a village.

Tui made it up to the _paepae_ and retrieved the _'ie toga_ , before he carefully slung the rolled up fine mat over his right shoulder, turned around and walked down the stone steps toward where Moana stood. Maui watched as Tui put his arm around her shoulder to steady her steps as they all headed over to the first guesthouse.

Maui let out a soft sigh and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned to look behind him and saw Tala standing there. Maui crossed his arms over his chest as he pointed out, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Tala crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Shouldn't you be too?"

Maui then asked her pointedly, "Okay, who's the child and who's the _parent_ here?"

Tala smiled cheekily while raising one eyebrow as she stared at him pointedly. Maui raised an eyebrow and tried to sound stern, "Don't give me _that_ look, it's _way_ too early for to be up—"

She cut him off as she began playing with her long wavy hair, "Y'know, I think you're right about letting Hina take full responsibility and _apologize_."

Her father gave her a suspicious glance, " _Really?_ "

"Really." Tala chimed with a genuine dimpled smile, "Either way, that's what _I_ think." Then she turned around and added, "But you're right Dad, it's _way_ too early for me to be up—"

Maui then pointed a knowing finger and told her, "Quit being cheeky."

Tala stopped and slowly turned to him as she lifted the _pola_ sheet half-way and remarked as she looked at him over her shoulder, "I learned from the best." Before she stepped back inside the _fale._

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Tala slowly let the sheet fall back into place and slowly peeked out through the small space between it and the _pou lalo._ Her father was still sitting down on the _paepae_ , most likely taking in her words. Finally, he stood and tried to walk down the steps as quietly as possible.

She smiled and slowly pulled her hand away from the _pola_ sheet before she retreated back to her sleeping mat, laid her head down, closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea tossed and turned as she laid on her sleeping mat with beats of sweat pouring down her head. Her expression changed constantly to reflect the panic from the images conjured in her mind.

She woke with a loud gasp as she immediately sat up to catch her breath as chest heaved heavily from whatever dream she had?

Slowly, she had the urge to glance to her right to where the sea could be seen from her _fale._

Through the thin spaces between the unrolled _pola_ sheets, she saw the dark sky slowly turning crimson as the first signs dawn began to peek out of the horizon.

Suddenly a sharp burning pain struck her left hand, that went away quickly as it came. Panicked, Hina slowly lifted her hand up and turned it, and right there lying horizontally on the back of her hand was a new tattoo in her image, sleeping on its side. Her eyes widen and she let out an ear-piercing scream.

Her tattoo depiction immediately jumped up and her fists up in front of her in an aggressive fashion. Then stopped when she spotted Hinatea looked down at her with a horrified expression on her face.

The tattoo's mouth opened in a silent scream, the same time Hinatea let out another loud cry of shock. A few seconds later there came the sound of rushing footsteps. Hinatea frantically searched for something she could use to wrap her left hand. Finally, she found a _u'a_ cloth hand and quickly bandaged the tattoo under it just before her _pola_ sheet fluttered open.

"Dad!" Hina greeted with a little _too much_ enthusiasm.

"You okay?" He asked.

Hinatea forced a nervous smile and said to cover up the real issue _,_ "Yep! I just had a bad drea—"

He looked down and saw the bandage and quickly asked while pointing, "What happened to your hand?"

Hinatea quickly hid her wrapped hand behind her back, " _Nothing!_ "

Maui took a step forward, " _Hinatea_ —"

Hinatea waved her right hand in a 'calm down' motion and told him, "Dad, it's nothing. _I promise._ "

He raised an eyebrow and stared at her with obvious disbelief as he folded his arms over his chest. Hinatea immediately gave him an annoyed scowl and she grumbled, " _Fine…_ I'll see Waiola about it later," Then immediately shook off her annoyance and asked with an accusatory tone, "But—what are you _doing here_?"

" _C'mon._ " He said as he rushed over, grabbed her by the hand and proceeded to pull her out of her home, ignoring her protests and attempts to break herself free.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea struggled and planted the soles of her feet on the dirt to no avail, especially with his demigod strength. Her father continued pulling her along as the back of her feet left a three-inch trail from him dragging her along.

Hinatea finally growled, "Dad, _let go!_ " By some miracle, she managed to wrestle her right hand free. A loud **_crack_** echoed from her wrist, she winced as she shook it off.

Maui turned around as she rubbing her stinging wrist.

Finally, she looked up at him and asked, "What _is_ wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me?_ " He retorted, pointing to himself before he pointed an accusing finger at her, "What's wrong with _you?_ " He slowly marched over toward her.

Hinatea looked up at him, mirroring the look of disapproval he had as he continued, "Yeah, thanks to _your_ little stunt, your mom's out there by one of the _fale talimalo,_ apologizing for _your mistake._ "

Her eyes went wide in disbelief. " _What?_ "

Maui folded his arms over his chest and said, "You heard me, and you know it's _you_ who should be—"

Hinatea took a deep breath and replied, "Dad… _You're right._ "

He was half-way through to continue his attempt at a lecture when the surprised look came to his face. He slowly turned to his daughter with perplexity.

Hinatea saw the expression on her father's face and took a deep breath, before she relented, " _You're right._ I'm the one who should apologize—but, Mom told me not stay in my _fale_ and I don't want…" She slowly closed her eyes as she stopped herself from saying the word.

 _Disappoint her._ She knew her actions yesterday gave her the outcome she feared the most.

Maui read her mind and stated, "To disappoint her?"

Hinatea frowned and took a deep breath before she quickly shook her head, "Forget I said anything." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away for a moment.

She looked up at him and took a deep breath, "Look, Mom said I can't leave my _fale_ till I'm called, and I don't wanna disobey her again."

He frowned and took a deep breath, "You're not gonna get in trouble 'cause I'll take the fall for you—"

" _Not the point!_ " Hina cut him off, "Dad, I've caused enough trouble—"

"Which is why _you_ should be apologizing––" He held his hand up to stop her from talking, "If you're as sorry as you say you are. _Prove it._ And… yeah, your Mom might get mad, but you'll be doing the right thing and that's all that matters."

He put his hands on his hips and added, " _And,_ I'll have your back when you need it." She raised a skeptical eyebrow as she stared at him, the corners of her lips pulled themselves down into a frown of uncertainty.

"I mean it." Maui replied before he walked over and put a supportive arm over his daughter's shoulder, "What kinda Dad would I be if I didn't have my daughter's back?"

Hinatea rolled her eyes, but then looked up at him with a grateful smile before she gave him sideways hug, "Thanks, Dad."

Maui pulled her closer to him and replied, "Anytime Shark-Bait." They pulled away slightly and exchanged a loving familial glance, then out of nowhere he grinned and ruffled his daughter's thick dark curls the same he did during her childhood.

Hinatea shoved his hand away from her _precious_ hair. He chuckled, and then pulled away. Puzzled, Maui turned to face his daughter with a bewildered look on his face. She looked up at him and said, "Dad, as much as I love to have you there, having my back. This is something I need to do,"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked back at him and added, " _On my own_."

A sudden look of dreaded realization flashed before his eyes. His little girl was growing up… _too fast._ Too fast for his own liking, but he knew what he had to do now, and that was back off and _let her grow_.

He walked to her with a proud smile and gave her a warm encouraging hug. Hina looked up at him and said, "Thanks, Dad." Before she pulled away and rushed off toward the guesthouses.

Maui stood there with a sad smile on his face as muttered to himself, "Don't grow up too fast Shark-bait."

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later,

Hinatea finally found the guest house where, grandfather, and the Village Elders all gathered. She stopped in her tracks and saw the elevated kneeling form of a person underneath the _'ie toga_. That was her mother underneath there. Hinatea took a deep breath and approached them all.

"Grampa." She called out to him. Tui turned his head and was shocked to see his eldest granddaughter walking over them. "Grampa you gotta let me get under there."

Tui gave her stern glance as he told her, "Hina, return to your _fale_ —"

"Grampa _please_ let me fix this—"

"Haven't you done enough already?" One of The Elders lectured. Hinatea looked up at them all in disbelief, then her eyes diverted to the large fine mat before her. Finally, she narrowed her eyes in determination and quickly crawled right under the fine mat before they could stop her.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Moana immediately turned her from the commotion and heard the sound of rustling grass to her right, and her daughter crawled in.

"Hina, what are you doing here?" Moana asked in obvious disbelief, "I told you to stay in your _fale_."

Hinatea looked up and got a good glimpse of her mother's face. She had bags underneath her eyes, her skin was slightly pale, and the question came out of her mouth, "Are you okay?"

Moana let out a sigh before she said, "I'm fine, thank you. Now, Hina, _why are you_ here?"

Hinatea told her and said, "I'm here to fix the mess I made."

Her mother shook her head in disbelief and said, " _Go home Hina._ "

Hina leaned forward toward her mother and _begged her,_ "Just gimme a chance—just _one chance,_ that's all I ask—"

Moana slowly turned her head away and closed her eyes as she said, "Hina, I don't know if I can even _trust you_ —"

Hina, out of desperation, grabbed her mother's hand and told her, "I'm not asking you to trust me… all I want is a chance, just _one chance_ … to prove to you that I can be the daughter _you_ _want_ me to be."

Her pleas were met with silence, and finally, she added, "Mom, I know I screwed everything up… and I know I have no excuse for what I did, I know I humiliated you, _our island_ , and our _family._ "

She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath, "But all I want—all I _need_ is one chance _._ That's all I ask, and if I screw up again… then I deserve to be disinherited and I promise… to _accept_ whatever decision you make. _I promise._ "

Moana and her eldest daughter's eyes met, and Moana saw that her daughter meant every word––but, that small seed of doubt still lingered, buried deep within her heart… and the truth was, her grief from the damage to her late grandmother's keepsakes still stung, and she wasn't sure if she would ever forgive her daughter for that.

But she was still a Chief, and as chief, she _had_ to be just, _no matter what._ She took a deep breath and relented, "I'll give you _one_ chance, but that's your only one."

Hinatea looked up at her and gave her mother a grateful smile. Moana slowly nodded her head in acknowledgement before she turned and crawled backwards out of the _'ie toga._

She heard her mother bidding her grandfather farewell before she left for her home. Hinatea took a deep shaky breath as her mother's footsteps echoed past till there was nothing but silence.

 _It was up to her now._

Part of her felt relieved that her mother had given her this chance, but part of her felt worried… _what if._ What if she screwed up again?

Soon she heard the sounds of footsteps rustling the grass in front of her and soon felt someone lifting the sheet and much to her surprise it was Tūhuruhuru and Hiapo standing before her.

" _Hiapo?_ " Hinatea called out accidentally. Hiapo nodded and then turned to Tūhuruhuru and then took a step back when he reached out for her hand. Hinatea slowly took the Matai's hand, and he pulled her out of the _'ie toga_ , and ceremoniously invited her and the other _Matais_ inside the _fale_

Hiapo followed them into the _fale talimalo_ , where Matai Tūhuruhuru and his wife Apakura invited her and the other _Matais_ to sit, and share _kava_ with them, as it was part of the forgiveness process.

Hinatea immediately felt nervous. She'd never done anything like this before and in a moment of self-doubt, she found herself questioning her own motives for going through with this?

Hiapo gave his speech and walked over toward with the kava bowl in his hand. He leaned forward and handed her the _kava_ bowl. Hinatea thanked him and then thanked Tūhuruhuru before she slowly drank it down.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hours later at dusk,

Hinatea stumbled toward her _fale_ , completely exhausted by completing the _i'foga_ just before it was time for evening meals. She marched up the steps to her _paepae_ , shoved the _pola sheet_ to one side and groaning tiredly, she got down on her knees and collapsed onto her sleeping mat, lying stomach down on the floor, and fell into a deep slumber before her head could even hit her pillow.

Not even five minutes had passed when the sound of small pitter-patter echoed outside, and a tiny hand pushed her _pola_ to one side.

"Na-na?" Melelani called out as she slowly walked into her eldest sister's _fale,_ and approached her sleeping mat. She knelt down beside her sister's sleeping form and leaned forward, she put her little hands on her sister's left shoulder and started shaking her.

"Na-na, wake up Na-na, wake up!" Melelani ordered. Hina answered her calls with a soft tired groan. "Na-na—"

She let out a sharp gasp when she felt a giant hand scooping her up from her sister's sleeping mat. Melelani looked up just in time to see her father putting his finger to his lips and shushing her.

He slowly got down before he set his youngest daughter back on the river stone floor. Then, he reached over the _tapa_ cloth blanket sitting below his eldest daughter's feet and slowly draped over her and tucked her in, the same way he used to back when she was a little girl.

Hina smiled in her sleep as he gently laid the edges of the blanket on her shoulders. A proud smile etched themselves to the corners of his lips as he whispered with fatherly affection, "G'night Shark-bait." He then reached over and scooped Melelani back in his arm before he carried her out.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

"I got her!" Maui announced as he walked over to his spot on the _malae_ , with Melelani still perched on his arm.

"Where's Na-na?" Melelani asked her father as she looked up at him.

Maui smiled at as he sat down and set her on his lap, "Sleeping."

"No!" Melelani declared, "Na-na's eating." Maui raised an eyebrow while Moana chuckled.

"And where's Hina's eating?" Moana asked her youngest daughter.

"Here, Na-na eats here!" Their little girl pointed to the spot next to them. Her parents laughed while her grandparents had loving smiles on their faces. Melelani started squirming.

Maui smiled as he set his youngest daughter down. Melelani stood up and then started babbling on while she pointed to various spots on the _malae,_ "Papa sits here, Mama's here." Suddenly she got up and rushed over to where her older brother was sitting and grabbed his hand. She pulled him away from his food and didn't notice his protests till she pointed to a spot and said, "Koa sit here!"

"No! I wanna eat!" Makoa shouted before he wrenched his hand off his sister's and marched back to his spot where his hot meal of _kalua_ pig, chicken and _palusami_ —suddenly he felt his _lavalava_ tightened against the front of his waist and he whirled around to see his Melelani had her hands on the bottom end of his _lavalava_.

"Let go!" He cried as he secured one hand on the top of his _lavalava_ and tugged the middle with the other. Melelani was determined and she kept trying to pull her older brother back, while he continued trying to tear his _lavalava_ out of his little sister's hands.

He growled as he pulled harder, and she grunted—her cheeks red from her strain as she struggled. Their determination caused a physical tear on his attire, and neither of them noticed the rip till the bottom corner of his _lavalava_ was tore off. The two siblings fell back.

Moana reached over and put her arm behind Makoa's back, while Maui caught Melelani in his hand. The two helped their children up to their feet. Makoa saw the rip and gave his little sister an annoyed scowl.

"Alright, that's enough." Their mother told them both. Melelani whimpered. Moana raised a stern eyebrow, while Maui picked their youngest and settled her on his lap before he picked up a piece of cooked eel and held it in front of her.

" ** _Ooohooo!_** " Melelani cooed before she opened her mouth and Maui placed the piece of food in her mouth. He chuckled to hear the sounds she made as she ate, " ** _Mumumumum_** …" She paused for a moment and then pointed to her father's meal.

"Fish?" She asked before she looked up at him.

"You want some fish, kiddo?" Maui asked.

"Yeah please," Melelani replied. He smiled as he reached forward and grabbed a piece of the fish while she was bouncing with excitement. Melelani opened her mouth and started squealing impatiently till Maui put the piece of fish in her mouth. She closed her lips and started chewing while the sounds of **_Mumumumum_** … muffledly passed through her closed lips.

Makoa rolled his eyes as he walked back to his spot and sat down. He rubbed his hands together as he reached over to eat the raw fish salad in front of him when out of nowhere Tala quickly grabbed the banana leaf that held his meal and pulled it.

" _Hey,_ that's mine!" Makoa cried out as he lunged at his older sister, but Tala was determined to eat all of his fish. " _Give it! Give it! Give it!_ " He growled as she stood up, started running and ate as she rushed away from him.

By the time she stopped, Makoa tackled her down and crawled over her as the banana leaf _accidentally_ fell out of her hands and landed a few feet in front of her. Makoa leapt off her shoulders and quickly grabbed the leaf.

Tala lifted her head up and laid there with her arms up, her hands to her cheeks and her elbows planted on the ground as she waited with a knowing smile.

 _3… 2… **1.**_

Makoa screamed, "Hey! You ate it all!"

Tala shrugged her shoulders and slowly half-turned as her brother raced off, taking the leaf with him as proof while he went to tell their parents what she did.

She didn't mind getting into trouble though.

 _She didn't mind at all._

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

The next morning,

The village was silent. No children were out playing, running or flying their kites. Not even the sound of celebrations was in the air, and for those who were up and walking about, found this troubling. Most of the villagers and a couple of the visiting _Matais_ were sick.

Hiapo knelt down by the ever-expanding beach on the island. He reached down and dipped his hands toward the black patches staining the sand. He rubbed the two black patches together against his fingertips.

 _Ash…_

His head turned the line all across the beach. It was everywhere. Soon he heard the sound of slippery slaps in front of him. Then he heard the sound of soft footsteps beside him.

"It's getting worse," Moana spoke out.

Hiapo slowly stood up and then showed her and her father the ash stain on his fingers.

Moana eyes perked up with worry for a moment… could it be possible that Te Kā had risen again? _No,_ that couldn't be it. The crops were plentiful on many islands and the fish….

 _The fish._

Tui put his hand around Hiapo's wrist and brought his hand closer, so he could get a better look. "What are we going to do?" Hiapo asked.

"We'll call a council meeting immediately," Moana answered as she turned to them both. Her eyes gazed pointedly at her father as she nodded the command. Tui nodded back before he let go of Hiapo's hand, and slowly marched off to pass the message on.

Moana then turned to Hiapo and asked, "And how were this fish this morning?"

Hiapo frowned and told her, "It's reached the freshwater fish too."

Moana frowned as well before she turned her head toward the ever disappearing ocean right before them as a sense of mourning echoed within her. What was happening to the ocean that she loved?

 _What was happening?_

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea slowly turned on her sleeping mat with her right arm stretched over her head as the sun rays shined through the small cracks in between her _pola_ sheets and penetrated through her closed eyes. She let out an irritated groan as she lowered her right arm over her eyes to block out the waking light, so she can welcome the dark and _sleep_. But the faint sound of whistling resonated all around her _fale_. Hina grunted as she slowly started to drift away from her dreams and back into everyday life.

Then she heard the twinkling sounds of her tattoo—her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up before she unwrapped her bandaged hand—hoping that all of this was a dream, soon she saw her tattooed image looking up at her with her black arms crossed over her chest.

Hina nearly screamed when suddenly a girl's hand clamped over her mouth to block her cries from coming through.

" ** _Shhh_** … it's me." Tala whispered as she sat down behind her, " _Don't_ freak out."

" _Tala?_ " Hinatea's muffled voice spoke through her sister's hand. Tala took her hand off her older sister's mouth when she heard a twinkle from Hina's right hand.

"Don't!" Hina screamed as she quickly hid her right hand away. Tala immediately raised an eyebrow. Hina chuckled nervously and said, "It's nothing— _really."_

"If it's nothing, then why are you trying to _hide it?_ " Tala pointed out.

Hinatea immediately sucked her lips before she rebutted her little sister's _outrageous_ assumption, " _Hiding?_ Who said anything about hiding—I'm not hiding any—"

Tala quickly went over and sat to her sister's right before she grabbed her wrist and turned her hand over. Hinatea immediately closed her eyes—waiting for her sister's dreaded reaction.

" ** _Hmmm_** … _weird,_ I didn't think _this_ was your gift." Tala replied with a noteful tone in her voice, "Oh! She moves just like Mini-Maui— ** _ah_** — _okay, okay._ " She continued while giving her sister's hand a gentle, reassuring pat and looked up to see her sister's mouth hanging open in obvious shock as she reassured her, "Don't worry _everything's going to be okay._ " Tala slowly pulled her hand off her sister's, and Hinatea quickly shook off whatever trance had overcome her.

Hina then pointed an accusing finger at her sister before she let a series of grunts and threw her hands up in the air out of sheer frustration about the turn of events. "Wait— _what_ — _you_ — ** _gah!_** " Tala opened her mouth, but Hina interrupted, " _Don't talk to me!_ "

Tala immediately closed her mouth back up and gave her a smart stare as she listened to her sister's mutters. Hina slowly turned to sister with a suspicious glare. Tala tilted her slightly and raised an eyebrow.

Hina narrowed her eyes, " _What did you do?_ " Tala raised both eyebrows and gave her sister a knowing look while keeping her mouth shut just as _she'd asked_.

Finally, Hina grunted in frustration and relented, "Fine! You can talk _now_."

Tala answered. "I just asked Matai Vasa if he wouldn't mind helping you."

Hina rolled her eyes in response and muttered, " _Here we go…_ "

"It wouldn't hurt to ask for help you know." Tala pointed out before she continued examining the animated tattoo for a moment. "Well, hopefully, _she'll_ teach you to _listen._ "

Her sister turned and gave her an annoyed glare. Tala gave her a gentle smile in return, Hina rolled her eyes and then turned away for a moment with an irritated scowl as she turned away from her sister as the two of them sat down in silence.

Then she turned back to her younger sister and asked, "Are you gonna tell Mom or Dad about…" She paused there and nervously lifted her tattooed hand up in front of her.

Tala had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she reached over and clasped her sister's hand with her own. "I'm your sister." She began as she smiled, "This'll be our little secret."

A soft grateful smile came to Hina's lips then she turned toward the entrance to her home, expecting to hear the sounds of cheering and celebration… but it was quiet. _Too quiet._

 _Silence…_ Hina's eyes slowly perked up in confusion. "Where is everybody?"

Tala frowned, her usual demeanor turned serious as she reached over for the _u'a_ cloth and rewrapped it on her sister's right hand and then got behind her. Tala fixed her sister's hair up into a topknot and handed Hina her _tuiga_ as she explained. "Mom sent me here to come get you."

Hina turned around and saw her sister had her council meeting attire on.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea and Tala made their way up toward the steps and stopped by the entrance of the _fale fono_. She saw that all eyes were on them— _her,_ as she and her sister waited to be welcomed in.

Moana turned to her daughters for a moment and motioned for them to come over and sit in their usual spots among the council. Hinatea suddenly felt herself wanting to run back to her _fale_ and hide in shame, fearing for what going to happen next. _This was it._ Her disownment… _she could feel it_.

She held herself back and gathering her _courage?_ Promptly walked across the stone floor, passing familiar faces.

Hiapo, his brothers-in-law, two out of his five sisters, several of her old friends and few of the village elders. Hiapo nodded his head reassuringly at her—like he often did whenever he could see she was nervous… and she was more than nervous. She was _scared_ to face the consequences of her actions… _why_ did she have to keep proving to herself?

That's when she saw it— _Pretty boy_ looking up at her with smiling in satisfaction showing off his stupid perfect teeth. Teeth that she'd sooner knock off his mouth if he _ever_ looked at her like that again. Suddenly she felt her sister reaching for her hand before giving it a quick squeeze and letting go.

Hina and Tala continued toward the woven sitting fine mats and Hina sat down to her grandfather's right, Tala walked over and sat down next to her shortly after and sat down next to her.

Tui slowly stood up and began the formal protocols to start the council, all the while Hina gazed over at the villagers sitting before them inside the _fale fono._

Among the chatter, she noticed several of the villagers were missing… several _important_ villagers missing. Come to think of it, weren't they suppose to be celebrating right now?

 _What was going on?_

She turned to her grandfather, and then her parents.

"Everyone settle down," Moana commanded before she rose to her feet. The whole building fell silent as she continued, "I understand that you take these signs as the return of Te Kā, but I can assure you, _Te Kā_ is gone and she will never return—"

"I can vouch for that!" Maui announced as he suddenly stood up. Everyone turned to look at him. He slowly turned to Moana and saw the disapproving look on her face. He took a deep breath and asked sheepishly, "Can I talk?"

Moana nodded slowly.

Hinatea and everyone else looked up as her father began narrating his tale. Most parts seemed boring—but a few of them actually peaked her interest… especially the one that involved the sea.

The new creature her father spoke off was made of mud, lightning, cold winds and _ash_. A lot of ash—a sign of Te Kā.

"It's _not her._ " Maui replied adding the emphasis at the end, "Te Fiti's still around, but all I can say is this _thing…_ is a man—or _looks male._ "

"Were there any distinctive features, Maui?" Moana asked.

Maui nodded before he turned back to face the villagers. "He had tears of the sea flowing down his eyeless sockets—" Matai Tūhuruhuru spoke up and told them. "I know the creature you speak of." Suddenly all eyes were on him, and he continued with a grave tone in his voice as he uttered one word. " _Te Huamo._ "

 _The Heartache._

Moana turned to Matai Tūhuruhuru with apprehension in her eyes.

Matai Tūhuruhuru then asked, "May I stand, Chief Moana?"

She nodded immediately and Matai Tūhuruhuru rose to his feet. "There is a legend within my island. A tale of a father's grief for his lost daughter."

There was a sense of familiarity with the tale's beginning. Hina felt it gnawing in the back of her head.

But before Matai Tūhuruhuru could continue on with his tale, Waiola's brother Aputi was running as fast as he could toward the _fale fono._

"Come quick!" He cried as he rushed in, heaving as he stopped and pointed in the direction where he came. "It's _Melelani_ _._ "

* * *

 **List of Terminologies:**

Te Huamo: **Te** is a Maori determiner and translates to "The" and is often used in both singular and plural nouns. **Huamo** can be translated to "The Grief, Heartache and sorrow," but it can also be translated to "Rising" or "To be raised in the waves."

i'foga: A Samoan ceremony of apology in which was historically performed by High Chiefs to the offended family or visiting Matai, by kneeling beneath an 'ie toga or fine mat till forgiveness is achieved.

Pou lalo: The outer poles that surround the fale.

Kava: An alcoholic drink made from the root of the kava plant that is traditionally used in ceremonies.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Mate Urutā

Sorry for the late upload you guys,  
But here it is!  
:)

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:** **Mate Urutā**

* * *

Melelani continued on whimpering and sweating as she lay among the sick, within the _falema'i_ with her father and older brother by her side. Maui's finger brushed against her soft curly hair as he watched every facial scrunch and listened to each pained whimper that breathed through her lips.

He was the first one to rush out the very second Aputi had come rushing in a panic and informing them of Melelani. Maui didn't think––he just bolted out of the council meeting like there was no tomorrow, and saw his eight-year-old son standing outside of the sick house as he reported the events that led to this point––and having him reassure his son that he wasn't going to be in any trouble, in fact, he was proud he did the right thing and got help.

But the fact that Melelani just _collapsed_ was terrifying enough… and now here he was feeling as helpless as he did the night Hina…

He saw Makoa standing up in the corner of his eye and turned to his right, and saw Waiola standing there, holding a bowl in her hand. There's no feigned hostility in her eyes––instead, there's pure apprehension and sorrow. She'd remain civil as she walked over and sat down next to him. "Hold her head up." She instructed with a kinder tone in her voice. A tone he'd _never_ heard her use on him before.

But he didn't have time to dawdle––so, he carefully slid two of his fingers to the back of his young daughter's head and tilted it upward. Melelani let out a complaining whimper as her eyes slowly opened. "Papa…" She spoke out as she lifted her arm up toward him.

Waiola leaned in closer and said to the little girl, "Open wide, Melelani."

The little girl felt too sick to protest and opened her mouth. Waiola moved quickly and tilted the bowl to her lips, letting the liquid flow down her throat.

Melelani immediately made a face to the bitter taste and pushed it away. " _No…_ "

"C'mon Melelani, you gotta drink up. It'll make you feel better." Maui spoke, trying to coax her. But she pushed the bowl away with her little hand––and her shove seemed so weak. He could feel his heart physically tear apart at the sight. Soon he heard the _pola_ sheet flutter open, and soon he and Makoa turned toward the entrance as Hinatea rushed over with Tala behind her, and in their hands were the specific roots, leaves and flowers that Waiola had asked them to gather to make medicine.

"Na-na…" Melelani whimpered as she reached out to her eldest sister with both hands. Hina dropped whatever roots she had in her arms to the pile Waiola had set up for them and immediately focused on her baby sister, as she lay on her sleeping mat.

Maui slowly turned to face his two older daughters, and Tala immediately approached and sat in a kneeling position beside him as she reached up to put a comforting hand on his right shoulder. His eyes slowly drifted to face her, and he saw that look of reassurance in her glistening eyes. Maui instinctively put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him as he tried to shield from the apprehension inside her.

"Mama…" Melelani called out. Moana made her way toward her youngest daughter and knelt down beside her. Melelani immediately raised her arms to her mother. Moana reached over and carefully lifted _her baby_ in her arms, holding her close while planting a motherly kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly she heard the fluttering of _tapa_ beside her, followed by the quick sounds of Maui standing up in alarm. She looked up, confused for a moment while cradling her sick daughter close to her chest, then she focused on her family and noticed one person was missing from their group.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

The sound of wood dragging against the sand echoed down the beach, where Hinatea under the guide of the waning moonlight, was pushing a canoe down toward the beach––where the expanded shore-line was dry with only sand and coral as its cover.

Then she felt a sharp tug, forcing herself to stop. Hinatea whirled around and saw Hiapo gripping the canoe by its edges, she saw the look in his eyes, and he was prepared to do whatever it took to keep her here. _Whatever_ it took.

Naturally, she would've wanted to fight back—to argue with him to let go and let her go to and find Te Fiti herself just to see if that was the problem? Let her go and be _the hero_ …

 _'Lemme hear them chanting my name_ — _'_ She quickly stopped once she realized the thoughts running through her mind. _Those thoughts._ How could she be thinking about her own pathetic _grandiose_ dreams at a time like this?

"You're so easy to read," Hiapo remarked. Hinatea closed her eyes, let out a deep reluctant sigh, and slowly let her fingers pull away from the canoe. Hiapo breathed a soft sigh of relief before he walked over toward her, "You need to stop doing this—"

She cut him off and snapped, "What _I_ need to do is find out what made this all happen?" Then she clenched her fists and Hiapo took notice of her bandaged hand. Hinatea didn't even notice as she continued on, "This'll sound crazy… but, I _know_ the moon— _I'm_ connected to all this somehow—"

" _Hina._ I believe you," Hiapo replied as he gripped her by the shoulders before he leaned forward and looked in her eyes, "But right now, your parents–– _your grandparents_ need you here with them. Melelani needs you here."

Hinatea looked up at him for a moment and he saw a crack of longing in her eyes. The longing of admiration _… Longing for greatness_. This wasn't the time for her to have such longing. Not ever.

" _Hina._ " He called her out to her again; " _Your mother_ needs you here, with your family. You can help _all of us,_ by staying here."

She let out a reluctant sigh and said, " _Fine._ " He slowly took his hands off her shoulders and turned around, ready to lead her back to the _fale'mai._ He'd only took two steps, and only heard the sounds of his feet trekking on the sand, Hiapo turned around and saw Hinatea hadn't moved, not a step.

He walked back toward her, grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Silence wove together between them as Hiapo led her back toward the _fale'mai_ , while he looked over his shoulder ever so often, just to make sure that she hadn't run off… like she _usually_ would. To his surprise, she was compliant. The corners of his lip pulled down to a subtle frown… this was not the Hina he knew. A pang of sympathy tugged at his heart. _Was he being too hard on her?_ Part of him thought so, but part of him knew that she needed to hear the truth.

"Thanks for staying," Hiapo replied as he turned around to face her. Hinatea looked up at him for a moment with shock in her eyes, but then that shock turned to genuine happiness once she saw the smile on his face.

"You're welcome," She replied.

Hiapo's smile widened for a moment before he walked over toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "C'mon, we can't keep your family waiting."

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hiapo lifted the _pola_ sheet to the _fale'mai_ up, letting Hina enter first. The sixteen-year-old politely passed him and stopped once she saw her parents, and her siblings all by her baby sister's side.

Melelani continued laying there, whimpering, while their mother ran her fingers through her curls and their father continued on looking down at her while holding Tala closer to him.

Hinatea sucked her lips in before she walked over toward her family and knelt down beside them once more.

Moana looked up as Hiapo then knelt down at the foot of the sleeping mat, and said, "Thank you, Hiapo."

Hiapo nodded politely before he turned to gaze at the groaning little girl before him. His mother, Waiola turned toward him with a sad smile on her face, before she turned away before she focused her attention back on the little girl.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

"How is she?" Moana asked Waiola after they stepped outside of the _fale'mai._ Waiola turned to her for a moment and let out a soft sigh, "It's the same with the others."

Hiapo stepped out not long after, having heard what his mother and their Chief had discussed and started with, "I'm sorry Moana," Before he continued with regret on his face, "I hadn't realized that the freshwater fish were starting to rot."

Moana looked down for a moment for before she let out a long sigh for a moment before she nodded in understanding. She heard the sounds of her consort's loud thumping footsteps echoing behind her. She turned around and saw him standing there with a sad smile on his face.

"We have to go to Te Fiti," Moana told him.

Maui nodded in agreement, "I'll go grab my hook."

"No." Moana added, "I need you to stay here, with the children."

He paused for a moment and turned around to face her with complete shock written on his face. But Moana's expression was firm and she stood her ground, then her expression softened when she saw the look of complete dismay on his face.

"You're needed here." She told him, "I need you here… just in case—" Moana took a sharp breath as she clenched her hand into a fist before she brought her clenched knuckle up to her lips.

Maui slowly walked over toward her, "Hey, hey, I'm not gonna let anything happen to our Little Manta-ray. I promise."

Moana looked up at him, slowly bring her fist down before she leapt up and wrapped her arms around him, just as she did twenty years ago. Maui slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She pulled away slightly, still in his arms and slowly pressed her hands against his right cheek.

He looked down at her with slightly sad but confident eyes, knowing full well if there was anyone who could do this, it was _Moana of Motunui_.

Finally, he set her down and kept his large hands on her shoulders, "Promise me you're gonna be safe out there, Curly."

Moana smiled slightly to hear him calling her by her old nickname, "I promise, Maui."

He enveloped his arms around her and rested his right chin on the base of her head, right in front of her topknot and memorized her smell, as well as the smell of her pink hibiscus, tucked on the left side of her, right in front of her dyed red chicken feathers and one strand of palm frond.

Hinatea looked over at the entrance, having just heard her parents' conversation. Then a sudden thrill of exhilaration overcame her— _she_ could go to Te Fiti!

That's what she needed to do! For her, for her village, for her people, _for Melelani._ She waited till her parents then parted, before she finally walked over toward them, and cleared her throat. "Mom, Dad?"

Maui and Moana turned around and to see their eldest daughter standing there with a determined look on her face.

Hinatea took a deep breath and said to them both, "I want to go with you."

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

That evening, the sounds of angered shrills and the tossing of rocks filled the sandbanks. Hinatea stood there, picking up sticks—having finished up all the rocks she'd gathered.

Tui and Sina unknowingly walked behind her and, Sina sighed for a moment before she said, "Well, at least you didn't say in front of your mom and dad, standing on another boat."

Hina sighed before she dropped the sticks in her air as she sat down, crossing her legs on the sand. Sina sat down beside her, folding her knees beneath her.

"Gramma, I didn't say _I want to go with you_ 'cause I wanted to be some… _stupid hero._ "

"But you still do." Sina pointed out. Hinatea frowned for a moment and let out a soft sigh. Sina frowned and continued, "Sometimes, when we _want_ something so much, we strive, we struggle, and…" She reached over and pressed her hand against her granddaughter's cheek, "…sometimes we lose ourselves on the way."

Puzzled, Hina then looked up at her grandmother and then at he grandfather, then asked, "Well, what about Melelani? What if she's…"

Tui gripped the head of his cane as he slowly sat himself down on the sand, beside his wife. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath for a moment as he told Hinatea the truth, "There is a chance that…" He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath as his heart and mind fought one another. His heart denying the dreaded inevitable, while his mind prepared him for that likely outcome. He slowly opened his eyes, with tears etched on the surface as he carried on forward, his voice calm and dignified as it always been, "…that Melelani might not survive this––"

Hinatea immediately stood up and claimed, " _Exactly,_ don't you see? _This is it._ That's why I gotta go with them—I can help them _save—_ "

"No, Hinatea." Tui cut her off, "You cannot. Not until you learn that _this_ is where you need to be."

"But—"

"No, _buts_ , Hinatea. You're needed here." Tui told her.

Hinatea nodded reluctantly before she took a deep breath and then asked, "What about Melelani?"

"We can only pray for her." He added before he gripped the end of his cane and pushed himself up. Sina got up with him and helped him up.

She then turned to Hina and said, "Please think about what we said, our Little _Mano._ Please."

Hinatea sighed, before she got up, and said, "Okay, I will." She turned to he grandparents and hugged them both.

"Don't worry, Waiola will do everything she can." He assured her.

Hinatea nodded, "I know…"

A few seconds later, the trio heard someone clearing their throat, and they pulled apart to see Moana standing there. "Mom, Dad, if you don't mind, may I speak to my daughter alone?"

Tui nodded before he and Sina pulled away, and headed off, leaving Hinatea alone with her mother.

Moana smiled gratefully at her parents as they left them alone before she walked over toward her eldest daughter.

"Hina, come with me—there's someplace I have to show you."

Hinatea swallowed and nodded before she slowly followed her mother toward the village.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hina dutiful followed her mother steps up toward one of the tallest peaks of Motunui's mountains, as the two continued on walking in silence… till her mother reached the very top.

"Your grandfather showed me this sacred place when I was your age." Moana began as she walked forward, "This is a place of Chiefs." She then stepped inside stones, lined up into a rectangle toward another tower of stones in the middle, where one conch shell stood on the top of the stacks.

The _Marae._

"One day Hina, when your time will come, you'll place your stone on the top of this mountain and raise it higher. Just as I did, your grandfather did, and his father did." She turned toward her daughter and continued with, "And every chief, starting from Matai Vasa did when he first came to this land."

Hinatea chuckled as she saw the shell and pointed to the shell, "Well... that's gonna make things a lot more _complicated_ don't you think?"

Moana chuckled and nodded in agreement as she stared at the pile before she frowned for a moment and let out a sigh. Hinatea could guess what was going through her mother's mind and slowly stepped inside the line.

"Hey…" Hina began as her mother slowly turned to her with a curtain of tears over her eyes. "Melelani's gonna live to see that day. _I promise_." Moana gave nodded shakily before the tears started to fall and Hina wrapped her arms around her mother.

A flash of blue then appeared a few seconds later and soon the two women felt two big strong arms enveloping them both. Moana felt Maui's cheek resting on the top of her head, and his hand rubbing her back in soothing motions to calm her heart.

Hina then looked up and felt her father's eyes on her, and that's when she could, _at last_ , let her guard down.

" _All right… there we go._ " Maui whispered to them both as he turned his head up toward the darkening sky above, and watched as the stars appeared and twinkled about the sky. And for once, he prayed… he prayed to anyone who could hear him—to let his littlest girl _live_ —and he would trade _anything_ he had—even his own powers for it to be so.

A few seconds later, the sounds of a high-pitch **_humming_** echoed somewhere from down below the mountain. Hinatea lifted her head up, she recognized this sound— _this song_ somewhere. A song of deep mourning, and summoning. It was _for her._ She also knew the instrument that was used to make this song––and she knew _who was playing it._ Hinatea then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Before she pulled away from her parents.

"I gotta go… and **_uh_** …"

Moana nodded in understanding, "Alright, go on now, and we'll see you at the council meeting tonight."

She backed away for a moment and looked straight up at them with confused eyes, before she asked, "There's a council meeting?"

Moana nodded, "Yes, I need to discuss the preparations for this emergency and then I need to choose _who_ will join me in my journey." She then hesitated and took a deep breath, " _And_ I need to discuss who will inherit the title of Chief, _if_ anything happens to me––" She continued on despite the horrific look on Maui's and Hina's faces, "I need to make sure that our village will be left in safe hands, that's all."

Her words didn't seem to ease her consort's or their daughter's thoughts one bit, and for a split-second, she saw that flare of protective heroism flash before Maui's eyes.

" _No._ " She told him firmly once again, "Maui, I'll be fine, but _I_ need you here."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed before he turned away slightly. Moana gave him a sad smile, "Just because you aren't out there fighting monsters, saving the world, pulling new islands for _our_ people to discover," She paused for a moment and added, "And chose to start a family, doesn't make you less of a hero Maui."

She smiled as she looked up at him in the eyes and told him with clear sincerity in her voice, "It makes you an even _better one_."

" _Okay!_ I'm gonna go and let you guys have your _mush_." Hinatea said in overdramatic tone before she turned around and proceeded to trek down the mountain, beneath her parents' amused and watchful gazes.

And with her gone, Moana finally turned to Maui, and asked the question weighing on her mind, "How's Melelani?"

" _She's fine_ ," Maui replied.

Moana's eyes narrowed, "I want the _truth._ "

That's when she saw the hesitation and doubt in his eyes. She felt as though an invisible foot had kicked her in the gut, and the sinking realization pulled her insides down in a neverending pit.

It was a horrible feeling—but the thought that terrified her the most was losing one of her children… losing that chance to see their little Melelani grow up, make friends, take her place among the people… and seeing her finding her own happiness.

Was Melelani going to be the second child she would have bury before her?

Seconds later, she felt Maui pull her in closer to him as his soothing hand rubbed her back, up and down, up and down, like ocean waves across the sand. "She'll be okay." He told her, "She'll be okay." He said again, this time with his chin rested on the top of her head, right beside her half-top knot.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea followed the sound all the way down to the beach where she heard sister playing the _nguru_ down below. She pushed past several frond bushes and spotted her sister sitting by a rock with the tiny flute on her lips.

"Okay… Shouldn't you be watching Melelani?"

Tala slowly opened her eyes and she stopped playing for a moment and then pointed out, "She's in safe hands."

"You let Makoa watch her didn't you?" Hinatea asked, un-amused.

Tala raised an eyebrow for a moment and smiled at her sister knowingly before she added, "Waiola's watching her."

"So? _Where's Makoa?_ " Hina asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know where he's run off to." Tala replied sincerely before she asked, "So, what brings you here?"

" _You called._ " Hina pointed out with an annoyed look on her face.

"Did I?" Tala questioned, "Or have you finally learned to _listen?_ "

"Quit it with the riddles— _look_ , Mom's holding a council meeting tonight and she needs _me_ there—"

Tala stopped playing her _nguru_ and slowly got up to walk toward the water, wanting to dance near the ocean before it got too late, and her _friends_ would make their presence known. "Alright! If you feel that's what you have to do—then get going, but come back right after."

Hinatea paused for a moment, but gave her sister a suspicious glance as she went, " ** _Um_** … _okay._ " Finally, she turned around and started to walk off, before she whirled right around again, "Why aren't you trying to stop me?"

"You said that's where you're needed," Tala replied curtly.

" _It is!_ " Hina declared before she turned around, and marched off.

Tala then continued, "When I die one day, I'm gonna come back as a _dolphin_ —" Hina slowly turned around as her sister continued on with her _strange_ declaration, "Or I'm gonna pick the wrong tattoo."

Hinatea took a step forward back toward her, "Okay…? Why are you acting _weirder_ than usual?"

Tala smiled as she stated, " _You_ named me after The Village Crazy Lady." Before she finished with, "I've got a kooky-dooks reputation to uphold."

Hinatea rolled her eyes as she declared, "Okay, _one_ , I would never _ever_ name you after Great-Gramma Tala. _Two,_ Mom and Dad were the ones that _named you_. _Three,_ you don't get to pick your own tattoo, it's chosen for you," She paused for a moment and looked around, making sure unwanted ears wouldn't be listening about before she finally unwrapped the bandage on her left hand. Her little-tattooed image was in a kneeling position, with one arm supporting her weight and the other on her chest, before she took a big silent dramatic inhale, and then she jumped up, standing on her ink feet and started waving her fist right at her teenage host.

Hinatea then pointed to _Mini-her_ and added, "Case in point, Little Dummy over here _._ "

Her image looked up at her, clearly offended and crossed her little arms over her chest, with her head raised and her nose up in the air.

"Well, they're not going to choose for me once _I_ get through with them." Tala declared.

Hinatea rolled her eyes and then bandaged her hand back despite her _little tattoo's_ desperate twinkles and rings, as she tied up the cloth, _good and tight._ "Look, if there's something you wanna tell, _just tell me_." She looked up and saw that Tala's dancing had begun to slow down a bit. " _Is there something you want to tell me?_ "

Finally, Tala turned around to face her sister once more and asked with an excited look in her eyes, "Depends… is there _anything_ you want to hear?"

Hinatea then opened her mouth to speak, with one finger up, before she hesitated and gave her sister a puzzled glance.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Night finally fell,

Hiapo insisted that he stay with his mother in the _fale'mai,_ despite her obvious urges for him to go back home and get some rest, to which he argued that _she_ was the one who needed it the most. That made her go silent, knowing full well that he was right in that aspect.

He watched as his mother worked tirelessly throughout the night, tending to the sick till they were well again… which was a rare occurrence, and it was taking its toll on her. He could see it in her eyes, the grief was too heavy for her to bear––the weight outmatched the heartache she felt when his father— _her husband_ eighteen years died out at sea nearly seventeen years ago.

He'd only been seven then, but that day left a big impact on his memories. He remembered there had been a big storm that day and his mother had begged his father not to go out fishing, but his father Kahua, being a big loving man was determined to provide for all of them, especially for Aimata who had gone into labour with her second child that day.

He also remembered that Hina, who had been two then, had waddled off to his parents' _fale_ , had started crying outside, and he'd come rushing outside and found fallen over in the mud. He immediately lifted her up to his hip, and carried her inside, while he waited for his mother or father to come back home.

Hours later, the storm finally passed and he heard Maui's voice in the distance, calling for her, and he'd stepped outside, still balancing her on his hip as he hurried over to Maui as quickly as he could.

Once he handed Hinatea back to Maui, he hurried down to the beach––feeling hopeful that his father had survived the storm, but instead he heard his mother's screaming and wailing, and he spotted his brother-in-law Ikaika trying to console her, and then he turned to his uncle Aputi, along with the two fishermen, who looked worst for wear. He looked over and saw parts of his father's canoe, all shattered around in broken pieces. But he couldn't see him anywhere.

He didn't understand what happened then, not until Moana, Tui and the other council members had received word on the incident, and Moana herself went up to his mother and promptly gave his mother her condolences. It wasn't until his father's funeral did he fully understand the gravity of the situation––and it's been his mother and him ever since—

 ** _CRASH!_**

Hiapo went on full alert and threw his carving tools on the ground before he rushed over to his mother's side as she was picking up all the wooden bowls, and tools she'd drop. He leaned forward and quickly helped her gather all of her things up.

Waiola smiled for a moment before she asked, "I don't know what I did to deserve a good son like you?"

Hiapo smiled back at her as he handed her all of her fallen tools, "Mom, _quit_ talking like that. I know how to be a good person 'cause I had the best teacher, and you know it. I wouldn't be the man I am if not for you."

His mother's smile widened before she added as a joke, "Oh, you're not a man till you get married me and give me _grandchildren!_ "

Hiapo's expression turned flat as he raised an eyebrow, and flinched when his mother whacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't give me that look!" She scolded, "There has to be _someone_ in the village you like?"

"I'm sure there is, I just haven't found _the one_ , yet." Hiapo added––then he paused for a moment in realization, " _Hold on_ , isn't that your _job_ —"

"Your father wanted you to choose for yourself, as he did," Waiola told him firmly.

Hiapo drew back and waved his hands in confusion, "Wait, wait, wait… so, you and Dad were never—"

More groans and whimpers echoed, and Waiola immediately snapped back to what she was doing and returned to do her job—much to Hiapo's dismay and concern.

He frowned for a moment to see his mother working herself to the bone to help the fallen members of their village.

Suddenly, Melelani let out a whimper and soon Waiola's attention immediately honed in on the girl, but Hiapo stopped her and took one of the medicine filled bowls from her, "I'll take care of all of them,"

"Hiapo—"

"Mom, _I insist._ " Hiapo told her with a slightly begging tone in his voice, "The last thing we need is _you_ getting sick too."

Waiola sighed and shook her head, "Can't argue that. Okay, _now_ , you know—"

Hiapo took his mother's hands into his own and said, "Mom, _trust me._ Now, please get some sleep."

Waiola took one look around at all the people in her care and sighed before she reluctantly stood up and forced herself to walk out the _fale'mai._

Hiapo let out a loud sigh of relief and then turned to their village's sick. He got up and began tending the elders first––suddenly he heard the sound of the _pola_ sheet being lifted up. "Mom, don't worry I know what herbs to––" He turned and found Maui standing there instead.

" ** _Uh_** … hey." Maui replied.

"Hi," Hiapo answered back as he slowly stood up.

"Look—I'm not here for trouble—I just wanna—"

" _Papa…_ " Melelani whimpered to the sound of her father's voice and reached out to him. Hiapo immediately stepped to one side and nodded his head, encouraging him to step forward without a second thought.

Maui gave him a grateful nod before he quickly headed over to Melelani's side, and brushed his hand across her soft curls, "How's my lil' princess doing?"

"My tummy's funny," Melelani answered. Maui then put his hand on her belly and began giving it soothing rubs to ease the discomfort. He then looked around and saw that Waiola was nowhere to be seen.

"I told her to rest," Hiapo answered as he was tending to one of the sick women––dabbing a soaked _u'a_ cloth on h her to make her passing easier, as her parents and siblings all waited by her side.

And at that moment, Hiapo could only understand the weight on his mother's shoulders, and the gravity of her duties. Being the village _fofo_ wasn't easy… especially when things like this happened, and yet… she managed to carry on. His admiration for his mother's strength alone grew stronger, and part of him wished that he could have twice the strength she did.

He focused solely on the young woman before him as a sense of powerlessness overcame him. This young woman before him was Luana, Anuhea's older sister, and she was the first of the village children who came and consoled him two weeks after his father's funeral, and he remembered just how _happy_ he felt to know that his friends cared for him that much… _back then._

Now, he understood, they all had to care for one another, and part of him wished there was more he could do for his village, his friends, and most important of all, _his family._

He slowly turned to face Luana's parents, and Anuhea as they all turned to him. Anuhea and her mother were already crying, and her father slightly teary-eyed, and they knew the inevitable was going to happen, and just like everyone in their village, they welcome death as they would welcome new life. _One couldn't exist without the other._

"I'll do whatever I can to make her passing as comfortable as possible," Hiapo assured them all.

He saw that his words got Maui's attention and saw the look in his eyes, the dread. Hiapo quickly shook his head and gave him a determined glance, _Melelani wasn't going to die._

Neither he nor his mother was going to _let_ that happen.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Hina asked as she followed her younger sister, and the fiery torchlight, as Tala led her deeper into the island's forest, far deeper than she'd ever been.

The moonlight shined above them and caught her attention, and for a moment she felt a guiding hand leading her— _them_ toward one spot. Hina then turned to face her sister and could tell that she was listening to _whoever_ was leading them to wherever _it_ wanted for them to go.

Then, Tala stopped, forcing her to stop too. Hina paused as she looked over at her younger sister and saw that she had that look of achievement in her eyes, as she pulled aside some palm frond leaves, revealing an old, overgrown decrepit _fales_.

Hina's eyes widened at the site. "This is _impossible._ " She whispered in shock, as she stood there, her mouth agape.

Tala smiled with an amused look on her face as she replied, " _Nope!_ "

Hina gave her an annoyed glance behind her back and watched as her sister, once again took the lead.

Her annoyance quickly changed to _awe_ as they walked through the remnants of an _old village_ that clearly predated Motunui––she stopped once she saw burial mounds near the land.

"These are Hiapo's ancestors," Tala informed her. Hinatea just stood there and stared at the sight for a moment before she walked over toward the burial mounds, and once again stopped in her tracks and spotted a strange looking _fale_ ten-feet away.

She hesitated and slowly turned toward the _fale_ and took a step forward, unaware of the smile on Tala's face as she continued to approach the home.

The dust lifted with each step she took till she reached the middle of the whole structure, and she couldn't help but ask, "What is this place?"

Tala didn't answer her and instead sat down by the entrance with her _nguru_ in her hands. Ignoring the pain she felt in her stomach, Tala looked up at her sister and told her, "If you sit down, you'll find out." Hina immediately turned around and saw the expectant smile on her face.

Hinatea raised an eyebrow and then slowly sat down on the dusty river stone floor, and watched for a moment. Tala then told her, "Close your eyes," before she added firmly, "And _listen._ " She slowly lifted the mouthpiece to her lips.

Hinatea closed her eyes, took a deep breath and _tried_ to relax, but she found herself having a hard time doing so the first time.

Tala then said to her, "Keep taking deep breaths and you'll get in _no time_."

" _Okay sure…_ " Hina said in a sarcastic sing-a-long voice before she took a deep breath and continued trying to relax. And once again it was hard, but over time it became easier and easier, and she found herself in some sort of trance.

She heard voices, _arguing_ … and then she could _see._ Soon she found herself standing amidst a fight between this couple— _husband and wife_ , the man wore clothing made of leaves and _tapa_ fibre. Much like her father's old _lavalava,_ but the woman wore clothing that kind of fit better with how her people dressed now. Minus the cloak of feathers she wore around her shoulders and the _tipare_ around her head.

She recognized the woman somehow—but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she turned to the two children as they tried to sleep amongst the fighting. The older one of the two—a boy looked like Hiapo, only with straight hair like his mother, and the girl oddly enough resembled her own mother, Moana, only _prettier._

Part of her wondered if the girl, her mother Moana, and The Woman in cloak were related at all?

Then came the scene that she remembered the most. The Woman grabbed her water gourd and promptly walked out of her _fale._ Hina followed her out toward where she wanted to take some water from the river.

Finally, _that scene_ happened. The Woman tripped on an exposed root and instead of cursing as legend told, she _wept_ for her life and she cursed the man— _her husband_ —whose name was the same as the moon. _Marama_.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Disappointment was the last thing Moana wanted to feel today of all nights, but the fact that her eldest daughter hadn't shown up yet, only proved to her that Hina wasn't ready for the responsibilities that awaited her.

Part of her did blame Maui to a certain degree, for spoiling her all those years ago, but part of her did blame herself for _letting it_ happen instead of stopping it. Either way, the choice was Hina's now.

It was hers, and there was nothing that she could do about it. _Nothing._

So, here she was, sitting on her spot with Maui to her right, and her father to her left and her mother sitting just left of her father.

"As you know," Moana began, "Our fish are dying. Not only are they dying, but they're rotting, and this rot has now spread to the fish in our lakes and rivers," This news stirred up most of her people, and she spoke out again, "Everyone please, remain calm."

They then grew quiet and she was able to continue, "Which is why I will sail to Te Fiti and—"

"This is it!" Hinatea exclaimed as she burst her feet down against the river stone floor of the _fale fono_ as a council meeting was being held. "Marama isn't the bad guy—I _know_ how to fix this!" She quickly turned to her mother with an excited smile on her face as she said, "There's this old village, _deep_ in the island—Mom, Dad, I know where we _need_ to go!"

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea came rushing down the steps when she saw her father marching down the steps, in a furious rage.

"Dad, please listen—" She begged him, she watched as he picked up one of the torches. "Dad? _What are you doing?_ "

"I'm gonna find that _stupid village_ and burn it to the ground," Maui said in a snarky voice.

"No don't!" Hina exclaimed as she pulled his arm back, forcing him to look back at her in shock as she held up the white eye-shaped stone Tala had given her, "All we need to go to Marama's island and put these back and—" Maui ripped the stone out of her hand.

"Are you even _listening_ to yourself right now?" He exclaimed in pure anger before he looked at the cursed stone and then turned back to his daughter, before he shouted, "This thing here? _Yeah,_ it's just some _stupid rock!_ "

And to Hinatea's horror, he hurled the rock with all his might and watched as it flew right toward the ocean. He heaved as he straightened up his back and slowly turned to face his eldest daughter. He then pointed his finger at her and said, "I'm not gonna have you go out there and _pretend_ to be the world's greatest hero, _'kay._ That's _my job_ —"

Hinatea then shot back, "You're a glory hog!"

Maui then retaliated with, "And you're _impulsive, stubborn,_ and _mortal!_ " He took a deep shaky breath and slowly whirled around to place his hands on his hips.

Hinatea noticed that his shoulders were stiffened and his upper back was hunched slightly. _She knew_ exactly what this meant—he was hiding something. _Something big._

"You're hiding something from me." She told him. He lifted his head in response and quickly whirled back around to face her.

" _I'm_ —" He then waved his hands in front of him in denial, " _I'm_ not hiding anything from you!"

"If you aren't then why are you getting defensive!" Hina pointed out.

"I'm not!"

" _Yes,_ you are!"

A conch shell horn then bellowed in the direction of the _falema'i._ Hina and Maui both turned to the blower, and saw it was Hiapo rushing over toward them with a frantic look on his face and a torch in his hand. He shouted to them with a panicked tone in his voice, "Maui! Hina! Come quick, it's _Tala!_ "

The two of them turned to him with horrified looks on their faces.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Both father and daughter stampeded toward the _falema'i_. Hina pushed aside the _pola_ sheet and gasped to see Tala, lying beside Melelani, and Waiola.

 _Waiola…_

Hiapo slowly turned to face her with a grief-stricken look on his face. Hinatea felt the sudden dread sink in. _Why was this happening?_

"Na-na…" Melelani whimpered, and Hinatea immediately turned her attention to her baby sister and quickly knelt down by her side. She then slowly lifted her head up and switched her gaze from Melelani to Tala.

Her thirteen-year-old sister laid there, with her eyes closed and her breaths shallow. Hinatea then stood up and knelt down by her side, before she clasped Tala's hand with her own. She then turned to their parents, and grandparents, and watched as their grandfather let out a long sigh, followed by their grandmother's mournful gaze upon her before she too let out a muffled sigh and turned to face their grandfather once more.

Tui put his arm around her and pulled her close to him as they gazed upon their two granddaughters in worry.

Soon, Waiola's short hisses and winces of pain caught their attention, and the two turned to look up at the fifty-seven-year-old _fofo_ , as she laid there tended by her son and younger brother. The sound of the flutter _pola_ sheet echoed behind them, and more of Waiola's family stepped in, starting with her eldest daughter Aimata and followed by her four younger daughters.

Hiapo looked up at all of his older sisters as they all gathered around him and their uncle, each of them bearing a grief-stricken look on their faces. Hina couldn't help feel the sense of dread growing in her belly. _She had to do something._

 _Anything._

"You gotta go…" Came Tala's soft whimpering whisper, and that caught her attention. Hina quickly turned to her little sister and leaned over closer to her ear as she let out another whisper, " _Go…_ "

Hina drew back and said, "Not now, I can't." Their mother looked up at her for a moment after hearing her words. She felt a sense of nostalgia came over her, as she recalled her grandmother saying the exact same words, twenty years ago. The sudden realization then overcame she and Maui, Hinatea _had_ to go.

"You _have to_." Tala insisted, "Don't you see? You're connected to all this." She lifted her shaky hand to her _nguru_ and slowly and turned it to its side, revealing the small eye-shaped cut behind it.

She pointed it in Hiapo's direction for a moment and turned to face him. By some miracle, Hiapo saw the side of the _nguru._ A sudden realization hit him and he turned to his mother once more.

Waiola saw the urgent look on her son's face and slowly nodded her head. Hiapo leaned over and kissed his mother's forehead before he got up and ran out of the _falema'i_ to the _fale_ they shared.

Waiola, the woman who helped her mother bring her into the world laid the there ill from this strange ailment. This was getting too much for her… this was getting too much for her… She had to do something. Hinatea then turned and rushed out of the _falema'i_ , completely unaware that she ran passed Hiapo, who was holding a stone in his hand when she rushed past him.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea rushed over to the _fale_ that held all the supplies and started to pack when she saw a shadow cast over her, and she looked up and two people standing by the entrance, Hiapo and her mother.

Moana quickly walked in with Hiapo behind her. The two of them knelt down in front of Hinatea, and she looked up at her daughter with tears in her eyes as she held up a small sack filled with sewing equipment and Hiapo then lifted his closed hand and opened it revealing another eye-shaped stone in his hand as he gazed upon Hinatea with a proud smile on his face.

Hinatea glanced at them both with a watery smile on her face.

A few minutes later, after she'd finished packing, the three of them shared a deep hug, before she pulled away and grabbed the large _tapa_ cloth sack and slung over her shoulder before she rushed out of the _fale_ while holding the stone in her left hand, with Hiapo running after her down to the beach.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea hopped on her mother's twenty-year-old canoe and turned to Hiapo as he hopped on after her and began instructing her on the parts of the canoe and what they do before he hopped off.

"You're not coming with me?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice. Hiapo looked up at her and shook his head, "My mother needs me." He explained. Hinatea closed her eyes and nodded her head in understanding before she opened them and said, "Take care of your mom."

Hiapo replied, "You know I will,"

She got off the canoe and walked over to him to give him one last hug before she got on the canoe.

Suddenly, she felt the canoe being lifted up and turned to look down. She turned and saw her father standing below her, holding the canoe up with his demigod strength.

Maui looked up at her with a proud smile on his face, before he put the canoe down. Hina then climbed off the canoe and walked over to her father with another watery smile on her face.

Maui smiled back at her and approached her. Both father and daughter approached one another and then gave each other a big hug. He slowly pulled away from her and said, "Go get 'em Shark-bait."

"Thank you, Dad…" Hinatea whispered. Maui smiled as he pulled away from her and watched as she hopped on the canoe. Maui lifted the canoe once again and raced forward toward the shore, and continued on further and further till he reached the dried up reef, and with all his might he threw the canoe over the reef and straight onto the ocean.

She turned around and saw him standing there miles away.

Maui then raised his hand up and waved to her as she started to sail away.

Hinatea then lifted her hand up and waved back to him as she continued on to sail through the sea. Finally, she turned to look forward in front of her. She was sailing to save her family, her people, and most of all, her sisters.

* * *

 **List of terminology:**  
Mate Urutā: The Maori word for plague, illness, or pandemic.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Rerenga

Sorry for the wait! But here's Chapter 13!  
And it's a short this time I'm afraid.

:/

This chapter has only gone through a basic edit, so I do apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may find!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Rerenga**

* * *

This was it… she was on her own again—sailing across the sea to an unknown and there wasn't much that she could about it. She had to— ** _THUNK!_** Her thoughts paused for a moment and tried to figure out where that noise came from?

She heard it again, this time from the hollowed storage down below. Worried, Hina slowly crawled over toward the hollowed compartment, when all of a sudden the compartment then burst open.

Makoa then jumped out and ran over to the side of the canoe, "I need to go _go!_ " He shouted.

"Makoa?" She exclaimed, "Oh… _no._ "

Her younger brother let out a sigh of relief as he finally answered nature's call.

"Makoa, what are you doing here?" Hinatea exclaimed.

Makoa turned around to face her as he feverishly explained, "There was this one girl who was trying to kiss me, I didn't want to get her germs, so I ran and I hid in here!"

"Mom and Dad are gonna freak out! Do you even realize that?" She asked and exclaimed at the same time.

Makoa gave her a dismissive wave of the hand and said, "Nah, they're not."

"You— ** _erm!_** " Hinatea growled before she turned her back toward her brother for a moment. _How was she going to keep her brother out of tro_ —an idea came to her mind, and with a smug grin, she finally turned around and face her _favorite_ little brother once more.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Makoa sat there, tied up to the mast with another stowaway in their midst, _Moa_.

How did this bugged-eyed hen even get on this canoe anyway? More importantly, _how_ did she manage to get on this canoe either way?

Hina stared at her younger brother as she dipped her hand in the ocean water, just as Hiapo had told her to do. She had to find that island— _Whenua o Marama._ Her eyes narrowed.

She had to save her village—she had to save her sisters. _Their sisters._ They were the reason why she was _suppose_ d to go through this alone—if only her oh so _caring_ little brother hadn't just snuck on.

Now, she was stuck having to look after _two idiots_ as well. _Why_ did it have to be her?

 _'Being the eldest sucks sometimes.'_ She thought to herself as she pulled her hand out of the water. _She didn't even know where the place was!_ Hinatea scowled to herself. How was she suppose to find this island when she didn't know where to look—

The canoe suddenly rocked from a sudden swell that nearly made the canoe turn over.

The sea remained still and silent for a few seconds until Hina's head burst out of the water after letting out one long exhale.

She looked up at the overturned canoe and saw her brother and Moa sitting on the bottom of the boat.

She let out a long sigh of frustration before her eyes darted toward the ocean before her.

" ** _Uh_** … hey Ocean—you mind giving me a lift?" She asked politely.

 ** _CRASH! CRASH!_**

Hinatea turned and saw a large group of dark clouds rolling through.

"Save the hen!" Makoa shouted as he grabbed hold of Moa, and laid down on the bottom of the canoe, as the sea grew wild and unstable by the minute as the waves grew higher and higher, till a tidal wave appeared.

Hinatea climbed up the overturned canoe just seconds before the wave dragged them down and shouted, "Hang on!"

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hours later,

The canoe washed upon an unknown shore, and a few feet from the canoe laid an unconscious Hinatea, and beside her were her young brother's two legs sticking right-side up as his top half laid buried in the sand.

A few seconds later, Makoa started frantically kicking his feet as he tried to bury himself out, unaware that he was kicking the sand right at his sister's face. Hinatea groaned as her face scrunched up from the impact. She winced as she slowly slipped back to consciousness.

 ** _POP!_**

Her eyes slowly fluttered as a shadow of a woman cast over her, and with her blurry vision, she saw a woman with long dark curly hair, fashioned into a half-knot with a feather on the side. Hina could barely see her face of the type of clothes she wore—but it wasn't anything like she's ever seen.

Her vision remained blurred, but she saw the woman turn her head toward someone standing behind her. Next thing she knew, someone had lifted her up from the sand, followed by the sounds of her younger brother screaming at whoever was holding him down.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Soon, Hina felt herself being laid down on a sleeping mat, inside a strange home with walls closed off completely by wood. She could see the sun coming in through the opened rectangular entrance.

Then a shadow reflected on the ground as she saw a very familiar woman approaching the home. Hinatea quickly sat up in alarm

"Easy, easy," The Woman told her as she quickly walked over and finally sat down beside her. Hinatea. "You took quite a hit to your leg there."

Hinatea quickly turned to the large blanket covering her legs and immediately pulled the blanket off her legs and let out a loud cry once she saw the state her left leg was in. First, it was wrapped in what she presumed was _u'a_ cloth—though the texture felt slightly rougher than _tapa._

"You wanna know what happened, I presume?" The Woman asked as she raised an expectant eyebrow.

"That'd be nice, yeah?" Hinatea replied.

"You broke your leg." The Woman replied.

" _Right…_ well, thanks for treating it—now if you can take me to my boat, that would be gre—"

"I don't think you understand sweetheart. _You_ aren't going anywhere." The Woman added.

"I'm sorry _who_ are you again?" Hinatea asked.

The Woman raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, I don't know who _you_ think you are, but I'm the matriarch of the village you're sitting on." Hinatea opened her mouth again when The Woman cut her off, "My name's _Hineteiwaiwa,_ wife to Tinirau and mother to Tūhuruhuru."

Hinatea immediately waved her hands forward in front of her, " ** _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_** Wait, wait. You're _his mother_."

"In the flesh." Hineteiwaiwa replied before she added with a dimpled smile of her own, " _Hinatea_ , daughter of Maui."

"How'd you—"

"The resemblance is a dead giveaway," Hineteiwaiwa replied.

Hinatea gave her a suspicious stare as she kept her guard up for a moment. Something didn't seem right, one, she looked far too _young_ to be anyone's mother let alone _grandmother_. What was making her look so young?

"Where are we?" Hinatea asked.

"Motutapu," Hineteiwaiwa answered.

Hina couldn't believe it… she was on _Pretty boy's_ island.

 _'What else could go wrong now?'_ She thought to herself.

"If you feel up to it, I could give you a tour of the island?" Hineteiwaiwa offered.

"Eh, _why not?_ " Hinatea replied with a shrug.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

With the help of a long staff, Hinatea walked beside Hineteiwaiwa as she gave a tour of her thriving village, and Hina took note of the houses there. All of them had closed off walls made from wood and the roofs were made from thatch, and she later learned that each house had its purpose.

She turned and heard the sounds of children nearby, and then turned to see several boys and girls playing with one another, using kites or wooden spinning tops. Then she heard the sound of her younger brother, Makoa swinging near the water, holding a long piece of rope with his right hand and tucking Moa beneath his left shoulder.

Hinatea paused for a moment as she looked up at the structure with genuine interest. A large wooden pole was perched on the mound, near the small river with several ropes bound together at the top.

"They don't have these in Motunui, do they?" Hineteiwaiwa asked.

" _No…_ " Came Hina's annoyed reply. _Was there anything that this island couldn't top?_

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Later that night,

Hineteiwaiwa finally led Hina and Makoa to her son's house, and entered first, leaving the two siblings and their _special_ hen to be called in.

"This place is _soooo_ cool," Makoa remarked as he kept a firm grip on Moa. Hinatea rolled her eyes in response before they finally called inside. With Makoa leading the way.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

To her surprise Tūhuruhuru had the sitting arrangements match those back on Motunui, with him sitting at the top center and Apakura to his left, while his son _Pretty Boy_ sat to his right.

Hinatea took a deep breath and slowly started to sit down, when out of nowhere Apakura then said in a motherly voice, "Please, stand if sitting is too difficult for you, Hina."

"I'm alright, thanks," Hinatea replied as she and her brother finally sat down.

Tūhuruhuru then turned to them both and said, "Welcome, our guests from Motunui, Hinatea and Makoa—"

 ** _PU–PUK–BUCAK!_**

" ** _Ew!_** _Moa!_ " Makoa exclaimed as Moa laid _another_ egg on his arm, forcing him to drop her down on the ground.

Tūhuruhuru and Apakura turned to one another in perplexity, and an annoyed Hinatea then said, "Feel free to _cook_ her."

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

A soft cool breeze blew in Motunui that night, stretching out from the beach to the residential _fales_ in the village to the _fale'mai_ before it stopped at a single _fale,_ located in the middle of the village.

Nearly everyone gathered around the _fale_ as they waited for news regarding their beloved _f_ _ō_ _f_ _ō_ after Hiapo obeyed his mother's wishes and brought her home.

And there everyone waited, some resting on their sleeping mats, and others stood holding torches.

Moana was one of those who held up a torch as slowly started to climb up the steps to Waiola and Hiapo's home—and stopped just at the entrance when she felt her father's hand against her wrist as he slowly pulled her back down.

This wasn't the time or place for her.

She back off and retreated to her father's side.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Aimata acted as the healer—mixing roots and medicinal leaves together into a paste while her younger sister Mele draped a cloth over their mother's sweaty forehead as she laid there, feverish, groaning and mumbling from delirium. Hiapo knelt down beside Mele and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder to give her support.

Waiola took a deep shaky breath and slowly opened her eyes, and gazed upon all of her children's worried faces. A small loving smile came to her lips as she asked the question, "Do you kids remember the story of Rona and the Moon?"Aimata and the rest of her siblings turned to one in confusion.

" _Listen_ , this is part of our families' history." Their mother lectured.

"I'll tell it," Hiapo told her Aimata and the rest of their sisters turned to him for a moment, while their mother gave them a weak smile as she looked up at all them with pride beaming from her eyes as her son started the story, "Long ago on a big island…"

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

* * *

Hinatea found it hard to sleep in the guesthouse that night; she laid there on the sleeping mat prepared for her. She _was_ lost in thought until the sounds of her younger brother's snoring interrupted her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes and sat up in her sleeping mat, she reached for her cane and pushed herself up, and slowly walked out of the guesthouse.

The sounds of the waves echoed through the moonlit night, the _bright_ moonlit night. She looked and saw the giant full glowing moon in front of her. " ** _Whoa_** …" She breathed before she looked down at the beach, where a certain someone caught her eye. A familiar curly haired woman stood by the shore with a torch raised high above her.

Curious, Hinatea walked forward to the beach and approached Hineteiwaiwa, when she suddenly stopped. Tūhuruhuru then came by with his own torch in hand.

Hinatea slowly hid behind a tree and slowly peaked her head out as she watched and waited to see what they were doing? Hineteiwaiwa suddenly walked over toward the water and stopped when she was waist deep. Hinatea leaned closer against the tree as she spied on them.

Tūhuruhuru suddenly turned to look behind him and raised his torch above his head. "Come out, _whoever_ you are."

Hina sighed and shook her head, "So much for my _stealth_ skills…" She muttered to herself before she finally made her way out.

Hineteiwaiwa plunged her torch in the sand and crossed her arms over her chest as Hina slowly came over.

"So you caught me," Hina stated.

"You're easy to catch," Hineteiewaiwa replied as she leaned slightly to one side while trying to maintain a confident pose. Hinatea stared at her in annoyance.

Hineteiwaiwa then asked, "So, why were you _eavesdropping?_ " Hinatea opened her mouth to speak when Hineteiwaiwa cut her off once more, "I thought your mother would've taught you better. Or do you have _too much_ of your father in there?"

Hinatea raised an eyebrow as she doubled back for a moment, " ** _Um_** … I don't mean to be rude _._ But, _what's your point?_ "

Hineteiwaiwa replied with a dimpled grin, " _No point._ I just wanted to see how you'd react?"

Tūhuruhuru turned and put his hand on his mother's shoulder, before he gave her _the look,_ and then turned to Hinatea once more with an expectant look on his face.

She knew they both wanted, she let out a defeated groan, " _Fine._ I couldn't sleep. _Okay._ I just got a lot in my head right now…"

Hineteiwaiwa then stated, "And I have a _hunch_ that Marama is involved."

Hinatea quickly turned to face Hineteiwaiwa with wide round eyes, " _Wait._ How do you know that name—"

Hineteiwaiwa told her as her expression and tone turned serious, "I've been here longer than you think. I _know_ first hand that what's happening around the islands is connected to Marama. Trust me, this has been going since Tūhuruhuru—my son—was a young man."

Hinatea winced for a moment, forgetting their relationship for a moment, "No offence—but you look don't look _old enough_ to be his mother _._ "

Hineteiwaiwa then smiled, "I'd take that as a compliment, but trust me, I'm a lot _older_ than you think. _A lot older._ " She then turned to Tūhuruhuru and nodded to him, giving him permission to say what he wanted to say.

Tūhuruhuru then said, "The moon's crack has grown larger, and I fear it'll grow larger still, and soon the moon will crumble and Marama will be no more, and _that_ will prove disastrous to us all."

Hineteiwaiwa then pulled something out of her hair and brought out her closed up hand toward Hina, "We found _this_ in your canoe." She unfurled her fingers and revealed the white semi-transparent eye shaped stone. " _Te Karu o Marama._ "

"The eye of Marama?" Hinatea spoke with an unsure tone in her voice.

"Yes, _the eye._ Which means _singular_ , when it's supposed to be _plural._ " Hineteiwaiwa stated.

Hinatea lifted her left hand up and said while chuckling in amusement, " ** _Whoa, whoa, whoa,_ **_no._ I had _two_ —"

Tūhuruhuru stepped forward and informed her, "We only found _one._ "

Hinatea paused for a moment in confusion… till the realization kicked in and her expression turned to fury as she marched forward as fast as she could toward the sea. Tūhuruhuru and his mother turned to one another in confusion as Hinatea began to yell _at the sea_ , " _OH, COME ON!_ "

The Ocean then appeared in a small swell and squirted her right on the head, leaving her face and hair completely drenched, and _seething._ Hinatea then lifted her cane with both hands and shouted as she prepared to _whack_ the ocean itself.

Hineteiwaiwa drew back from skepticism while Tūhuruhuru stood there with a slightly curious look on his face as Hinatea continued with her tirade, "I asked you for _help!_ You turn over my boat! Took the _other stone!_ Leave me stranded on _Pretty boy's stupid island!_ YOU'RE _KOOKY-DOOKS_ THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Hinatea shouted as she hurled her walking stick straight at the ocean.

Hineteiwaiwa stood there, shaking her head, as Hinatea let out a satisfied snort. While Tūhuruhuru narrowed his eyes as he approached her, just as she got ready to turn around––unaware that The Ocean had thrown her walking stick right back till she felt a very painful _whack_ to the back of her head.

Hinatea slowly turned her head around with narrowed eyes and faced The Ocean as she had every intention to _whirl_ around—when out of nowhere Tūhuruhuru grabbed her by the arm.

Hineteiwaiwa stood there, now with her hands on her hips, and a disapproving look on her face.

Tūhuruhuru finally released her arm, and Hina saw by the look on his face… she'd _definitely_ crossed the line. Tūhuruhuru then told her, "I welcomed you and your young brother to my island— _my home_ —out of respect for your mother and her achievements. _But keep in mind,_ no matter her feats, no amount of respect I have for her will keep me from feeling insulted by your actions, so I'd watch my next words _carefully._ Do I make myself clear?"

Hinatea sighed and nodded. Hineteiwaiwa then walked over toward where Hina's walking stick and handed it to her. Hinatea took it and tucked the head of the stick under her arm.

"Now," Hineteiwaiwa started, "The stone. _How,_ did you get it?"

"Well, my sister gave it to me," Hinatea replied.

"And how did _she_ get it?" Hineteiwaiwa asked.

Hinatea shrugged her shoulders. Tūhuruhuru and his mother turned to one another with serious looks on their faces, before they turned their gazes to face Hinatea once more, and their expressions un-nerved her for a moment.

Hineteiwaiwa then told her, "I doubt she _found_ it by accident."

"I agree," Tūhuruhuru added as he held his hand out for the stone. Hineteiwaiwa turned and gave it to her son. Tūhuruhuru then turned to Hinatea once more, "Marama wouldn't give his eyes to just _anyone._ "

Hineteiwaiwa then said, "He must've sensed _something_ special in you." She then paused for a moment in thought, and asked, "Do you have any powers?"

Hinatea gave her a flat stare as she simply raised an eyebrow when out of nowhere her left hand started twinkling, and Hineteiwaiwa's eyes immediately perked up as Hinatea's little-tattooed image climbed up over her host's shoulder—only to be slapped shut.

"Interesting…" Hineteiwaiwa breathed out in fascination as she approached the teenage girl and leaned forward with wide round eyes. Hina's tattoo slowly leaned back to herself some personal space from the woman's astonished stare. "She moves!" Hineteiwaiwa gasped with obvious ecstasy, she then turned her gaze up to Hinatea and said, "This is the start to _your story._ "

* * *

 **List of Terminologies:**

Rerenga: Maori for Journey  
Te: A singular form of the word "The" in Maori.  
Karu: Maori for Eye


End file.
